RWBY and friends watch Resident Huntsman
by Gravenimage
Summary: As Team RWBY and co are worried to what became of their friend Jaune Arc the God of Darkness intervenes and decides to tell them as a way to get even with his brother showing them the events of what Jaune's been through since he was sent to another world and the horror he has experienced. Collaboration project with warrior of six blades.
1. Resolve to face the dark truth

**Disclaimer: neither of us own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

**RWBY AND FRIENDS REACT:  
RESIDENT HUNTSMAN  
By: Gravenimage  
Beta: warrior of six blades  
****_"God of Darkness speaking"_**

_**'God of Darkness thinking'**_

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
***communications device***  
**Viewing Portal of Resident Huntsman scenes  
**_Flashback  
"Speaking during Flashback movie"  
'Thoughts during Flashback movie'_

**warrior of six blades: Hey everyone! I've been checking your reviews about my notice and a certain review made me think of a loophole to allow me to get this fic out without putting my neck on the line with courts. Be Gravenimage's beta! So now as you all probably noticed, the first two chapters of my work now officially belong to Gravenimage to spread out and alter anyway my friends wants. Please know we will be working close together on trying to make this reaction series the best it can be.**

**PLUS, it has a side benefit. It's impossible to sue someone for copyright if you're the one making a reaction series to your own story! Which mean no one can threaten Gravenimage in any shape or form, while I get to help!**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 1: Resolve To Face The Dark Truth**_

Ruby has had enough.

Ever since Jaune disappeared, mid flight alongside them on their way to Atlas no less, everyone has been on edge or down right depressed that no one knew what to do.

That's not even touching on the subject of if they should use Jinn's last question to figure out what happened to Jaune or not. Ren and Nora obviously being the first to think of it before a debate sparked about if that would be wasting the question.

Which in turn led to a heated argument and some bitter feelings that everyone needed time to themselves over as Ruby asked everyone to put it on hold until they made it to Atlas. Qrow thankfully respecting their wishes to not tell Ironwood of their Relic JUST yet, though she could see he was not really sure if he was making the right choice or not.

"What do I do..." Ruby groaned, feeling depressed they all lost Jaune so easily and without any knowledge of why or what happened to him. Everything was going to be fine, they were on their way to Atlas, surrounded by a fleet of airships that look like they're preparing for war shockingly, but they was almost there!

Ruby heard that one should never take things for granted, but she never counted on one of her friends mysteriously disappearing in a flash of light! Why does she keep losing her friends? Why after how hard they fought alongside each other did Ren and Nora have to lose yet another of their team who became their family?

Nora...her friend was a wreck right now and Ren was doing his best to hold them both together. Not that she was doing alright, while she may not have been in love with him or officially with him... she did kinda...maybe...have a crush on him?

She didn't know, but Jaune was her best friend and someone she was growing closer to. Especially after Pyrrha died as she tried to be there for Jaune, the only reason Ruby never tried to figure out her feelings for the blond was because she knew he was mourning and hurting. She wouldn't forgive herself for pressing her confusing feelings onto him until she knew for sure he had moved on and if she really loved him or not.

It would've been an insult to Pyrrha, Jaune, and herself if she had done so before knowing the answers to how she truly felt for him. Plus, there was the fact Qrow and Yang might try to threaten him too. She couldn't risk that happening to Jaune without knowing for certain she was seriously in love with him.

She shuddered at the thought of those two being left alone in a room with Jaune if they announced that she was dating Jaune.

Hearing the door open, Ruby was treated to the sight of Maria coming in. Her device for her eyes now being upgraded to allow her to see better and not need repairs for a good long time.

"Still feeling conflicted, Ruby?" Maria asks walking to a seat near Ruby's bed at the small table, placing her cane nearby for later use.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I want more than anything to know what happened, but should I really use this last question on Jaune or should I save it for later? I feel as if I'm having to choose between the life of my friend and the world..." Ruby says with a heavy heart, it felt like the whole world was suddenly placed on her shoulders.

She wanted to be a hero just like in the stories Yang told so everyone can be happy, to defend those who can't protect themselves, and ensure no one feels the losses that she has. Maria sighed as she understood where Ruby was coming from.

"It's never easy being a huntress, Ruby, sometimes there is no right answer. As I said, the duty of a huntress is to protect others until the bitter end. Sadly, you can't save everyone and there are times you will lose your comrades." Maria began with a tone that spoke of her own weight that came from comrades she had seen die.

People she couldn't save to her own regret.

Ruby looked at her curious where she was going with this, feeling for the old legend that helped her learn how to use her power on her own will instead of just reacting without knowledge.

"But what is important, is to keep moving forward, despite our losses. If you wish to use the relic to find out about Jaune or not, is entirely up to you alone. But be sure to ask yourself if that is what you can live with. Cause the trick to life isn't staying alive as I've come to learn..." Maria told her as Ruby leaned forward in interest.

"What is the trick to life?" Ruby asks making the old woman give her a smile that was nostalgic.

"It's to live with yourself, Ruby. We all make mistakes and good choices, but at the end of the day. If you can't look at yourself in the mirror and be proud, happy, or at least be content with no regrets on how you've come out after everything you've gone through...you're doing something wrong." Maria wisely told her making Ruby gain a thoughtful look.

Maria seeing Ruby was taking her words to heart, hoped it would help the young rose to make a decision she won't regret. Despite not knowing the right thing to do herself in this situation. If it was one of her friends, she would of course be concerned and wish to know what happened. Though only having one question left from an ancient relic that could provide any one answer about something from the past or present is a heavy burden to bare in mind.

"Thanks, Maria, I think I know what I need to do..." Ruby said making Maria smile, glad to have helped the young huntress.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Go gather them together and let them know." Maria encouraged as Ruby smiled before running to their rooms, calling for a meeting as Maria took her cane to follow everyone to the living room. Taking seats on the couch or chairs around the room looking at Ruby with conflicting feelings.

"Everyone, I know this has been a long and hard journey for us, especially with what happened recently. But I've decided we'll use the last question on what happened to Jaune." Ruby announced making everyone go wide eyed, with Nora and Ren looking at her in hope.

"WHAT?!" Nearly everyone shouted in shock, making Maria scowl a bit before whacking the nearest person who screamed with her cane. Said person being an annoyed Qrow who rubbed his head and glared at her, as she waved the cane in his face now.

"I've already got sight issues as it is without my new eye gear, I don't need you all making me hard of hearing now!" Maria scolded making Ruby giggle at this, Maria truly reminded her of Yang sometimes, never taking things lying down. Still, she best explain before the shouting matches starts again.

"Before you all freak out, let me explain my reasons." Ruby announced making everyone hesitantly nod in agreement. Waiting to hear what she had to say that would make her want to use the wish on finding out about Jaune.

"Ever since we first met him... we can all admit he was a good friend to us, though we did underestimate him at first, but before and after Beacon's fall he never once failed to be there for us when we needed him." Ruby explained getting Weiss, Blake, and Yang to look away in shame. Knowing that they weren't there for Ruby during her trip to Haven for various reasons.

"Now I'm not blaming any of you for what has happened, I'm just glad we're back together, but that is not the point." Ruby continued making them give small smiles at their young leader who braved so much without them for a short while and still forgives them for not being there.

"My point is that Jaune, Ren, and Nora have stuck with me through thick and thin. I honestly wasn't sure if they would and when things got tough I felt nothing but sorrow for dragging them into what I felt was my problem that could get them killed. Yet, it was Jaune who comforted me and encouraged me that you all was glad to come along...that I gave you all the courage to follow me." Ruby told them looking at Ren and Nora with gratitude that made them smile in return. Glad to have helped Ruby in that trying time.

"I can never...thank you both enough for that and everything else... but I can help us find Jaune." Ruby told them with resolve shining in her silver eyes. Ren and Nora smiling at the young reaper gratefully, with Nora barely restraining herself from hugging Ruby on the spot. Yang felt proud to see her sister this serious in looking out for her friends and was willing to support her now on this decision. As was Weiss and Blake who gave each other a nod in agreement to support Ruby. Everyone turned to face Qrow, Maria, and Oscar.

"You know my vote, child. Do what you feel is right and live with no regrets." Maria told Ruby making her and her friends smile at the old woman.

"I say we go for it, Jaune is one of us... if it was any of us in his shoes, I know he'd want to do the same for us." Oscar told them with absolute certainty that everyone else internally agreed with him on.

Qrow sighed as he looked at Ruby with a hint of nostalgia, he couldn't help it honestly. She reminded him so much of Summer right now, she'd do anything to find those she considered precious to her. Heck out of everyone she hanged on to hope of reasoning with Raven the longest, even he wasn't so sure she could ever be reasoned with anymore for a long while. Her latest stunt back in Haven but cemented the fact Raven would never help them in his mind.

At least not without having something to gain from helping them.

Banishing those thoughts to the darkest corners of his mind, he looked at Ruby and gave her a small grin. "Sounds to me like you've made up your mind, kiddo. Besides, I thought you didn't need my permission anyway. Wanting to do it your way I believe?" Qrow said with a knowing grin that made Ruby smile.

Ruby was about to call Jinn's name when she noticed something...odd. Are the shadows growing along the walls?

_**"Impressive resolve, little Rose."**_ A dark voice echoed around the room that made Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria tense in both wariness and fright. Recognizing this voice from the vision Jinn has shown them about Ozpin's secret past.

Before any of them could do anything, the darkness of the room spread all over and filled their vision, feeling their minds succumb to darkness as they lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXXX

Ruby and the others groaned as they slowly woke up to find they're sitting on ten seats facing a being that made chills run up their spines. This being was all purple in color with ram horns on his head, giving off an aura of darkness and death that made everyone nervous. Especially for those who seen the vision Jinn showed them already, knowing this being was the one who destroyed all of humanity when they used his gift of magic against him. Despite the fact Salem manipulated them into rebelling against their gods.

"**_Welcome to my domain, children."_** The God of Darkness greeted and felt a mix of both annoyance and amusement to see everyone reach for their weapons he had thought to confiscate for the time being. Not that it would do any good, but when you're a being of darkness and death as part of a balance. You learn real fast you're nobody's favorite god and would likely be assumed to be evil, hence they try to kill you on the spot. Futile as it is, it's sadly in man's nature to destroy what they fear, control, or understand.

"My baby!"

"Where's my hammer?!"

"How did he get my gun removed from my arm?!"

**_"ENOUGH!"_** The God of Darkness shouted in command as he flared some of his aura to make them shut up. Seeing them silence made him tone down his presence. Glad to see they were quick to obey...for now at least. **_"While I apologize for my methods, I had to bring you here so we can talk about your dear friend, Jaune."_**

This got everyone's attention and wariness, oh he could see the accusation in their eyes already. If they could see his eyes, they would've noticed them rolling already. **_'Of course they would assume I did it. Thanks brother, once again you make life difficult for me thanks to our little agreement in how the balance should be kept between us.'_**The God of Darkness thought in annoyance and frustration at his holier than thou brother.

"DID YOU TAKE JAUNE FROM US?!" Nora demanded, as she was surprisingly not held back by Ren. Who was also glaring at the being in fury, but by Qrow and Yang who both knew all too well how dangerous this being is.

"Nora stop! You have no idea what you're doing!" Qrow tried to warn the angered ginger and was secretly glad her hammer was gone. Otherwise restraining her would be even harder from getting them all killed.

"I know what I'm doing! I'm gonna make him tell us what he did with Jaune and get him back! Even if I have to break every bone in his body!" The God of Darkness scoffed silently at this, yeah, she might be able to do that to his Grimm, but not him.

He felt a small bit of gratitude as he saw the young rose, who had impressed him with her resolve earlier, stand between them to keep a fight from starting. Oh he could easily kill the little human, but that would mean bringing her here was a waste of time and energy. Something he rather not waste is his time and energy, if possible. They already had enough of that with trying to teach Salem about respecting their balance of life and death. Then felt amusement to see Ruby was both trying to calm Nora and act as a barrier between him and her friends behind her.

"Nora, please, let's hear what he has to say. This isn't a being we should pick fights with recklessly. Don't forget how I told you he is the one who wiped out humanity from all of Remnant the first time around." Ruby told her with a serious gaze that held her ground with Nora's own glare before Nora, reluctantly, went back to her seat. Didn't stop her from glaring at the being, even as Ren took a seat next to her and held her hand in his to comfort her.

Ruby seeing her friends were behaving for now, turns to face the God of Darkness warily. "What do you want, God of Darkness?" Ruby asks making the deity nod.

**_"Good to see you remember me from Jinn's vision and know how to act civil, littleRose. I can see why you're the team leader here."_** The God of Darkness began seeing her keep her stance between him and her friends, as well as the worry and fear they all had of him.

"**_I called you hear in this chamber to see what my brother, the God of Light has done with Jaune."_** The deity explains making everyone's eyes widen, while Qrow cursed. Now understanding why there was a flash of light before Jaune vanished. It wouldn't have made sense if the God of Darkness did it, but... why would the gods return without the relics being gathered?

'It doesn't make any sense. Did something happen to make them come back of their own will?' Qrow thought in worry that the human raced was about to be judged or tested for their continued survival.

"The God of Light? Why would he take Jaune?" Nora asks now worried for her fearless leader. As far as she knew they never did anything to slight either of the Gods, unless you counted killing Grimm, but they had no shame in that. Judging by how the God of Darkness held himself, he didn't seem too upset about it either.

"_**A deal was struck roughly a little over 24 hours ago. A trade if you will. Jaune Arc for another being to help at the God of Light's request from another Deity."**_ The God of Darkness explained making their eyes widen. Making the God of Darkness nod in actual understanding for their surprise.

"_**I know, it shocked me too,"**_ The God of Darkness began, before they felt his aura flare up again in response to his rising anger.**_"before infuriating me that my brother had gone behind my back for a second time!"_**

The waited with baited breath for him to calm down as they felt as if the Grim Reaper's scythe was hovering over their heads, waiting to be brought down on the first unfortunate victim, paralyzed in fear as the deity took a calming breath.

"_**As the old saying you humans and faunus have goes. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. And I for one will not take being fooled lying down."**_ The God of Darkness began as he gestured to them. **_"Hence why I've brought you here to let you know of what he has done. To show keeping secrets has consequences and before any of you say anything. I gave him a full 24 hours to come to you himself to explain why he took Jaune. Yet, I think we both know he hasn't bothered to give so much as even a letter to explain, has he?"_**

The God of Darkness watched as conflicting emotions ran through the small group before him. His words having the desired effect as they considered his words.

"So you'll tell us about Jaune? Can you help us get him back?" Ren speaks up as everyone looked at the deity in wary hope.

"_**In order? I can do better than just tell you and no."**_ The God of Darkness told them bluntly, making them feel down that he couldn't help them get Jaune back. **_"Keep in mind this a deal between two powerful deities of light. If I try to fight both I'm gonna be in danger of dying as my brother is already able to match me blow for blow if we came to a fight. If I try fighting both of them to rescue Jaune for you, I'm only asking to get killed."_** The God of Darkness explained making them reluctantly nod their heads in agreement, they could see where he was coming from on that.

"You said you can do better than just tell us...Do you mean this room is part of it?" Weiss asks trying to salvage something out of this. Ruby looked at her gratefully for trying to lift the mood, as the God of Darkness nodded.

"_**Indeed, little Schnee, this room is to let you see the truth for yourselves what happened to Jaune after the God of Light had taken him to another world."**_ The God of Darkness explained making everyone's eyes widen. He was taken to another world?!

"T-There truly is other worlds out there?" Blake asks in shock, true she had heard of the multiverse theory in some books she read, but never put much stock into it actually being a thing. Heck, life outside of Remnant was alien to her as no one could leave the world without their machines losing power.

"_**You have no idea what's really out there, little Belladonna, but that is a subject for another time. Right now, I'll show you what happened during the night Jaune was taken, but be forewarned... what you see will shock you to your core. You'll witness events that would give full grown men and women alike nightmares. My only question is this... can you face the dark truth of one of humanity's worst creations and the darker side of humanity that Jaune must rise up against to protect the ones precious to him?"**_ The God of Darkness asks making a chill run up their spines and fear clenched their hearts in worry for their friend.

Even Qrow and Maria now felt pity for the young man, knowing if the God of Darkness calls Jaune's adversary one of humanity's worst creations, especially the part of the darker side of humanity. Who knew how dark he probably meant?

"If it's for Jaune, I'm in." Ruby spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to her. Ruby looking up at the God of Darkness with a determined gaze that reminded Qrow of Summer when she was about to go off on a rescue mission.

"Jaune has always been there for me, and I want to be there for him in anyway I can. I may not be able to reach him, as far as I know, but believe me I want to know what happened to my best friend." Ruby told the God of Darkness, making everyone feel encouraged at the sight. Even the God of Darkness felt a bit of respect in the young rose for how her pure heart has become a rallying point for them.

"I'm in as well, Jaune may not be the strongest of us, but he is our friend. The least we can do is find out what happened to him." Weiss stated seated next to her partner on her left.

"If my sis is in, I'm in too. No way am I leaving Ruby to face your dark truth alone." Yang said to Ruby's right, earning a look of gratitude from Ruby as Blake held Yang's hand from her right hand side.

"I made a promise never to leave my friends again, I plan to keep it." Blake told him just as determined as the rest of her team.

"If fearless leader is involved, I'm in. Maybe we'll get to see him break some evil legs, Ren!" Nora cheered at the idea, wanting to see her leader kick evil butt on this new world.

"It'd be good to finally see how he's doing, so I'm in too." Ren told the dark deity before them, resolved to see things through to the end.

"Don't think for one second I'm leaving my nieces alone to face whatever you have in mind." Qrow told the deity with a protective edge in his voice as he sat next to Ren. If the deity was offended by it, he certainly didn't show it.

"I might as well watch along, I'm rather curious what you have in mind for these young children to see." Maria said from Qrow's right, making the man groan that she still had her cane. He hopes she won't hit him with that thing again.

"I may not have known Jaune as long as the others, but he's my friend too. I want to be here for my friends as they face this truth of yours." Oscar said earning the God of Darkness's attention as he snapped his fingers, recalling something that slipped his mind.

_**"Right, almost forgot."**_ The God of Darkness said as he aimed his hand at Oscar, before the young man's body glowed purple. Shocking everyone in worry and cries of surprise before in a burst of darkness fired from the God of Darkness's enveloped Oscar. Who after it ended found he was okay and went wide eyed seeing a transparent Ozpin now seated next to him on his left in a newly created chair for the old headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"_**Worry not, everyone. I merely wanted Ozma here or as you know him, Ozpin, to watch this along with you. After all, he's the God of Light's "chosen" champion to help unite humanity before summoning us back using the relics. Though only the soul, he'll be back with Oscar after this is done."**_ The God of Darkness explained making everyone sigh in relief for Oscar's safety, before giving Ozpin a look as he looked away from them in shame.

"_**Now let's get some minor details out of the way. First any food or drinks for those of you wanting any merely need to think it and it will appear before you on a tray."**_ The God of Darkness began before everyone heard a plate land on a tray in front of Nora. Who was staring starry eyed at the stack of pancakes she just thought of.

"Pancakes!" Nora cheered as she started applying butter and syrup on them. The God of Darkness shook his head, silently amused at this.

"_**I should have seen that coming. Regardless, if anyone needs the bathroom, know the girls room is through the door on the left and the boy's room is on the right."**_ The God of Darkness said making everyone sigh in relief that they won't have to hold any need for the bathroom.

"_**That said, if any of you need a barf bag or tissues, just think it and it will appear. Trust me, you will need it."**_ The God of Darkness said making them nervous of why a barf bag or tissues would be needed. How bad was this going to be?

**_"Now then, sit back and watch as Jaune rises up as the chosen champion of a new world he's never heard of. Having to face the darker side of humanity and creatures one would hope only existed in nightmares." _**The God of Darkness said as he used his power to cause shadowy portal to appear as he took his seat behind the others on a throne big enough for him.

If they was gonna watch the dark truth of Jaune's newly altered path, then it's only fair he enjoys it as much as possible. Just because he's the host doesn't mean he can't enjoy it. On the portal they saw words appear.

**Chapter 1 Zombies!**

Seeing the questioning looks they was looking at him with, the God of Darkness shrugged. _**"I thought it would be easier on us if I divided it up into chapters instead of one long movie. This way you can all take breaks to eat or gather yourselves before we continued to seeing the "movie" of what Jaune has endured."**_ The God of Darkness stated with air quotes on the word 'movie'. Knowing it'd be far easier than explaining it to them and far more interesting as he gets to see the Knight in action again. It was rather entertaining the first time and he had to admit the young man didn't do half bad for someone thrown into yet another mess by his brother without any real warning.

Seriously. That holier than thou brother of his has a hard time giving proper warnings to his champions. It makes him wonder why they continue blindly liking his brother more than himself sometimes. Considering how he keeps secrets and left both Ozma and Jaune to their own devices to figure out how to complete their missions for themselves.

_**'Though Jaune definitely has the shorter stick than even Ozma had to deal with. While he doesn't need to unite humanity. He will need to fight against certain forces on that world that aim to use the viruses for their own benefit. Not caring the world will burn around them in their futile pursuit for godhood. That brother of mine didn't even bother to tell Jaune anything before dropping him off.'**_ The God of Darkness thought with a small amount of pity for the blond, but it was easily pushed aside. Jaune wasn't his responsibility after all, just another human destined to die one day, same as the rest.

Ruby and the others unaware of his thoughts merely nodded before turning to face the portal showing them what has happened to their friend.

**Jaune took a long glance at his surroundings. Green grass, dirt, rocks, a dark sky with stars and a moon that was in a complete shape followed by a street.**

"Oh my gosh...look at the moon!" Yang said in shock as everyone became wide eyed. If they didn't believe he was in another world before, they sure did now!

"He's really in another world..." Ruby muttered feeling a bit sorrowful that her best friend was so far away after all.

**Okay what was wrong with this picture? The blonde was dumbfounded, just where the hell was he? Is this real? He didn't believe this. How can this be real? A dream, yeah that has to be it. The Arc pinched himself once and he was still in an unknown place.**

"Not gonna lie, I would've done the same thing." Oscar admitted with everyone except for the God of Darkness nodded in agreement with Oscar.

"Are we hearing his thoughts?" Weiss asks with some surprise and suspicion.

_**"That would be correct miss, Schnee. I figured you deserve to know the entirety of what happened. So this viewing will allow us to know his internal thoughts and others who play key roles in his trial this night."**_ The God of Darkness stated making everyone go wide eyed at this. Just how much power did the Gods have?! Pushing the question to the side for now, they turn their attention back to portal showing them what happened to the Arc.

**What gives? Now, he was shocked. This was impossible. He remembered everything that happened in Argus. His teammates, RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria was able to stop the Leviathan Grimm before it could reach the city of Argus. His plan to steal an Atlas airship to reach the kingdom was clever, but eventually it wasn't as smooth as he thought. He and everyone faced the wrath of the commander in charge of the Atlas Base, Caroline Cordovin.**

"I'm sorry guys, I should ha-" Blake began only to be cut off as Yang put an arm around Blake, pulling her close into a one arm hug.

"It's not your fault, we had no idea Adam was tailing you for a chance to catch you alone at the time. I'm just sorry it took me so long to catch up." Yang assured Blake before the faunus hugged the brawler in return, truly glad she has such wonderful teammates and a partner who stuck by her despite running off on Yang in the first place.

**The older woman has taken a giant mech going after them. Because of the whole mess, the people of Argus panicked and eventually, Grimm arrived. But it was over. The battle was won before it even begun. Jaune thought everything was lost when he saw so many winged creatures and the Leviathan.**

"I can't blame Jaune for thinking that...A lot of us felt the same." Weiss admitted recalling how guilty she felt when she realized their battle caused all the Grimm to appear with Argus dead in their sights.

"Everyone except my sis!" Yang cheered making Ruby blush as she saw all the attention on her.

"It wasn't that big of a deal! Really! I have normal knees!" Ruby cried out in protest making them chuckle.

"Afraid the normal knees when out the window the moment your power awakened, Ruby. You best make peace with that eventually." Qrow informed her making Ruby pout and Yang to grin in pride of her little sister.

**Yet, the blonde was proven wrong by Ruby unleashing the power of the silver eyes on the creature. It wasn't enough to stop it completely, but Cordovin was able to land the killing blow before it could completely break free from the stone.**

"See? Even Jaune knows you're awesome." Yang teased making Ruby blush and hide her face in her hands.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out as Weiss patted her leader on the back in sympathy. She knew how Yang loved to show Ruby how special she is, despite Ruby making it clear she doesn't want to be seen as special.

**In the end, they were victorious and Caroline had a change of heart. She decided that they should take the ship after all. Since they aided her army to take out the Grimm, when they could have escape without the need to interfere and fight. So all was well, it was a relief as they left Argus and were about to head to Solitus. Then, this happened.**

"Jaune isn't aware of the flash of light that took him?" Nora asks in surprise before the God of Darkness scoffed.

"_**Unlikely, child. Brother can be quite secretive when he wants to be and your friend is about to find that out the hard way."**_ The God of Darkness spoke with anger showing as a small aura surrounded him for a brief second, causing everyone to tense as if near a bomb, before it fades away. Much to everyone's relief as they visibly relax and turn their attention back to the portal.

**One minute, he was in the airship with all of his friends. The next minute, he is here, wherever here was. The blonde was looking in all directions, it was night already. It didn't make sense. It's like he popped out here like it was magic.**

"He's not wrong in this case..." Ozpin chimed in for the first time with some pity for his former student. Nobody was in a rush to agree vocally, but they all felt for Jaune right now.

**He didn't believe in such until finding out about the four maidens, as well as the truth of Ozpin and Salem. There was also the relics after seeing Jinn the genie in the lamp or more precise the relic of knowledge. The Arc wanted to forget that she was wearing nothing but gold chains. Yeah, semi-nude popping from a lamp. Sounded like a bad porno flick.**

"We did give him quite the mental image didn't we?~" Yang teased slightly, amused Jaune was trying not to think of the nude spirit. While Oscar was blushing as he too tried not to recall actually seeing the spirit. So sue him! He's a teenage young man with hormones on overdrive, travels around with amazingly beautiful huntresses, and then he had to see a semi-nude genie woman wearing only gold chains?! He felt he was in the right to react as he did!

Qrow only tried to push the image out of his head again. He wished Oz warned him of that earlier before shit hit the fan.

"Ugh, at least he has some manners and thinks with the head on his shoulders." Weiss scoffed in disgust thinking of the perverts who tried hitting on them for their bodies. How Pyrrha dealt with such depraved fans when she was alive, she will never know.

**Jaune dismissed the thought. It was the least of his concerns. He needed to know where he is and fast. The blonde knight was starting to get worried about the others, if they were okay. Were they still on the ship or had they appeared in this unknown area. They better be safe or he'd never forgive himself.**

"At least he has his priorities straight," Maria commented with a small smile. "I had a feeling he was sharp with how he made that plan to steal the ship, but it's good to see further proof of his ability to play it smart and keep his priorities straight." Maria said making Ren and Nora smile in pride that Maria recognizes him for being a good huntsman.

**His blue eyes took notice of something new in this place. Ahead there was a gas station. He doesn't remember seeing one in Argus. It made him panic a little, but the Arc decided to check it out. Maybe the workers there might help him figure out where he is. As he got closer he realized he was wrong. There were vehicles around. One of them being a police car with a symbol on the door that said "Raccoon City Police Department". However, there wasn't a single person in them. What was going on? This wasn't normal for a gas station. His intuition was kicking and screaming at him, that this was bad.**

"Let this be a lesson girls, never ignore your intuition." Qrow warned his nieces, earning a nod from both girls in question with Ruby starting to feel worried for Jaune. While Yang narrowed her eyes at the screen. Wishing she could get him out of there.

**Jaune kept himself calm, his experience in Beacon and traveling through Anima has made him stronger and wiser in a way. He knew panicking over the sight of a place wasn't going to help at all. So the huntsman toughened up as he resumed his walking, getting closer. If anything goes wrong, he has his trusty weapon by his side. The Sheathed Crocea Mors.**

"Break their legs fearless leader!" Nora cheered, ready to see her leader in action.

"Nora, he hasn't found any threats yet." Ren tried to remind his girlfriend.

"But it's the perfect set up for an attack. You got to agree with me that something clearly isn't right there." Nora shot back, knowing in her gut something had to be coming up.

"_**Wait and see, children, the answers will begin to unravel before your eyes soon."**_ The God of Darkness said making them nervous again.

**There was a booth of some sort near one of the gas pumps with a device he was unfamiliar of. Jaune has never seen it before.**

"What is that thing?" Ruby questioned looking at the booth up and down. Making the God of Darkness chuckle at their ignorance of what is practically antique version of their own tech.

_**"That is a payphone. A method from that world used to make calls in exchange for some coins."**_ The God of Darkness explained making them look at the "payphone" like it was some bastardized version of their scrolls.

"Preposterous, do you mean to tell me people have to pay to make a phone call? Don't they have scrolls?" Weiss asked with some small amount of heat at the idea of using such an oversized machine to make a call. Who was the moron to design that monstrosity?!

_**"I'll give you all a book of technology that world uses that you can go over later if it stops any further questions about their technology."**_ The God of Darkness said making the former heiress nod in consent as everyone focused back to the portal.

**Then, he took another look at something not far from the station. A large sign in green with white letters, they said "Welcome to Raccoon City, Home of Umbrella," in capital letters and an umbrella symbol on each side. Okay, Raccoon City, never heard of it. The blonde knew enough of Remnant's history, the four kingdoms, and mostly some of the names of villages outside of the kingdom's borders. But never has he heard of such a place. The Arc did his best to calm himself down, wanting to believe it was a dream. He was probably sleeping back in the Atlas airship with everyone. Jaune's eyes narrowed hearing grunting and screaming, sounding like a struggle.** **It was coming from the store and the sign on the front door said "Mizoil Gas Station".**

Ren tried to ignore a Smug looking Nora who was grinning eagerly to see how Jaune would kick some evil ass!

**Trouble all right.**

**The blond unsheathed his sword and readied his shield, getting closer to the shop. The door had the open sign, meaning it wasn't locked. Taking a soft breath, the Arc slowly opened the door. The whole place was dark, there was no power here from the look of it. His instincts were screaming at him again, definitely not good. It's just like him to get himself into trouble. His eyes went to the ground, there was a flashlight. The Arc picked it up to light his surroundings. There were stacks of groceries and other products, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was no one in front of the cash register. He had a very bad feeling about this. It all looked like a scene from a horror movie. How he wished he was wrong, as Jaune reached the fridge aisle, his eyes widen. There was a man, bald, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. Probably a worker for the gas station. Jaune saw the guy was bleeding, he had a wound on the right side of the neck.**

"That's not good," Maria muttered seeing all the blood he was losing thanks to her new eye gear, but the wound itself was kept hidden by the man's hand trying to stop the bleeding. No one could really argue with her as the bad feeling they had at the beginning was starting to get worse.

"**Sir!" He ran to the injured man before kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?"**

**The wounded employee only pointed to the opened door next to him.**

"**Alright, but let me help you first." Jaune said, focusing his semblance on the man as his aura was passing through the man's body. Hopefully the man's aura will increase soon and help heal the man's wound quickly.**

"I hope he can save him..." Ruby whispered hoping Jaune could save the man. She never liked when innocent people died, especially in front of her. She knew Jaune didn't like it either.

"_**I wouldn't count on it if I was you, little rose, remember this is a different world. Just watch and see what I mean."**_ The God of Darkness said as they looked at the portal again.

**After a minute he realized it wasn't working, something was wrong. This was the first time his semblance was failing. The wound should be healing by now. It worked on Weiss when she got stabbed by Cinder's spear during the attack on Haven Academy. He managed to amplify her aura, increasing it's effectiveness so it was able to heal a deep wound. But now it wasn't working on this person.**

Weiss placed a hand over where she was struck through with Cinder's spear. The memory of being so close to death haunting her mind for some time now.

**Maybe his aura hasn't been unlocked? Of course, Jaune should have known better. Civilians never get their aura unlocked, only those who wish to become huntsmen and huntresses. In other words, there was nothing he could do. The blond decided to fulfill the man's request in entering the door. Looked like it was the shop's storage room. The grunting was getting louder as he went inside.**

Oscar, RWBY, Nora, and Ren gulped fearing what Jaune was going to find. While Qrow, Ozpin, and Maria readied themselves for whatever twisted creature was bound to reveal itself. Almost reminding Qrow of the nights his team stayed up late watching scary movies.

**There was a loud noise as Jaune turned around and saw the door being closed. Was it the wounded employee? No time to think about it as he continued going further inside. There was a door where the grunting noise was coming from. With Crocea Mors and shield in hand, he slowly opened the door. He saw a man wearing a police uniform, again the symbol Raccoon City Police Department could be seen. The officer was having trouble controlling a man who seemed like he was having a seizure.**

"**Hold Still!"**

**"What's going on?! I can help!" Jaune called out to the cop.**

**The cop hearing this turns his attention to Jaune, automatically presenting one of his hands in a halting manner. "Stay back sir, I got this!"**

**That's what he thought before the man has pinned the officer to the ground. Jaune was about to charge in and stop this person. A thief, should be obvious that he wanted to get his hands on some lien. It was also a huntsman's duty to uphold the law and stop any lawbreakers. That should have been the case, when he suddenly froze on the spot. The man has actually bitten the officer's neck and was able to tear off his flesh. The screams of the officer filled the place. His flashlight hit the person responsible for the cannibal act and eyes widened. Pale eyes, pale skin, blood all over his mouth and parts of his face. The Arc was so shocked, from the mere look. The man wasn't human, heck, he wasn't even alive! It hit him so hard what he could be, Jaune has read comics and seen movies about this type of creature. They usually long for human brains, so he didn't understand why this one bit the officer's neck.**

**"No way...a...zombie?" Jaune muttered in shock and horror.**

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkk!" Ruby, Weiss, and Nora screamed in actual fear. Out of all the things they expected the 'thief' to do, this wasn't one of them. Qrow felt his stomach drop in terror as he began to realize just what Jaune was up against. Heck the title for the chapter gave it away! Ren was busy trying to calm Nora as she hugged him for dear life in terror.

"What the fuck/heck?!" Yang and Oscar screamed respectively as Blake was shuddering in fear. Seeing the poor police officer scream in agony, as his throat was getting torn out absolutely horrified the faunus. Whimpering in fear as she kept a death grip on Yang's right hand, metal or not didn't matter to her. She needed the comfort and support right now.

"So...he is facing actual zombies...they're real?" Maria asks with fear tinging her tone as she looks at the God of Darkness, who only nodded at the old legend. Gesturing for her to continue watching, as the portal continued before the shocked and horrified audience.

"Z-Z-Zombies?! This...this has to be a joke. A sick joke!" Weiss tried to protest in denial, hugging a horrified Ruby close to her. Partly to comfort Ruby, but secretly to have the same support herself. Not that she would admit it to anyone. Thankfully, Ruby was too busy hugging Weiss in fear to actually question it.

"Zombies are real...they exist. Some twisted world actually has zombies..." Blake muttered to herself before Yang hearing her, hugged her partner close and tried to calm Blake down. Whispering into her ear, feeling Blake slowly relax, but Blake never stopped hugging Yang.

The God of Darkness said nothing as everyone was shaken up from this. He figured they'd react like this, but they're the ones who wanted to see what happened to their dear friend and even almost used a question from Jinn to do it.

The way he saw it, he was sparing them a question for Jinn and giving them a chance to use it for something more useful to their mission. Which was more helpful than what the God of Light has done with their friend.

**This has to be a dream, more like a nightmare now. What has he gotten himself into?! Grimm was ugly, scary, and very dangerous to face in combat, but he was able to overcome that fear and take them down. Zombies on the other hand, that was an entirely different story. Jaune thought those undead things existed only in fiction, books, movies. He read and seen so many zombie related topics for the fun of it, because it was cool. Asides from his favorite comic book series X-Ray and Vav, there was also the franchise of "The Living Dead". There are comic books, movies, and video games of the series. It was all about a humble town that suddenly got swarmed by an army of zombies. No knew where they come from or how it happened, but the remaining citizens did their best to survive the undead horde. Battles were fought and some characters didn't make it. If you get bit by them, you become them. The Arc really loved that series, but with everything that has happened, he was unable to take some time to read it further.**

**Now, it seems like he's living his own horror comic. Jaune was still holding the flashlight as the zombie was staring at him. He got up and started walking toward Jaune. It moved so slow, exactly how a zombie would've walked. Why was he still frozen on the spot?**

"Move Jaune...please move..." Ruby whispered, hiding her eyes behind her hands, but peeking through the fingers.

"Damn it, Vomit boy, draw your sword and attack...do something...anything!" Yang pleaded, hoping her voice would make him take action.

**He knew what to do, where to strike.**

"Then do it, Jaune, please. Don't make us watch you die like this, you dunce!" Weiss was now hoping her voice would reach the blonde. He may have annoyed her in the past, but he's become a good friend to her and she didn't want to have to witness his death to these creatures!

"Aim for the head, kid! Kill it now!" Qrow shouted at the portal in rightful cause of concern. He was no fool, it was horror movie night from his days at Beacon all over again.

**The head, that was their weak spot. You take it out, the zombie dies. They may be dead, but their brain is still alive. That's why a shot to the head will do the trick and neutralize it. There was fire, another weakness. Burning them will eventually kill them too. The Arc knew it and yet, he still couldn't move.**

"Dammit Jaune, now is not the time to freeze up, you need to run or fight!"

"Snap out of it fearless leader!"

Both Blake and Nora shouted in worry, as Ren tried to hold Nora's hand to comfort her. Qrow meanwhile looked at the boy with worry and resignation. Fearing his time is up, but hoping Jaune can snap out of his shock soon. Too many greenhorn huntsmen die in the field because they froze up in the worst possible timing as they fought the Grimm.

**This was too much for him. Believing it was all one bad dream was one thing, but feeling like it was very real was another. He was panting as he was shaking now. It was time to open his eyes and wake up. This was happening and if he didn't move now, he will become one. Before the blond could react the zombie was shot in the head, falling to the ground dead.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Whoever just saved Jaune, I owe them the biggest hug ever." Nora sighed in relief as Ren nodded with a hum in agreement. While he doubted they'd meet the one who saved Jaune, IF he ever met the person that saved his leader, he would personally give the most heartfelt gratitude he could show.

"Just be careful not to break their spine, Nora, and I'm sure it'll be fine." Ren said rubbing her back soothingly to help calm down his girlfriend.

Qrow, Maria, and Ozpin all let out a breath they didn't realize they was holding. It was never easy watching such young souls face such a dramatic thing and come close to death. Oscar was visibly relaxing as Jaune was saved. "That was too close..." Oscar said with a heavy sigh of relief that everyone felt was justified.

**Jaune turned behind him to see the one who has killed the undead creature. The one who saved his life. A girl, looking in her late teens, brunette hair tied into ponytail with blue eyes and red lipstick. She was wearing a red leather biker jacket with a black tank top, black belt with jeans and black shoes. She was able to hit the zombie because he was aiming at him with his flashlight. Otherwise, he would be zombie food by now. The Arc gave a sigh of relief, feeling so happy he was still in one piece. At the same time he cursed mentally for freezing up. He should have fought back himself. Next time was gonna be different.**

"**You okay?" asked the brunette.**

"**I am...Still trying to catch my breath from at I just saw."**

"**I didn't believe it either, but it's real. You would've been next," she pointed to the body of the police officer.**

"**Yeah, thanks," he smiled in gratitude.**

**A sudden noise from outside caught their attention. The Brunette was able to look through the small glass of the closed door.**

"Please don't be more, please don't be more." Ruby was almost begging at this. She didn't want her best friend to deal with more!

"**Shit. There's more of them!" The Brunette cursed at their rotten luck.**

**'Great, more zombies,' Jaune sighed.**

"Noooo..." Ruby groaned at his misfortune, Weiss patting her on the back as Yang gently hugged her little sister to comfort her. Not liking the looks of this either.

"**We have to get the hell out of here now. I found a key. It can open that door I came in from." She pointed to the door not far from them.**

**"What? Where did you find the key?" Jaune asks, glad for the way out, but confused how she found a key when he didn't. Then again, it's not like he checked every inch of the store looking for it either...**

**"Let me explain from the beginning. When I came in, I heard some shouting from somewhere in the back, I didn't realize at the time you was in the storage area of the store. I came to the back only to see a dead body leaning against a door with a bleeding neck wound. Then the shouts instantly turned to screaming for a brief period of time as I tried this door, only to find it locked. I immediately checked the dead employee, hoping he had a key and thankfully he did on his belt. I took it and came through the door in time to see that the cop was dead on the floor and you frozen in fear. So I took the shot before that...thing bit you next." Claire answers before unlocking the door.**

**Before Jaune could question her ethics in taking a key from a dead body, his eyes widen as the body of the officer got up. He was no longer human, he has turned into a zombie. It happened faster than he thought. It was going straight at the brunette.**

"Kill it you idiot!" Maria and Qrow both shouted at the same time, making them look at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Great minds think alike?" Qrow offered to which she nodded in agreement.

"Works with me." Maria replied with a shrug, who was she to turn down being called a great mind?

**"Look out!" He charged at the creature and stabbed it's head, killing it. The tip of Crocea Mors was covered in blood.**

"**Thanks, guess that makes us even." She smiled at him before she took the flashlight from his hand and had a better look at him.**

"**What?" The blond questioned.**

**The guy she saved had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing actual armor that could belong to a knight. Jeans, black, white, and yellow boots with a red sash around his waist. Holding a shield and a sword, definitely giving her the impression that he was a knight. But she would admit he was cute in a nice dorky way. He was a bit taller than her, not that she minded.**

"**What are you-"**

"**I don't want to sound rude, but we need to go, like now!" The Arc saw they broke through the other door, the gas station worker has already turned.**

"**Right," she quickly opening the door and both rush out the door to find they were in the store again.**

**Sadly, they also found there were like five zombies already inside. Just where the heck did they come from? The girl readied her gun nodding to him and he nodded back. She fired at the closest right in the head, while Jaune charged slashing through the undead, he even decapitated one. Another one was killed by the gunfire of the brunette and the last one was taken down by the blond.**

"Hell yeah! Go fearless leader!" Nora cheered, earning small smiles from team RWBY and Oscar. Whom was still getting use to all the killing in such a bloody manner. Ren felt glad Jaune was still alive and not hesitating anymore, despite that he too felt it was a bit bloody for his taste. It just goes to show Nora isn't one to be kept down easily.

"We could have finished that fight faster, which makes me wonder..." Qrow began before looking at the God of Darkness with confusion. "Why was Jaune picked to do this?"

The God of Darkness gave a sigh of annoyance, but he could knew that question was bound to come up. _**"I'll explain after you seen everything, until then I suggest you continue watching in order to learn the truth."**_

Seeing that was all the deity was going to say on the matter, Qrow dropped it for now with an annoyed look. He hated the deity was stalling, but he was in no position to try anything knowing he would lose and his nieces would most likely get killed too.

"**Looks like it's over, for now."**

**"I doubt it. There has to be more," the Arc was very knowledgeable when it came to zombies, there will always be more of them according to the Living Dead series.**

"Damn it, Arc! Don't base your assumptions of what will happen off a comic book!" Weiss shouted in a scolding manner, feeling that was an extremely foolish mistake. Comics were horrible sources of information to real life situations!

"Considering that zombies are real, that comic series is his best bet in knowing what to do and what he should expect, Weiss. No one on Remnant has any actual experience with the undead." Blake pointed out making Weiss huff in silent anger she couldn't refute Blake's point.

**Both saw someone entering the store, they readied their weapons again. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket. The uniform he was wearing looks like he was a police officer. Another one. He pointed his gun at the two.**

"**What are you doing?!" Jaune cried out.**

"**Whoa, don't shoot!" The brunette pleaded with her hands up.**

**"Get down!" The officer warned them.**

**Both did as told and once they crouched, the young man fired his gun, hitting another zombie that was behind them. There was a total of six of them in the store. The Arc was shocked, never realizing that one was so close to him and his new friend. The girl reacted as she got up.**

"**We gotta get out of here!"**

"**No arguments from me!" Followed the blond Huntsman.**

"**You two alright?" Asked the officer gazing at the two as they left the store.**

"**Yeah...I think so, thanks."**

"**Still in one piece." They both answered with Jaune letting out a breath in relief for the save from the officer.**

"Good thing that cop was there, I'm surprised they missed that one." Oscar sighed in relief, with Ren, Nora, and Team RWBY nodding in agreement.

"It's possible to overlook a body in the dark if you're panicking and focused on fighting your way out, instead of checking the area over carefully." Ozpin said making Qrow and Maria nod in agreement. They seen a few huntsmen and huntresses who made that mistake, usually having negative consequences that more times than not costing lives.

**The young man turned to the Arc, gazing him up and down. "A little early for Halloween, don't you think?"**

**"What?" He had no idea what he was talking about.**

"Me either, what's Halloween?" Yang asks curious what that word was supposed to mean. The way the officer said it sounded like some sort of event.

"_**You'll find out in time, be patient."**_ The God of Darkness said with a chuckle, already knowing the meaning and to this day he found it somewhat amusing. A time when everyone loves darkness and the night as a time of playful fright to one another. Also how kids would get their parents to allow them to frolic in the night looking for treats from neighbors.

He wished more would appreciate the darkness and nighttime's beauty like they did on Halloween, but he'd enjoy what he could get.

Yang huffed at the secret, but decided to wait for now.

"**You two can thank me later, when we're safe."**

"**Holy shit," the brunette pointed her weapon.**

**Turning to face where Claire was pointing her weapon, Jaune knew it was far from over. As a horde of zombies were now heading their way, a nightmare come true. He was actually living The Living Dead series, only instead of fanboying, he felt like screaming in terror. But he kept himself focused and calm under this situation as his leader instincts kicked in.**

"**We can't fight them all, it's suicide." He gazed at the police car that had the driver's door open, the key must be in there. "There, the car!"**

"Good move on the kid's part, better they flee now than stick around for a pointless fight." Qrow said making Nora turn to him confused.

"But why? Jaune has aura, he can take them." Nora protested, making Qrow shake his head in dismay she's overlooking the obvious.

"He means that while we know Jaune has aura," Blake began earning the room's attention, "We, and Jaune, don't know if the girl and the officer with him have aura or not. Also, Jaune is still wary of getting bitten to avoid getting infected. A fight with that many would be too tricky to risk their lives in."

"I hope the car has keys inside like he thinks." Ruby said with worry as Yang gently held Ruby's hand.

"Have faith, sis, it'll work out. Keys or no keys, Jaune will find a way out of this mess." Yang told her, making Ruby smile from the encouragement.

**The three ran to the police car, the brunette shoving a zombie aside before it could grab her as she got to the passenger door. Leon went to the driver seat, while the brunette girl was on the passenger seat and the Arc got seated behind her.**

"**Hold on!" Leon warned them.**

**Closing the doors, the young man turned on the engine and did an 180 degree turn, before driving off from the gas station. Passing the Raccoon City sign.**

"They made it!" Ruby cheered in relief they got away from the zombies, holding a relieved Yang in a hug that the blond brawler was happy to share.

"Way to go fearless leader!" Nora cheered as if he could hear her, Ren wasn't gonna stop her though. He was just thankful Jaune made it out of that mess uninfected with the girl who saved him and the officer.

"_**It's not over yet, keep watching."**_ The God of Darkness told them, making them worry again as they resumed watching.

**'I don't believe it. Zombies...They're real, they do exist.'**

This caused everyone to look at Jaune on the screen in sympathy. Knowing they would have a hard time believing such a thing themselves.

**Jaune was still trying to get things through. Letting his brain process everything he witnessed in the last ten minutes. He appeared in some unknown place called Raccoon City, which he has never heard of before, he meets a zombie, he meets a nice cute but bad ass girl, more zombies and a guy who might be a cop. Just what on Remnant did he eat to end up here?!**

"Nice, cute, and bad ass huh?~" Yang teased at his thought process of the woman who saved him. Sounded like someone likes what they saw. Not noticing Ruby tensing up a bit as her heart felt mixed between happy for him and a bit jealous at the same time.

This made Nora and Ren a bit hopeful and worried at the same time. On one hand it was a sign that maybe Jaune was moving on after Pyrrha's death. But on the other hand, it might be a reason for him to stay on that world instead of trying to come back to them.

**This was a freaking living nightmare and he still had no idea how he ended up here, when he was supposed to be on an Atlas airship with his friends. The biggest shocker to him right now, was that he has killed those undead creatures and he still hasn't cleaned his sword of all that blood. The Arc sat on the backseat silent, in deep thought. Why was this happening to him? What did he do wrong to be in this living nightmare? What about his friends, where were they and are they alright? The blond didn't know and it was infuriating him.**

"Jaune..." Ren muttered, touched that even with everything going on. Jaune was still thinking about his friends and if they were alright. A feeling shared by Nora, Oscar, and all of Team RWBY who wished they could let him know they're okay.

"**What the hell is going on?" He was snapped back to reality by the girl's question.**

"**I don't know...Hopefully they'll have some answers at the station." The young man looked from the middle rear mirror at the blond in the backseat. "You okay back there?"**

"**Never been better," he faked a smile, he was feeling miserable right now.**

"**Wait, you're a cop?" The Brunette asks in surprise.**

"Seriously? How did she not assume that? He has the uniform and a gun, pretty safe bet he's a cop." Oscar asks in confusion.

"Some people overlook these details, while obvious, you must remember not everyone sees the obvious." Ozpin informed them wisely, knowing how many people through the ages had tough times seeing the obvious things in front of them.

"**Yeah, Leon Kennedy," the young man introduced himself. "You are...?"**

"**Claire-Claire Redfield," replied the brunette as she looked into the backseat at the blond.**

"Leon and Claire...good to finally know their names." Ren remarked with a small smile, glad to know the names of his friend's savior and help on the night they're witnessing.

"**Oh me?" He realized he hasn't introduced himself yet. "Jaune Arc, nice to meet you two."**

**Claire placed a hand under her chin in thought, his name sounded French, a foreigner. But his English was so fluent, maybe he grew up in the US?**

"**Any of you live around here?" Leon asks them.**

"**No, looking for my brother. He's a cop too." Claire told him.**

"**Well, it's a good thing we found each other." Leon told Claire before turning to Jaune. "How about you?"**

**"I...I don't even know where here is," the Arc decided to be honest, lying wasn't going to help him.**

_**'Risky idea kid, but at least it worked out for you. Not all out worlders would be welcomed with open arms on the worlds they visit. Again, I have to question my brother's and that deity's intelligence to make him go through this without a briefing before hand.'**_ The God of Darkness thought shaking his head at how bluntly honest Arc was being to two strangers. Granted, he didn't say he's from another world and they are helping him, but just saying you don't know where you are is never good on avoiding suspicion.

**Both Leon and Claire looked at each other. Was he for real or just making it up? A sick joke...but he sounded sincere.**

"**I don't know what to expect anymore."**

**'That makes two of us," the blond knight shook his head.**

"Why didn't the God of Light tell Jaune where he is? doesn't he deserve to know?" Ruby questioned, making Ozpin give a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid we don't get the right to know all the answers we want from the gods, Miss Rose." Ozpin began before getting a red eyed glare from Yang.

"You're not defending that creep who stole our friend are you?!" Demanded Yang, as the rest of Team RWBY, Nora, Ren, and Oscar were glaring at the ancient headmaster.

"That's not what I meant at all," Ozpin quickly tried to settle them down. "All I am saying is that the God of Light doesn't really hold anyone's hand in these situations, you think he helped me during my multiple lifetimes I was forced to live after taking the mission? I guarantee he hasn't, despite how I wanted to stop and just rest in peace again." Ozpin explained making them wince a bit at the thought of living multiple lives having to merge with other souls without any say in the matter.

"_**Sounds like my brother alright, but you have yourself to blame for jumping at the chance without asking for details."**_ The God of Darkness commented making Ozpin frown as he summoned a copy of his favorite coffee mug filled with his brand of coffee. One of few comforts he has on his mission anymore.

"I know..." Ozpin replied with a heavy heart, not a day goes by he doesn't regret the losses that happened on his side and how he couldn't stop Salem from falling as far as she had.

"Why do you make us do this alone? Can't you guide us on this? Salem is immortal because of you two." Blake asks the God of Darkness.

_**"Why? Why not? It's not our problem anymore and killing her would be counterproductive to the lesson we're trying to make her learn. She messed with the gods and she's paying the price for it. Unless you want a punishment of your own, I suggest you watch it. I'm not as forgiving as my brother is."**_ The God of Darkness told them with a condescending tone that held a deadly edge to it. Making the cat faunus slide as close to Yang as possible, who held her protectively.

"Fine, we get it, you dead-." Yang tried to tell off the God of Darkness. Only for Ozpin to place his hand over her mouth, surprising everyone he moved that quickly.

"Swallow it Xiao Long, need I remind you THIS god wiped out the human race once before?" Ozpin warned her with a stern steel that took her off guard enough to pause. Considering his words before reluctantly nodding.

Ozpin seeing this took his hand off her mouth. "I apologize for that, Xiao Long, but I rather not have your death or worse on my conscience."

With his piece said Ozpin went back to his seat next to Oscar, Qrow giving Ozpin a small nod in thanks as he passed him, making the reincarnating soul feel a bit better about his actions, giving a small smile as he sat down, taking a sip from his mug.

_**"If you're all done with the pointless banter, I suggest turning your attention to the portal."**_ The God of Darkness said with some annoyance clear in his tone as everyone was watching it again.

**Around fifteen to twenty minutes, the trio finally arrived at the city. Jaune was shocked when it first came into view. The whole place looked isolated. As they got closer, it was worse than they imagined. The streets were empty, cars were all piled up, some businesses like restaurants and other shopping places were destroyed as if someone broke in. Barricades, destroyed vehicles, fires, electrical malfunctions among other things. The Arc couldn't believe it. It's like the apocalypse has hit this city bad. This was all starting to sound like "The Living Dead", everything started with the zombies and eventually the city fell, power was out, water was the same and supplies were running low. Survival was the priority, whether it was for others or for one self. What could this possibly mean for his friends and the people of Remnant? The thought scared him so much. Was this happening in the other kingdoms as well?**

***Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to seek shelter at the Raccoon City Police Station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.***

**'An outbreak. A zombie outbreak just like the Living Dead. Did I ended up entering into one of my comics? This is too crazy.' Jaune was speechless after hearing the recorded announcement.**

"I certainly don't blame you Jaune, I would've thought the same if one of my books stories came to life before my eyes." Blake said with sympathy for the blond. Granted, most of her books aren't as bad as his comic, but she had read a few horror stories in the past.

"Bet you would love it if one of your Ninjas of Love books was coming to life though~" Yang teased trying to brighten up the tense atmosphere. Making Ruby look confused and Weiss to scoff at the mention of that trashy literature. Not that she would claim such a thing front of Blake again.

"Yang...No." Blake warned giving her a stern glare, though the blush on her cheeks at the thought made Yang grin, staying silent for now knowing she won that point.

"**Oh my god, this is so unreal," Claire was in horror gazing at the desolate streets.**

"**The police station's not much farther. They'll know something," Leon says trying to reassure her and the blond in the backseat.**

"**Yeah, but...what if we're the only ones? What if there's no survivors-"**

"**No. There's survivors. It's a big city...There has to be." Insisted the cop.**

**'I hope you're right,' Jaune was really hoping for the best. Especially given according to what he has read in the comics and seen in the movies, so many people die during a zombie outbreak.**

**The car stopped in front of a barricade and behind it, so many cars were piled up. It was a dead end. The Arc gazed through his window seeing more zombies eating a corpse.**

"Worst. Stop. Ever." Yang muttered with disgust as she felt queasy at the sight.

"Can't they back up and look for a different route?" Ruby almost begged. Not wanting Jaune to go out there and because it was hard to watch this without losing her lunch.

**Why do they have to stop here? Of course it was the same in the Living Dead. Any vehicles will eventually become obsolete and they will have to travel by feet. It was so dark and if this plagued was by zombies, getting to their destination wasn't going to be easy. It was always the hard way, there's no easy way out. Unless you get turned or you kill yourself. There has been characters who chose the second option. Because they couldn't live in the new damned world. Others said it was a punishment from the heavens, because their world was filled with so much sin that it couldn't be saved. Right now his priority was to survive and help these two people he just met. They needed to get to the police station. Who knows? Maybe he will find some answers there.**

"**Looks like we're walking from here." Leon turned off the engine.**

**"I was afraid you was gonna say that," the Arc gave a sigh.**

**"Not like we have much choice."**

**"I think we should stop somewhere else," the blond knight was worried.**

"Listen to him! That is not safe!" Ruby wailed as Yang hugged Ruby close to comfort her.

**Claire looked from her window to see the same zombies that were eating the dead body. They have suddenly stopped on their meal and were looking at them. They wanted to eat fresh meat.**

**"More like running," Claire said not liking how they were looking at them.**

"**Or you can start the car again and get us someplace safe." Jaune chimed in, hoping they'd listen to reason.**

**'If there is a safe place aside the police station.' the blond knight added mentally.**

"Listen to Jaune and start the damn car again." Blake muttered fearing the hungry gaze they were giving Jaune and his two new friends. She had seen all sorts of gazes in people from Remnant, but that hungry gaze was like staring down a predator who was starved and more than eager to make you it's meal. If it was her, she felt there was no way they'd convince her to leave the car that close to zombies.

"**Yeah, good call." Leon said, before a zombie popped up pressing against Leon's window. Good thing it was closed.**

"**Jesus Christ!" Claire gasped seeing another zombie pressing against her window now.**

"EEEEEKKKK!" Ruby screamed as she held Yang who hugged her close in return, also freaked out as they saw the car now have zombies trying to get in.

"**Get us out of here!" Shouted Jaune.**

**"Leon! We gotta back up!" Claire added getting scared at the zombies trying to get in.**

**Dozens of zombies were all over the front and sides of the police car now. It couldn't get any worse than this.**

"Oh no they didn't..." Blake and Qrow both muttered in horror. Having read horror stories and seen horror movies in Qrow's case, they knew never to tempt fate.

"**Oh no..." The Arc gulped seeing a truck heading their way, now they couldn't turn back, they will have to stop here officially.**

**"What the-?!"**

"Get out, Jaune! Now!"

"Hurry Jaune!"

Ren and Nora both shout in concern for their leader and dear friend. Team RWBY watched horrified at the Truck heading for the Arc and his two friends.

**The truck was hitting any zombies that were in the middle of the street. The driver was wounded on his right shoulder trying to control the vehicle.**

"**Holy shit!" Claire shouted in shock.**

**"We have to get out now!" Shouted the blond huntsman.**

**"Get out you two! Get out NOW!" Leon shouted.**

**"Not without you!" Insisted the Arc, he wasn't going to lose someone on his watch.**

**Jaune was hitting his door hard, while in front of him Claire was doing the same thing with her door. The rookie cop was hitting his door too, but it wasn't opening.**

**"**Not good, they're locked in!" Oscar cried out in worry.

**"I can't!" cried the brunette.**

**"Same!" Followed the blond.**

**"Hold on!" Leon ordered.**

**The driver finally lost consciousness as the wheel turned left and the truck hit a few cars, zombies, and the police car the trio was in. Jaune felt his surroundings spinning fast, until it stopped. His door finally opened, along with Claire's. The Arc could smell the fuel leaking from below the vehicle and with the nearby flames, it was not good.**

"Jaune needs to get Claire and get out of there, NOW!" Ruby said in worry for Jaune and Claire's safety, that car could go off in any minute. While she was confident his aura would protect him, she was not sure about Claire.

**The Huntsman grabbed the brunette and fell to the ground, as the explosion followed. He was on top of her in order to shield her from the blast. Another explosion was set off from the truck and this one sent the blond hitting a car. It didn't matter if he gets hurt, his aura will heal it eventually. But he was unsure if Claire or Leon had their aura unlocked. Usually police officers of Remnant have their aura, but he was uncertain about the brunette.**

This earned worried frowns from Jaune's friends and the adults. His friends knew how much Jaune looked after others, especially those he considers his friends, but they didn't like how he seems to brush off the idea of being hurt in the process.

**Claire was taken back by his action, he barely knows her and protected her like his life depended on it. It was an admiring act, but stupid. She didn't know if she would do the same for him though.**

"Hey! He's not stupid for saving your life!" Nora shouted, offended at the thoughts toward her leader.

"Nora, it's not that easy for everyone to do what Jaune did. She's a civilian, it's understandable she wouldn't be sure she thinks that way." Ren reasons with her, making Nora huff as she took comfort in his hand holding her own, though they could see she was still upset.

"**Jaune! Are you okay?" Claire ran to him worried.**

"At least she's worried about him." Ruby said making Nora feel a bit better.

"**Just a few bruises," he smiled silly.**

"**Just a few bruises?" It shocked her, that kind of impact would be enough to break anyone's spine.**

This got some worries from both Jaune's friends and the adults in the room.

"They don't have aura after all..." Ruby muttered now fearing for Claire and Leon's safety more than Jaune. With aura he would stand a good chance, but civilians without aura were walking targets made of glass in comparison.

**"No..." The Arc gasped seeing the police car in flames. "Leon!"**

"I hope Leon got out of the car before it exploded." Oscar brought up, as everyone was reminded they never saw him get out of the car.

"Oh crap, you don't think he was in there still do you?" Yang asks feeling worried for the cop.

_**"Only one way to find out, children." **_The God of Darkness told them as they payed close attention to the portal.

"**Claire! Jaune! You two okay?!" Came the voice of the rookie cop from the other side.**

"**We are!" The Arc smiled in relief.**

**"This place is not safe, leave!" Came the rookie's warning, the Arc noticing more zombies heading their way. They were everywhere.**

"**Go on ahead, we'll meet you at the station!" Claire told Leon over the roar of flames and the moans from the undead heading for them.**

"**Got it!" He replied.**

**The blond knight unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield. He knew fighting so many zombies was pointless and suicidal. "Claire, stay behind me!"**

"Smart move, Mr. Arc." Ozpin complemented understanding Jaune intended to use his shield and sword to make a path for Claire to follow. Though that's if they can move fast enough...

**The brunette nodded knowing what he had in mind. With that shield he will be able to pass through any zombies that get close to them. It didn't mean she was going to stand in the sidelines and do nothing. She still had her gun and some ammo, she will have to conserve it until she finds some more. Both ran through the streets avoiding any undead. Jaune was worried, because he had no idea where to go. He'd never been to this city before, so he was pretty much clueless to where the police station could be. Claire was in the same boat since she's not from around here. But both knew one thing, they couldn't stop, they needed to keep moving. They have to survive and meet up with Leon. The Arc glared, zombies were near them, so he hit them with his shield, while slashing one with his sword. Another one was killed, he turned to the brunette who nodded to him, she has his back.**

"Come on knight boy, slice their heads off and don't give them an inch!" Maria cheered, enjoying the fight the Arc was putting up and had a bag of cashews appear in her hands. Jaune's friends smiling as they watched eager and hopeful for him to make it to the police station.

**The Duo kept on running down the streets, many of the paths were blocked by barricades or piled cars. They took the ones that were free and hoped it wasn't filled with the undead. The followed through an alley, only to find more company waiting for them. Jaune pushed a bunch of zombies with his shield, telling Claire not to waste ammo on them and keep running. Climbing a staircase, it led to another part of the city. There were more cars and fires, zombies too. But there was a large building that caught their attention. It had the initials RPD as in Raccoon City Police Department. This was it, the police station. They made it already, it was a relief for the Arc since he didn't know where to go. The blond huntsman kept using his shield and sword against any approaching zombies. Claire remained behind him, they weren't that far from their destination. She hoped Leon was close.**

**"There's the entrance!" Said the brunette.**

**"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" The Blond replied.**

"They're almost there!" Nora cheered.

"Home stretch baby! Go for it, vomit boy!" Yang shouted her encouragement for her friend, despite this being a past event.

"You can do it, Jaune!" Ruby joined in on the encouragement. Ozpin and Qrow looking at the children with some pride to see them believe in their friend. Cheering for him to make it, despite none of them knowing what awaits him there.

**Zombies from all directions were getting close to them. Claire shot a few before reaching the main gate. They were in the clearing, that's what they thought. Suddenly a pack of dogs emerged. They were missing parts of their flesh, they were infected too.**

"No...Not zombies dogs. Live ones were bad enough..." Blake muttered in fear, shivering at the sight of the undead dogs. Yang quickly pulling the frightened Belladonna into an embrace to calm her, gently rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Blake, the zombie dogs won't get you." Yang softly told Blake in a tone she'd use to calm Ruby from her nightmares in the past. Blake soon clinging to Yang like a lifeline, warily watching the screen along with the others.

_**'Makes sense the zombies dogs would be the worst thing in her mind, but they're all in for a lot of nasty surprises the closer they get to the truth.'**_ The God of Darkness thought to himself, not even phased by the infected mutts.

**Jaune was surprised by the sight. Zombies dogs, that was a first. He never heard that from the comics or seen it in the movies. The brunette recognized the breed as doberman and they didn't look friendly. The Arc told her to work on the gate while he kept the undead hounds busy. They charged at him as he blocked with his shield and attacked with Crocea Mors. Claire finally opened the gate as she went in with the blond following close by. Both closed the large and heavy iron gate, while pulling the lock. The zombies were banging on it, while the dogs were barking. That will hold them for a while. They were finally out of danger, for the time being. Both were catching their breath from all the running they did.**

"Safe!" Ruby and Nora cheered, making Ren and Yang smile at the two. While Weiss rolled her eyes at her leader's remaining childish side that still exists in her heart. The more she matures the more she stays the same.

'For the time being, that is...Wonder what else Jaune is gonna run into?' Qrow thought in confusion, feeling that while zombies were most likely. That it couldn't be that simple for Jaune to be summoned to that world over a few simple zombies and some undead dogs. There had to be more to this than they were seeing.

"**We made it," said the blond huntsman.**

**"Yeah. I just hope Leon finds another way to get here." Claire says eying the locked gate with some concern. Leon would be in deep trouble if he can't find another route. **

"**He will. I don't think he will go down so easily," the Arc Assures the brunette.**

"**You know," she smiled turning to him. "For someone in a Halloween costume, you know how to use that sword and shield."**

**Halloween, there's that word again. And costume? He felt sweat dropped down the back of his head.**

"Oh! Finally! Maybe we can learn about Halloween!" Yang asks, curious of what it is.

"Yang Xiao Long, you need to keep your priorities straight... We're here for Jaune, not some holiday some thing we don't know about!" Weiss scolded the brawler gave her an annoyed look.

"Jaune is fine, safe behind thick and heavy iron gates. The zombies can't get him or Claire. So we can breathe easy and learn about something not involving zombies for a change." yang argued her point.

Weiss was about to retort before Ruby raised her hands in stopping motions in front of Yang and Weiss. "Please, just stop and watch the portal. As long as we're being shown the answer I don't see why it's a problem, so roll along with it if Halloween is mentioned." Ruby orders, showing a stern glare that made Weiss reluctantly agree, while Yang smiled happily at Ruby being reasonable about this. She was growing as a leader to make an agreeable argument.

Oz smiled at the sight a little, glad to see Ruby growing into the leader he knows she can be. While Qrow and Maria are proud to seeing Ruby mature during their time together. Oscar, Ren, Nora, and Blake all looked at Ruby with respect in how she handled it.

"**It's not a costume, it's my attire. This is what I always wear." Jaune tried to explain to her, the idea of it being seen as a costume felt wrong in more than one way.**

**"You're kidding." Claire stood shocked looking at him in surprise.**

"**I'm not, I'm a huntsman. This is what I wear as one."**

"**A huntsman? Like a hunter? Those that hunt down animals?" Claire asked trying to make sure they were on the same page here.**

"**No. A huntsman, I fight Grimm."**

"**Grimm?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from again? You said you don't know where here is. Are you one of those people that get lost easily?"**

**'Maybe I shouldn't say anything. She's looking at me like I'm crazy.' Jaune thought to himself not seeing any chance of her believing him right now.**

"**I can fight, I can handle myself and I want to help you find your brother. That's what matters right?"**

"**That's enough for me," Claire turned to the building before them. Putting the questions on hold for now. "I hope he's here."**

**"We won't know until we check it out." Jaune said walking up to stand by her side.**

**She nodded as both walk towards the building. A small staircase and on top of the doors was the RPD initials, while below it says Raccoon City Police Department. As they were heading to the front door of the police station.**

**"By the way, Claire," it was really bothering the Arc. "What's...Halloween?"**

**She gave him the "are you kidding me" look.**

**'I shouldn't have asked, I knew it.' he sweat dropped again.**

**To Be Continued.**

With that the portal ended making many sigh in relief, but Yang groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh! I don't get why that question keeps getting dodged." Yang grumbled quietly to herself.

_**"As I said, patience, little Xiao Long. You'll find that answer and much more important ones to future questions as you watch the rest of the chapters."**_ The God of Darkness stated as everyone tensed. They nearly forgot he mentioned there would be chapters, not one, but multiple. The one chapter alone already made them worried for Jaune and his two new friends.

"If I may ask, God of Darkness." Ozpin began, earning the deity's attention. "How are you aware of what happened to Mr. Arc if this was done behind your back?"

The God of Darkness nodded in slight respect for the old wizard's insight. _**"Very astute of you, Ozma,"**_ The God of Darkness didn't care for how he flinched at his old name.**_ "Yes, I didn't realize what he had done about the deal until I sensed his power grab your friend. Curious, I approached my brother when he left the deity's domain he made the deal with. He reluctantly explained to me, after some persistence on my end, about where he has taken that soul and why that soul of all beings. Needless to say I'm ticked, because I wasn't allowed to have any say in this deal. He actually forbid me, ME, from doing anything with him without express permission from him and that other Holy Deity. THE NERVE OF THAT BROTHER OF MINE!" _**The God of Darkness explained before unleashing a bout of rage that unleashed a shock wave that knocked everyone off their seats and looked at the God of Darkness in pure fear.

Ozpin watched as the Dark deity took a few calming breaths as the dark aura around him faded.

_**"Needless to say, I wasn't happy about this, so I secretly tailed the Arc and observed him. The portal you was watching? Was a replay from my memory."**_ The God of Darkness explains making the others look at him in surprise.

"But...you're so huge, how could you hide and watch them without being seen?" Nora asks truly confused, before a Dark chuckle filled the dominion they were inside of.

**_"Allow me to enlighten you, children, on a few truths of darkness and myself."_** The God of Darkness seemingly vanishes into the darkness around them, unable to see him anymore.

"Okay, is he invisible or... what?" Yang asks getting freaked out, but keeping her composure as she and Qrow stands protectively close to Ruby.

"_**Darkness is not evil or good. Just as Light is neither evil or good. We're two sides of the same coin stuck with our responsibilities, our order that we agreed to that must be kept. Now while true you can hide in darkness, there is little you can hide from darkness itself." **_The God of Darkness informs them, but to their horror it sounds like his voice is coming from all directions at the same time.

_**"For darkness has been around since the beginning of the multiverse, and as long as there is darkness, I can easily use it to watch someone without them ever knowing I'm there." **_The God of Darkness finishes as he pats Oscar, who was hiding behind Nora and Ren standing protectively in front of him, on his shoulder. Making him cry out in surprise as everyone spun to face Oscar only to gasp seeing the God of Darkness somehow got behind everyone without notice. More surprising was the fact he was human sized now.

_**"Now I only have one more question to ask you, children and wizard."**_ The God of Darkness said making them hesitantly nod, waiting for his question.

**_"Would you all like anything before we begin the next chapter or would you rather leave now and be forever ignorant of Jaune's fate during that night?"_**

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Now you may notice some...edits and additions to the original, but that was because of grammar issues and things I felt needed to be adjusted. Consider it BETA practice if you will. Experience I could use, though I know I'm not perfect.**

**With everything out of the way, I wish to only ask you to please review and constructive criticism is welcome, but NO flames and haters! Those of you who wish to do such a thing can go take a number from the Raccoon City Police Station reception desk and ring the bell. I assure you that Trenchy will be with you momentarily.**

**To the rest of you, I wish to bid you all a Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night depending on what time you're reading this! Thank you for taking time to read this chapter of my story!**

* * *

*****IMPORTANT*** AN from me: as decided by warrior of six blades due to copyright issues he has decided to let me put his story under my name. It's also better than putting the story on DA. However, please note while it's under my name the content and credit will go to him, this is NOT my work. He will be sending me future chapters as he was my Beta. So please continue to support the story with reviews, favs and follows. Thank you.**


	2. Revival, Burdens, Heroism

**RWBY AND FRIENDS REACT:  
RESIDENT HUNTSMAN**

**By: warrior of six blades**

"_**God of Darkness speaking"  
'God of Darkness thinking'  
**_"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback  
"Speaking in Flashback"  
''Thinking during Flashback'_

***Communications device/reading files***

**Viewing portal of Resident Huntsman scenes**

**AN from warrior of six blades: We currently have NO MORE plans to bring anyone else into the reaction series, besides the promised Summer Rose, Saphron, and Mrs. Arc to the viewing. This is technically an exclusive, true, but keep in mind that while the God of Light could be argued as Heartless Order. The God of Darkness can be rather an Impulsive Chaos doing what he feels he wants, which can sometimes mean not caring about the balance like his brother does. After all, he DID revive Ozma at the plead of Salem, unaware she was tricking him at the time. Just think about that, he was willing to revive one human despite how his brother feels about the balance. Because he thought for the first time he has someone to genuinely worship him.**

**But yes, for anyone curious. I do find the Gods are childish and very flawed in logic on a personal level as they DID play a hand in making Salem what she is. Yes, she made her choices that SHE must pay for, in some shape or form in the end. But they did nothing to really help Salem find the peace the God of Light was expecting her to. Especially the God of Light. God of Darkness DID wipe out humanity all because they used magic against him, despite the fact he stopped their attacks cold without getting hurt. But God of Light did NOTHING to talk him down or stop him. He let it happen. As Ren's father, Li Ren, once said. "Sometimes the worst action to take...is taking no action at all."**

**With that said please read, review, and hopefully enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY or Resident Evil! I'm just a fan who has bought the anime/CGI/games and wanted to make this fanfic.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: Revival, Burdens of Heroism, And The City of the Dead**

Everyone was honestly shocked at the question, but yet they could see it too. It'd make sense in some way to see if they wanted anything before continuing, maybe he'd let them have a minute to absorb all of this?

I mean with what they just witnessed and was warned, Jaune's night was far from over and they had to absorb the fact they would have to witness him battling the undead.

Blake just hoped there would be no more undead dogs. Those things were now her worst nightmare compared to ANY other dog she had come across or heard of.

Though, for one little Rose, there was a nagging question on her mind that must be asked.

"God of Darkness? I do have...one request, if you'll hear me out." Ruby said hesitantly, already feeling the eyes drawn on her in concern and confusion. She doubted this would go well, but... she had to ask. There was so much left unsaid and if turned down she would accept it. But she had to try, for so long she wondered what she was like and had to try to get some closure.

The God of Darkness tilted his head in curiosity, what would a pure soul ask of him?

"_**Depends on your request, but go ahead little Rose, speak your mind."**_ The God of Darkness said awaiting her request with some interest.

"Could you let me speak to my mom?" Ruby asks, making Team RWBY gasp in shock, especially Yang who looked at her little surprise and worry. "It doesn't have to be a permanent revival, but...I want to speak to her, if only for a few minutes."

"Miss Rose, please consider what you're asking!" Ozpin said fearing the consequences of such a request. "Salem got how she is because she tried to revive me, Remnant itself is at stake because she put her feelings, and me, above everyone else! Only to lose herself along the way, is that what you want?"

"I just want to talk to her! I already said it doesn't have to be a permanent revival! If he doesn't do it I can accept that, but I have to ask!" Ruby shouted back, glaring at the old Headmaster in a rare show of anger, before growing depressed.

"It might be easy for you to cast aside how you feel, but it's not for me. I never got to know my own mother and if I could have that for even a few minutes, I would be more grateful than anything." Ruby said, only to be surprised as Yang hugged her from behind.

Unseen to the others, Ozpin tightened his hands into fists as she said, "It might be easy for you to cast aside how you feel". Ozpin's eyes pained as he seems to stare into space, but in reality he was seeing all the losses he suffered. 'Do you really think it's easy for me, Ruby?' Ozpin thinks sorrowfully, a familiar pain in his heart that has haunted him for many lifetimes.

"Yang?" Ruby asks turning as best she could to face her older sister who stayed behind her, feeling her tears dropping on her shoulder and neck.

"I get it, Ruby, I do. Losing Summer, our supermom, hurt me a lot and I know it hurt you too. I tried to take away the pain and I know I failed in that, but please promise me you won't lose yourself trying to get some time with her." Yang pleaded to Ruby who hugged her back with some struggling effort to turn while wrapped in Yang's hug. Hugging her back.

"Yang, don't worry, you won't lose me. I guarantee I won't repeat Salem's mistakes." Ruby comforted her sister. Qrow summoned a refill in his flask to take a drink when no one was looking before hiding it in his shirt. The God of Darkness shaking his head at the sight.

_**'Look at what your death has caused, Summer, a broken family, an alcoholic friend, and your daughter following in your foot steps. If left unchecked she could end up repeating history...'**_The God of Darkness thought to himself before an idea occurred to his mind.

**_'Actually, this could be a good way to teach them both a much needed lesson and get back at my brother for making Ozma reincarnate until his mission is done without talking to me about it first.'_** The God of Darkness thought vengefully, if he had a mouth they would've seen a dark mischievous grin on his face.

"_**I'll do you one better, little Rose. If you accept my deal." **_The God of darkness stated shocking everyone as Qrow and Ozpin grew wary at the mention of a deal.

"You...you will?" Ruby asks with some hope, while some of the more world wary souls looks at him suspicious of his intent.

**_"Of course, I will revive Summer Rose and allow her to go back with you to live as long as naturally possible, assuming she doesn't get killed as she will be mortal of course." _**The God of Darkness began as Ruby, Yang, and Qrow felt a bit of hope and wariness in their hearts at the tempting offer before them.

_**"But only this once. If she, you, or Yang here anger me before I return you, your friends, along with Summer to Remnant. She pays the price with her life and I won't revive her again. Do we have a deal, little Rose?"**_ The God of Darkness said making Ruby consider the offer before her more carefully than she had any other situation.

On one hand, she could get her mom back and allowed to come back with them, but that is only if Summer, herself, and Yang don't anger him. So far they haven't exactly angered him, but there was that nagging feeling of worry in the back of her head. What if something happens that causes them to anger this being by accident? Then she'd witness her mother dying in front of her, all because she messed up without realizing it.

"And that's it?" Yang's voice cut through her thoughts as she looked up at her sister staring down the God of Darkness with some fear hidden by a determined glare. "All we have to do is play nice until you return us with mom to Remnant and we keep mom back in our lives. No tricks or last minute conditions?"

"Yang you can't be serious-" Qrow began to protest.

"I am Qrow and I know not to blindly trust him, but I have to be sure." Yang cut him off sternly, not even looking as she kept her determined stare on the God of darkness. She was terrified of being killed by this being, of seeing Ruby die or get hurt, or her friends. But this meant the world to Ruby and secretly...to herself. She wasn't as willing to believe as Ruby, but for her sister's sake she was willing to take a risk if there was no lies or tricks in this.

The God of Darkness felt amusement at this, the little girl truly had more courage than her cowardly mother. It's funny how the weaker daughter has more backbone than her mother, despite all the power she has as a maiden.

"_**There is no tricks or last minute conditions. The terms are set in stone once the deal is accepted and there will be no alterations. If you, Ruby, and Summer follow my terms, she will be with you in the world of the living until she dies."**_ The God of Darkness assures with sincerity and finality in his tone. Almost as if a judge banging his gavel as he gave a sentence.

"Why do this? What about the balance you and your brother keep?" Ozpin asks with suspicion and distrust at this offer, as well as some envy hidden in his heart that he was trying to push away. Why do this for them when he got killed shortly after his revival?

"_**First off, unlike Salem, they aren't trying to trick me into it. Secondly, I'm not trying to make her immortal or reincarnate continuously, like my brother did with your soul without asking my opinion on it. So she will eventually die again anyway."**_ The God of Darkness told as if stating the weather, not bothered at all about the thought of reviving someone.

"But what about the balance? Wasn't it sacred to you two? Wasn't that why you killed me when your brother pointed out she tricked you?" Ozpin presses earning glares from Ruby, Yang, and Qrow. Feeling that he was endangering the deal they had going for Summer. While Blake, Weiss, Maria, and Oscar felt suspicious of this deal being presented like this. Was there some sort of play here the God of Darkness was not telling them?

"_**To a degree, yes. We agreed and keep to the balance that was set between us, but I personally don't believe the balance is as fragile as brother does." **_The God of Darkness stated surprising Ozpin in stunned silence. **_"Don't get me wrong, I won't go around reviving multitudes of people over every little sob story. Rather, I do this because I see an opportunity here and I know the balance of the universe won't collapse just because a few people get revived here and there. Especially since those who are revived will die in time anyway, as long as certain beings don't make them immortal or reincarnate continuously."_**

"What opportunity?" Qrow asks with an edge in his tone, not liking there was something they wasn't told.

_**"Simple, I plan to help Ruby and Summer understand a very important lesson both seem ignorant of."**_ The God of Darkness stated nonchalantly, as it wasn't a big deal in his mind.

"What lesson is that? You better not hurt my sister." Yang growled out a warning, one that made the God of Darkness gain a dark aura around him.

"_**For your information, I had no intention to harm either Summer or Ruby Rose. But more importantly..."**_ The God of Darkness began with an edge in his voice, before vanishing in a burst of speed and grabbing Yang with a single hand. Yang felt herself being strangled by his giant sized hand.

"Yang!" Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Oscar, and Qrow shouted in concern and fear for her safety.

_**"Don't ever threaten a god so lightly, Xiao Long. I'm not as merciful or inclined to care for your life as your coward of a mother or my brother. So if you use that tone with me again, I WILL kill you without a second thought."**_ The God of Darkness warned her with a tone that promised to deliver on his warning, making her and everyone else shiver in fear of what he was going to do. Before he turned and threw her right at Qrow.

The man caught Yang and instinctively used his aura to brace himself as they tumbled over. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all rushing to check on the brawler who was gasping for breath back into her lungs.

"Yang! Are you alright?!" Ruby cried out in worry as she tackled Yang into a hug, while Qrow was trying to help her up. Nearly making them lose balance as the man had to shift his weight to keep them both from falling on top of him again.

"Y-Yeah...I'm good, Ruby, I'm okay." Yang shakily replied, looking at the God of Darkness with fear clear in her eyes now. Shaking at how close she felt to dying for that instant. A tremor that Qrow felt and growled in anger, glaring daggers at the God of Darkness for threatening his nieces.

That damn deity is VERY lucky all their weapons were confiscated and the God of Darkness has more power than they knew how to fight against... Or he'd personally enjoy cutting him into pieces for ever laying a hand on Yang like he had.

"_**About our deal, little Rose..."**_The God of Darkness stated, not caring at all how disturbed they were with how Yang was threatened with her life. **_"Do we have a deal or not?"_**

Ruby stared hard at the being who threatened her sister. She knew from Jinn he wasn't merciful, but he did seem to honor his word. Still...to so callously threaten Yang's life because she tried to threaten him out of concern for her safety? She wanted to make him pay, but she wanted her mom back too and this is the only being who seems willing to do it.

"Explain to me, what do we need to avoid doing that might anger you. If my mom's life is on the line, I deserve to know what I need to avoid." Ruby said with a steel in her tone that showed she was not happy, but forcing herself to be on her best behavior.

"_**A reasonable request, fine. First, no trying to threaten me. I don't like when you little creations think you can threaten your creators so casually. As if you're entitled to act and say however you want to us. My brother may overlook it, but cross me and you will face consequences that may or may not cost you your life."**_ The God of Darkness began, making Qrow keep down a few choice words at the deity he had in mind.

"_**Second, Try to attack me and I will kill you on the spot."**_ The God of Darkness stated reminding Team RWBY, Maria, and Qrow how they saw the God of Darkness wipe out all of humanity the first time around, because of three kingdoms worth of armies tried to rebel against them. Unknowingly being manipulated by Salem into a fight they was doomed to fail.

"_**Thirdly, try to undermine or challenge my authority in MY domain and I will make you SUFFER before I kill you."**_ The God of Darkness told them with a tone that spoke of how personal that term was to him. Making everyone nod fearfully as they felt his power flare at that rule being set before them.

"_**And that's it. Three simple, easy to follow, rules for our deal. Think you can handle that, little Rose?" **_The God of Darkness asked Ruby who closed her eyes for a second to breathe before giving the God of Darkness a hard stare filled with resolve to complete this deal to save her mom. She may not be able to account for her mother's actions, but she was confident there is a chance they can all make it back.

"I accept your deal." Ruby told him, earning a nod from the God of Darkness before he raised his hand. A purple aura surrounding it before a sphere of black and purple light appeared in front of Ruby. It lasted only a second before it dispersed, revealing a woman with a white cloak. The woman almost appears to be a spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, skin complexion, and a graduating black-into-red hair. She has shoulder length hair tied back in a half up/half down style, wears a similar style to Ruby's outfit but all-black, and a hooded cloak that is white on the outside, but red on the inside.

Everyone watched in stunned silence and awe at the woman as she slowly rose to her feet, her eyes locked on Ruby. Tears welling up in Ruby's eyes as she saw the one person she looked up to for so long and had hurt the most after dying.

"Ruby?" Summer asks, hopeful this wasn't some dream she was caught in after death.

"MOM!" Ruby cried launching herself at the woman and giving her a body tackle hug. Summer didn't mind one bit about being knocked over by her daughter, she held her grown up baby girl for the first time in so long. Letting Ruby cry on her, as all the emotions Ruby held inside her heart toward Summer's death came out. Summer teared up as she tried to soothe Ruby as best she could.

"Y-You're r-really...here..." Ruby managed to say over her sniffling and tears, relieved to finally be able to hug her mother.

"I am sweetie, Mommy's here now." Summer cooed softly to soothe her daughter, tears falling from her eyes as she held Ruby close. Oh how her baby had grown...

Hearing footsteps nearing them, Summer looked up to see who she could only describe as Yang all grown up. She looked beautiful in Summer's eyes, a lot like her mother but with Tai's hair color complementing her perfectly. Her lilac eyes were tearing up as Summer opened a free arm for her second daughter.

"It's good to see you again, Yang." Summer said softly before the brawler moved in to hug her too. Both daughters crying now as the joyful mother felt relieved to finally hold her grown up baby girls in her arms. She didn't know why she was alive again after so long, but she wanted to enjoy this a little longer before asking questions.

"I...I missed you mom. We both missed you so much." Yang cried out softly, Summer's hand gently petting her eldest daughter's hair like the treasure she is.

'Yang, you've grown into a truly beautiful woman, I'm so glad to see this and hug you both once more.' Summer thought unable to speak as she too cried softly hold them close. Qrow couldn't help crying from a distance at the sight that made him happier than anything that has happened in his life. As much as he wanted to rush into Summer's arms, he knew his nieces need this far more than he does. He could wait until they were done.

"You truly are a good uncle, Qrow." Maria spoke up next to him, making Qrow look at her in surprise. Not having heard her leave her chair and come up next to him, despite using a cane to support herself. The old woman watching fondly as the two girls were reunited with their mother.

"It takes a lot to restrain how badly you wish to hug those precious to your heart, for the sake of your nieces like that, and yes I can see she is precious to you." Maria continued making Qrow chuckle mirthlessly, he didn't feel strong as she was thinking. Just doing what was right by his nieces. Especially not wanting to risk his semblance somehow screwing things up again.

"I'm not too sure of that, Maria, they just got far more right than I do." Qrow said before feeling Maria hit the back of his knee with her cane. Grunting a bit and looking at her annoyed to see her narrow a glare at him.

"It's not every day someone you cherish or love is revived, Qrow. Take it from this old foolish woman, don't let chances like this slip by. Make your peace while you still have time and give yourself more credit. Honestly, some people are so blind..." With her piece said, Maria slowly walked to her seat again, waiting for the viewing to start again.

Qrow rubbed the back of his knee, chuckling as he considered her words. "Perhaps you're right, Grimm Reaper..." Qrow muttered softly under his breath, smiling fondly as he saw them calming down from their crying. Qrow slowly walked to his old friend and secret love that he lost so long ago.

Weiss and Blake both kept their distance out of respect for the touching family reunion, but smiled at how happy Ruby and Yang was. Qrow gave them both a thankful nod as he passed them with a small smile. Before standing behind Summer, who looked up at him with surprise, happiness, and hope in her eyes.

"It's been a long time, Short Stack." Qrow said with small grin as he offered a hand for her. One she took as she looked up at her old teammate in nostalgia.

"Qrow...you're...here to?" Summer asked as Qrow helped her up. Ruby and Yang stepping back as they watched with some happiness to see their mother reunite with one of her old friends that was on her team.

"Yeah, we got called here for a viewing of one of Ruby's friends, who got caught in a deal between deities." Qrow explained before seeing her confused look, like he told her pigs started flying and the Grimm mysteriously vanished from Remnant.

"We got a lot of catching up to do, Short Stack, but for now I'll let my nieces explain the need to know details to you." Qrow told her, suppressing a chuckle at how adorable her confused face was. Oh this made him wish Tai was here, the man would give anything to see Summer again and hold her.

Ignoring the sting in his heart at the thought, he kept a smile as Summer smiled at Qrow's suggestion. "That sounds nice, but...where are we?" Summer asks looking around at all the darkness in confusion.

"_**My domain, Summer Rose."**_ The God of Darkness answered, making her turn to him and instantly pull Ruby and Yang behind her on instinct. She could see and feel the darkness he gave off. Reaching for her weapon, only to be surprised her hands came up empty.

Where was her weapon?

'Oh...right...I died. So it makes sense my weapon isn't with me right now...' Summer mentally kicked herself at how dangerous this could be now. She only had her eyes to protect her daughters and-

"Mom, wait! Don't try to fight him! The God of Darkness revived you!" Ruby cried out to her mom in concern. Latching onto her back, making Summer stumble as she tried to stay balanced from the surprise tackle hug Ruby is using to restrain her. Furthering her surprise, she noticed Yang getting in front of her and acting as a human barrier between them.

"Please! We don't want to see you get killed, mom, just listen to us!" Yang said, hoping she would calm down enough to let them explain. They had only one chance here and they couldn't afford to blow it.

"The God of Darkness? As in from the fairy tales of the two brothers?" Summer asked Yang with a long hard look that made the brawler tense. Neither of them noticing the God of Darkness scoffing at the mention that they were now considered fairy tales. Before both daughters relaxed as they heard Summer softly sigh under her breath. "You two definitely have a LOT of explaining to do."

Hearing this, Ruby got off and ran around to in front of her mother, hugging her. "We will, mom, I promise! But please keep an open mind, okay? A lot has happened and it's been a while since I last talked to you at your grave." Ruby said not seeing Summer flinch at both the reminder she was dead and the knowledge that Ruby talked to her grave. She made it sound like something that has been done more than just once.

Oh gods...what had she done to her baby girl?

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Rose," chimed a familiar voice as Summer turned to see Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. The man who she helped protect the world for years from Salem's forces and the Grimm.

"Ozpin...What are you..." Summer began in bafflement before a thought crossed her mind. A God of Darkness, a being from fairy tales that many didn't know existed. Just like the maidens or the reincarnating wizard before her. Summer's eyes narrowed in protective anger toward the headmaster. "You didn't...not my daughters."

"Summer, please, it's not what you're thinking." Ozpin tried to explain, already guessing what is on her mind. He couldn't blame her for her suspicions, but the situation was far from what he wanted for either Ruby or Yang.

"Then explain, NOW." Summer growled out, weapon or not, she would beat Ozpin senseless if he got her daughters involved in the war with Salem. For goodness sake they looked young enough to still be in Beacon Academy!

The old headmaster took the warning to heart as he stuck with a carefully worded version of the truth that he could come up with on the spot. "While I did have them enrolled in Beacon, I was not thinking of getting them involved with the war until I knew for certain they was ready to learn the truth of what we're facing. Unfortunately, Salem wasn't willing to give us that time as Beacon had fallen due to one of her operatives causing a focused attack on the academy and the rest of Vale." Ozpin began to explain with a heavy heart, remembering how he wasn't able to keep Vale safe from Cinder's plot that had everyone caught off guard. Even Ironwood's fleet was useless as it was swiftly taken apart, further escalating the panic among the citizens and his own students who was forced to fight for their lives.

"But... how can that be possible?" Summer asked in shock and horror at the idea of Vale coming under such an attack, that even Ozpin couldn't prevent Beacon Academy from falling. Worse in the fact her daughters was enrolled at the time.

"Mom, I already explained this to you. Don't you remember?" Ruby asked her mom, earning a wince from Summer. She wanted to assure Ruby she did remember, but... she couldn't recall ever hearing her daughter at her grave.

"Ruby...sweetie, I'm sorry, but...I don't recall anything like that." Summer shamefully admitted, her heart feeling like it got pierced with a knife as she saw Ruby's expression change to sorrow.

"You...couldn't hear me? None of it?..." Ruby said weakly, trying to hold back tears at the idea her own mother couldn't hear her pouring her heart out. Yang seeing this quickly wrapped Ruby in a comforting hug, petting her head gently to ease her while giving Summer a sympathetic look. She could see the poor woman was upset about this too.

"_**Thus is one of many costs of being a hero for the greater good."**_ The God of Darkness stated, making everyone turn their attention to him again. Only Ozpin looked with understanding as he silently sighed. Remembering his own losses from the many life times he was forced to ensure for his mission.

"What do you mean the cost?" Ruby asks, you make it sound like being a hero is wrong.

_**"A hero, is never a bad thing exactly, but it's not a blessing either. Rather, it's a tricky path to walk that can have damning consequences depending on what type of hero you are."**_ The God of Darkness began, sitting on a throne created from his power. Looking forward to giving Ruby and Summer a lesson they needed to learn.

"The type of hero you are? What do you mean by that? How does that determine your cost?" Ruby pressed, while Summer stayed close to Ruby and Yang. Not wanting to leave her daughters alone to this being, reviving her or not, she will protect her children from anything that threatens them with her life.

"_**There are the noble hero who saves the many and always do what is right. Often called the white knight type of hero. Much like what your mother is and what you aspire to be. Then there is the more guardian role type of hero who protects those close to them first above all others, like Jaune."**_ The God of Darkness explains, drawing a hesitant nod from the others showing they was keeping up, though Summer had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"_**Now with the heroes who risk it all for the many and always doing what is right. You will be faced with tough choices and more times than not, your greatest downfall is not your enemies, but how the hero is always doing the right thing for the many."**_ The God of Darkness began making Ruby feel a bit offended at that. How was doing the right thing wrong?!

"What do you mean by that?" Summer asks the God of Darkness, she had no regrets for fighting the innocent people. Only that she died and wasn't there for her daughters as they grew up. She was sure Tai and Qrow handled it well though. They were her teammates and closest to her heart besides Raven.

'Raven...did you ever come back?' Summer wondered in both sorrow and hope for her final teammate of Team STRQ.

"_**I mean if you think being a hero only affects you. Then you better think twice."**_ The God of Darkness began, as if lecturing a child, which technically he is. _**"When you're a hero of the many, you don't get to settle down and expect to live the peaceful life for long periods of time. Some don't even get short periods of time because guess what? They got Grimm to kill, criminals to stop, and lives that will ALWAYS need saving in some shape or form. A hero's work is never truly done, especially for the white knight types."**_

"I know what you're trying to say, but I have two beautiful daughters right here that are alive and well, God of Darkness. So that is flawed logic." Summer replied patiently, thinking she had him there.

"Yeah, she has dad too you know! How do you explain that?!" Ruby chimed in, expecting him to apologize or some other way of recognizing he was wrong.

Only to hear him chuckle at their words in a way that sent chills down their spines.

"_**You don't get it do you? Allow me to clarify then. When you're a hero, regardless of type, you have to be ready for the fact that it's never you your enemies will target first. It's those close to you. When you die, you leave behind all those you love a broken shell of their former selves and then they have to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts as best as they can."**_ The God of Darkness explains to them, feeling as if his stare weighed down on their souls.

"_**You, Summer Rose, are a perfect example in this. Before I revived you on your youngest daughter's request. She has lived a life of mourning for you, an emptiness and sorrow in her heart that was never truly taken away."**_ The God of Darkness told the mother who stiffened at the jab as she heard Ruby and Yang gasp.

"She may have been hurt, but I trusted Qrow and Tai to look after them. They're fine." Summer pressed, trying to deny the point he was trying to make. There couldn't be anything wrong with her daughters, they're fine. She can see them before her eyes, they grew up strong, beautiful, healthy, and caring young women in the making.

"_**Are they? Are you sure about that? Considering the way Ruby's been trying to follow your footsteps and live with the same ideology you lived with? If this goes unchecked, Summer Rose, she might meet the same fate as you did."**_ The God of Darkness warns making Summer's heart freeze in fear at the idea of her baby girl dying the same way she did.

"It won't come to that, it won't." Summer growled, refusing to entertain the idea any further.

"_**Have you even considered how your death has hurt Tai and Qrow? The man you married fell into depression after your death and was unable to raise Ruby or Yang himself at times. Forcing Yang to pick up the slack and have to grow up early. To be the mothering big sister figure to little Ruby and at times keep an eye on her father."**_ The God of Darkness continued, making Summer wince before looking at Yang. The blond tried to make a brave face for her mother, but Summer could see the God's words was correct. Yang did feel some hurt from that.

"It's okay, mom, really! I know it wasn't your fault or dad's! Sure dad has...had difficulty holding himself together for a while, but he got better!" Yang tried to reassure her.

'Tai...Did my death truly break you this badly?' Summer thought sorrowfully and shocked that the man she loves so much and has such a big heart could break like that after her death. He wasn't this bad when Raven left, but...maybe that was difference. Raven left, but she died.

"But...what about Qrow?" Summer asks looking at him, worried how her death affected him now. Qrow had a hard time meeting her eyes having an idea what is going on.

_**"Fell into a drinking habit that has stuck with him ever since your death. The only time he takes it easy or rarely stays sober is when he visits your daughters."**_ The God of Darkness told Summer with no shame whatsoever. Much to Qrow's anger as he glared at the God of Darkness, wishing he had Harbinger with him right now and could actually kill this being. Sadly, he knew either of these things were happening.

"Qrow...is this true?" Summer asks feeling horrible her death had caused such long term harm to those she loves.

"Summer...I won't lie. When you died, I blamed myself for not being there for you. Even though I know you wouldn't want me to, I did. I felt like I failed you by not being there to ensure you could make it back to your daughters and husband. I couldn't forgive myself, and as jackass pointed out here," Everyone looked at the God of Darkness to see him shrug, unaffected by the name calling. Honestly, he had been called worse and was telling them what needed to be said. They could hate him all they want, it's not like he needs them to like him.

"I went drinking to avoid the memories and the guilt." Qrow finished with a heavy heart, he never felt comfortable talking about his feelings, but... this was Summer Rose. The woman who had unknowingly stolen his heart and even to this day he still carried a torch for her. He couldn't lie to her about something this serious, especially since she knew him better than most people could.

She'd just catch him red handed and make him tell her the truth.

"I...I'm so sorry, Qrow..." Summer wasn't sure what to say, she never meant for this to happen. They were supposed to be fine, yes she knew they would hurt for a while, losing someone always hurts, but she believed they would move on in time. Apparently not everyone did and those who had...it had taken far longer than she wanted to believe.

Ruby and Yang on the other hand looked at their distraught mother and had to restrain themselves from shouting at the God in anger. Ruby rarely ever got angry as she was feeling. Her mom means the world to her and he is basically making her feel like she failed them. Yang on other hand felt rage burning in her veins at this.

This god was playing dirty. No wonder he said if they avoid angering him they can keep Summer. It allows him to say what he wants and they can't threaten him or try to attack him. Worse, Yang knew for a fact that even if they had their weapons, she would be killed before she could fight back. The feeling of his hand strangling her still fresh in her mind.

"Stop it..." Ruby muttered in anger, making everyone turn their attention to her, glaring at the God of Darkness. "She didn't fail us and it's not her fault. She never asked or wanted to die. How can you say all that like she caused our pain? Salem was the one who was hunting down people with silver eyes."

"No..." Summer whispered in horror, realizing Ruby knows about her power and most likely had awakened it herself. Which meant Salem knew of Ruby having the power too and was now hunting her as well.

"_**While that may be true, you can't deny the evidence before you. How do you think Yang and Qrow would feel if you was to die? Do you think they'd get over it in a year or two? I guarantee you, they won't. They'll remember for life, haunted by your memory in a bittersweet way, and miss you. Wondering what they could have done differently to have ensure you was alive by their side."**_ The God of Darkness pointed out making Ruby glance at Yang, who was unable to meet her little sister's eyes. She couldn't pretend she would be okay if Ruby died. She wasn't sure how she would react, but she knew she wouldn't take it well.

Ruby seeing and realizing this grit her teeth, her arms shaking in rage that she couldn't argue this point of logic.

The God of Darkness seeing this decided to drive the final part of the lesson home. _**"Then there is the final burden of heroes, where different types make different choices. A choice between the many or the few."**_

At this Ozpin felt a chill, knowing all too well what the God of Darkness was speaking of. His entire mission was filled with such choices.

"_**When heroes find themselves in an impossible situation where they can't save everyone, that sacrifices must be made to ensure the safety of those they deem worthy of their protection. But who to pick? The many or the few? Would you save your comrades or the innocent? Would you save those you love or your family by blood? Such choices are often the most cruel test for any hero to face. Time and time again through the ages many heroes had to endure such impossible decisions with mixed results because of the different types. But the white knight types were always the kind of hero to sacrifice the few to save the many. Regardless WHO the few were that they threw under the bus."**_ The God of Darkness pointed out to Ruby and Summer growing horror, with Ozpin gritting his teeth as he gripped his hands into fists. Memories of everyone he trusted and had been forced to lose, as well as those who died that he couldn't save coming to the front of his mind.

"That's...it...It's not always like that!" Ruby tried to protest as everyone looked at her sadly now. Realizing the point the deity was trying to point out to Ruby.

_**"It may not always be like that, but you can't deny such situations are there, little Rose. Your mother faced such odds and died a hero trying to fight for what is right, but because she was out saving the many, the few she loved suffered for her loss."**_ The God of Darkness pointed out as Summer stayed silent at this, trying not to cry as she realized the harm she had done in dying. She doesn't regret fighting for what was right, but she does regret the pain she caused her beloved family and her friends.

Ruby found herself frustrated she couldn't refute his claims, no matter how she tried to think of an answer. It always came back to she didn't know how to answer it. She hated it, this feeling of helplessness and inability to answer.

"_**Don't blame yourself too much for not knowing the answer, many feel the same way in such impossible situations. Ozpin here was forced time and time again to face such impossible decisions. Ever since my brother made him his personal champion to carry out his mission to unite humanity before calling us back to Remnant."**_ The God of Darkness pointed out making everyone have mixed feelings on the wizard being brought up.

"Yeah, we know, lying to us and keeping secrets." Yang muttered angrily, Ozpin felt his hands was only protected by his aura keeping his finger nails from piercing his flesh. His anger at that comment rising, she doesn't even realize THIS is why he keeps secrets!

_**"You really can't see why he's justified in being careful how much of the truth he tells? Considering how you all treated Oscar when you first found out?"**_ That made them wince, especially Qrow as he acknowledged to himself that HE was the one to strike a child when Oz was in control.

"_**Consider the fact Oz was forced no choice but to fight the very woman he loved at one point. That he lost his children in their first battle, as he was trying to sneak them out in order to prevent Salem from corrupting them. All because Salem lost herself to rage and spite toward us, which refocused on him as he chose his mission over Salem. Then lifetime after lifetime he found himself struggling JUST to keep humanity alive, because he couldn't find a way to destroy Salem. Forced to hold a stalemate that would allow you all and future generations a chance to live, as well as to continue fighting to unite humanity."**_ The God of Darkness further pointed out, making them feel guilty a bit guilty, but stubbornly trying not to let it go. They couldn't forgive how many times he had lied or kept secrets from them.

Ozpin however looked at the God of Darkness in shock, was he defending him?

"_**If he had told everyone the truth of Salem, they would've considered him crazy until she done something big enough for everyone to believe in her existence. Even on the off chance that is a million to one that they believe him, everyone would be in chaos. Having a common foe would unite humanity, but only if there was no other choice. Sadly, some humans are extremely selfish, want to rule the world, or just don't care what happens to the world. So odds are those types of people would leave you high and dry, if not kill you to gain something."**_ The God of Darkness explained cynically, knowing the darker nature of humanity and the viewing would further prove his point to them all how dark humanity could potentially get. Luckily Remnant isn't that bad yet, but he doesn't doubt it could easily be with just a few people in the right places.

The kind of thing Salem would probably do to further divide humanity before wiping them out.

"Surely you don't believe that!" Ruby shouted, unable to believe he thought so lowly of the people of Remnant.

"He's not wrong." Oz's stated in a bitter voice. Making everyone turn to face him, seeing the glare and...tears coming down his face. "You claim it was easy for me to cast aside how I feel. Let me tell you right now, miss Rose...It's not. It never is. Every time I lost someone I care for, I felt like my heart shattered every time. Lifetime after lifetime that feeling never went away, especially after the loss of my daughters and seeing Salem fall as far as she did. It haunts me day and night as I remember the people I failed. Do you know what made it worse?" Begins to explain, giving them all a few seconds to answer as he saw the accusing looks turn to shame, sympathy, or shock.

"It was every time I was betrayed because I trusted the wrong people. As I told you before, Leo wasn't the first and apparently he wasn't the last either." Ozpin said with a heavy heart filled with shame, hurt, anger, and self loathing. Even Yang felt shame now hearing him let out how he felt, regretting getting on his case like she had back then.

"I'm sorry you all felt I couldn't be trusted, but what would you do differently in my shoes? To lived life after life against your will, trying to complete a mission or be doomed to eternally jump bodies every time you die. Forced to see the one you love fall so far in the dark you can't believe she can ever be saved. Hellbent to destroy the world you called home. The only way you could think to win is to unite humanity and fulfill your mission regardless of your former lover trying to destroy every human and faunus on the planet?" Ozpin asks making them silent, unsure how to answer that as they felt shame in their hearts.

"Don't expect us to just forgive you for your secrets, Oz. It's not fair to just expect us to play along and act like nothing is wrong with all of this..." Yang grit out, glaring at him as Ozpin sighed in resignation.

"No Yang, I wouldn't ask any of you to forgive me. I was not joking when I told Ruby I made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I do ask you to understand I do what I have to. In the end...I'm sure I'll pay for it all somehow, but if I can save this world by completing my mission, I will." Ozpin told them before hearing a clapping sound, looking at the God of Darkness who was slowly clapping his hands in a sarcastic manner. Having expected such an answer from his brother's champion.

"_**Bravo, Ozma, the infallible hero, truly you have proven why my brother chose you for this mission to unite humanity. This, Ruby, is what I mean by the white knight stereotype who will sacrifice a few to save the many. Always trying to do what is right, despite how he damns himself to be the most hated man in your group."**_ The God of Darkness says making Ruby's view on the word 'hero' become stained. She couldn't accept this is what happens to heroes, it's not fair, they fight for the sake of the innocent and this is how they're rewarded?

The others all look like the bit a bitter lemon as they weighed The God of Darkness and Ozpin's words. No matter which way the looked, this entire situation was just unfair. Forced to keep fighting or risk everyone on Remnant dying. All because of the feud between Salem and the two brother gods who cursed her into being immortal. All to force her to accept their views of the balance between life and death.

'It's all their fault, they did this to us, all of us.' Ruby thought fiercely, feeling enraged that she can't call them out on this. It's their feud with Salem, trying to prove their point with her that led the whole world to ruin once and is close to being a second time because these three couldn't stop this. Salem couldn't stop her own spite and rage, the gods couldn't stop acting so high and mighty, trying to force her to concede to their views. Worse? If she angers the God of Darkness by calling him out on this, she might lose her mom again.

"_**You have a lot of rage, little Rose."**_ The God of Darkness's voice broke her out of her thoughts looking at him shocked he easily read her.

"_**Don't look at me like that, how do you think the Grimm are able to sense negative emotions to hunt down humans and faunus alike? It's a power I granted them to more easily track down humans who happen to be good at hiding their presence. Yes, usually that means they sense for fear, but rage is also a dark emotion they can sense."**_ The God of Darkness explains seeing the glares everyone directed at him for that. Easily guessing why that little detail pisses them off, but not really caring how it angered them.

Taking a closer look at how Ruby glared at him and was beginning to shake in rage, before Yang and Summer tried to calm Ruby down. Pulling her in their embrace and trying to lead her away to the seats, as if to shield her from his gaze. The God of Darkness figured out the final disillusion she might have about heroes.

_**'Of course, she blames me for the world's state and is avoiding calling me out on it for her mother. Well, time to shatter that illusion.'**_ The God of Darkness thought wondering how Ruby would handle just how cruel the human race could be.

"_**You blame me for this, don't you?" **_The God of Darkness called out, making Summer, Yang, and Ruby tense. As Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Ozpin, Oscar, and Maria all watched worried how this would play out.

"_**It's okay to be honest, I won't even get mad for this one. I feel I know exactly what you're thinking right now and can tell you that YOUR logic is the one flawed here." **_The God of Darkness stated watching as Ruby spun around a worried Summer and Yang, both trying to hold her back from doing something dangerous.

"It's your fault! All three of you!" Ruby snapped making everyone gasp in worry for her. Even if the God of Darkness said he wouldn't get mad, they weren't sure how much he would allow.

"If not for you, your brother, and Salem. None of this would be happening! You three caused this! And your Grimm are ruining everyone's lives for what?! For some balance?!" Ruby shouted before Summer finally pulled Ruby back, holding her in her arms hidden inside her cape like she used to do for Ruby when she was little.

"Ruby, please, that's enough." Summer pleaded to her daughter who was struggling against her grip as Yang watched on, Qrow placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Yang held his hand on her shoulder as she watched Summer try to reign Ruby in, to calm her.

"_**So let me see if I got this right..."**_ The God of Darkness drawled out, thankfully not enraged as he agreed, but his tone made them nervous, it was too calm for their liking. Almost smug with how sure he sounded.**_ "You think if it wasn't for my brother, myself, my Grimm, and Salem, than everything would turn out just fine? Did the last viewing not teach you anything little Rose?"_**

This made everyone, with the exception of Summer, freeze up at the reminder of what they were here for. To see Jaune rise up against those...zombies...and learn the 'Dark Truth' of his fate on that world.

"What is he talking about, Qrow?" Summer asked her old friend who sighed heavily. Not wanting to say this as he knew Summer wouldn't like it, but she had the right to know.

"Ruby and her friends were concerned when Jaune mysteriously vanished. Before she could use the Relic of Knowledge that we was taking to Atlas to find out what happened to Jaune. The God of Darkness brought us here to view his memories on what happened to Jaune, after the God of Light took him from us in a deal between deities. As I told you earlier." Qrow explains making Summer widen her eyes recalling that bit of information.

"I see, but...are you sure about this, Ruby, Yang?" Summer had to ask her daughters. She didn't know this Jaune all that well, but she knew they must care a great deal to risk using the Relic of Knowledge to find out and then agree to these viewings for his sake.

"We're sure mom," Ruby said making Summer look down at her baby girl who had grown up so much since she last saw her. Looking determined to about her choice, reminding Summer of herself when she was about to go save one of her teammates. "We want to know what happened to Jaune, regardless what we may have to see."

"And you know I'd never let Ruby face something like this alone, mom." Yang chimed in with a confident grin, making Summer smile in pride at her daughters. Before noticing Ruby giving a hard stare at the God of Darkness.

"Now God of Darkness, what did you mean by the last viewing teach us anything? I doubt any human would cause those zombies to be unleashed on Raccoon City." Ruby inquired, unsure where he was getting at with this. The only bad guys were monsters and criminals, but even criminals would never do something this bad...Right?

The God of Darkness chuckled darkly at this. Oh the poor dear truly wanted to believe their kind were better than that, and for the most part not everyone is that bad, but he has known it doesn't take many to cause great downfalls. Just a few bad apples in the right places.

"_**Just remember my warning about witnessing the darker side of humanity that Jaune will have to face, little Rose. Now I suggest you all take your seats." **_With that said the God of Darkness made another chair appear among the others so Summer has somewhere to sit. Going to their chairs, Weiss turns to face Ruby and Summer.

"Mrs. Rose, please take my seat this time." Weiss politely requests Summer, stunning the woman as she looked at the seat offered. Noticing it would be right next to Ruby.

"Are you sure about that, miss...?" Summer inquired, before noticing Ruby face palm as she forgot to introduce her teammates to her mother!

"Weiss Schnee, but please, call me Weiss. I'm Ruby's partner." Weiss told her making Summer glad to see Ruby's partner appears to be the polite sort.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Weiss. I look forward to getting to know you better later." Summer siad making Weiss curtsy before the mother.

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Rose. If you'll excuse me." Weiss said passing Ruby who gave her a hug, rolling her eyes she gave Ruby a quick hug back. Letting go after a second to sit between Blake on Weiss's right and Ren on her left. Nora obvious on Ren's left with Qrow on her left. Maria was on his left, as Oscar on her left, and finally Ozpin at the end next to Oscar.

Weiss didn't mind giving up her seat to Summer, she figured Ruby needed this more than her right now. She could be there for her partner if needed, but for now was content to let Ruby have as much time with her mother as she needs.

"_**Now that we are all gathered and seated, I will make this quick before we begin. Summer, if you need refreshments such as water, food, or some other sort of drink. Just think it and it will appear." **_The God of Darkness explained to her, only to see Summer got a plate of cookies much to Ruby's joy as they shared the meal and gained a glass of milk soon after.

Yang decided on a Strawberry Sunrise, Weiss got a small cake and Blake got a tuna sandwich. Oscar got some apple pie with Maria getting more cashews. Ozpin and Qrow got refills of their drinks. Along with a glass of water for Qrow as he saw the look Summer was giving him.

"_**Further more, if you need the bathroom, Summer. Is through the left door, also you can summon barf bags or tissues when needed with a thought."**_ The God of Darkness explained earning a worried nod from Summer. Was what she is going to see that bad?

"Mom, listen, in order to revive you and grant us a chance to bring you back with us. We kind of had to agree to a deal to not make him mad until we're sent back to Remnant. Which basically means following his three rules of no threatening him, no attacking him, and no undermining or challenging his authority in this place, it's his domain. He takes it very seriously." Ruby whispered to her mother making the woman gasp in shock at the chance before her, but gives Ruby a thankful smile.

"Ruby, I thank you, I really do sweetie. But please don't go making deals with dangerous deities in the future." Summer scolded her daughter through a hushed voice before the viewing portal appeared for everyone to start seeing again.

"It's starting again..." Ren warned everyone as a way to hopefully get them all mentally ready. Though he wasn't sure how much it would help with whatever was waiting for his friend and leader.

"Jaune's got this, Ren, we got to believe in him." Nora told him with an encouraging smile as she held his hand, making Ren smile as he softly squeezed her hand in agreement.

**Chapter 2 Welcome to the City of the Dead**

**Here was the rundown of what Jaune has been through in the last hour.**

"A recap?" Weiss asks in confusion.

"_**Jaune mentally recalls what he went through for short periods of time. So I thought I'd let Summer see this part, figured it'd be better than having a confused mother wondering how Jaune got where he is and asking questions we already know the answers to the in the last chapter. Without going back to watch it again, as I rather move forward, not backwards."**_ The god of Darkness answered earning understanding nods from everyone, even a sheepish one from Summer herself as she really appreciated the thought.

**So he was with his friends on the Atlas airship after saving his older sister's home, Argus. Then, without warning he was in an unknown place. It's like he disappeared from where he was and now, he was here. First thing he sees is a gas station with a sign that says "Welcome to Raccoon City" which he never heard of before. He didn't even remember if there was such a name in the four kingdoms.**

"I've been to many places in the four kingdoms before I died, I never heard of such a place." Summer said feeling confused how such a place exists.

"That's because this place exists on another world, Mrs. Rose. Ruby, Yang, and Qrow should explain more to you after this." Ozpin stated earning an understanding nod from Summer as she saw some images of Jaune heading to the gas station that said "Welcome to Raccoon City".

**Okay, so that was the start of his dilemma, not even the icing on the cake. Jaune goes inside, hears noises coming from the store, sees a wounded man, and then a police officer struggling against someone.**

"Oh dear, that's a nasty wound." Summer gasped in shock at the man's bleeding neck, making the others tense at the memory of the last chapter.

"Mom, I suggest against big meals, you won't like what comes up next." Yang warns her mother who gave Yang a worried look.

**Here's when it gets worse for the Arc. The person attacked the cop and killed him by biting his flesh and ripping some of his flesh.**

"OH MY GODS!" Summer screamed in fear, accidentally knocking over her tray of cookies and milk as she jumped in fright on her seat. Seeing the actual footage of the zombie biting the flesh off the neck from the poor cop who screamed in agony.

"Those zombies are as bad as the Grimm." Qrow muttered drinking some of the whiskey in his flask.

"Worse, actually, Grimm can't infect people to become more Grimm. These things can spread much like a plague to anyone unaware of the threat or how to combat it." Ozpin said feeling very thankful Salem didn't know how to create zombies.

He hoped she never would.

**It wasn't human, it wasn't alive anymore. It was a freaking zombie. No matter how many times the blond thinks of it, it was so hard to believe.**

"None of us blame you, Jaune." Maria said with a frown. She couldn't imagine many who could easily adapt and accept such a thing.

**It seemed like one horrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He actually froze up when the zombie headed his way. That was it, he would've died too if it wasn't for his newest friend saving his life. Together with Claire they killed the zombies that were in the store. As they left, they met up with Leon. Another cop and they managed to escape the gas station that was beginning to be swarmed by zombies. So yeah, it has been one crazy ride for the Arc so far.**

"Understatement of the century." Summer muttered, making Ruby and Yang giggle at their mother's all too true statement. Even Qrow, Maria, and Ozpin chuckled at this. As Summer saw the scenes of Claire saving Jaune, before they fought together to defeat the zombies. Before they both fled with Leon in the police car.

**Too bad it didn't end there. Apparently both thought he was wearing a costume for Halloween. No idea what that meant, but things got worse as they arrived to the city. Raccoon City had fallen and was currently under a zombie outbreak.**

"Oh gods...this is horrible..." Summer had seen many types of destruction a towns, villages, even entire cities could suffer from the Grimm. But this was truly one of the most horrible sights she has seen. While Grimm kill and move on, these zombies linger and feast on those they kill until they go searching for more victims.

**Now this was the kind of stuff you would see in the movies or read in comics. But it was all true, and Jaune was in it. He was still asking himself what did he do to deserve this? It's not like he was a bad person to be punished.**

_**'Oddly enough, earning sympathy from my holier than thou brother.'**_ The God of Darkness thought to himself with a shake of his head. Finding his brother's methods of 'helping' someone to be rather questionable.

**His luck wasn't getting any better when they arrived at a dead end. Walking was the best course of action to get to the police station. That's what Leon suggested before realizing they were surrounded by more zombies.**

"BACK UP THE DAMN CAR!" Summer screamed at the portal, making Qrow quietly chuckle. This was like scary movie night with Team STRQ all over again. Watching with amusement as Ruby was being hugged by Summer like a teddy bear. Much to Yang's teasing pleasure as she recorded this on her scroll. For blac-fond memories to look back on, of course.

**Just when the rookie cop was about to use reverse and leave, a truck headed their way. There was a crash, an explosion, and he was able to protect Claire from serious harm. Both have been separated from the cop and they went their separate ways, hoping they will reunite at the station. The Arc and his female companion ran through the desolated streets while taking out some of the undead. Jaune was still in denial that this was all happening, that he wasn't in a horror movie.**

"Poor Jaune..." Ruby said sadly, wishing more than anything she could rush in and save him from the insane world he found himself in.

"He'll be fine, Ruby, he has Claire with him." Yang said trying to cheer her up. Not seeing how her eye twitched at the name. Ruby didn't know why, but she still felt weird at the idea of Claire being near Jaune. She didn't like it.

**Thankfully, they made it to the police station. But, not before encountering zombie dogs near the entrance.**

Blake whimpered as she saw those monstrous mutts again, Weiss and Yang both holding her hands to calm her. As Blake held their hands in a tight grip to feel sure they were here for her and fight off the fear creeping inside her.

**Him and Claire were still in one piece as they entered and locked the gate behind them. So, here he was, outside of the station and catching his breath. Gazing at the young brunette next to him, she was the same. She didn't even look afraid in the least, it made the Arc wonder if she has done this before. Did she survive another outbreak? She knew how to use a gun and hasn't lost her calm for a second. Except the car accident, anyone would crap their pants at that. Claire definitely had the appearance of a huntress. Though it did confuse him how she didn't know what a huntsman or a huntress is. The brunette misinterpreted it with a regular hunter who kills animals for a living or hobby. Another thing that freaked Jaune out. Never heard of Raccoon City and people not knowing what a huntsman is. Just where the hell was he? This was no dream because it was too damn real to be one. Asides from worrying about Leon, he was thinking about his friends and teammates.**

"Poor guy, he really misses you all." Summer said feeling for the young blond knight.

"As we miss him, Mrs. Rose." Ren said, knowing how she felt all too well. For him and Nora they were especially touched that Jaune was thinking of them and wished they could assure him they were okay.

**The blond knight was suddenly snapped back to reality by the brunette. He only smiled in return while she shook her head. After telling him what Halloween is, Jaune realized why they would confuse his attire for a costume of a holiday. Where people dress up and go from door to door asking for candy. So how come he never heard of it?**

"That's what Halloween is about?! Man I wish we had Halloween, we could have gotten so much candy with the right costumes!" Yang pouted as Ruby sighed, not really arguing with her sister this time as she kinda, maybe, wanted to try that herself.

"Ugh, you're so childish, Yang! You should be setting a better example for Ruby." Weiss scolded before Yang stuck her tongue out at her. Only to wince as Summer reached around Ruby, before gently slapping the back of Yang's head.

"Yang Xiao Long, I raised you better than that. Now apologize to your friend." Summer demanded with a soft scolding tone.

"But mom!" Yang protested, only to shrink as she saw her mother give her an expectant look.

"Fine...sorry, Weiss..." Yang grumbled, making Summer smile and Weiss to smirk in victory. Finally, another sane person to be her bastion that she can confide with.

**All of this was stirring a very bad feeling in his gut. Like the crazy theory he might no longer be on Remnant. Pretty crazy alright. To think he wasn't on his world, but another one, a whole new world. It made him laugh in his head, that couldn't be.**

"He's in denial..." Oscar said, feeling very sympathetic for the blond right now. He felt the same way the first time he started hearing Ozpin's voice inside his head. Facing something you thought was so crazy that it couldn't be real, only to find out in time that it very much is real...

**The blond calmed down and followed Claire, as they climbed the small staircase leading to the entrance to the station. The brunette readied her gun and he did the same, unsheathing his weapons. They had no idea what could be waiting for them inside. Both nodded as they opened the double doors.**

**Jaune was impressed with the sight. It was big, showing it had two floors. This has to be the main hall as his eyes traveled before him. There stood a desk with plenty of folders and paperwork left to fill out, with a long wooden design and two pillars.**

Ozpin and Qrow both shuddered at the mention of paperwork. One dreading having to do it again and the other wanting to avoid it like the plague as much as possible.

**Looks like whoever was supposed to fill in those folders has been missing for a while. It was really nice. It gave the blond the feeling that it looked more like a museum than a police station. Behind the pillars was a big ivory colored statue of a very elegant woman holding a flag high in her left hand. Behind it, an ivory wall with two staircases leading up. Again, showing the elegance in the place. Some curtains with metals in them, he knew that must be the medical bay. Where they're supposed to be taking care of the wounded and those that needed food and other supplies. Next to him was a medical bed, empty. It seems no one was around.**

"**Anybody here?!" Claire called out, hoping to get someone's attention, preferably someone NOT a zombie.**

"That police station looks gorgeous, not even Atlas puts that much effort to make their police stations look elegant." Weiss mutters in surprise and slight awe at how elegant it appears. One could almost say someone was trying to make the police appear more noble or without fault through having a station look that good.

"Yeah, but where is everyone?" Qrow asked warily, not liking how there was no sign of anyone in the main hall. Surely they wouldn't want to risk zombies wandering in and would've stationed someone at the door as a guard at least. Barricade it and lock the gate themselves if bad went to worst case scenarios. But the gate was unlocked and the door unguarded...

Qrow had a bad feeling what this could mean and Summer felt the same as she shared a nervous glance to her teammate.

"Maybe they're busy somewhere else in the building?" Ruby muttered, unsure how much she really believed that, but hanging on to hope there was some people who managed to avoid becoming a zombie.

"Somehow I doubt that, Ruby..." Blake said fearing the cops were most likely either turned or dead. It wouldn't surprise her given the state the entire city is in outside the station.

**Jaune didn't reply, he was having a very bad feeling. The same feeling when he entered the store at the gas station and when they were in the police car when they hit the dead end. One thing he learned in a zombie outbreak, things never go the way you want to. Expect the unexpected and expect the worst to happen. Who would think all those comics and movies would ever come in handy? The Arc went to explore the main hall with his female companion. The brunette showed a spray bottle with a green cross that said "first aid". Definitely something that will be held in the med bay. She put it in her pouch. Walking over to the desk, there was a small box with a drawing of dust rounds, but they looked very different. Claire picked them up, it was the ammo, she needed it for her gun.**

"Her ammo is very strange, I can't tell what type of dust she uses." Ruby said, feeling more curious and intrigued of Claire's weapon now. "Ohhhh, I wish I could see how it works and what it's designs are!"

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Qrow all smiled fondly at Ruby. No matter how time passes, she will always be a weapons lover at heart. Summer enjoyed seeing the way her lights up at the thought of Claire's gun.

**An old looking machine with keys. The Arc has never seen it before, a large box and next to it was something that really caught the attention of the blond huntsman.**

**'A laptop. Looks very outdated compared to the newer models I've seen," Jaune gazed at the screen, it had the initials RPD.**

"That's a laptop? It so...ancient." Weiss says in shock before remembering an important detail. "Hey, you forgot to give me that book about the technology of that world!"

The God of Darkness snapped his fingers,_** "I knew I was forgetting something. You can have it, but read it after thischapter. Consider it a brief recess to let you all process what you'll see in this viewing."**_ The God of Darkness said as a purple orb appeared in his hand and floated to Weiss, before dispersing to show a book had fallen to her lap.

"Thank you." Weiss said reading the title of the book, 'Technological Marvels of our Era!'. "Not the worst title in the world..."

"**This might help," Claire went to check the computer, tapping the keys.**

**It showed a desktop and quickly brought four split screens of different places in the station. They were obviously live feeds from the surveillance cameras.**

"**Come on, Chris, where are you?" Claire asked in worry.**

Yang looked at Claire in sympathy. If it was Ruby who was caught in that incident, she would be worried too. Nothing would stop her from reuniting with her little sister and keep her safe.

**One of the live feeds showed a police officer shooting a zombie. Jaune's eyes were wide and he smiled in relief. Looks like there are survivors after all. The cop kept shooting at the undead while running.**

**"Shit...They're inside too."**

**"We have to help him," the blond said as he stared at the screen.**

"Yes! I knew they had to be in another part of the building!" Ruby cheered, glad she was right. Blake still looked troubled though, she could see the zombie wasn't going down and had a bad feeling in her gut.

***David! Martin! You there?! I found a way out! It's in here!* The officer was staring at the camera while showing a notebook.**

***Send reinforcements! East hallway!* he ran off as the zombie was getting too close, trying to keep distance between himself and the zombie.**

"**Where is he exactly?" Asked the Arc.**

**Claire pressed a key, showing a map of the police station. A part of it was red, meaning it was the East Hallway where the officer was.**

"**Let's get going. I don't think anyone else will come to help him."**

"I hope he rescues that guy and finds other survivors." Ruby said looking on in worry at the situation Jaune found himself in.

"If there are other survivors," Maria said with a frown, feeling that if there were more then someone would've been guarding the door or waiting in the main hall. The others tried not to think of the possibility that Maria was right.

**The brunette nodded as her eyes fell on the desk. There was a map of the station, just what they needed, if they was to find that cop, her brother, and Leon. Jaune nodded to her, she was really smart. They were after all in an unfamiliar place, without any sense in direction, the map was the only thing to rely on.**

"I just hope she doesn't leave the map with Jaune to carry, he might lose that one too." Ruby said with a nervous smile, remembering how Jaune lost the map when on their way to Haven. She never held it against him, but it had been something she, Ren, and Nora lightly teased him about in the past.

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson, Ruby." Ren said in defense of his leader with a small smile, while Nora giggled remembering all the fun she had teasing him.

**The east hallway was located to the right, so the duo went in that direction. There as a steel shutter with the RPD initials, above it a white half square and a star. There was a carton sign stuck to it that said 'keep out'. Jaune mentally sighed, someone put that sign up for a good reason. Instead of keeping out and obeying, they were going straight in. it was the same in the Living Dead, the characters entered dangerous places they're not supposed to set foot on. Claire reached for the switch for the steel shutter and pulled the lever down. The red light changed to green, but the shutter only moved a little, looks like it was stuck for some reason or another.**

"I pity the people of the old days, it seems their tech is not that great." Weiss said wondering how civilization managed to survive to their point.

"They're not as bad as you think, Weiss. Yes, the technology they have compared to our own is rather ancient, but they made it work. I've watched mankind grow by leaps and bounds through the lifetimes." Ozpin threw in his two cents. He has seen something similar to their technology in the distant past and while he is truly grateful to the advancement. He will never forget they only got this far because of their older counterparts that have faded from memory.

"**Perfect," muttered the brunette.**

"**No choice but to crawl under it. I'll go first." Jaune told her as he folded his shield and sheathed Crocea Mors into it again.**

"**Okay, I'll watch your back. Take the flashlight." She nodded as she handed him the flashlight, making sure no zombies popped out to attack them.**

"**Thanks," he smiled, taking it.**

**The blond huntsman crouched as he tried to get a better view. It wasn't good. On the ground there was blood, it was dry, looking like it happened a while back. The flashlight wasn't helping much. These were the times he wished he was a faunus. They had night vision, so it wouldn't be a problem for the species to see in the dark. After a better look, the walls were also covered in blood. Someone must have had a lot of fun massacring however many people was here. Of course he was being sarcastic, it wasn't fun killing innocent people. He had an idea that this outbreak been going on for quite a while, because of the conditions outside of the stations and now the dried blood. Looking a bit more, there's a long hallway with zombies in the vicinity, for now.**

"Oh gods...those poor people..." Summer muttered sorrowfully, already imagining how bad it must have been for there to be so much blood.

"How could it have gotten so out of hand? What caused this to happen?" Weiss asked in horror, unable to comprehend how the police had such a massacre in their own station.

"_**You'll all find out as you keep watching, as I said, you'll learn the dark truth of Jaune's fate as he faces the undead and the darker side of humanity itself."**_ The God of Darkness stated making everyone tense, especially Ruby. She was really hoping that humanity hadn't created those creatures, surely there had to be some other explanation right?

"**How does it look?" Asked the brunette.**

"**There's blood everywhere," the blond replied**

"**That means we're on the right path." There was some sarcasm in her tone.**

"**But it's safe, we should be able to pass through." Jaune told her.**

**As Claire kept staring at the crouched Jaune. Her eyes suddenly feel all over his body until reaching his butt.**

**'Not bad...' She likes it, she wasn't into men with a small behind and the blond's was really nice in her opinion.**

This earned a blush Ruby and Weiss, though Weiss was muttering about 'indecent woman' and 'stupid blond dunces'. Blake gave it a look before rolling her eyes, she had seen her fair share of nice asses from her book, Ninjas of Love. She would admit he had a good one that reminded her of some of her favorite characters though. Yang had a lecherous teasing grin on her face. Enjoying how Claire is eying up Jaune. Ren face palmed for having to see a close up view of his leader's ass, a smirk from Nora at the prospect someone is interested in her fearless leader, groans from Ozpin, Oscar, and Qrow at seeing another dude's ass in close up, and an amused looking Summer.

"Shouldn't she stay focused on looking out for any trouble?" Ruby muttered growling before she could stop herself. Blushing deeper as she saw the looks she got from Yang and Summer at this little reaction.

"jealous, Rubes~" Yang teased her baby sister.

"W-What?! Jealous? Me? No, no way whatsoever. I'm just concerned for my best friend is all." Ruby denied, she couldn't be jealous, it's not like they're dating or anything! So what if she doesn't like Claire staring at Jaune's nice butt? She paused as she considered how she just thought of his butt.

'BAD RUBY! Bad! Jaune is not what Yang calls eye candy!..Whatever those are, but still!' Ruby wailed in her head. Struggling to deal with this strange feeling she has for Jaune for a while now. She wasn't sure when it started, but the more time she spent with Jaune, the more she liked it and had no idea why!

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Summer asks in concern for her daughter. Cause if she did have feelings for this boy, that would make this separation and viewing harder on her.

"I'm fine, mom, really, let's stay focused on watching this." Ruby said hoping Summer would drop the subject already. Summer seeing Ruby wasn't going to say anything more reluctantly let the matter go for now, but mentally promised herself to keep an eye on Ruby just in case.

"Hmm...You know, if I was 50 years younger, I wouldn't mind giving him a try." Maria said with a shrug, Qrow spit out his whiskey he was drinking to forget the image in surprise. Before looking at the reaper with a glare as she smiled cheekily at him.

"You did that on purpose." Qrow accused with an annoyed growl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maria said keeping her grin, making Oz chuckle silently at their interaction. While Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, and Oscar looked to be trying to ignore what she said.

'Trying being the keyword judging by the looks on their faces.' Oz mused silently with a smirk.

"**Claire, come on." The Arc was already inside.**

**She crouched and crawled under the steel shutter, forgetting the pervy thought of the blond's bottom.**

"I didn't~" Yang said with a knowing grin, making the others groan. Even the God of Darkness face palmed, unseen by the others who was watching the viewing portal.

_**'Why did I bring Yang here again? Oh yeah, she's one of his friends...'**_ The God of Darkness thought to himself as he shook his head. _**'I'm just glad she hasn't tried to use any puns so far.'**_

**Jaune decided to keep the flashlight, while unsheathing his Crocea Mors again. The camera feed showed a zombie chasing that cop, which means there could be more of the undead somewhere around here. As they traveled the dark and bloody hallway, the duo spotted a fuse box and it was missing a fuse. There were a couple of doors, but no need to explore them for the moment. Passing a double door, their path was blocked by a steel locker. The Arc volunteered to remove it. It wasn't that heavy thankfully, but it did take some effort to put it into the right place with the others so they can proceed. The floor was suddenly flooded with water. There must be a leak somewhere. Staring above two doors, they saw the signs of the restrooms. That must be where the leak was, a broken pipe or a toilet malfunctioning.**

"I'd hate to be the janitor who has to clean that mess." Nora said with disgusted look on her face. All that blood and water would take hours to fully clean up, that's not even considering the water damaged walls needing replacements or the smell.

"Agreed." Came the unanimous response from everyone else. Not one of them would want to be the one stuck on cleaning duty for that hallway, if they could avoid it.

**The deeper they traveled in the dark hallway, the stronger Jaune's bad feeling was getting. He has seen this in the Living Dead series. Broken dark places are a bad sign. Only trouble will be awaiting them at the end. He could actually see it as if he's predicting future events. By the time they find that police officer, the whole place will be surrounded by zombies. That's when the good part will start. Obviously being sarcastic again. They saw another door, but this one had a chain wrapped around the handle. They won't be getting in until they find something to cut it with, he wasn't planning on using his sword as a cutting tool. It's a weapon for fighting and killing.**

"Are you stupid, Jaune?" Yang said, feeling like her fellow blond had just lost his brain.

"Yang! That's rude!" Ruby tried to defend Jaune, earning attention to herself from her friends. "I mean he is right it's not the proper tool to unlock chained doors with."

"We're huntresses, Ruby, we know that we don't always have the ideal tools and have to think on the fly. To be able to adapt to the situation and sometimes that means opening doors through force or with out weapons." Blake chimed in, knowing there would be times you have to shoot off a lock or in this case, cut the chains using the sword.

"If it was me, I would just use my Ember Cecila to blow off the lock or the door itself if I had to." Yang began with an annoyed look on her face that Ruby was actually defending Jaune on this foolish move. "Those chains could not possibly damage his sword and I seriously doubt he'd gonna find some bolt cutters lying around."

"Well...you never know. They might have left some in a supplies closet or maybe one of those big boxes." Ruby was finding it hard to defend Jaune on this case.

"Ruby, while I'm not one to like property damage. I doubt anyone will hold it against Jaune to use his sword to cut the chains if he felt he needed to during a zombie outbreak." Weiss states making Ruby deflate, even her partner was against her...

Summer patted Ruby on the back, understanding she was trying to defend her best friend.

"To be fair, Yang, what if there are zombies inside the rooms he's trying to get in by force? Maybe those chains are there for a reason." Summer supplied, making Ruby smile in support and Yang to look a bit nervous at the thought of zombies popping out of a room she forces into.

"Okay, fair point, but even if he cut the chains with bolt cutters or with using his sword. Either way he'd have to fight them anyway." Yang pointed out, making Summer smile at how her daughter was thinking this out.

"True, but the point is that while you could force a door open, doesn't mean you should. Sometimes using a key is better, in case you need to lock the door again when getting out. This way you can trap whatever is inside or prevent others from getting in easily." Summer said making everyone nod to her logic, it made some sense to be on the cautious side.

**There were smashed furniture, desks, and more blood. The sight worried the Arc, zombies couldn't have done this massacre, no matter the numbers. According to his favorite outbreak series.**

Everyone looked at the damage with worry. "It does seem strange how all this damage could be caused by zombies alone." Blake said, wondering what else is lurking inside the police station.

"_**Like I said, zombies isn't the only thing he'll be facing against on that world."**_ The god of Darkness warns them, knowing of the other creatures and certain individuals Jaune would cross paths with.

"**OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP!"**

Everyone jumps at how loud and desperate the voice sounds, recognizing it as the cop from the camera feed.

"Jeez, the cop nearly gave me a heart attack." Maria muttered, patting her chest lightly.

"He must be either out of bullets or the zombie that was chasing him earlier is VERY close if he's shouting like that." Qrow said feeling that the guy must feel his back is literally against a wall to be this panicked.

"**That must be him," said the blond huntsman.**

"**OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"**

"Definitely very close and out of bullets I would guess." Ozpin said, feeling sympathy for the cop. If not for Jaune and Claire, no one would know of his desperate plea for help and would've died as zombie food. Hoping Jaune can save the poor man before the zombies get him.

"**We're coming!" Claire shouted, hoping to assure the man he had help.**

**They entered a room where the screams were coming from. There was a closed steel shutters, it was the fire safety door and they could hear struggling on the otherside.**

"**I'm here!" Said the brunette.**

**"Hang in there!" Followed the Arc.**

**"OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY UP! HURRY UP, OPEN IT!" The cop cried out so desperately and terrified.**

"Please open it in time, please open it in time..." Ruby muttered, not wanting another cop to die to those zombies.

**Both used all their strength to life the steel shutter. They succeeded in opening it a little, as the arm of the cop emerged holding a notebook that has the exit out of the station.**

"**Here, give me your hand!" Claire said as she and Jaune tried to pull him out.**

**"We got you!" Jaune followed.**

**"Here, here, help me!"**

**Claire got one hand and Jaune got the other, but something was preventing them from getting the officer out completely. Something was pulling him back, with greater strength. The cop started screaming in agony. Blood was being spilled when they were finally able to pull him in, the most gruesome sight laid before their eyes. The duo was only able to pull the upper half of the man, followed by a trail of blood and guts as the metal door closed. The Arc was beyond shocked, this was the first time he has seen so much blood in his entire life, the smell hit his nose hard. He could even see the insides.**

It was at the sight of the torn in half man dragged in a bloody mess to safety, that everyone summoned the barf bags. None of them sure how well they would be able to hold in the urge.

"RRREEEEGGHHHHHH!" The God of Darkness had the respect to remain silent as he witnessed Ruby, Weiss, and Oscar barf up whatever was in their stomachs. Feeling that was a fair reaction to those not used to the more gory side of being a hunter or huntress.

Yang was trying hard to keep her contents inside her stomach as she watched in muted horror, unable to speak a word at how horrifying the man's death was. Blake wasn't much better as she closed her eyes with her hand over her mouth, trying hard to keep it down herself. She had seen her fair share of death on both the human's side and the faunus, but this was truly horrible.

Nora held Ren close for comfort as he held her in return, watching with wide eyes as their leader and friend was forced to see such a violent and horrible death of an innocent.

Qrow, Summer, Maria, and Ozpin were the best off in not losing their lunch, but had their bags ready just in case. Not used to such gore as normally anyone they seen killed or they had to kill was cleaner than this.

The sounds of emptying stomachs was soon ceased, as they tried to process what they just saw. As well as trash cans appearing for them to put the throw up bags into that vanished in black flames soon after, leaving no traces of the vomit filled bags behind.

"I...I can't believe...that's so horrible..." Ruby muttered, unable to imagine how the poor man must have felt being torn in half while alive during the process.

"Not everyone can be saved, Ruby." Ozpin said with heavy remorse and nostalgia in his voice, recalling all the lives he couldn't save, despite his best efforts.

"How...How did Raccoon end up like this? It's not right. No one deserves that! Any of it!" Ruby soon shouted her stomach finally settled down, replacing her nausea with a feeling of righteous fury at whatever had caused this to spread across an innocent city.

"_**I told you that Jaune would have to face one of the worst creations ever made by humanity. By men and women who lost themselves to the darker nature inside them."**_ The God of Darkness told them, shocking them all as they turned to face him.

"What do you mean by that?! How could any human cause zombies to rise from their graves?! That's not possible! Are you saying there is magic like that or something?!" Weiss demanded, alarmed, confused, and extremely upset by all of this.

**_"I mean what I say. Mankind in that world found something that allowed them to create not only those zombies, but even worse creatures. The kind of things you thought only existed in your nightmares."_** The God of Darkness explained in as vague a way as he could. He wasn't about to spoil the viewing, but he knew he had to give them some sort of bone.

"What is it and why would they use it?! Didn't they know it was dangerous? Why are you dodging the question?!" Ruby demanded, feeling angry at the evasive answers that made her frustration grow.

"_**All I can tell you is this. Why they did it was because they got greedy and internal conflict happened, but at the end a horrible irreversible decision was made by one foolish soul that started a chain of events to cause all of this to happen to Raccoon City. If you truly wish to know what happened..."**_ The god of Darkness points to the viewing portal that was still up.

**_"Keep. Watching. If you do that for the entire time Jaune faces the darker side of humanity and the undead. Then along the way you WILL see the truth for yourselves. For seeing IS believing with both humans and faunus these days."_** The God of Darkness pointed out, making it clear THIS is how he will let them know the truth.

The air was tense as everyone looked between Ruby and the God of Darkness.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this." Summer tried to assure her daughter.

"No mom, I...I want to know what happened to Jaune and the city. If this is the only way he will let us know...then so be it. I'll face the dark truth all the same." Ruby said glaring defiantly to the God of Darkness, viewing his "Dark Truth" as something she needs to overcome. "I'll keep watching, right to the end, God of Darkness."

"We're in too." Yang said with Weiss and Blake nodding in agreement. If their leader was facing this, so would they. Besides, they have seen too much to leave without answers for what happened to Jaune.

"You ain't getting rid of us, we deserve to know what happened to Jaune." Nora said with Ren nodding beside her, both looking determined.

Qrow, Maria, and Ozpin all nodding in agreement as Oscar gave a smile of support. "It's scary, I will admit, but we're in too."

The God of Darkness looked around for any doubt, but to his pleasure he saw none. They were ready to continue.

_**"Then let's pick up where we left off."**_ The God of Darkness said as everyone looked at the portal again.

**As a huntsman, he doesn't live in a world of blood and gore. When killing a Grimm, it was dead, the creatures don't bleed. They turn to black smoke when they are killed. Not to mention he has never been put in the position where he has to kill a person before. The blond has felt the hatred, remembering when he fought Cinder at Haven Academy, he didn't stand a chance against her. Not against the monster who killed his partner.**

Ren and Nora scowled in fury and sorrow, remembering how Pyrrha died. As well as how close Jaune was to dying and how Cinder tried to break him by skewering Weiss with a spear.

Weiss herself recalled that as she placed a hand over where the spear went through her. Only to feel a Blake's hand on her free hand sitting on the arm rest of her chair. Looking at Blake she saw her, Yang, and Ruby giving her supportive smiles.

"It'll be okay, Weiss, we won't let Cinder harm you again." Blake told her resolutely, earning a nod from Ruby and Yang. Weiss smiled, touched at their consideration.

"You all are dolts...I swear." Weiss said softly, turning to face the screen with a smile on her face as her friends all smiled back.

"**Claire, you okay?" Jaune asks, worried for how Claire is handling this.**

**Claire nodded quickly, obviously she was shocked too. Feeling bad they weren't able to save him. The steel shutter was being hit constantly on the other side. Jaune ignored the noises as he took the officer's notebook. His last words were 'Tell Marvin'. They needed this if they wanted to find a way out, but first they needed to find Chris and Leon.**

"**Oh God. I'm so sorry." She whispered.**

"**We did the best we could." Jaune trying to assure her.**

**"If only we would have come a lot sooner..."**

"**I know, but we can't waste time. I don't want to stay here any longer. I really have a bad feeling-"**

**Arc was interrupted as the door to the room burst open and a police zombie emerged. This was exactly what he was fearing. Now the undead was coming for them like they did the cop. Claire reacted quickly as she shot it's head, but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Jaune finished it off, slicing it's head off with Crocea Mors. Both left the room as a zombie emerged from a window, breaking the glass. They run back to the way they came, only to find two more zombies blocking their way. It's like they were waiting for them to come.**

"They're getting swarmed!" Oscar said in worry as the zombies seem to be coming out of the woodwork.

"They need to hurry and get out of there, before they get overwhelmed by their numbers in such tight hallways." Qrow said knowing that while Jaune could handle himself best. Claire was the most in danger and even Jaune would be eventually overrun if he's sandwiched on both sides by waves of zombies.

**The brunette fired her gun, while Jaune slashed through the undead and shoved one away with his shield. The duo finally made it to the steel shutter that leads to the main hall. Behind them, more zombies were coming their way.**

"**Go! I'll hold them off!" Said the Arc as he got into a stance ready to fight.**

**"I'm not leaving without you!" Argued the brunette. She didn't want to leave him behind to fight those zombies. What if he died too?!**

"**I'll be fine. Just go!"**

**"I'm not leaving you!" After what she saw, there was no way she was leaving Jaune.**

"You got to hand it to her, she truly is a loyal to want to stay by his side to ensure his safety." Yang said respecting the woman, granted Claire had no idea how capable Jaune is compared to her, but the sheer fact she isn't leaving him behind after what she has witnessed to make sure Jaune is safe is commendable to the blond brawler of RWBY.

"Yeah, but she's unknowingly making it harder on Jaune because of it. As long as she is there he won't think of leaving. He always looks after others first, especially those precious to him." Ren said knowing why Jaune isn't trying to leave at the same time Claire is. He knew Jaune wanted to be absolutely sure that she was safe on the other side before leaving himself.

"**I'll be right behind you, I promise!" Jaune swore to her, an Arc never goes back on his word and that will not change, now or ever!**

**"You better!" Claire said, reluctantly doing as he said and mentally praying he would keep his promise. She would never forgive herself or him if he died playing hero.**

**Claire crawled to the other side without any trouble, as Jaune used his shield to shove some zombies back before using his sword to kill them as they were back stepping. Jaune noticed how some of the zombies behind the ones he killed were tripping over the corpses.**

**The blond seeing his chance followed Claire under the steel shutter, crawling to the other side for the main hall, but one of the zombies grabbed his foot. That was the last thing he wanted. "Damn it, let go!"**

**"Let him go you son of a bitch!" She was shooting at the arm of the undead.**

"Get off of Jaune you corpse or I'll break every bone in your body!" Nora threatened with her hands tightening on the armrests of her chair. Ren didn't even try to calm her down or tell her it was a past event, feeling the same as she did. They watched Claire try to free Jaune by shooting the arm grabbing his foot.

"Come on, Claire! Save him, please!" Ruby begged, fearing for Jaune right now.

**Jaune was almost out, but the zombie was right behind him. Someone came and grabbed the blond out of the way, before closing the steel shutter closed with his foot bashing the zombie's brains in.**

"He's safe!" Oscar cheered in relief, glad his friend was saved.

"But who saved him?" Qrow asked wondering where this person was when the other cop called for help.

"Hopefully an ally they can rely on. They'll need all the help they can get it seems." Maria said, eying the screen with some interest.

**A dark skinned man looking in his early forties wearing a cop uniform, another officer. He had a wound on the right side of his stomach. The Arc was shocked. Did he get bit too? He will eventually turn.**

"Good to see he has help from a cop, but do you think he's infected?" Weiss asks in concern for the blond, hating the idea of an innocent soul who just saved Jaune to be turned into a zombie.

"Considering what has been happening to the city and how he wasn't seen earlier when Jaune came in, I'd say it's most likely the case." Qrow said somberly, it's never easy seeing good men and women die in service, but the idea of seeing them turn to zombies is worse.

"**You alright?"**

**"Yeah, thanks." Replied the blond huntsman with a grateful smile.**

"**You're safe...for now." The man walked back against the steel shutter, as if tired. The Arc could see the man was exhausted. "Marvin Branagh."**

**"Jaune Arc."**

**"A little early for Halloween isn't it?" The wounded cop took notice of his choice of clothes.**

**'This again?' Jaune thought in a minor annoyance and reluctant acceptance. He knew why they would keep assuming it at least and honestly he couldn't blame them. Even if it stung his pride a bit for people to mistake his armor for a costume.**

"**Obviously someone taught you well."**

**Jaune about about Pyrrha as his blue eyes softened at the memory of the redhead.**

"Oh Jaune..." Nora said feeling sorry for her friend. Out of everyone losing Pyrrha hit him worse than everyone else. Nora and Ren sometimes wondered if he'd ever be able to move on or not, but so far they wasn't sure.

'Then again...maybe he can with a little help...' Nora thought glancing at Claire on the portal. It was a long shot, but it was a thought and hope Nora would keep in mind to herself for now. She DID seem interested when staring at his ass and showed some serious loyalty to Jaune after all.

"**Come on," he held out his hand and the Arc gladly accepted it.**

"**Thank you for the help," Claire thanked the man for saving Jaune.**

"**It should be expected you two would come here. A little too late, I'm afraid." He walked over to a couch with a laptop close to it on top of a box, getting seat on the sofa.**

"**What happened to this city?" Claire asked, hoping the police knew something that caused this madness.**

"**It all happened so quickly. Before anyone knew it, people were eating people." Marvin answered, wishing he knew what caused it himself.**

**"it is a zombie outbreak after all," replied the blond huntsman.**

"**So nobody knows what caused this?" The brunette asked, hoping for something, anything that could provide a lead.**

"**There's a lot of theories...But all I know for sure is that this place is crawling with zombies." Marvin told her, fighting off the pain from his wound as best he could.**

"Damn, even the police are clueless of how to explain what happened." Qrow cursed at the rotten luck Jaune and Claire were having so far in finding leads.

"**Yeah, you're telling me. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Claire Redfield." The Brunette says, earning a wide eyed look in surprise from Marvin.**

**"Redfield?" Marvin asks shocked at the possibility of someone related to Chris is here. "As in, Chris Redfield?"**

"**Yeah, he's my brother. Have you seen him?" Claire was hoping Marvin knew where Chris was. She wanted, no, needed to know he was okay and get him out of this city.**

"**He's on vacation. Europe, I think. Left weeks ago."**

**'Europe?' Jaune has never heard of it before, was his insane theory of being in another world true?**

"**Vacation?" Claire stood a little taken aback at this. Her brother? A vacation? "That's... That's great news."**

"**At least now we know he's safe," smiled the blond at the brunette. Before turning to Marvin. "By the way, Marvin, we got this from another officer. He didn't make it, I'm sorry."**

"**I'm sure you did the best you could." He took the notebook, opening it and checking what was written inside the pages. "I may have more good news for you. Looks like there might be a way out through this secret passage way." Marvin pointed to the open notebook, showing a small hand drawn map.**

"That's good, they have a way out now and Claire's brother is safe. One less person to worry about." Ren said feeling glad for some good news to come Jaune and Claire's way.

"**Yeah, that's what that officer said. That he might have found a way out." Said the Arc.**

**"his name was Elliot, he was a good man with a wonderful family." Marvin said, not wanting Elliot to be forgotten or written off as simply another officer who fell. Maybe it was futile in practice, but he felt the need to say it. Elliot was one of his men after all.**

"**Good," Claire took the notebook, checking the map.**

**The officer was groaning in pain.**

"**We should get you to a hospital." Claire said in concern for Marvin.**

"**Oh no...Forget about me. I can take care of myself." Marvin waved off her concern, though it was plain to see he was in pain.**

**Jaune stood silent, maybe he already knows there's no turning back. He will eventually become a zombie, maybe within the hour.**

"**No, don't be ridiculous, you're gonna need help-"**

"**Listen, Claire. Save yourself and Jaune. So you can see your brother again." Marvin cut her off, he had to make it clear. For her and Jaune's sake, they had to escape this place.**

"I think he does know, but he's trying to keep it to himself. Most likely to make it easier on them to not be distracted by his condition." Ozpin said, knowing all too well how people like him think and act in these kind of scenarios.

"**Let's do as he says," whispered the blond, knowing they couldn't convince him otherwise.**

"**Now...You're gonna need this," Marvin handed her a walkie talkie. "And this," followed by a combat knife.**

"**And be careful. If you see any of those things-no matter who they were-you can't hesitate. Take them out if you can, or you run." Marvin warned them.**

"**We already know." The blond huntsman said with a nod.**

**Marvin turned to Arc, seeing the sheathed sword at his waist. "Please tell me you're not going to fight those things with that."**

"**It's my weapon and it's helped me out a lot so far." Jaune said, feeling the need to defend his family heirloom's worth. This sword was passed down his family for generations and even now it has held true against anyone he's faced.**

"**So far..."replied the officer feeling skeptical.**

"**He's right, I've seen him using that sword and he knows how to use it. He has saved me a lot of ammo." Claire said coming to Jaune's defense.**

"**It doesn't matter how good you are with a sword. What if you encounter an enemy in the distance and Claire isn't there to back you up? You're going to need some firepower. You have to be prepared for anything, if you want to survive this." Marvin said, trying to make Jaune understand just how dangerous this situation is.**

**Jaune stood in thought. He was right, this was more complicated than a huntsman mission or eliminating Grimm. This was a zombie outbreak and being prepared was top priority over everything else. He has to think of the possibility that he might get separated from Claire like they did with Leon.**

"I offered to add a gun function to his sheathe in the past, but he turned me down. It would've been so awesome..." Ruby sighed, knowing Jaune didn't want her messing with it because it was an heirloom of his family's. So it sucked he never had a gun till now, as it really hindered him against Grimm or enemies who keep their distance.

"**Here," Marvin offered the Arc his handgun.**

"**But I...I don't know if I should take it." Honestly the blond wasn't a fan of guns, especially when he didn't know how to use one.**

"...What? Why didn't he tell me this?!" Ruby protested, while Nora and Ren looked a bit surprised. They never knew their leader had no knowledge of how to use a gun. They always thought it was just a preference or some personal reason. Which technically this is, but not in the way they was expecting.

"He must have felt ashamed and didn't want to risk us seeing him differently, maybe?" Blake ventured, it was a pretty sound theory as not many in Beacon didn't know how to use a gun. Not everyone was good with them, true, but it was hard to find someone who didn't know how to use guns at all.

"**Just take it, I don't need it anymore."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the brunette.**

"**Come on, Claire. Let's go," he took the handgun from the officer.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

"That settles it, Marvin definitely knows and plans to die in that station." Maria said sadly, she had to admire his courage to stick it out for the long haul. He would've made a great huntsman.

"And there's nothing they can do to save him?" Ruby asks, feeling she already knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid there doesn't seem to be one. They don't even know how this started and that in itself is a huge problem." Summer stated feeling bad for the officer, but at the same time she felt pride in knowing his life during his last moments as a human. He gave it his all to help two more survivors escape the police station and have a chance to escape the city.

Ruby silently cried for the selfless man, before feeling Summer and Yang hug her comfortingly. Blake and Weiss watched their friend feeling sympathy for her, as it was hard for them to see too. Marvin truly was a good man who did his job. After a few minutes Ruby finally calmed down enough to continue watching. Giving the God of Darkness a nod and he had the portal start showing them the events playing out before their eyes again.

**They decided to leave Marvin alone, as Jaune joined the brunette seeing the map on Elliot's notebook. First, there was an ivory statue of a woman with a flag and there was some writing saying "three medallions", then a passage below the statue that leads underground all the way to the parking lot of the station. So they needed three medallions open the passage, but where to start? Claire went to the next page and there were three more statues. One was a lion, the other a unicorn, and the third one a woman. Below each of the statues there were drawings neither of the two could understand. So they decided to investigate the first statue before heading out. Getting closer below, they could see it had three empty circular slots. Obviously where the medallions go. So it was confirmed that they needed to find them, in order to activate the secret passage that will take them out of the police station.**

"A secret exit that needs three medallions from three statues? Isn't that a bit too complex for anyone who needs it?" Ruby asks, feeling that even for a secret exit meant to help someone escape without notice or for emergencies. Those cops sure could have used it...

"It doubt it's for an emergency exit. Given how complex it is to activate, especially since you need to know how to get the medallions from the statues in the first place. That's not even considering if you're pressured on a time limit." Weiss said knowing if her sister was in charge of setting up an emergency exit of any kind, it would be a quick and tactically positioned one to ensure the people who needed to escape had done so safely as possible. This is seemed way to complex for a proper exit by any shape or form.

"It could be a design for a hidden base or a passage way to somewhere, besides the garage of the police station that is. A rather troublesome way to gain entrance, but also good for keeping people out." Blake stated, aware of the White Fang's methods for getting inside one of their own hidden bases would be a lot easier than this. The last thing anyone would want, is to go on the equivalent of a scavenger hunt for the keys to their base.

So whoever set this up must have been hellbent on keeping outsiders out of something.

"That could be possible, all this trouble just to hide a hidden passage leading to the garage alone sounds rather wasteful." Ozpin said knowing of how much trouble he went into making the Vault at Beacon, as well as the construction of the other vaults. Effort spent on high degrees are always for something either sacred to someone or because what they're guarding is extremely dangerous in some form or another.

**Claire noticed a statue up on the second floor, she told Jaune to follow her. Climbing up the long staircase, they were surprised that the statue was of a lion holding a shield with something inside the shield, but closed. The blond checked the book, it has to be it. But what about the pictures drawn below it?**

"**We found it, too easy if you ask me." Jaune said wondering if it was supposed to be this easy. Especially given how his night has been going so far.**

"**I'm not complaining, these drawings must be the answer." The brunette replied, glad to be getting a break.**

"**Look here," the Arc saw a mechanism below the statue that had pictures, he touched one. Surprised to see it scrolls up and down to different images. "Hey, you can move them to different pictures."**

"Clever, with something like this. It wouldn't be easy to guess at random what combination is needed." Ren noted, feeling this passage was definitely meant for more than just a way to the garage now. This was way to complex for just a secret route to the garage. Though what was being hidden was the question no one had the answer to yet.

"**We know what to do now, we match the drawings in the notebook." Claire said, now seeing how they was supposed to get the medallions from the statue. She was very glad Elliot got the drawings on here, if not for him, they would be scratching their heads without a clue on what to do next.**

"**Let's give it a shot," the blond huntsman replied.**

**Claire moved the first picture to the same image in Elliot's book. A lion, the second was some type of plant or herb, and the third was an eagle. A loud sound caught their attention as the lid of the shield opened, revealing the Lion medallion.**

"**We did it..." Jaune was shocked that it was so easy.**

"**One down, two to go." The brunette smiled at their success.**

"**I doubt the other two will be that easy to find." The blond huntsman couldn't help the sense this might be the only easy one out of the three. Back on Remnant and in the Living Dead comics he read, things never stay simple or easy for long periods of time.**

"Ain't that the truth." Qrow and Ozpin muttered, before looking at each other, before nodding in agreement. Both knowing too well how easily plans can be forced to change, due to some unexpected trouble coming out of nowhere.

**As they climbed down the stairs, they decided to put the medallion in one of the slots. A loud sound was heard as the front stone slab around the front of the statue was lowered. Revealing iron bars was behind the stone and behind the bars they could see a cell door.**

**It has to be their way out.**

"**So Elliot was right," Marvin saw what happened when the put the medallion in the slot, the secret passage is in the statue of the Goddess.**

"**Yeah, but we're not out of here yet." The Brunette told him.**

"**Let's do some medallion hunting," replied the Arc.**

"**Hang in there, Marvin. We won't be long."**

**Jaune gazed at the wounded officer and shook his head. Claire was really determined to help him. But he couldn't let her lift her hopes up, not when he knew what was going to happen to him. They went to the left side of the main hall, seeing a metal fence gate closed. The device to open it was closed and had yellow tape. The Redfield immediately took the combat knife given by Marvin, cutting through the tape. Opening it, she pulled the lever down. The fence opened all the way, giving them access to the area. There were two receptions desks behind glass windows. Next to them was two couches similar to the one Marvin is seated on in the main hall and two wooden tables behind a wooden wall. In the corner of the room there was a door. Jaune took his sword out and expanded his sheath to it's shield form again, along with Claire taking her gun out of the holster. Another dark room with blood stains on the walls and floor. He turned on the flashlight while holding the shield.**

**"Claire?"**

**"Yeah," she kept her eyes forward.**

"**You do know there's nothing we can do for Marvin."**

**"What are you talking about?" She got a little upset, looking at him. "We know what we have to do. We find the two medallions we need and then we take him with us to the secret passage."**

**"Claire, it's too late for him," the blond huntsman took a deep breath. "I know how you feel, you want to help him and save his life, I'm just like you. I get frustrated, even angry, when people in front of me die and there's nothing I can do about it. Trust me, I know that feeling well." He remembered when he learned Pyrrha died and he was useless to save her.**

"I'm so sorry, Jaune..." Ruby muttered, her eyes tearing up before Yang hugged her sister close.

"Ruby, it's not your fault. You know as well as I do that Jaune, Ren, and Nora never once blamed you. You did your best, Ruby." Yang spoke softly as she rubbed her little sister's back.

Summer petted Ruby's hair to help calm her as she looked at Yang. "What happened, Yang?"

A simple question that demanded an explanation, one Yang was willing to give. "Pyrrha tried to fight Cinder, someone who stole the powers of the Fall Maiden for herself. Jaune called us, begging us to save her before she got killed fighting an opponent she couldn't beat. Ruby tried her best to get there on time...but in the end she only arrived in time to see Pyrrha get shot through the heart."

Summer gasped before she too hugged Ruby to comfort her daughter. To think Ruby had seen someone die right in front of her, unable to do a thing to save Pyrrha...

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry..." Summer apologized, sorrowful that Ruby was forced to endure this and could now understand why it affected her daughter to this day. If only she hadn't died...if only she had been there for Ruby and Yang when they were growing up...

"It's...It's not your fault, mom," Ruby sniffled as she hugged Yang and Summer, drying her tears shortly after by summoning some tissues to wipe away her tears. "I'm fine...I'll be fine."

Summer and Yang looked at her worriedly before nodding, everyone turning their attention to the viewing portal again.

"**But there's got to be something we can do for him-" she tried to argue.**

"**You must have figured it out by now. Anyone that gets bitten by a zombie gets infected and becomes one. Marvin's wound is from a bite, he will be one of them too." Jaune explained with a heavy heart, hating there was nothing he could think that could save him. No matter how many comics he read or movies he saw, it was always clear that if you get bitten, then you will become a zombie yourself in time.**

"**Shit..." She glared at Jaune. "How long?"**

"**I don't know. The people that got bitten at the gas station turned after a couple of minutes. His time is running out, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you." Jaune told her, feeling bad about this situation.**

"**No, don't apologize. I kinda already knew. But I didn't want to admit it. I was trying to be positive." Claire assured him, despite how awful it felt that they couldn't save the cop. She didn't want him to apologize for helping her admit to herself, that what was going on in front of them is the cold hard truth.**

"**The only thing we can do now is find those medallions and Leon. Your brother isn't here, so he's safe. Now, you need to get to safety, away from here."**

"**Me? You're coming too. The three of us will leave this city, together." She glared at him. She was not going to let him die in this city if she had any say in it.**

Nora and Ren smiled, glad to see Claire was so determined to ensure Jaune's safety. It was nice to see he had someone who would watch his back no matter what, just as they would.

'Definitely some potential in Claire...' Nora thought with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"**I know," Jaune smiled and she felt so much better now.**

***This is 73 bird-for rescue-heading east-river. Touchdown at RPD-minutes.***

"Sounds like a broken transmission from a rescue operation." Maria says, hopeful they'd have some help, but felt doubtful it'd be that easy for Jaune and Claire to get out of the city.

**The two stopped in a corner of the hallway, as they saw the body of another police officer. His communication device was on the left side of his shoulder. They walked slowly, not knowing if he will get up as a zombie. Jaune carefully touched the head and moved it up. Blue eyes widen in shock, there was so much blood as half of his face has been ripped out.**

"Ugh...I'm gonna be sick." Yang stated before putting a hand over her mouth trying not to throw up, Blake being struck silent in fear of the grievous injury that must have led to the man's death. Weiss and Ruby had gone pale with horrified eyes seeing the corpse. They couldn't imagine how painful and horrifying dying like that must have been.

Qrow, Summer, Maria, and Ozpin on the other hand all had their eyes hardened at the sight. Something was wrong. The way the zombies kill was by bites and while this death horrifies them, they can't shake the feeling bites didn't cause this death. The wound looks more like...a claw mark?

'Now that I think about it, The God of Darkness did say zombies wouldn't be the only thing he must fight against. How many more creatures are there though, I wonder and which ones could do this?' Qrow thought, feeling troubled of the idea that he might be right. One look at Summer and Oz told him they were thinking along the same lines. 'I pray I'm wrong this time...'

"**Oh god! Poor guy..." Claire felt sick looking at the corpse.**

"**The sooner we find those medallions, the better." The Arc really wanted to leave this place already.**

"**Did you hear that?" Claire turned her head to face the hall, hearing something she couldn't place.**

"**Claire?" The blond was more shocked.**

**Before them was the body of another officer, but he was hanging from the ceiling. Only one thing was seriously horrifying and wrong at the same time. He had a piece of metal going into the back of his head and coming out of his mouth. Like a hook. Yet, left to hang there like some morbid decoration or a warning to stay away.**

"...What...the fuck..."Yang cursed in horror, unable to comprehend how anyone or anything would do that to a person.

"..."Ruby was shaking in fear and sorrow for the poor officer, if they thought the last guy was bad, this was worse.

"There's no way a zombie did this. Not a chance." Oscar said numbly, unable to comprehend how a corpse got like that in the first place.

"But what did and why?" Blake asks the question burning in everyone's mind, rather if they wish to admit it or not.

**They tried to go around it carefully, not wanting to disturb the body. Only for Jaune to slip on some blood because he wasn't watching his step, too busy looking at the corpse he was trying to avoid.**

**"Agh-NO!" Jaune cried out as he bumped the body and it suddenly came down. It's head splitting in half and spilling blood on the ground where it fell, as well as on Jaune who bumped into it. Quickly wiping brain matter and blood off his shoulder where the corpse bumped against him during said fall. "Ugh, just my luck."**

"**You okay?" Claire asks in concern, wanting to be sure the blond was okay.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, just...really jumpy right now." Arc explained to her with a sigh.**

**"I don't blame you, let's find those medallions and get out of here." Claire assured him, more than understanding how this place is making him feel.**

**The Arc took the lead again with the Redfield behind him. There was a door next to them but it had the engraving of a clover, it was locked so they needed a key. They continued straight into a hallway that had water on the floor again, with broken wooden planks and an open window. Jaune thought they should seal it before a zombie finds a way through it.**

"Shame they have nothing to board up the windows with. I would not feel safe with windows wide open for a zombie to stumble in." Maria said with a shudder, she couldn't imagine keeping her cool there for long if she managed to stay alive long enough. She can run to a degree, but outrunning all the zombies in that city was out of the question in her mind.

**Heading to another corner there was a zombie banging on a window. If this keeps up, the zombie will break it.**

"At least the glass is holding..." Weiss tries to assure, though she doubted it would last forever.

"For now," Oscar said, knowing it wouldn't be long before it breaks the window glass as well.

**CRASH**

**Looks like he spoke too soon, as the zombie broke the window and fell to the ground. The blond acted immediately, stabbing it's head with his sword, killing it for good.**

"Very good on Mr. Arc's part, but now that's two broken windows they should remember to board up later on, if given the chance." Ozpin complemented his former student's swift kill.

"Sure, if they can find some sturdy wooden boards, some nails, and a hammer." Qrow said sarcastically, before Maria whacked him on the head again with her cane.

"If the police had the ability to board up some windows before Jaune and Claire got there, then surely they still have some basic supplies to board the windows lying around somewhere. Don't be so swift to think they can't." Maria scolded Qrow, making Summer, Ruby, and Yang giggle at the sight as Qrow gave a small scoff. Wondering what he had done in his past to deserve getting told off by his hero, who was an old granny now.

**The duo saw a dead end for the hallway they was in and the only way forward was a pair of double doors for another room.**

**Jaune slowly opened one of the doors as the two entered the room. There were some desks and tables scattered around, along with some soda machines. At the end of the room opposite of the doors was a podium with a chalk board behind it. This must have been the meeting room, but it was a real mess. Something caught Claire's eye as she took it, showing it to her blond companion. It was a complete map of the first floor for the police station! A good find as he smiled and gave a nod to her. There as another door next to the chalkboard, but it was chained shut around the knob. The Arc saw something on a desk, a piece of paper titled "RPD record of events", he showed it to the Redfield as the two started reading it.**

***September 25th**

**We're turning the station into a temporary shelter due to the sudden massive outbreak. All police personal have been instructed to make the safety of the citizens their top priority as we try to accommodate as many of them as possible.**

**(Addendum)**

**One of the refugees attacked us in the middle of the night, resulting in death for one of the officers and injuring three others. The person in question was quickly restrained. We believe this was simply a case of someone snapping under intense stress.***

"They let the attacker live after killing one of their own and injuring three others?" Qrow asks in surprise at the first part of the file they all got to read, thanks to the viewing portal. He knew plenty of people who would've avenged a fallen comrade for such action.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby protested, not liking he was seriously considering killing someone in that circumstance.

"Ruby, look, I'm all for sparing lives when possible, but I don't take chances with those under my protection or responsibility to look after. Especially not when the attacker in question is obviously a zombie from what we've seen so far." Qrow told his niece, not sorry in the least for the measures he would take to protect his own.

"He's got a point, sweetie," Summer said trying to calm her down. Only to earn a wide eyed look of shock from Ruby, who was about to question her only to get a finger gently pressed against her mouth in a silencing motion.

"Let me explain, Ruby. When I led my team I had to do whatever it takes to protect my team, sometimes that means you have to kill the enemy to ensure their safety." Summer explains making Ruby sulk, she didn't like the idea of killing an innocent civilian. But... she was starting to see their point in Jaune's case at least. When it comes to zombies... if one has already turned, you can't do anything to change them back.

As far as she knows at least, but she wishes there was.

**Jaune and Claire didn't believe it one bit. Obviously the person was infected.**

"Good to see Jaune and Claire understand what happened." Qrow said, feeling relieved they wasn't going to be in denial about the obvious.

***September 26th**

**A mob attacked the station today, resulting in a number of casualties. A few survivors were able to make it safely behind the emergency shutters, but surrounded as we are, it'll be hard for any of us to escape this place. We're not sure we can fix any of our comm equipment, so we remain cut off from the outside world.***

***September 27**

**There was another clash on the west side of the station at 1 PM. Twelve people died, and there is only a handful of survivors left. Everything is falling into disarray here.**

**David Ford***

Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Maria, Oscar, Ozpin, and Summer all felt saddened at how they learned of the station's fall.

"They couldn't save anyone...not even themselves." Summer said sorrowfully, feeling pity for the officers who gave it their all to save the civilians, unaware of the danger they was facing. The danger that spread inside the station and doomed everyone inside.

"That's the danger in facing an unknown threat, Mrs. Rose. You're always at great risk as you're trying to adapt to the unknown threat before you. A threat Jaune must overcome if he wishes to survive and protect Claire." Ozpin stated, feeling pity for Jaune and the challenge he is forced to face without evening knowing why he is on that world.

At least when the God of Light gave him his mission, he was given some details. Jaune was given no such explanation if what the God of Darkness said and they have seen are any indication.

"**This is how the police station eventually fell to the outbreak." Jaune gave a weak sigh feeling pity for the brave officers and civilians.**

"**We can't worry about it now. C'mon, let's keep going." Claire told him, they couldn't afford to lose themselves to despair or linger too long.**

**The two saw in the corner piled up wooden planks with a broken rectangular window, they immediately knew what to do. The Arc immediately went first to climb over the planks and jump through the hole, followed by the Brunette. They made it to the other side of the hallway, when they saw a fat zombie banging on a vending machine. Probably the silliest thing either have seen the undead do. Anyone could make the joke that it wanted to drink coffee.**

"Heheheh," Ruby and Yang snickered at the sight. Finding it amusing even in death, this guy wants in the vending machine so badly.

"Ugh, even in death that fat ass can only think of junk food?" Weiss said with a tone of disgust. Yes she was glad it wasn't people it seemed to want, but with how fat it was, she would say with certainty that he should have gone a diet long ago.

"Or coffee, nothing wrong with a good cup of coffee." Ozpin defended, one of few pleasures he still has in his existence. Heck, if that was the case he would perfectly understand why the zombie is banging on the vending machine. Futile? Yes. But understandable.

"I guess some habits truly do DIE hard, huh?~" Yang said with a smirk. Making everyone, even Summer, groan in dismay at the pun.

"Dammit, Tai, why?" Summer muttered under her breath, she didn't need to be a genius to know who got Yang hooked on puns. Don't get her wrong, she loves her husband dearly, but those puns had a hit and miss ratio with her as it is. For others it's more miss than hit.

_**"Heheh, not bad, they truly do."**_ The God of Darkness complemented, amused at the pun as he knew some habits do die hard for certain individuals. Shocking and worrying the others as Yang's smile grew, someone appreciated her pun!

**The blond huntsman told Claire to stay put as he tried to take it out before it notices them. He got close enough when it turned to face him, it immediately received a sword through it's head, killing it. Jaune removed it, cleaning it with a piece of cloth. It has taken too much blood from these things. And Marvin gave him a gun. He was sure he wasn't going to need it, but he still accepted it out of kindness. So he put the weapon in his right pocket.**

"Jaune needs to learn to shoot that gun sooner rather than later." Maria said with a frown, feeling the young man was being careless for someone in his position. Sure, he is skilled in shield and sword combat, but Marvin brought up a truly valid point.

"Hopefully Claire will teach him, she may be the only alive in the city besides Leon who can." Summer said hoping that would happen for both his sake and Claire's. Limiting your options is never good in a zombie outbreak.

**Passing another corner, there were two doors on opposite sides of the hall. One said "West Office" and the other said "Storage Deposit Room". Claire chose the second choice as they carefully entered the room. There were dozens of lockers and a control panel at the front. Jaune was looking around and saw one of them had some ammo, another had a pouch with the RPD initials. Everything in these lockers would be useful to Claire, so he went back to the Redfield who was checking the panel. Then she went to a nearby desk with a piece of paper.**

*** Storage Locker Terminal Memo**

**It appears that the keypads to the lockers terminal are missing a few keys, I suggest the person responsible for this mess find some spare keys and fix this RIGHT NOW.**

**(You know who you are, bastard. Who else'd fuck it up this badly?!)**

"It's never easy dealing with some idiot breaking the equipment." Weiss said, knowing how annoying it is to have something like her dust containers being broken. Sighing as she recalled the little explosive first meeting she had with Ruby.

'In her defense, she is a dolt who wasn't paying attention and stumbled into my supplies from being dizzy... If I recall her words correctly.' Weiss mentally notes in Ruby's defense, given what she was told of the incident in full sometime after she got started on knowing Ruby better.

"Why make one terminal be the only way to unlock the lockers though? That's just asking for trouble." Ozpin wondered, there is a reason his students all needed their own codes for their lockers. In case anything happens to the schools power supply, they will still have access to the lockers. Thanks to their bottom rockets, the lockers can launch themselves to said students location, as long as they're within Vale that is. The dust supply in those lockers only let them fly so far...

"**Looks like he never got the chance to fix it," the Arc gazed at the panel with the missing keys being 2 and 3. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."**

**"No you wouldn't. He's probably not around anymore." The Redfield stated bluntly.**

**The blond huntsman gave a nod, he was probably dead or a zombie, or maybe escaped safely. Gazing ahead there was another room, but smaller. There was a big locker with a weapon inside. Jaune was no expert in weapons like Ruby, but that seemed to be an older version of a grenade launcher.**

Ruby blushed at the praise in being a weapons expert in Jaune's eyes, while Nora gave the grenade launcher a critical eye before scoffing.

"That antique has nothing on my Magnhild." Nora said with a triumphant grin, making Ren sigh with a small smile at how proud his girlfriend is of her weapon.

"Nora, I doubt any weapon of their world can compare to our versions. It's like pitting past against future." Ruby tried to defend the classic grenade launcher, she wasn't kidding with Jaune back then when she said no one appreciates the classics anymore.

**Not in the slightest on the same level as Nora's Magnhild though.**

"Damn right, fearless leader!" Nora shouted with pride, fist pumping in victory. Making Ren smile fondly at Nora's pride in her weapon.

**Next to it was a locker with some ammo, probably for the weapon and next to it was an electronic device that is a card reader. They won't be getting that grenade launcher any time soon. The Arc was caught off guard hearing banging coming from the door. A zombie broke in as Claire reacted by at it's head, followed by the leg. Another shot on the leg and it was down, one last shot to the head finally killed the zombie.**

"**I'm sorry, Claire, I didn't realize-" Jaune tried to apologize, only to feel a reassuring calm hand on his shoulder that made him pause. Seeing she wasn't angry at him for not reacting sooner.**

**"It's okay, you can't always be the one to get all the credit," she smiled as she reloaded her gun with more ammo.**

"**So two and three are out of the question?"**

**"Until we find those missing keys, yeah. Let's make our time here worthwhile."**

**Claire opened the 106 and 109 lockers for now. There was a roll of film and ammo. The Arc had no idea what the film is for,**

"He isn't the only one, what would they use that for?" Oscar asks rather curious of the strange object.

"For a camera, though the film container is different from Remnant's style back in the older generations, I do believe it's for a camera to save the pictures they've taken." Ozpin explains getting shocked looks from the others.

"You know Oz, sometimes it's hard to remember just how long you've been on Remnant." Qrow can't help but say out loud, earning a bitter chuckle from the former headmaster of Beacon.

"Trust me, Qrow, I've lost count on exactly how long it's been since I first got this mission. I only know it's been thousands of years now." Ozpin remarks sounding far older and tired than he appeared to be.

"_**You'll find more information on their technological feats in the book I gave to the little Schnee. I suggest reading it as a brief recess in between the viewings to adjust to what you'll learn."**_ The God of Darkness recommends to them, before everyone turned their attention to the viewing again.

**Leaving the storage deposit room, the duo continued their journey through the west hallway of the station. There was a staircase leading to the second floor, while there was a zombie outside a window in front of the stairs. Jaune saw some items below the staircase, one of them being some hard boards and nails wrapped together. The blond got an idea as he quickly grabbed the boards and undid the wrapping.**

**"Claire, I got an idea, but I need you to do as I say. Hold the boards as I give them to you. I'll hammer the nails in." Jaune told her quickly handing her a board.**

**"W-What?" Claire asks perplexed, was jaune really going to try to play beat the clock to lock a zombie out the window? How was he planning on doing this with no hammer?!**

**"Just trust me, Claire, please. I'll explain as we do this!" Jaune said as Claire sighed before doing as told, watching him use the hilt of his sword to quickly drive the nails into the window frame with one hit on each nail. Impressing Claire at his strength slightly, she figured he was tough, but that would require a good aim and just the right amount of force to pull off.**

"**Now I figure if we lock the zombies out, it'll save us some bullets from your gun and hopefully prevent extra zombies stumbling in here later." Jaune informs her, quickly setting up the first board and handing her a second. Claire had to admit, if this plan works it could spare them some trouble from the undead. Already nailing it in at a hurried pace, before the window broke. The boards stopped the zombie from getting in so far, but it's hands still reached and grabbed Claire's breast.**

"**You bastard!" Claire screams, feeling enraged at the zombie. She quickly pulls out her pistol and fires a shot right in the right eye. Making it stumble back before she unloads three more rounds that cause it's head to burst like a zit. Only instead of puss, it was blood and brain matter gushing out. Jaune was feeling terrified and a bit sick seeing what Claire did to the corpse. While Claire took a deep breath to calm herself, before letting it out through her nose.**

**"Claire...you okay?" Jaune asks, partly worried for her, but mostly terrified of the pissed off expression on her face. Seeing her look at him with that glare on her face was enough to make him cringe, as he instinctively took a step back. Claire's eyes soften seeing this as she took a second to calm down.**

**"Sorry, I'm fine now. I just refuse to let anyone, especially some zombie, touch me like that without paying the price. Now let's hurry up and finish setting up these boards to keep the rest of the bastards out." Claire told him with a deadly tone in her voice, one that promised nothing but pain for perverts who touched her chest without permission. Setting up the third and final board for Jaune to finish nailing in.**

All the huntresses in the room nodded in agreement with Claire's righteous anger toward the zombie. It got what it deserved. While as for the men, they all cringed slightly in fear of the malicious aura from said huntresses and from Claire's deadly tone.

"I like her, if she was born here, I guarantee she would've made a great huntress." Maria says in pride, respecting the Redfield more already and loving that fiery anger she has.

"No doubt, Claire is pretty bad ass for a civilian. If anyone touched my girls, I would punch them into next week." Yang said with her eyes flashing red for a second. Summer looked at Yang with pride as she patted Yang's hand.

"That's good to hear dear, but don't be afraid to tell me if you need me to teach anyone manners of how to treat a lady." Summer began before looking at Ruby. "Both of you."

"Mommmm..." Ruby groaned in embarrassment, as much as she liked her mother being protective of her, it still felt embarrassing to hear it. Plus she didn't want her mother scaring off any of her male friends, few as there that is.

"Don't worry, mom, I can handle myself." Yang assures, giving a confident grin that made Blake and Weiss roll their eyes. Knowing all too well only someone with a death wish would try to piss off Yang or mess with Ruby in any way.

"I hope Jaune's plan works though, it does sound like a good way to reduce the chances of them having to fight more zombies than needed." Ruby said with some hope as she was calming down faster than the others. Mostly out of concern for Jaune...and Claire. She wasn't playing favorites or anything like that. Just concern for her best friend is all.

**With the final board set up, Jaune smiled in pride at his rather decent looking makeshift barrier to keep them out of the windows for now on. There was an open door near the items, it was some sort of office and on a wall was a sign that said "Darkroom". The Redfield her blond companion that they'll be able to see the picture in the roll of film if they take it here. It was a good thing the brunette took a course in photography when she was in high school. It didn't take long since it was only one picture.**

**It was a photo titled "A commemorative photo". A statue of an old man wearing a crown, a king, he was holding a red book in his left hand and in his right hand was a scepter with a red jewel.** **Neither of the two had a clue what it was about or what it could mean. But they decided to keep the photo just in case. Who knows? It might come in handy later. After investigating the room, the duo went upstairs to the second floor. Two bodies near a steel shutter. Jaune stabbed both in the head to make sure they didn't get up. They went to the other stairs going to the third floor. There they saw two lockers and next to it a huge hole, like a car ram through the concrete wall. Entering the hole, something caught their eyes laying on a desk. A key and the end had the shape of a spade. So with this, they'll be able to unlock any doors that has the spade lock!**

"Yes! Now they can check out more rooms for supplies!" Nora cheered, hoping they'll find the card needed to get the grenade launcher. Even if it is inferior to her Magnhild, it's better than nothing or being stuck with the pistols Claire has.

"Assuming there is no zombies in the rooms that key leads too," Weiss noted with caution and some fear in her tone. She couldn't imagine how Jaune must feel, being up close and personal with those rotting corpses trying to eat him and Claire alive.

**They left the room through a door into a long hallway with a window.**

**As the duo continued walking, something passed the window at quick speed. It was too fast for them to tell what it was.**

**"What was that?!" Claire cried out in surprise.**

"**Don't know," the blond huntsman tightened his hold on Crocea Mors, "but whatever it was. It didn't look like a zombie to me."**

"**..." Claire was silent as dread filled her heart, fearing that something worse than zombies was here.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

"What the heck was that thing?!" Oscar shouts out as the viewing finished that chapter, he couldn't even get a good look at it and that was not helping his mind.

"Not sure...but I think it had claws?" Qrow said trying to recall the brief image they saw, only to growl in frustration that he didn't get a good look either.

"_**As I told you all before, Jaune will have to face one of the worst creations the human race has ever made and the darker side of humanity. That creation caused more than just zombies to roam the city and send it to chaos. Oh no, there are worse things than zombies as you will soon see."**_ The God of Darkness said making everyone tense in fear at both his knowing tone and the implications of what Jaune must face.

Just what has the God of Light gotten Jaune into?

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

**AN: AND DONE! FINALLY! Good Goddess this was a pain! I dare say this might be TWICE as long as the last one, but I still must apologize for taking so long to get this out. I wanted it to be good and I had gotten distracted by more prioritizing matters.**

**With all that said, I have one final reminder. I can't handle a BIG group so my list of viewers are as following. Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Maria, Oscar, Ozpin, Summer Rose, Saphron, Mrs. Arc(Using the personality and looks from JPDE).**

**AN from warrior of six blades: Also, YES, I did alter one part of the story to explain how they got the boards up so quickly and make it seem more dangerous doing so. Like even though they was fast enough this time, Claire still got grabbed and a zombie got rightly shot for it. I assure they won't grab one of her breasts all the time, I'm not a pervert you jackasses. But it did allow me to show Claire's more fierce anger side in a way that I find will make Jaune have a reason to NEVER want to piss her off. Plus I'm a staunch believer if you touch a girl without consent, you deserve to be punished. Severity varying depending on how far you was planning on going or if it was an accident. If an accident, then it's okay to warn them not to do it again. I'm not heartless after all. Oh, before I forget, I should mention it also allows me to show Jaune using the hilt of his sword as a hammer. Not proper form, but in a situation like that and you have no hammers, it will serve as a substitute for those who are desperate. Plus, with his aura making him stronger and all his training, I think he could nail it up pretty fast with Claire holding the boards. I regret not thinking of this idea sooner and running it by Gravenimage in the past, but it was something I only thought up AS I was editing this chapter.**

**One final note that I feel MUST be addressed. I on a personal level believe the dead do hear us when we talk to them. But for the sake of the story and to further prove a point on how heavy the burden of heroism is... I am having Summer play catch up with what happened to her family and friends after she died. Also because I noticed something concerning as I watched RWBY. When God of Light talked with Ozma, Ozma had NO idea what happened to Salem. Meaning the dead on Remnant might not be aware what happens to those in the living... Which is truly sad to think about if people in mourning tried to speak their peace to their dead loved ones.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will be patient for the next one. I will need a brief break before starting my work on writing the next chapter tomorrow. I got things to catch up on and want to see how everyone likes this chapter first. For now I wish you all a good day/afternoon/evening depending on what time it is for you all and to please review. Flames and haters will be ignored, as well as have their reviews deleted.**

* * *

**AN from me: on behalf of warrior of six blades thank you for your support reviews, favs and follows. Warrior told me it will take him some time to finish the third chapter but for now enjoy the first two.**


	3. Important AN

**Important Author's Note: the reason I am writing this it's because I have been receiving so many reviews and PM's regarding "RWBY and friends watch Resident Huntsman". I've been getting two questions and I have grown tired of answering them. And therefore this is where the AN is for. I will get straight to the point. **

**1\. Is the story yours?**

**Answer: No. It's not. The story "RWBY and friends watch Resident Huntsman" it's NOT mine. It rightfully belongs to warrior of six blades. The reason he had to delete it from his account its because he was dealing with "copyright issues". So he asked me to put the story on my account. Even if its under my profile name, it's not mine. The original "Resident Huntsman" however it does belong to me. **

**2\. When will you update?**

**Answer: depends on warrior of six blades. When he PM's me that he's done with the next chapter, and he sends it to me I will upload it ASAP. There's nothing I can do in regards to updates of this story since I'm not the author of such. If he hasn't PM me yet, then it obviously means he's busy with life. And I'm not going to be rude to message him rushing him to hurry up with the chapters. When he's ready to resume the story, he will be ready and I'll be present to upload any chapters he sends me. **

**Bonus question: when will you update Resident Huntsman?**

**Answer: don't know since I'm still gathering ideas how am I going to write the Code Veronica X saga. Because I got a lot of positive feedback on the RE2 remake aka Raccoon City saga. I want to do my best to continue making the story the best RWBY/RE crossover according to you (no pressure lol). This thing takes time, so the story will be on a short hiatus until I'm ready to write the next chapter. **

**Hope this will finally answer and clarify your questions. I will keep this AN so any new readers to the story can understand the situation. Thank you and happy reading. **


	4. Family Matters, Studies of another world

**RWBY AND FRIENDS REACT:  
RESIDENT HUNTSMAN**

**By: Gravenimage**

**Beta: warrior of six blades**

"_**God of Darkness speaking"  
'God of Darkness thinking'**_

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Speaking in Flashback"  
'Thinking in Flashback'  
_***communications device/reading files***

**Viewing portal of Resident Huntsman scenes**

**AN from warrior of six blades: Well I gave you all more than enough time to decide on arguments and while some of you offered some interesting substitute ideas like Penny or a character from Resident Evil, I decided to stop at Saphron and Mrs. Arc in the end. As much as I would LIKE to have some RE cast or Penny, let's be real here for a second.**

**The RE cast is not close to Jaune except for Claire or Leon, Claire already living it doesn't need the viewing and I will have the God of Darkness explain why he won't bring an RE cast member into this viewing. As for Penny, Cinder, and Raven who I have considered, but ultimately dropped the ideas of including. Here is my list of reasons why.**

**Penny: As much as I like her and would love for her to have a reunion with Ruby, she is not that close to Jaune at all. They don't really know each other honestly unless Ruby told Penny about him. Also, I'm holding on to hope that her father/creator will rebuild Penny who will be waiting in Atlas. So here is to hoping!**

**Cinder: As MUCH as I would LOVE to make Cinder pay and learn a lesson in humility and powerlessness. As well as frustration in seeing she could never break Jaune Arc. I decided there was really no true benefit in bringing her in this, beyond a possible scare tactic to make her doubt her alliance with Salem working out for the best. Which knowing Salem she would find some way to manipulate Cinder into working for her again or kill Cinder if deemed more trouble than worth.**

**Raven: Everyone knows Raven is a bitch of a mother to have with a hypocritical view of the strong lives and the weak die. Considering she is living among a bandit tribe who is using her to survive and would back stab her if they thought it would give them something greater than Raven's leadership. Yet, Yang easily trounces them and I have no doubt in my mind Tai would be able to kill a good majority of them, if not all of them. Considering it was Tai who trained Yang and we only got a glimpse of his skill. So why the fuck does she act like her "tribe" is so strong when they're just cowardly bullies picking on the weak to get ahead, when her husband and blood daughter are easily stronger?**

**Also, while Raven would be impressed with Jaune's resolve and inner strength. She would not see this as a reason to help Yang fight Salem because unlike Jaune's mission. Salem IS immortal and to her knowledge there is no way to kill permanently Salem. Oz killed her once, but we saw her body come back brand new and have enough power to kill the weakened Ozma. Yet, we ALL know Raven never saw that vision and STILL Raven insists Salem can't be beaten. It's my belief Raven tried and was horrified to find out how outmatched she was. OR perhaps she saw how Summer died as they fought side by side one last time. That despite how hard Raven fought at Summer's side, she is haunted by how Salem killed Summer and nearly killed her. So with this knowledge in mind, Raven tries to avoid Salem and the war Oz has with the witch.**

**In the end, Raven is as Yang said. Raven is powerful, but she is NOT strong. Yang is the strong one between them and I hope Raven eventually snaps out of this fear ruling her life. To get the redemption I am hoping she will take, to make up for failing her daughter and husband for years now. To know what it truly means to be strong and who is worth fighting for.**

**Graven: So yeah, warrior had his reasons for excluding them from the list. Which I actually approve as we don't need too many people here that it becomes hard to give equal attention to believably.**

**Warrior: I do apologize for how long this took, but as Graven has told you, I DO have a life of my own and it's not always easy to be thinking of writing when so much else is going on. Like work, depression, anxiety, wanting to check in on those I love and be there for them in hard times, and FINALLY getting to play RE 2 Remake that I've recently bought a copy of for myself! Started with Claire A and found out the hard way that killing every zombie leaves me with not enough ammo to deal with G-Birkin's fourth form before the damn timer running out. So I was forced to restart the Claire A Scenario and try to go through it again, but smarter this time. Not kill every zombie and B.O.W. I cross, excluding Trenchy who I actively run and hide from.**

**With this said, here is the Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of either RWBY or Resident Evil. So stop being dicks and bug actual criminals who commit crimes that actually cause harm to other people.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Matters, Studies of Another World, and Just a bad dream, a very bad dream.**

Everyone was shocked to say the least, as the viewing ended for now. Silently absorbing all this information and worrying for what Jaune is about to face.

"_**I know this is a lot to take in, so please feel free to check the book I gave to Weiss or grab a bite to eat. I don't mind waiting a few minutes as you absorb all of this."**_ The God of Darkness said, with Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Maria, Oscar, and Ozpin nodding in agreement on the fact they could use a brief break. Though not all of them wanted it just to read a book.

"Excuse me, God of Darkness? I have something I wish to ask." Summer stated getting up from her chair next to Ruby, who looked at her mom in worry. The God of Darkness tilted his head, slightly surprised she wished to speak with him and sounded so calm. He couldn't detect on trace of anger, hate, or fear from her right now.

"_**Very well, speak your mind, Summer Rose."**_ The God of Darkness stated.

"I want to ask you to bring the Arc family into the viewing," Summer asks, making the God of Darkness feel a bit of surprise at the request, while everyone else is shocked.

"Mom, why you want to bring them into this?" Yang asks knowing by now how terrifying the viewing is and knew if Saphron saw her brother going through this, she would not be happy at all. That's not even considering they'd have to catch Saphron up on the truth if she starts demanding answers to what the mission Jaune was doing is really about.

"_**I too, am interested in this request. Please share with us why you ask this."**_ The God of Darkness asks with some intrigue, he knew she didn't take well to what they were seeing. Why would the human wish to make the young man's family witness such horror?

"I ask because they deserve to know. They're Jaune's family after all and your brother caused this to happen. I think it's only fair they be allowed to see for themselves what has been done to him, than ask us to tell them some half baked story of how he fell to some Grimm." Summer told the God of Darkness with a stern glare.

"_**You could tell them the truth."**_ The God of Darkness stated simply, already feeling he knew the answer he would get.

"Oh sure, without seeing it for themselves they'll likely believe us as we tell them Jaune got kidnapped by the God of Light to another world." Qrow cut in with a sarcasm heavy in the heavy in the air. "A world mind you, that has zombies trying to kill him and has to face the darker side of humanity as you claimed to us earlier."

_**"He will, you just haven't seen it YET, Qrow. Trust me when I say that time is approaching and you will understand what I mean in time. The humans that Jaune must face there would make Jacques Schnee look like a simple school yard bully, compared to those monsters wearing human skin."**_ The God of Darkness stated with a tone that held some bitterness and venom, surprising everyone at how he spoke of them. Especially Blake, who was surprised to Jacques Schnee who oppressed and abused his faunus labor forces so heavily, was not that bad compared to who Jaune must face.

"No offense, God of Darkness, but I find that hard to believe." Blake spoke with venom thinking of the man and how much suffering he caused. Even from what Weiss told her of the man, she knew he was a horrible father who knew how to get away with abusing and mentally conditioning his own children in ways that would horrify anyone with morals.

The God of Darkness only shook his head before sighing.

"_**THIS is what I mean by seeing is believing, which you all will in time. Now back to the matter at hand."**_ The God of Darkness stated looking at Summer once more. **_"I hope you know there is a reason I didn't call them here before your request Summer Rose."_**

Summer and the others looked confused at this as the God of Darkness decided to elaborate.

_**"I didn't call them here earlier because, while you are correct they are his family, telling them wouldn't grant me or you all much. Worse, some of them are too young to handle such horrors and while I may be pragmatic at heart, I'm not heartless. What would the Arc Family seeing this grant any of you? Hoping to earn the family's support in weapons and safe houses for rest?"**_ The God of Darkness explains to them, making them bristle at the idea he is suggesting they use this to make the Arc family feel indebted to them, like a move to gain some ally in politics.

None more so than Summer, who only had pure intentions in wanting to let the family know what happened to their son, and Weiss, who knew this to be something her father would do.

"I would never do that!" Summer defended angrily before taking a calming breath, fighting to control her rage. "All I want...is to let them know. They deserve to know and out of everyone should be told of this above all others."

"_**Suppose I go along with this..."**_ The God of Darkness began leaning down closer to Summer who nervously held her ground. Staring back determined on how she felt on this matter. Impressing the God of Darkness slightly she didn't flinch or back up. **_"Are you willing to let them bare the nightmares they will surely get if they see Jaune's struggles. To bare the fact they will probably battle with nightmares for years because of your request?"_**

Summer swallowed a bit at the heavy weight she felt on her shoulders, but refused to break eye contact. Refusing to withdraw something this personal to her.

"I'll accept it, so I ask you to please let them witness this." Summer Rose told the God of Darkness with resolve and determination in her eyes.

"_**Very well, but only two of them. I have no need to allow everyone of the Arc family here and honestly this is an exclusive. BUT after this, no more guests. I think we're got more than enough for my liking."**_ The God of Darkness stated with a firm commanding tone, making it clear to them all he is not budging on this. Summer reluctantly nodded in agreement with this. At least two of the Arc family would get to see the truth.

"Awwww, that sucks. I was kinda hoping maybe we could maybe see Claire's brother, Chris I think it was?" Nora asks making the God of Darkness glare at her.

_**"Absolutely not, if the deity of that world finds out I took one of the humans from his world. Then he would surely try to kill me with his heavenly army on his side. That's assuming he doesn't rope my own brother into it as well. I pressed my luck as it is following Jaune through the darkened hallways, rooms, and even the shadows he or Claire had to follow them in secret."**_ The God of Darkness turned his head looking into the distance, none could see or feel the frustrated scowl he had. An aura of Darkness surrounding him to reflect his building anger toward the deity in question.

"_**I could even feel the bastard watching me as I did this too, as if making sure I didn't do ANYTHING to Jaune or Claire in any shape or form. I'm confident in my power, but alone I don't think I could win against him. His little army of angels I can handle, those blind puppets of the light, but not a one on one fight with him."**_ The God of Darkness said making everyone shocked that this deity could make even the God of Darkness hesitate to take action.

None more so than Ozpin who looked at the God of Darkness, the one who destroyed all of humanity once before, in total shock. What kind of power would one require to make another God hesitate?

"So...you'll summon two of the Arc family then? Who if I may ask?" Summer asks hoping to get him off the subject and preferably make him clam down. Seeing the aura fade away and the tension in the air die down, Summer breathes slightly easier.

"_**Why tell you, when you can see for yourself?"**_ The God of Darkness said thrusting his hand forward in their direction and a purple aura surrounded his hand. Causing two portals to appear above them. Screams were soon heard as two females fell through. One being caught by Qrow and the other Summer barely managed to catch. Steadying them as they lowered the females in question to their feet on the ground.

One was a young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. In addition to her wedding ring on her left hand ring finger and a bootlace necklace around her neck. Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Maria, and Oscar all recognized Saphron as she looked at Qrow who caught her in shock.

"Q-Qrow? What...where are we?" Saphron asks looking around the all dark dimension around them warily.

"I'd like to know that as well, sweetie. Are you alright? How do you know that man?" Questioned a woman who shared Saphron's dirty blond hair, but had brown eyes instead of her blue. Wearing a low cut white t-shirt with the Arc family emblem on it, a purple light jacket, and black sweatpants with a yellow stripe going down the sides of her pants legs.

"Mom?! You're here too?!" Saphron asks in shock and worry her mother is here, instantly rushing to her mother as Summer took a step back to let them converse in peace.

"I am sweetie, I'm here. But...who are these people?" the woman asks looking at them all warily, before gasping as she saw the God of Darkness watching them a bit away from the group. "AND WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Oh my Gods!" Saphron cried out in shock at how huge the being is.

"_**Relax, I'm one of the brother gods, The God of Darkness. This is my domain that you have been summoned to at the request of Summer Rose here."**_ The God of Darkness told them pointing at Summer who glared at the being.

"I never said to drop them from above us. Why couldn't you summon them another way that wouldn't scare them?" Summer asks accusingly as the God of Darkness shrugged his shoulders.

**_"You never specified any methods or conditions for their summoning. You only said to bring them here to learn of what happened to Jaune." _**The God of Darkness told Summer, as if scolding a child. Ignoring the surprised gasps from both the Arcs at this and sensing their shared feelings of dread.

"_**Let this be a lesson in wording your requests and questions carefully with beings of great magic or power. For if you word your questions or requests in the wrong manner, you may find yourself with an answer or action that is undesirable."**_ The God of Darkness stated, making Ozpin look at the God of Darkness in shock, while everyone else felt frustrated or confused at the being before them.

'Could he mean...what I think he's hinting at?' Ozpin thought in shock at the possibility, was the God of Darkness giving him a hint to defeating Salem? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"Back up! What do you mean what happened to Jaune?! Where is my son?! Did you hurt him?!" The woman demanded angrily. Feeling her protective instincts toward her children rise up as she heard this and unknowingly starting to annoy the deity before them.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Saphron quickly joined in, even though she was scared out of her mind and knew she wasn't a huntress like her sisters or her mother. She wouldn't take any knowledge of her brother being hurt or worse lying down.

The God of Darkness sighed in an aggravated manner that made everyone except the two Arc worried. _**'Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, family. Thanks a lot, brother, Summer, for the headache you've given me.'**_ The God of Darkness thought to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"It wasn't the God of Darkness who took him, he's trying to tell you why the God of Light took him to another world!" Ruby said rushing between him. Earning a surprised look from Saphron who recognized her and a confused one from, who Ruby felt was safe to assume to be, Jaune's mother.

"What do you mean by that, Ruby? He is the God of Darkness? Like from the Fairy Tales of the two brothers? And what do you mean the God of Light took my brother?!" Saphron started to shoot off her questions in rapid fire before Summer Rose placed a calming hand on both her and Mrs. Arc's shoulders.

Only for Mrs. Arc to try to throw Summer over her shoulder, but found Summer resisting and pulling her back with a quick application of aura to enhance her strength to hold Mrs. Arc in restraining hold.

"Mrs. Arc, please stop trying to fight me when we're trying to talk things out peacefully." Summer told the woman with a strong glare that the woman returned for a few seconds as they stared each other down.

"You speak of peacefully talking, when my son is taken by someone or worse. Said kidnapper or assailant could be this thing for all we know, and the crazy girl in the red hood to be actually telling the truth?" Mrs. Arc stated with a look that said how little she believed Summer. Who glared at her for the insult toward her youngest daughter.

"Don't make me regret asking the God of Darkness to let you in on what happened to your son, Mrs. Arc. I did that out of the kindness of my heart, because as his family, you deserve to know more than anyone what happened to him. Secondly, my daughter is NOT crazy or a liar, and I will thank you to never call her that again or there will be problems." Summer warned the older woman with a steel in her tone that spoke of the fury she is restraining.

"Leave my mother alone you bitch!" Saphron said marching toward them before Qrow got between them.

"Hey! You take that back!" Ruby demanded angrily as she rushed in front of Saphron.

"Bitch, you better watch your tone or you'll have ME to deal with." Yang growled out as her eyes flickered between red and lilac. Qrow seeing this tried to keep everyone from getting close enough to start a fight.

"Let's all just calm down okay? We know you ain't happy about this-" Qrow said trying to keep a fight from breaking out between the angry mother and daughter duo with Summer or his nieces. Not that he was too concerned as he could see Saphron had no training, but her mother definitely carried herself like a former huntress.

"Of course we ain't happy! You expect us to just comply to whatever you say, when you mention something has happened to my brother?! I thought he would be safe going with you on whatever mission you all was doing!" Saphron protested as the God of Darkness began to growl at the pointless bickering now happening among his guests.

"_**ENOUGH!" **_The God of Darkness snapped grabbing them both forcefully into his hands, causing Summer to stumble backwards as the sudden pull of Mrs. Arc from her arms made her lose her balance.

"He needs to learn to warn people before doing that..." Summer muttered angrily as she got up as Ruby quickly rushed to her side in concern. Both turning their attention to the God of Darkness holding them tightly in his fists.

**CRUNCH**

Only to feel dread wash over them all as he easily crushed them in his hands before dropping them in fleshy heaps on the ground.

Everyone was struck silent in horror as it clicked in their heads he killed them so quickly. Not even saying a word as he focused his power on their bodies and brought them back to life before their eyes.

"Aaagghhh! Ah...A-Am I...alive?" Saphron screamed as she awakened shortly after her body was revived and healed from all damage that caused her death.

"I...I can't believe this..." Mrs. Arc muttered as she shakily got up, only to tense as both she and her daughter caught sight of their killer standing before them as if bored of their presence.

"_**Let this be a lesson, anger me again in my own domain and I will kill you. Only next time, I won't revive you. Now are you ready to listen to what I have to inform you of your son or do you desire the afterlife that badly?"**_ The God of Darkness told them with a commanding tone.

"W-We understand, God of Darkness, but...my son...what happened?" Mrs. Arc replied shakily, it was not every day you encounter a being who was so overpowering and would kill you without a second thought because you upset him in his domain. Seeing her daughter shake in distress, she silently pulled her daughter into her arms and tried to soothe the distraught young woman.

Summer looked on guiltily, as she knew this only happened because she asked the God of Darkness to bring them here. Knowing this was only the beginning of their rude awakening as they will learn the truth of Jaune's fate.

"_**My brother, the God of Light, has seen fit to take your son to another world as part of a deal with another deity. A deal I cannot influence or break at the risk of earning both my brother and the other deity's wrath on me. I have gathered everyone here for one reason. To let you all see Jaune rise up against not only one of humanity's worst creations, but the darker side of humanity itself in this new world. You'll see it through my memories during the viewing, as I watched him from the darkness and shadows in secret. All as my way of payback at my brother for going behind my back with this deal. As well as actually having the nerve to forbid ME of all beings, to do anything to him or in support of him. Without express permission from both my brother and the holy deity he struck the deal with."**_ The God of Darkness quickly explains, making the mother and daughter duo concerned for Jaune. Why would the God of Light do this to their Jaune?

**_"If you want more details and trust me, I know you do. I suggest taking time to talk to Ozpin over there. If anyone knows how frustrating my brother is about assigning people missions with little information, it's him. In the meantime I will give you two thirty minutes to catch up and allow the rest of my guests to take time to absorb the last chapter they witnessed in my viewing. I have somewhere I need to be." _**The God of Darkness said vanishing, leaving everyone in the dimension alone as Saphron and Mrs. Arc both looked at the 'guests' The God of Darkness spoke of.

"I know this is a lot, but... we'll do our best to explain. Just please hear us out." Ruby asks, hoping they'll listen to her peacefully this time. Earning to reluctant nods from the mother and daughter duo.

"Might as well, it seems we're prisoners here now and I rather not piss off a god into killing us permanently." Mrs. Arc said before holding out a hand to them to shake. "Madonna Arc, nice to meet you...I suppose."

Ruby nervously smiled and shook it, understanding they got off on the wrong foot. "Ruby Rose and I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's not your fault, Ruby, it's just...difficult to accept all this." Madonna Arc told her with an understanding smile. One Ruby was happy to give in return.

"If I may, Ruby, I believe I owe these two ladies an explanation." Ozpin said earning Saphron's and Madonna's attention.

"Ozpin...I heard you died during Beacon's fall." Madonna said with narrowed eyes. "Did the God of Darkness revive you too?"

"No, that would be his brother...technically. There is a lot to go over and less than thirty minutes now to do it. So if you'll please take a seat." Ozpin said as a table with three chairs, a tea kettle, with two cups of tea and one cup of coffee on the table appeared before them. "We can begin with what I know to catch you two up on our situation."

The two Arcs shared a skeptical look, but seeing no better options took their seats as Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Oscar, Maria, and Summer watched from a short distance away.

"Do you think Ozpin will tell them about Salem?" Yang asks, unsure if he would try to give the two Arcs the edited truth he told to so many others in the past.

"Don't know and honestly... I'm not sure it would do any good to let them know. Our world is dangerous enough to them as it is and they're not part of our team. So really it's none of their concern." Qrow told them earning a glare from Blake.

"Do you need to say it like that? It's their son who was helping us after all." Blake asks not liking the way he said it, even if deep down she found it hard to argue.

"Would you tell your parents about this, Blake? That you're risking a fight with an immortal witch who we have no idea how to kill, just to get the relic to Atlas?" Qrow asks making Blake frown, unable to say anything at that.

"Qrow, be nice, it's not fair these kids had to pick up our fight in the first place." Summer admonished him gently with a frown on her face, earning her a sad smile.

"Yeah, it is, but it's the truth and they need to learn to accept it. Sometimes you can't tell everyone everything, you have to hide some things for their own good or your own. No matter how much we hate it..." Qrow said making Ruby and Yang look at Qrow in concern. How much had he been through as he was working under Ozpin?

"The idiot has a point, us silver eye warriors had to hide our gift to avoid being hunted down by Salem's forces." Maria spoke making Summer gasp at the woman in surprise. She had it too?!

"You're...like me? I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Summer Rose, nice to meet you." Summer began before apologizing quickly, making Maria laugh fondly at the woman. Easily reminding her of Ruby in her looks and the air around her.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Maria Calavera and formerly the Grimm Reaper." Maria said making Summer gasp.

"Oh my gosh! It's really you! Qrow would NEVER shut up about you when we heard of your time as a huntress! Oh me and Raven wanted to be strong just like you in our younger days at Beacon!" Summer gushed making Maria sigh in shame. Strong? Her? It made her feel all the more guilty she ran and hide away like a coward after losing her eyes.

"Summer, I wasn't that bad." Qrow tried to defend himself against the accusation.

"Qrow, don't even get me started on how you collected every piece of data you could find on her and how she fought. You was always telling us how you wanted to be just like her and Raven would comment you couldn't without losing your manhood first." Summer deadpanned at her friend. Making Qrow grumble a few curse words at his sister under his breath.

"Hey Ren, was everyone that big of a fan of Maria's in their younger days?" Nora asks feeling both impressed and slightly concerned for the old woman as Summer and Qrow began conversing with the old reaper.

"Probably, legends do tend to inspire a great many people and from what little I know of her legend, she was definitely an inspiration to women everywhere as a huntress." Ren notes, not really too aware of her legend, but with what he was told...Maria was a big player in Remnant's past before she lost her eyes.

"I can't believe people would actually use these monstrosities of a...phone." Ren and Nora heard Weiss say as if shocked and disgusted. They both turn their attention to Team RWBY and Oscar looking at the book the God of Darkness gave them. Walking over to them, Weiss and Ruby gave them a little room to see it as well.

In the book was the picture of what they read to be a phone with a cord. There was a spin dial with symbols of numbers on the bottom and had a cord that would attach to a wall.

"Listen, according to this book. These phones would need to be plugged into an outlet on the wall in order to connect to the landlines in order to make phone calls over long distances." Weiss said going over the information and finding herself rather annoyed at how low tech it is.

"That cord is a bit short, it must be a pain to have to stay at home if you're expecting a call. Instead simply taking the phone with you when you have to go out, like we do with our scrolls." Yang said not liking the design to much. She likes doing something and going on wild adventures, sitting around at home would require waiting for something really important to get Yang's attention.

"If professor Oobleck saw this book, he would be excited at of all this past tech that he could use in his lessons." Blake said knowing the man's passion for the past and what they could learn from them.

"Still, it's not that bad for people first learning communication technology, right? I mean scrolls was like super new when it first came out right?" Ruby says trying to get them to understand not everyone is advanced as their world is.

"That is quite true, Ruby. Technology will always have a way of evolving with time as long as the civilization making them evolves too and the creators keep expanding their knowledge." Ren agreed with Ruby.

"Boring, can we see some cool technology they have? They must have something amazing!" Nora whined, pouting at Weiss like a child begging for candy, causing the heiress to roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll try to look but don't get your hopes up. I doubt they have any technology that would impress us..." Weiss said flipping through the pages before stopping again. "Well, this is kind of interesting. They have a...space shuttle that can actually leave the planet without losing power? It even reached their moon!" Weiss tells them in shock and surprise, earning wide eyed looks form the rest.

"Really?! How did they pull that off with such inferior tech?!" Yang asks looking at the picture in interest and curiosity. She would admit that while the picture didn't give the full impression how big it should be, there was a little size graph next to a teeny tiny human next to the rocket to let them have a fair guess of the size difference between a human and a rocket.

"Very interesting, it's a shame it doesn't have the blueprints to make a space shuttle of our own. I'm sure the people of Remnant would be interested in using travels to space to further human and faunus kind's understanding of what's out there." Ren said with some interest in this.

"Oh! Maybe fearless leader can take one of their space shuttles, bring Claire along, and make his way back to us!" Nora said with some hope and excitement at the idea of their leader taking their space shuttle to return to them.

"It's a nice thought Nora, but I doubt it'd be that easy. We don't even know where the world that Jaune is on is located in the universe. I doubt he knows where Remnant is either." Blake hated being the bearer of bad news, but someone had to say the obvious problem in Nora's plan.

"Boo..." Nora deflated at that as Ren held her close.

"It was a nice thought, Nora, but Blake is right. Jaune taking their ship and flying blind into space could be more dangerous than helpful." Ren softly tries comfort her as best he could, getting a slow nod from the Valkyrie.

"I'm still just amazed other worlds exist and that they have humans on it." Oscar chimed in, watching Weiss go through the pages of various inventions. With a look of slight interest and confusion.

"I wonder what their history is like...a world of only humans." Blake wondered, sounding sad at the thought faunus were only on Remnant so far, while the human race had two worlds that could exist on so far.

"Hard to say, but right now it's too soon to tell how the world at large is. We've only seen a handful of living people in the viewings so far. But I like to think that the majority of them are good." Ruby says with some hopeful optimism.

"Or you could ask the God of Darkness when he gets back from...wherever he is." Weiss stated, "I mean he did give us this book. Why not a history book to understand the world Jaune is on?"

"You do have a point," Blake trailed off thoughtfully, "alright, I'll ask when he gets back."

**CRACK**

Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Oscar, Qrow, Summer, and Maria all winced at the sound of that slap. Turning to see Ozpin nursing his cheek from a furious looking Madonna Arc and Saphron.

"You had my son, who hasn't even finished his training in Beacon, risk his life in some secret war against a woman who controls the Grimm and to escort some magical relic the gods left you to combat Salem to Atlas?! Why didn't you get professional Huntsmen and Huntresses for this?! This was and IS NOT a job for children!" Madonna nearly screamed at him in protective fury. If she knew this was what her son was getting up to, she would've enlisted the whole family to get Jaune back home before he got himself killed!

"All this time...this is what he meant isn't it..." Saphron said containing her anger as best as she could, but her glare did make the old wizard wince. He knew a woman's fury was never to be underestimated.

"He looked so down and troubled about some "new information" that made his mission harder back in Argus. What did he learn, Ozpin? Did you know?" Saphron demanded, her worry for her brother going through the roof at what he might be mixed up in now.

"That isn't the time or-" Ozpin tried to say only for Saphron to stand from her chair quickly in fury. Not caring how it fell backwards from her sudden and forceful movement.

"NOT THE TIME?! This is my little brother you're talking about! So you better start making it "the time" and give me some answers for why I let you all take him away from us!" Saphron screamed, but was being held back by her mother from getting too close.

"Salem is immortal." Ruby spoke up, turning both Ozpin's and the Arc's attention to Ruby who was now in front of them. Red rose petals swirling around her from using her semblance to get there. Ruby couldn't stand the idea of Ozpin dancing around this subject with the Arcs. The world yes, she could agree the world at large might not be ready to learn this.

But this was Jaune's mother and sister. It was their job to look after him as a member of their team and they failed in a sense. Ruby felt this was her responsibility to make the truth known when Ozpin was hesitating to do so. Ozpin frowned at Ruby telling them this, while both the Arc women looked at her shocked and horrified at the implications Ruby is telling them.

"As in, she can't die no matter how badly injured she gets and she never seems to age. True immortality was placed on her by the brother gods, for trying to trick the God of Darkness into reviving her lover, Ozma, after the God of Light refused her request." Ruby told them truthfully with a heavy heart, it's not easy thinking they had to fight an immortal to keep their world safe.

"Immortal...an immortal woman controls the Grimm..."Madonna Arc said numbly, trying to process this as horror filled her heart. How could her baby have gotten mixed up in this?

"Why...why would they do this?" Saphron asks with dread in her heart at the answer.

"Because they wanted her to understand the balance of life and death, until she does, the curse will stay in effect and keep her from ever dying. It was meant to separate her from the one she loves...but the God of Light instead decided to make things harder on us all." Ruby said making Ozpin wince at the jab.

"Ruby, that's hardly fair-" Ozpin tried to defend the God of Light who was looking out for everyone as far as he could see.

"Is it, Ozpin? Is it? The God of Light forced you to keep reincarnating until you fulfilled your mission to unite humanity and never once told you of what they did to her. Of what she had done after you died." Ruby said with a stern glare that Ozpin met with a heavy heart of his own. He knew better than anyone how heartbreaking it was to see the woman he loved fall so far into spite and rage against their creators like she had.

Madonna and Saphron both watched silently, putting the pieces together in their heads as they watched Ruby and Ozpin argue with wide eyes.

"I know it's not ideal, Ruby, I hate that I have to fight Salem like this. I hate that I lost my children and so many people I considered friends or family, but the God of Light is doing what's best for us." Ozpin tried to reason with Ruby, who only clenches her fist in fury as she glares at the former headmaster.

"What's best for us?! How is THIS what's best for us?! Beacon has fallen, Pyrhha died and you was considering using her as your replacement Fall Maiden! The Grimm threaten us every day! The God of Light did NOTHING to stop the God of Darkness from wiping out humanity the first time around. Faunus and humans keep fighting each other! They left you alone with the mission to unite humanity with no help or advice whatsoever! And they left us with an immortal witch as our enemy who is trying to gather the relics! Why does she even want them?!" Ruby shouted as her team, Ren, Nora, Oscar, Maria, Qrow, and Summer walked up behind Ruby to support her.

Ozpin felt the guilt, shame, and frustration at the Gods in his heart increase evermore at this. Yes, he would play along as he knew he had no choice and fully believed in the God of Light's ways. But that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated with how little help he had on this mission.

"It's not our place to question our creators, Ruby. I once cursed it all myself when I fell into depression, but in the end the gods are the ones calling the shots, not us." Ozpin said tiredly, for once almost showing his true age in his eyes. Eyes of a tired man who was given a world on his shoulders and hating every second of it, yet keeps fighting on to do what he must because there was no other choice.

A prisoner of fate.

To the very gods he served that had abandoned Remnant and left him to clean it all up.

"_**Well, at least you know your place, Ozma."**_ The God of Darkness stated as he appeared out of the ground, appearing in a burst of purple and black darkness. Making everyone glare at the deity before them, looking down on them from his height.

"You agree with this, God of Darkness?" Madonna barely managed to keep her voice calm and level, subtle tones of restrained anger hidden as best as she could. Not wanting to risk getting her or her daughter killed, despite how much she wants to tell the deity off.

"_**Of course, we're your creators. You beg us for many things and expect to be equal to us? Please, you're all just children in our eyes and personally, I think you're all rather spoiled."**_ The God of Darkness said making every one of them silently restrain themselves from doing something they might regret.

"_**We tried giving you all guidance in person, living amongst you all. Something that Salem fucked up and we learned that being among you was a mistake. So we left Salem to her devices in solitude after I wiped out humanity as her punishment. Only for brother to bring humanity back and reincarnate Ozma behind my back. I was willing to ignore that back then, as your race still dies and keeps to our balance, as the first of humanity had. Then I found out about what he did with Jaune and the other deity he struck a deal with. Telling ME to not do anything to the Arc, as if I no longer had any right to a being I helped create, infuriated me. That's the worst part about this... I helped create the humanity of our world... AND NOW HE ACTS AS IF I DON'T GET A SAY IN WHAT HE DOES WITH ONE OF THEM?!"**_ The God of Darkness's explanation went from a forced calm, to a building anger as his power grew more and more. Before forcing himself to calm down by taking some deep breaths.

"_**...That's not even considering you all seem to have it in your heads that everything is our fault. Anytime something bad happens, you curse us. Yes, the business with Salem was a mess, but she defied us and tried to trick me. She had to be punished, just as any parent would a child who did something wrong."**_ The God of Darkness explains further after taking a few breaths to calm down, earning a quiet snort from Qrow.

"Raven is a better mother than your asses." Qrow grumbled under his breath and that was not something he would easily say, not after how she left Yang at such an early age for the damn tribe of bandits. Only to gasp in pain as he quickly found himself clenched in the God of Darkness's hand, having a hard time breathing as he felt almost as if his life was fading from his body. The God of Darkness glaring at the struggling man in his hand in restrained fury.

"_**Got something to say, crow of misfortune? Choose your next words carefully or I may decide to make you see your semblance isn't the worst curse that can be bestowed on you."**_ The God of Darkness warned. Qrow heard Ruby, Yang, and Summer call out in worry, before seeing Summer barely restraining Ruby and Yang from charging in. Ozpin quickly helping to restrain them from attacking the God of Darkness.

"Let him go, you jerk!" Yang shouted trying to break free from Ozpin's grip, before feeling both Weiss and Blake restraining her as well, to her confusion. "Weiss? Blake? Get off! I have to save my uncle!"

"Mom! Let go! Uncle Qrow needs us!" Ruby cried out desperately as Summer used her aura to make sure she had a firm grip on her daughter.

"Yang, don't! He nearly killed you last time!" Blake retorted urgently with worry clear in her eyes. Struggling to maintain her hold on Yang, as she saw Yang's hair beginning to glow like golden fire. They needed to calm her down fast!

"Don't forget if you anger him, he'll kill Summer and not revive her." Weiss whispered sternly with a steel in her tone tone urgently into Yang's ear, making the brawler freeze in place at that. Growling in anger at how... powerless she felt. If she attacked, she risked Qrow's life, Summer's life, and her own life. If she does nothing...Qrow might get killed or cursed somehow. Watching Summer keep Ruby retrained, while having a look of conflicted look in her own eyes at this.

"Ruby, I want to save him too, but we can't anger him or he may kill you along with us, Ruby." Summer said making Ruby now freeze, remembering the deal she struck with the God of Darkness. Grinding her teeth as she now realized how damning accepting that deal is.

Was this how the gods truly are? Just cruel manipulators who play with the humans they create as if their lives and feelings don't matter?

Some parents they are to their creations...

"Can't...breathe..." Qrow tried to get out, finding it hard to speak with his lungs feeling so restricted. He could hear his bones protesting against the pressure and was worried they might snap like twigs at this rate.

_**"That's correct. Your life, as always, is in the hands of your creators. You're not equals to us and have no right to demand anything from us or have ANY right judge us. If anything, you owe your existence to US, that is the cold dark truth of creations and creators. If you rebel against us, expect us to punish you or even strike you down if you piss us off enough. You humans and faunus, regardless which deity creates your kind, do the same to your own creations when they rebel against you after all."**_ The God of Darkness said with a tone of finality that made everyone silently rage at how helpless they felt. Realizing the brother gods they heard so much about in fairy tales, as well as the vision from Jinn for Team RWBY, Oscar, Maria, and the struggling Qrow, were just two powerful beings that didn't care for them.

"You're wrong...We're not like that!" Ruby protested, not believing humanity was that bad off. Yes, she was aware there are bad people like Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, and even Tyrian! Yes, the God of Darkness keeps stating she'd see the Darker side of humanity, but so far she has yet to see any such proof any humans had caused such a thing! Her protest earning the God of Darkness's attention to her now.

"_**You think that for now, but remember you've yet to see the darker side of humanity that will be revealed in the viewing. Just watch and see for yourself."**_ The God of Darkness said with a knowing tone that caused dread to build in their hearts. Before the God of Darkness threw Qrow to Summer and Ruby, who pushed her daughter out of the way to keep her safe. Before doing a last minute focus of her aura through her body, creating a light sheen of white aura around her, as she caught Qrow. Tumbling backwards as she caught her old friend and held him close to keep him from further harm. Rolling on the ground before coming to a stop five feet back.

"Mom! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang called in worry rushing to kneel beside them. Qrow desperately breathing air back into his lungs and he felt his life return to his body again. As if a man who had been wondering the desert without water for days.

"I'm fine, Ruby, Yang. Really." Summer tried to assure her daughters before trying to help her old friend up to his feet. "How are you, Qrow?"

"Just peachy, short stack." Qrow said, trying to brave a smile that hid how he truly felt. Though Summer could see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"_**Before we begin, I picked up a book I thought you'd all like to have on the world. So here you go, be sure to read it after the viewing of this chapter is done."**_ The God of Darkness said snapping his fingers. Making a book appear out of a swirling portal of darkness in front of Blake who just barely caught it before it hit the ground. Looking it over carefully.

"Is this...a history book?" Blake asks looking at the title. 'History of the U.S.A.', from what she could tell this book had been updated recently.

**_"Indeed it is, I figured you and the Arcs would like a book explaining about the history of the world Jaune is on."_** The God of Darkness said snapping his fingers again and everyone watched as two more seats were added and the chairs all changing formation to now setting up in rows, with the rows behind the first row being slightly elevated compared to the ones down in front. Allowing everyone to see more easily despite the fact some people are taller than others. Two ramps going up the sides of these rows would allow easy access to any of the three rows now set up.

The first row had five chairs down in front, while the second row had four chairs each. Each of these chairs had a pull out tray they can pull out of the chair's arm rest and move it over their lap so it can hold their food and drinks. As an added feature he added cup holders for their drinks. What drew everyone's attention though was how the chairs had skull mask like designs of Beowolves on the arm rests as a decorative feature with glowing red eyes.

Looking it over for a few seconds, he eventually nodded his head in satisfaction with his work.

"_**Choose the seats you wish to have before we begin. But first I must let Mrs. Arc and Saphron know of the basics. If any of you want food or drinks in this dimension, merely think it and it will appear before you. For anyone who needs the rest room. The girls side is through the door on the left and the boys side is through the door on the right. So get to choosing your seats so we can begin."**_ The God of Darkness stated without a care, infuriating his guests a bit at his attitude toward them, but keeping it to themselves seeing no other option available right now.

"I vote Team RWBY sits together with Summer in the front." Ruby quickly voted, making Yang and Summer giggle at how much she wanted this. Not that either could blame her.

"I see no problem with it. How are we going to be seated this time?" Blake asks, curious what her leader, Mrs. Rose, and teammates would think.

"I suggest we switch around this time. You sit close to Ruby and I'll sit next to Yang. Summer stays in the middle so she can sit close to her daughters." Weiss reasons, earning smiles from the daughters, before Ruby tackle hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best partner ever, Weiss!" Ruby cheered making Weiss stutter as she tried to pry Ruby off her. Why was her leader so overly friendly?!

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss protested finally as Summer gently tickles Ruby's sides, making the girl giggle before falling off Weiss and into Summer's arms. Looking at her daughter mischievously.

"So you're still ticklish, my little rose~" Summer teased continuing to tickle Ruby, who squirm in Summer's graps.

"Hehehe-Mom! Hahahaha~ Stop! Not in-hehehe-front of my friends!" Ruby protested in between her giggling and laughing with how Summer moved her fingers deftly over Ruby's sides. Before finally stopping as she believes Ruby had enough.

"Ahhh~ I missed doing that. You two make the cutest giggles." Summer said with a wistful smile that Madonna couldn't help sharing as she recalled doing so to her daughters and son when they were little. Much to Ruby and Yang's horror as they blushed hard in embarrassment.

"MOM!" They cried out making the God of Darkness chuckle quietly at the sight before him. While everyone else gave some chuckles or teasing smiles at the daughters. The once heavy tension in the air being lifted briefly.

"Come on, let's take our seats before Summer decides to tickle torture her little dragon some more." Blake teases making Yang groan in embarrassment. Great, she just knew Blake was never going to let this go after all the cat puns she used on her in the past.

"It's not torture, it's love and I shower my little angels in it!" Summer protested playfully making Ruby cover her face with her hood and Yang to hide her blushing face in her hands.

"Please stop..." Yang begged, she couldn't believe her mom was doing this in front of Blake and Weiss!

"Not in front of our friends, mom!" Ruby joined in, trying her best not to see Weiss or Blake's smirks right now. She knew they meant no harm, but it was so embarrassing!

Soon they was nicely seated with Blake on the far left, Ruby on her left, Summer in the middle of the five seats, Yang on Summer's right, and Weiss on the far right.

"We got the second row!" Nora cheered pulling Ren along with her, a small smile on his face that showed how use to this he is.

"Qrow, mind if I sit with you in the second row. It's pretty clear the Arcs don't want to be near me right now and...I want to apologize." Ozpin asks his old friend who looked at Ozpin for a few tense seconds. Wrestling with his anger toward Oz and the guilt he feels for judging a man who really was more screwed over than any of them in this mess.

"Fine, but don't think I'm over your secrets just yet." Qrow began, before raising a hand to cut off Oz's attempt to reply. "I get you had your reasons now, I do, but this will take time for me to trust you again. Just so we're clear though, I want to keep Ruby and Yang safe from this war as much as possible. I'm not going to let her be another casualty in this mess those three caused." Qrow said with a tone of finality, making Oz nod in understanding.

"That is agreeable, Qrow, believe me when I say I wish things had been different. That Ruby and Yang never needed to learn of this mess so soon." Ozpin tried to assure him, making Qrow roll his eyes as he walked to his seat next to Ren who was on Nora's left.

'Yet you still planned to bring them into it eventually, didn't you, Oz?' Qrow bitterly thought, not liking Ozpin seemed dead set on somehow involving his nieces in this. Ruby specifically for her silver eyes. Thoughts that stayed silently in Qrow's head as Ozpin sat next to him.

"Come on, Saphron, we'll take the back row." Madonna told her daughter as they both took the left side of the seats, with Oscar helping Maria to her seat.

"Thanks, Oscar, got to admit this makes it feel more like a movie theater." Maria said as she sat next to Saphron on her left, while Madonna was on Saphron's right. Oscar sitting on Maria's left completed the seating, as the God of Darkness created a giant throne to sit on behind them all. Waving his hand as it glowed with power to view his next set of memories of Jaune's experience.

_**"Let's begin the next chapter of what I witness Jaune face on that fateful night."**_ The God of Darkness stated as everyone paid attention to what the portal revealed.

**Chapter 3 Just a bad dream, a very bad dream**

**(Location: Raccoon City Police Station, West Hallway, Third Floor. Raccoon City, Arklay Country, Midwestern USA.)**

"Is that a location? That wasn't in your previous memory viewings." Weiss asks in confusion, earning a shrug from the God of Darkness.

_**"I didn't feel like explaining where Jaune and Claire are, so I figured this would save us some time to add it in. Plus I'm sure you're wondering what part of the world he is at, right?"**_ The God of Darkness stated making everyone nod their heads in agreement and understanding. Especially Madonna and Saphron Arc, who was happy to at least know WHERE Jaune is right now. Even though they didn't know how to get him back yet, they wasn't giving up on him by a long shot.

**Jaune stood rooted to the ground. Just like that time at the gas station when he first saw a zombie.**

"A zombie...you mean those creatures from Jaune's comics? They're real?" Madonna Arc asks the God of Darkness skeptically.

"We can hear Jaune's thoughts?" Saphron also questions in confusion.

"_**One, you have no idea what truly exists out in the universe or the multiverse. So don't go on a rant about how it's impossible. Your world has semblances and magic, I know plenty of worlds that would question how what you can do is even possible or real."**_ The God of Darkness stated both to the Arcs and indirectly at Weiss who also has skeptical moments so far.

**_"Two, I felt it'd help you understand his struggles better if you could hear the thoughts of Jaune and others who play key roles in his trial this night." _**The God of Darkness answered Saphron's question next. Making both Arcs feel conflicted between grateful to know what he's thinking and partially angered his personal thoughts were being eavesdropped on like this.

**He couldn't stop thinking about the thing that just crossed the window. It moved fast and seemed to be on four legs. It wasn't a dog or the undead. What could it be?**

"A question we all dread the answer to." Ozpin noted that everyone internally agreed with. Even the skeptical mother and the nervous sister of Jaune Arc.

"Why of all worlds he could be taken to, did it have to be one with zombies?" Saphron groaned quietly in worry for Jaune and fear of the zombies. She hated the movies he used to watch of those, while some of their siblings seemed to enjoy more than others.

Jaune was definitely a fan though, much to her dismay. Though right now she severely doubted he was enjoying this judging by how he is feeling.

**Turning to Claire, the brunette seemed to be thinking the same thing. But she calmed down and decided to move on. The Arc nodded as he resumed to lead the way, holding his shield, sword, and flashlight.**

"At least Jaune's not alone, but what's her story?" Saphron asks curious of the woman with her little brother.

"She's Claire Redfield, Jaune was helping her look for her brother, now they're trying to escape together because her brother isn't even there. Unlike us the people of that world don't seem to have aura or semblances." Ruby spoke up, an eye twitching as she tried to avoid mentioning how Claire stared at Jaune's butt earlier.

She didn't know why, but seeing Claire near Jaune still irked her.

**Straight ahead there was a door and a dead end. The bond huntsman realized the Police Station was big. It could take them hours to find the two medallions they need to open the secret passage of the Goddess statue. Who knows how many zombies were here? Not to mention they still needed to find Leon. At least they knew Chris, Claire's brother, was alright. He was out of town, so he wasn't in any danger.**

"Who decided to scatter the medallions? Some guy with a thing for scavenger hunts?" Saphron asks, questioning the sanity of the cops in the police station to have a secret passage to need multiple medallions as keys and scatter them.

"That we don't know..." Oscar shyly admits, not sure how to answer that despite feeling the same way.

**The two were about to head to the door, since there was nothing but a barricade of chairs and desks blocking the path. Jaune was about to follow Claire until something caught his attention. A piece of paper with what looked like writing on top of a box. The Arc learned anything on paper had useful information that can help them in the future.**

"Jaune, not all paper has useful information." Madonna scolded her son's way of thinking. Yes notes left behind COULD be useful, but sadly it wasn't always useful to you or at all in worse cases. It varies depending on whoever left the note and what was written down.

"To be fair, Madonna, Jaune has had some pretty good luck finding notes that were useful so far. There is no harm in being thorough when checking a place out that you are scouting anyway." Maria told the Arc Matriarch, making the woman sigh in reluctant agreement. The old woman had a point there.

"Are you a former huntress by chance? You don't act or look like someone from the military." Madonna asks the former legend who gave a self loathing smile back.

"Former being the keyword I'm afraid, but yes I did happen to be quite the huntress once." Maria said earning a nod of understanding from Madonna, deciding not to pry on the elderly woman's business of what happened. More focused on learning what happened to her son.

**He picked it up and showed it to his brunette companion.**

***Consider this a gift for anyone unfortunate enough to still be alive.**

**Keep your eyes peeled for those creepy fucks that look like they were skinned alive-"Lickers" we call 'em. They're blind as bats, but their hearing more than makes up for that. So long as you don't run like a total idiot, guns a-blazing, you should be able to slip by them...Probably. Either way, make like my grandma and creep around as slow as possible around 'em, yeah? Anyway, not that I wanna go, but duty calls. That, and I've got a friend to avenge.**

**David***

The audience seeing the note as Jaune mentally read it felt sorry for the guy losing his friend. A somber air hung over them.

"He needs to respect his grandma more, we're not that slow!" Maria scolded, feeling a bit of her pride was stung. Stupid youngsters, at least she could run...for a short distance...with help from her cane. But she could run!

That made everyone chuckle a bit, silently glad for Maria's outburst as they watched the viewing again.

"Not everyone is like you, Maria, at least you don't take shit from anyone." Yang said with some respect for the old legend.

"You got that right, blonde!" Maria agreed with a smile of her own.

"**Lickers?" Questioned the blond huntsman.**

**Seriously, that was a weird name. It sounded "kinky". Like it belonged in a porn movie. He didn't blush, so what if he has seen movies and magazines? It was perfect to be doing such at his age. Of course his parents never found out where he hid his porn stash. It was a very secretive place.**

"Why would he need to hide it? Surely he knows if he wanted some I would've let him read some of my work." Madonna asks, curious why her son was like this.

"Mom, I don't think he wanted to risk you giving him talks about sexual stuff if you caught him reading it." Saphron said having sympathy for her poor brother.

"But it's important to know how to have sex right. Sure you can learn together, but there is no shame in learning some stuff ahead of time through some good books or maybe asking me for-"

"NOPE! Not happening, we're good, mom! Really! I want to learn with my wife thank you very much!" Saphron quickly cut her mother off, waving her hands quickly in front of her with a red blush making her match Ruby's cloak.

Madonna pouted, but respected her daughter's wishes. Why was her children all prudes when it came to asking their mother for tips on how to have sex in certain ways? At the very least she would've given them her books if they were that adamant about not taking her advice. You would think being a writer for certain books with erotic scenes would make her more trusted for advice on how to spice up the bedroom...

Everyone else wisely tried to pretend they did not just hear that. Though Blake was a little curious if Madonna had written any good books she might have read in the past.

**Now for the Licker. Apparently zombies and the infected dogs aren't the only things in this city. Just reading the description again, this creature must be ugly as hell. They were blind, but have super hearing. So even the faintest sound will catch their attention. That was something he definitely didn't want to see, or fight. Blue eyes widen in realization. What if the thing they just saw passing through the window was a Licker? That means it could be nearby...**

"I hope that thing is not like those hentai monsters or Jaune and Claire is NOT going to be happy." Blake commented with a pale face. She read one of those kind of stories once...never again. She made it her mission to kill all sorts of tentacle using Grimm on sight after that.

"What do you know, smut even Blake won't read." Yang said before wincing as her partner glared at her.

"Be grateful we have a bunch of seats separating us and a god in this dimension I don't want to piss off, Yang." Blake says making Yang gulp at the glare on her partner's face. Guess she wasn't in the mood for those jokes right now...

'Note to self, apologize to Blake later...with lots of tuna sandwiches.' Yang thought knowing how much Blake loves tuna or other fish based meals.

**The Arc put the piece of paper away as he and Claire resumed their journey. The Redfield was a bit panicked after hearing about the new creature.**

"I certainly don't blame her, that creature sounds like a horror show just to look at." Summer said not wanting to try imagining how such a creature would look like.

"**Claire, I think we should check the second floor, first. Just in case this "Licker" is what we saw pass the window." Jaune whispers quietly as possible, not wanting to recklessly endanger Claire's life against a foe they don't know yet. Granted, he knew they couldn't leave the creature here unchecked, but knowing when to choose your fights would be best.**

**He rarely had that option with the Grimm, but he damn well had it with these zombies. His comic always detailed the survivors either meeting their end or living to see another depending on which fights they risked to take.**

"Boo! He should go in and show it who's boss! Come on Fearless Leader!" Nora tried to encourage her friend.

"Nora, Jaune may have a point in wanting to ensure Claire's safety. She doesn't have aura like us." Ren defends his leader's decision.

"Indeed, too many hunters often lose their team or die because they jumped head first into danger without thinking of the threat ahead of them." Maria brought up, earning a nod of agreement from Summer, Qrow, Ozpin, and Madonna. All of them remembering too well how they seen other huntsmen or huntresses had fallen due to such mistakes.

"Some times you need to know when to run and when to fight." Blake advised, feeling she personally had too much experience in this subject, but was glad Jaune was being careful for Claire's life. Ozpin chose a good man to lead Team JNPR, despite how weak and inexperienced Jaune was at first.

**Claire appeared to think it over for a moment before nodding in agreement. Looking at the door warily as she quietly walked down the hall with Jaune.**

**"Right, any chance to find extra ammo wouldn't hurt either." Claire whispers as they passed the desk where they got the key and then the locker. Back at the staircase they made their way down to the second floor where they saw yet another dead end before them and a door on their right. Entering it, they found themselves in the men's shower room. The sound of steam caught their attention as they saw a pipe leaking in the entrance to the showers.**

"The police station has really fallen apart to this zombie outbreak..." Saphron said fearing how bad the rest of it must look like, making everyone feel dread clench their hearts at the thought.

"Wait till you see the East and West Hallways, those seem to be hit the hardest so far." Qrow said feeling bad for the cops who died there. Especially for the one corpse hung from the ceiling by a piece of metal holding it up like a hook until Jaune accidentally made it fall. Not a way he or anyone would ever want to die.

Saphron and Madonna both held hands as they heard his warning, mentally preparing themselves for how the rest of the police station must look.

**Something was missing in the middle, like a valve handle. It was the only way to turn it off and remove the hot steam. Claire opened one of the lockers, only to gasp seeing a zombie falling out. Reacting on instinct she quickly stabbed it's head before it fell on her.**

**"GET OFF!" Claire screamed as she back steps quickly, pushing the zombie away. Causing it to fall limply on the floor, while Claire pulled her gun expecting it to get up and Jaune was by her side, ready to stab it if the knife wasn't enough. They waited seven tense seconds, before Claire hesitantly grabbed the knife and took it back. Making the head bleed out a bit from the forceful removal of the knife.**

Ruby, Weiss, and Oscar all felt their appetite lessen at the sight, but made no vocal complaints just yet at the sight. Already learning to get use to this, despite how much they hated seeing Jaune and Claire go through this or having to kill so many zombies who once were innocent people of Raccoon City.

**Cleaning it off on the parts of the zombie's clothing that wasn't drenched in blood. Jaune could see some wear and tear was forming on the knife, before she put it away.**

"**You okay?" Jaune asks, Claire, placing a hand on her shoulder both to help her calm down and to comfort her. Internally cursing himself for not thinking to check the lockers, if that zombie had bitten Claire she would've been a goner.**

"Don't blame yourself, Jaune..." Ruby said with sympathy, wishing she could comfort her best friend and get him out of that mess. Two things she knew she couldn't do much to her shame.

"Who is the moron that left a possibly dead zombie in a locker?" Oscar asks in confusion, finding it weird the zombie was in there. Earning some looks from the others making Oscar feel self conscious. "What? You saw the way it fell on Claire. It was like the zombie was already dead!"

"Maybe it was a corpse of someone hiding away after he got bit, thinking he's safe inside the locker until the infection killed him?" Blake ventured, desperate people did do desperate things.

"But how long would it take after being bitten to die and how long after that before they fully become a zombie?" Weiss asks, rather curious what the time frame of infection is. Know it had to be quick to spread in such a way that the entire city had fallen before the law enforcement could stop them.

"Let's keep watching and try to find out, students. I'm rather curious myself and the God of Darkness did say we'd find our answers this way." Ozpin stated earning a grateful nod from the God of Darkness as everyone turned their attention to the viewing portal again.

"**I...I'm fine, just scared me for a second there. That was too close..." Claire said with a hand over her heart, trying to calm down from the jump scare she just had. A locker. That was an improvement of a hiding spot. Neither of them could imagine WHY a zombie was in there in the first place. Readying her gun and Jaune keeping his sword drawn, they opened another locker. It wasn't empty, no zombies this time, but something better. Red ammo, they were flame rounds. The Arc realized that was ammunition for the grenade launcher. Which, they still needed to find that locker key card in order to get it. Still the brunette took the flame ammo without argument.**

"Nice! Now they can burn zombies with the grenade launcher once they find the keycard!" Yang said loving the idea of seeing some fiery explosions. Not that it could compare to her Ember Celica, but there is a reason she uses fire dust rounds as her ammunition.

This earned a scoff from the heiress, who looked at Yang with exasperation "You are such a pyro, Yang..."

"What can I say? When you're hotter than the sun in the middle of July, why not embrace it?" Yang bragged with a smirk making Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and even Summer shake their heads. Her teammates and sister out of being used to Yang's confidence in her looks, something they find hard to argue, and Summer because she could tell Taiyang's confidence influenced her daughter's own.

'Tai, when I get home, we are going to have a long talk.' Summer mentally swore to herself.

**They checked all the lockers, finding another set of flame rounds, but that was it. Then, he saw a piece of paper stuck to a wall by some tape.**

***Portable Safe Instructions**

**Press a button to light up it's corresponding lamp. Light them all to open the safe.**

**The buttons must be pressed in a certain order. Pressing a single button out of order will cause all of the lights to go out and you will need to start the sequence again.***

"That sounds like an annoying safe to memorize..." Yang said making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Not as long as you remember the code, but I suppose it's not for everyone." Weiss admits knowing a lot of people preferred much more simple locks that only require a key or a short code of four or three numbers being put into a device.

**Jaune saw the portable safe in a corner, grabbing it, he looked it over. It was smaller than he thought for a safe. Of course it had the RPD initials, a circle surrounded by eight lights.**

"I Wonder what's in it?" Oscar asks, rather curious why such a small safe was used in a police station.

"Oh! It's probably a key! I mean it's small enough and light enough!" Ruby said optimistically for Jaune and Claire to access more doors.

"I find it unlikely someone would leave something important as a key in those things, but there is a chance." Blake said with some uncertainty, eying the small safe in Jaune's hand with curiosity.

**He decided to give it a try, but failed, like five times. It's not his fault, he's not as smart as Weiss or Pyrrha would be for these things.**

This earned a pleased smile from the heiress while Ruby felt her eye twitching at Weiss being complemented. Remembering all the times he practically threw himself at Weiss only to be rejected repeatedly. It was strange for her, in the past she only felt pity for Jaune being rejected like that, now it made her feel...annoyed? Why?

While Ren and Nora only gave sad smiles, she was the one to help Jaune during their studies and very smart. They could see Jaune believing Pyrrha could figure it out without much trouble.

**The blond frowned and gave up for the time being, while Claire was smiling at him, not commenting on his lack of memorization. She will give it a try later, but now wasn't the right time. The medallions are their priority right now. There was nothing useful here until they do something about that pipe leaking hot steam. So aside the medallions, they will have to find a valve handle too. This was starting to sound like a headache. Who would think escaping this place would be so complicated? But then again, no one said this was going to be easy.**

"I feel you Jaune, why would anyone design their police station like this?" Saphron questions as well.

"We're still not sure on that, but we're hoping to find out sooner than later." Ren said earning an understanding nod from Jaune's big sister and his mother.

**Leaving the showers they climbed the stairs going back to the third floor of the station. The Duo went through the only door on the floor and the place was filled with broken concrete. Boxes, wooden planks, boards, items that can be used for storage. A zombie suddenly dropped from the ceiling slightly, still hanging on something he couldn't see.**

"**Fuck!" Claire shouted at it dropping slightly like that, aiming her gun at it as they watched it for any signs of coming to life. After a few tense seconds of it not doing anything, she warily walked around it, careful to stay out of arms reach as Jaune followed her without question. He didn't question her language or her reaction at that, he was close to doing something similar.**

"He should! It's bad language!" Ruby scolded, not sure why, but the feeling was still there when he was around Claire.

"Ruby, I doubt anyone is really going to worry about a little bad language in a zombie outbreak." Qrow tries to calm his niece a bit, just like her mother, who he could feel glaring at him from her seat without even needing to look at her.

"She's right, Qrow, I hope for your sake you don't curse around my babies." Summer warned making Qrow hold his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry, I always watched myself when around them. I even made sure to show up sober as possible when visiting them. At worst I'm usually only lightly buzzed around my nieces." Qrow tries to calm her down, though her narrowed eyes made him doubt she was letting it go.

"Qrow, when this is over, we are going to have a long talk about your drinking habit." Summer told her old friend who resigned to this with a heavy sigh and a nod. Making Summer glad he was going to listen for the most part, but she knew getting him off drinking was not going to be easy and would take time. It's how it usually is for those who use alcohol as a crutch to deal with the pain inside their hearts.

**There were more bloodstained walls sending a chill down Jaune's spine. There stood a cell at the far end of the room, but was blocked by a wooden barricade. It had something attached to it. It was a black of some kind that said, "C4".**

**"Looks like someone left an explosive here...maybe they was trying to get in?" Claire mused to herself, wondering why it was left here like this.**

"**Do you think we should...remove it or use it ourselves?" Jaune asks the Redfield who appeared to think it over before shaking her head in negative. "Not really, it's useless without the detonator and we don't know where to find one. It'd be a waste of space for us to carry." She reasons making Jaune nod in agreement.**

"A wise move, they need to save space for items they'll actually need and can use." Ozpin commended Claire for her clear thinking in this situation.

"But it would be nice to see how big an explosion those C4 thingies would create." Nora said before Ren pat her back with an understanding smile to his girlfriend.

"Maybe they will once they find the detonator, you never know. They haven't checked the entire police station yet." Ren assures, while mentally hoping Jaune won't have to use the device. With those "lickers" around, he had no doubt they'd be drawn in by the noise.

At least his assurance got him the desired results of Nora looking much happier.

**Putting the matter to the side for the moment, Jaune saw a table not too far away from them with a piece of paper on it. Claire picked it up, showing it to her blond companion as they both started reading it silently.**

"I hope Jaune forgives me for hearing his personal thoughts." Saphron says, knowing she'd be annoyed at least and enraged at worst if someone listened to her personal thoughts without her knowledge.

"_**I had to let you know as clear as possible how hard this is for him and they don't read every note or file they find aloud. So this method had to be done." **_The God of Darkness stated in a tone that showed he regretted none of this. Much to the ire of the others.

***Some Guy's Scribblings**

**Damn those corporate assholes! They cut me off! After all I've done for them! But if that's how it's going to be, so be it. I'm gonna have a little fun of my own as the world goes to shit. I boarded all those filthy pigs up in a steel pen, and set some C4. All I gotta do is detonate it and it's "sayonara suckers!". But it's not fun if it's over too soon. So maybe I'll give that raving loon something to really squeak about.**

**Yeah, maybe I'll give him a little toy and tell him, "Kill the guy next to you and I'll spare the others.". I wonder what he'll do? You yell about "justice" and "pride", but how many times did you against me, your own superior?**

**Yeah, you're such a good cop...so good you had to die.**

**Man this is fun. I needed some music for this.***

Everyone felt horror for the cops or enraged at the man who wrote this note and most lilely killed the cops somehow without using the C4.

"Bastard...this was an inside job." Qrow snarled in barely restrained anger as the pieces started to fit. His statement earning surprised looks from the others.

"Wait, what do you mean an inside job? Why would anyone do this, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks fearing the answer, could someone really do this to their own people?

Qrow sighed heavily as he decided to answer Ruby's question, knowing she won't like this with how much she wants to believe in the good of people.

"Ruby, think about it for five seconds. There is a hidden tunnel that allows one to access the garage, but we know it must go to somewhere else other than that. Secondly, this a police station. A place where the cops are all armed and have numbers on their side. They should have been able to handle a criminal breaking in and trying to overpower them. Zombie outbreak or not, plus remember that one guy on the metal hook before his head split open from falling down? A zombie didn't do that. No...they had someone on the inside who was connected to the bastards who started this outbreak. A traitor in plain sight just like Leo was." Qrow said drawing gasps from everyone as they started to see where he was going with this.

"But...that's...why would he do this?" Ruby asks, while she had been angry at Leo for nearly causing the fall of Haven to save his own skin. He at least made sure the incident was isolated and no students or teachers were around at the time, though if that was only to make things easier for himself and not because he cared was still in the air.

She couldn't figure out why anyone would help someone creating monsters like those zombies.

"That I don't know, but I do know that this guy got back stabbed and decided to go nuts on his own troops. Most likely giving them some command when everyone thought he was still on their side, only to reveal his true colors as he locked those cops in. Later on doing his little "fun" as he found the situation so hopeless, he might as well enjoy watching the world burn. Judging by note, I'd say this guy is most likely the police chief or some other higher form of command in their group. How else could the bastard get a bunch of cops in that steel pen in the first place? No way could some civilian or common criminal do it and no one in that world besides Jaune has aura." Qrow bitterly said as he clenched his hands in rage.

Everyone was struck silent in horror and shock that a police chief or some other authority figure would do this, but...it made sense. How else could one person possibly get a bunch of police in a steel pen in their own police station?

"As much as I wish otherwise...Qrow has a point." Ozpin stated with a tone of sorrow and rage about the situation. The wound Leo left wasn't really all that healed for him, another friend who had betrayed him, and now seeing this person do this to people under his command made his blood boil. The man had fallen to madness and most likely taken the police station down with him as the city was being overrun in zombies.

The God of Darkness looked at the Branwen with some respect for figuring it out so quickly there was a traitor involved, but knew someone as aware of the darker side of life as him had a good chance of figuring things out quickly.

"**Guess zombies aren't the only crazy things in this city." Jaune said feeling mix between sorry for the cops and anger at the one who wrote this note. How could someone do this?**

"**This guy really had a grudge. He must have been serious, but the C4 is still placed." Claire agreed, before looking at the C4 charge block still on the wooden barricade.**

"**He didn't detonate it, which is good. An explosion is the last thing we need." Jaune said with a feeling of relief, not wanting to think how many zombies an explosion would attract to this room or worse...one of those "lickers" they read about.**

"**Jaune look," Claire pointed inside the cell.**

**Jaune did as told. The brunette was staring inside the steel pen. There was a statue of a woman colored in black with a shield next to her. They could barely see it, but behind it stood a familiar looking pedestal.**

"So that's how he lured them in...most likely." Qrow said with suspicion in his eyes as everyone saw the statue.

"You think he told them about the medallion to make them come along before springing the trap on them?" Yang asks also coming to that conclusion.

"Most likely, firecracker. You have to admit a medallion that is one of three tickets to your way out would be good bait." Qrow informs her with a frown on his face. The poor cops never had a chance...

"**Wait. Is that another statue, like the lion statue at the main hall?" Jaune asks with some hope in his voice. Have they found the second of three statues they was searching for?!**

"**Looks like it. You know what that means?" Claire asks the Arc.**

"**We found the second medallion." Jaune said relieved, before realization set in. "But we can't operate the statue with the barricade blocking the way..." Jaune trailed knowing where this was going.**

"**Meaning, we will have to find that detonator and fulfill that crazy bastard's wish." Claire finished for him, not liking it either, but what choice do they have?**

"Why not just use his sword to cut himself a hole through the boards? He's strong enough to do it." Yang questions, wondering why Jaune isn't thinking of the obvious answer.

"He might be trying to avoid attracting the Licker that passed the window earlier." Ruby weakly reasons.

"Considering how she screamed when the zombie dropped slightly from the ceiling, I don't think it's too close right now." Yang retorts, finding the reasoning not good enough. If it was her she would've blasted the boards to pieces.

"It's never wrong to be cautious of attracting the attention of an unknown threat." Ozpin stated wisely, knowing from experience that recklessly attracting dangers you don't know of to yourself is only asking for trouble or in some cases your own death.

Seeing no way to argue that, especially since it was Jaune and not her, Yang let the matter drop for now.

"**Detonate the explosives, perfect." The blond sighed in resignation and dread. He hoped the explosion wouldn't attract too much attention, but if these Lickers have as good hearing as he read about, then it would surely would.**

**"Can't forget this." Claire smiled picking up the other object on the table, a hip pouch. "More pouches mean I can carry more stuff."**

"That will come in handy later on." Blake comments, knowing how much of a pain it can be on scavenging missions and not having enough room for the supplies you find.

**They finally left the area, taking the door near the steel pen. Now, they were in a place that looked like a library. This caught Jaune by surprise, never knowing a police station would have such a thing in their base. They were on the second floor, while below them were a couple of zombies wondering around.**

"I can't blame Jaune, I mean I get why the police station has the other rooms, by why a library?" Oscar asks in confusion, it's not like the police sit around and read books for hours on end with their job.

"Maybe it's to help them better investigate the crime scenes? Like look up books that have information on subjects they don't know about during their cases. No one knows everything after all and when on down time they can read a good book." Blake says defending what would be her favorite place in the police station...if not for the zombies.

"Blake, I doubt they spend that long on breaks, they have to be constantly ready to go at a moment's notice." Weiss says with a shake of her head, her teammate's love of books was something she could somewhat understand, but found the idea of a library in a police station too much of a waste of money.

"Never hurts to have it, maybe there would be less idiots in the police if they read more." Blake stubbornly defends her opinion on this as Weiss let's it drop. She knew Blake would not back down from her opinion on this and was not in the mood to get in an argument.

**The Arc took a glance around the place. Part of the wooden railing was destroyed, preventing access to the other side. But they could go across the other walk way since it was fine. Suddenly the walky communicator beeped, receiving an incoming transmission.**

***Claire, Jaune, it's Marvin. How fast can the two of you get here?***

"**Why? What's up?" Replied the brunette.**

***I've got something to show you two. It's important.***

**"Alright, we're on our way." Claire told Marvin before putting away the walky communicator.**

"I wonder what Marvin wants to show them?" Oscar wondered.

"Hopefully something useful, like the location of the third medallion." Madonna Arc said in worry for her son. The sooner he got out of that zombie infested station the better.

"I doubt it, if it was he would've said something. No if he's hiding it then it must be something he is unsure about." Qrow said skeptically, why hide something that important than just say 'Hey I found the third medallion's location?', to Qrow it just didn't make sense.

"There is only one way to find out, so let's wait and see. I doubt Jaune and Claire will leave Marvin waiting long." Maria said confident with that Jaune and Claire would hurry back.

**Claire drew her gun, shooting at the zombie she saw eating a dead body.**

Everyone felt a little sick, seeing the zombie practically eating the dead body like it was an animal eating it's prey, that it hunted down and killed out in the wild.

"I'm going to be sick, I'm glad she shot that damn thing." Weiss said, trying to keep her stomach's contents down.

**Jaune jumps from the top floor, unsheathing his sword during the fall and aiming his blade for the zombie, before stabbing the head of the zombie. The brunette climbs down the ladder to join the blond, only to see another zombie heading their way. Claire is able to blow it's head up with one shot. Talk about perfect accuracy, the blond huntsman is impressed with her aiming. He knew she was good, but not that good. She reminded him of Ruby. The silver eyed huntress was a real force to be reckoned with, with her weapon Crescent Rose, especially when she uses it in sniper rifle mode.**

Ruby blushed at this, feeling pride and something warm in her heart that he was impressed with her. Though she wasn't sure she could handle killing zombies like Jaune is and definitely not as well as Claire is, Ruby truly was touched he considered her skill worthy of praise.

Summer didn't miss this as she felt concern for Ruby, was she more connected to Jaune than Ruby realized? She'd need to talk to her daughter after this...

**Another zombie lunges at Jaune as he smacks it with his shield, swiftly followed by a quick slash and a stab to the head, killing the creature. The two stood close without lowering their guard, waiting if there were more. Once the place was secure they took a look around, even if they should be heading back to Marvin.**

"Looks like they will make him wait a bit." Blake said feeling conflicted. On one hand they did need to check the place over carefully and find what they can to better help themselves. Bullets for Claire's gun was obvious, but who knows what else they could find that they'd need?

On the other hand, Marvin was living on borrowed time and no one really knew how long he had. She doubts Marvin honestly knew, but who knows?

"Hopefully only a bit, they should hear what he has to say before he turns." Qrow stated somberly, feeling for the cop who was using his last moments human to help two more people who are total strangers. If he could, he'd give the man a bottle to enjoy before he had to put the zombie he turns into down.

**Jaune saw something on a table near the door, a red book that looks familiar to him. He swore he saw it before. Blue eyes widen when he took commemorative photo, seeing the statue of the king holding the scepter and the red book. It was the same book as in the picture! This was a key item, they will be needing this in the long run. He asked Claire to put it in one of her pouches.**

"Why would he ask her to do that, just because he found a photo of a statue with a red book in it's hand?" Madonna asks, surprised her son honestly believed such a thin was worth taking up space for as a "key item".

"Well it is strange the book was removed from the statue and left alone in the library. Maybe it's needed for something." Ruby tried to defend Jaune again, making Summer subtly look at her daughter, now realizing how many times it was Ruby who spoke in defense of Jaune first.

Apparently she may be right after all...Sadly.

"This isn't like some video game where you find a picture and it's always related to some important item that can help you." Madonna replied, not buying there was a reason to bother with the book.

"Well you didn't design the base, so how about trusting Jaune to have some good instincts and know what he's doing?" Nora told the matriarch of the Arc family, feeling the need to stand up for Jaune as well.

"I thought he had good judgment, until he sneaked out of our home and into Beacon." The mother said harshly glaring at the Valkyrie as Nora glared right back.

"Judging by how you couldn't see his potential as a huntsman, you clearly got no room to talk on what he can or can't handle. So maybe you should sit back and see how Jaune handles this situation before questioning his judgment." Ren told them with a calm tone that only parts of his anger managed to slip through into his tone and glare.

The air was tense in the stand off between them before Madonna huffed and left it be for now. But she knew she was right in the end, it's not that she had no faith in him, but she felt he wasn't fully ready for this because he started training so late. Though it didn't help matters on Jaune's case when he couldn't keep up to the training her husband set up for Jaune in hopes of getting him caught up to his elder sisters.

And now his life was on the line in a world beyond their reach because of two deities striking a deal. It wasn't fair, but at least she was allowed to see what happened to her son by the God of Darkness.

**They went through a door on the left, where they found a small room with the statue of a unicorn with a shield next to it. They knew what that meant, another medallion, but unlike the woman's statue, this one had full access. The brunette takes out Elliot's notebook, seeing the drawings under the unicorn statue. The first image is the two fishes on opposite sides, the second was a lobster, and the third was a ram. The lid in the middle of the shield opened, revealing the unicorn medallion. That was two down and one more to go! Claire put it in her pouch. Before leaving the room, they found a map to the upper floors of the station.**

"Good, now all they need is the last medallion and that map will make it easier to navigate the second and third floor." Summer said feeling relieved they won't get lost in the station anymore.

"Not like they need it, I mean they already know where the last medallion is." Weiss stated feeling they were pretty much almost done now.

"All Jaune has to do is use his sword and some muscle to destroy the boards, then grab the medallion before trouble comes for them." Yang stated still feeling annoyed Jaune was doing this the hard way.

"Wouldn't that take a few swings? The Licker might catch him before then." Ruby questions, knowing that the Licker might hear the ruckus before Jaune was finished cutting his way through those boards.

"I doubt it's anything vomit boy can't handle." Yang said dismissively. "Don't you have any faith in his abilities?" Yang questions Ruby.

"Of course I do! But I also know he does things for a reason and I trust his judgment." Ruby said in defense of Jaune, earning supporting nods from Ren and Nora. Yang seeing she was out numbered let the matter drop, but silently wanting to slap the back of Jaune's head for screwing around a simple problem with an easy solution.

**There was another door in the room, but they found it to be locked from the other side as Claire tried to push it open.**

**"No good, according to the map, this could be another route to take us to the rooms we can't access because of that steam blocking our path in the shower room..." Claire said checking the map to see those were the only two ways to the other rooms on the second floor.**

"**You think they'll have a detonator in any of those rooms?" Jaune asks rather curious how badly they need to get in there.**

"**No way of knowing unless we keep looking, come on." Claire replies with a shrug of her shoulders. Walking out of the room and back into the library, heading to the door before them. Claire uses the spade key, releasing the lock and opening the door to reveal they're on the second floor of the Main Hall now. Looks like they were going to meet up with Marvin sooner than they thought. They climbed down the stairs, seeing the wounded cop was still himself, typing some keys on his laptop. Both Jaune and Claire were happy to see he is still hanging in there, even if there was nothing they could do to save him. If he was bitten and infected, he will become a zombie. Once that happened, they will be forced to put him down.**

Ruby frowned at how...powerless and frustrating this felt. Marvin was a good man doing his job, he didn't deserve to die like this, but she had no idea how she or anyone could save him. Well maybe the God of Light, but given this is another world and even the God of Darkness doesn't want to affect people from that world by bringing them here, to avoid any retaliation from that world's deity...

It really makes clear he's not going to try saving them either, much to her sorrow.

"**There you two are. Come here." The dark skinned man said as he saw them coming to him.**

"**What is it?" The brunette asks the injured cop.**

"**Take a look." Marvin said simply as they looked at the screen, seeing a live feed of a steel gate and a familiar face standing before it.**

"**It's Leon, he's alright!" The blond huntsman said smiling in relief their friend has made it safely to the police station.**

"**He made it too." The Redfield followed feeling the same relief the blond did.**

"Awesome, now they just need to find him and team up to get out of the city!" Yang cheers, feeling happy for Jaune and Claire to find their last friend they was looking for, before leaving the city.

"I wonder where that gate is though, it's different from the one Claire and Jaune used to get in." Maria wondered, all this running around would've had her very irritated and hitting someone over the head with her cane for designing the police station the way they had.

"**You know him?" Marvin asks, wondering who he is and why he looks familiar to him.**

"**Yeah, it's Leon...Leon Kennedy, I think?" Claire answers, feeling pretty sure she got his last name right. Marvin gained a look of recognition as he recalled the name himself.**

"**Ah, the rookie. Thought he looked familiar. You can make it to that courtyard through the second floor, east side." Said the officer as he gestured with his head where they needed to go.**

"**Okay, thank Marvin." Claire thanks the officer for the advice, now they knew where to go and find Leon.**

"**But before we go Marvin, we found another medallion." Jaune informs Marvin, making the man smile a small smile. Glad these two were one medallion away from this nightmare they was trapped in.**

"**Good work you two."**

"**Marvin?" Started the blond. "Do you know anything about the Lickers?"**

"**I do, why?" Marvin asks before his eyes widen in alarm and worry, forcing himself up on his feet and ignoring the pain from his wound as his full attention was on the two before him. "You didn't run into one on your way here did you?!"**

"Looks like we'll finally learn how dangerous these Lickers really are." Ozpin said with narrowed eyes, feeling cautious and worried for Jaune by the cop's reaction to the name. A feeling shared by everyone watching the memories play out before their eyes.

"**No, we didn't. I was just asking." Jaune replied, deciding not to bring up the one they saw passing the window earlier.**

"Dammit, Jaune don't hide need to know information like that." Madonna scolded, not pleased he would keep something serious like that a secret.

"He didn't want to worry Marvin about it, plus they wasn't attacked, it only passed the window on the outside." Ruby defends him again, earning a raised eyebrow from the matriarch of the Arc household.

"And who is to say it didn't find a way inside the police station while they were gone? What if it's roaming the halls and could attack either Marvin while they're gone off somewhere or it attacks them later on? Doesn't he deserve to know such a threat is in his police station?" Madonna asks patiently with a look that demanded an answer.

"Well...kinda, but-" Ruby weakly tried to defend Jaune's noble intention to not worry the man.

"But nothing, they have a zombie outbreak and we don't even know how dangerous these Lickers are yet. Withholding information like that can cost lives, Ruby. As a huntress you best remember this, if you wish to keep those of your team or the innocents you need to protect safe." Madonna cut Ruby off, with a stern, but nostalgic and remorseful tone. Recalling her days as a huntress and she wasn't able to save all the civilians from the Grimm.

"You're only risking innocent lives and those you care for when you go off blindly playing hero, without letting those who support you know the risks of what you're facing. Especially the risks that could easily target them while you're gone or distracted." Madonna finished, making Ozpin wince at the subtle jab of his own secrecy. While Team RWBY, Nora, Ren, and Oscar felt mixed feelings toward her words.

"But we have to do something, if we don't then they'll win anyway because no one will trust us to handle it." Ruby defended her team's and friends actions. Making Madonna shake her head sadly, she didn't like the idea of children having to carry such burdens to save the world, especially her son, Jaune. Unlike most of his sisters he never had the training as long as they did and that made her worry he was getting in over his head back then at times.

This deal between deities dragging her son into this nightmare was not helping her at all. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Saphron giving her a sympathetic and supporting smile as she soon held her daughter's hand, giving a gentle squeeze in gratitude.

"She has a point, Ruby, while I understand not wanting to cause unneeded panic. There are times you need to let others know when something dangerous is going on for the sake of protecting those around you or under your protection." Summer stated comfortingly to her daughter who looked downcast at being scolded like that for defending Jaune, her team, and her friends actions. Yes, it was risky, but it had to be done. Even if it hurt her a bit to realize her mother didn't exactly approve of her way of doing things, she had no regrets in saving the people she did by going off with Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

She had no regrets in saving Haven or for their hard fought journey to Atlas. The only regret she has right now...is not being able to save Jaune from this deal.

"**Good," the cop said breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about them. Lickers, they're completely different from a zombie physically. They're stronger, faster, and more dangerous."**

**"We read in this note that they can't see, but have a sharp sense of hearing," said the brunette as she showed the injured cop the note. They noticed how his shoulders sagged as he read it silently. Sighing in what they guess was either lament or remorse, possibly both for all they knew.**

**"Rest in peace, David..." Marvin muttered for his fallen comrade, already figuring what has most likely happened to his fellow officer. Before turning his attention back to Jaune and Claire. "That's right. They're blind, but their hearing is far better than any man or dog. Any kind of sound will get their attention in a heartbeat."**

The audience felt nervous for Jaune and Claire now, one of those things was around the station as far as they knew, who knew if there was more than one or if something worse was lurking around somewhere?

"Okay, that will make sneaking around them very tricky with hearing sharper than any dog." Blake says from experience in all the times she had to avoid Zwei.

"Please, I'm sure we could have taken them no sweat and Jaune is not a total weakling anymore. He'll be fine." Yang stated, trying to get rid of the bad feeling in her gut about Jaune's chances for survival.

"Be that as it may, Yang, we shouldn't dismiss these Lickers so suddenly. Marvin may have a good reason to be worried with what happened to his fellow officers." Weiss said feeling sorry for the man, she knew if Winter was here she'd probably understand better than anyone how the cop must feel right now as an Atlas Specialist.

"I hope Jaune will be okay..." Ruby muttered in worry for the blond, while Summer silently observed her daughter in worry for how Ruby is going to handle this.

**The two looked at each other. They were lucky they didn't meet one directly from what they were hearing.**

"**Thanks for the advice." Jaune mentally gulped, so the Lickers are that big of a threat...**

**Claire seeing nothing else to say, takes the medallion from her pouch and walks to the Goddess statue, putting it in one of the slots. The two stone bars surrounding the statue separated. The final medallion should open the secret passage. Though in order to get it, they need to find the detonator to activate the C4 and get to the maiden statue inside the steel pen. Right now they needed to get to courtyard where Leon is.**

**"Come on, Jaune, we best not keep Leon waiting." Claire said walking up the stairs, earning Jaune's attention as he quickly made to follow her.**

**"Right, we can't leave him waiting with zombies and zombie dogs wandering around outside." Jaune said earning a nod from the brunette.**

**Following Marvin's instructions, they went to east side on the second floor and opening a door they see they've entered another office. Nothing out of the ordinary so they kept going to the door on the opposite side of the room. There was a door with a spade lock, so Claire uses her key to open it. Only to see they were now in another dark hallway, no surprise there. Jaune took the flashlight again to light up the path, seeing there was two pathways they could take.**

"**Right or left?" Claire asks her companion.**

"**Let's try left." Jaune responds earning a nod from the Redfield as she went left as he suggested, following his lead as he lit up the path for them. A dead end with a closed shutter, but a panel with a square hole like something was supposed to go there. A crank handle perhaps, but not something they had. So they went back taking the path to the right, only for Claire to stop at a door they passed earlier.**

**"Hey, let's check this room out real quick." Claire says turning the doorknob to see it was unlocked, thankfully.**

**"Shouldn't we hurry to get to Leon?" Jaune asks feeling curious about the room, but not wanting to leave Leon out there for too long.**

**"It'll only be for a few seconds, besides, what if we find something we need?" Claire responds making the Arc sigh, unable to argue with her logic. They wouldn't know if they don't check.**

"**Fine, but let's be quick about it." Jaune says making Claire smile, glad to have him go along with her as she opens the door and they go in. Jaune's eyes scan the room, before lighting up as they land on a card on a small round table. It read "weapons locker key card", this was it! This is exactly what they need to unlock the grenade launcher at the storage deposit room.**

"Yes! Now they got the keycard to get the grenade launcher! I hope Jaune uses it, he needs to learn how awesome explosives are!" Nora cheered with an eager grin at the thought of Jaune using a grenade launcher to make many zombies explode into pieces.

Madonna only gave a nervous smile at this, while she wants to Jaune to make it out of this alive, she doesn't want him to become some explosive loving nut case or be mentally broken by his experiences. Fighting Grimm in Beacon was one thing she could learn to get use to, but this was something that honestly worried her for his mental state.

At least Jaune wasn't alone or she would not be as calm as she is now.

**He gave it to Claire as she smiled at his good work, putting it in her pouch. Jaune and Claire took a small look around to realize there were some antiques in this room. Probably old stuff the police don't need anymore when they were remodeling the station. Before them stood the same statue of the king they have seen on that roll of film. It was holding a scepter with a red jewel in it's right hand, but it was missing it's left hand. The missing piece was next to the statue on a small table.**

**Seeing Claire nod at him, he knew she too knew what they had to do.**

"Oh gods they're both thinking this? They're losing their minds if they think this will help them in anyway." Madonna groaned, feeling sad for her son and the woman he's working with.

"Now calm down, Madonna. You never know, maybe the scepter will give them what they need later on." Maria stated, feeling a bit annoyed the woman was so quick to write off the possibility the book going back on the statue might help. Given how strange the police station was designed so far and how they had to go out of their way to find things, namely the medallions and weapons locker key card, she wouldn't be surprised that was the case.

"We'll see, but I reserve rights to say "I told you so" once you see it was a waste of space all along." Madonna stated, not wanting to let go of her belief taking the book was a bad move. The God of Darkness had to resist the urge to chuckle at the woman. No reason to spoil the fun.

**First, they place the red book on the left hand of the statue. Before carefully putting the hand piece back on the statue. The stone hand holding the book gave a small turn and laid against the statue's chest, before the hand holding the scepter gave a slow right turn. Opening up before Jaune and Claire as if being presented the scepter from a grateful king.**

Madonna was at a loss for words the statue had that mechanism. Why would it give up the scepter for the book?

"Told ya Jaune has good instincts." Nora said smugly, her grin going slightly wider at the glare she got from the matriarch.

"It's only a scepter, what is he going to do with it? Bash a zombie or one of those Lickers over the head with it?" Madonna shot back, not liking the attitude of the Valkyrie.

"Wait and see, Mrs. Arc. We may just find out if we keep watching." Ozpin stated calmly, making the woman glare at him for apparently taking their side, before huffing silently.

**Claire took the scepter and began to investigate it. Easily finding a switch on it and presses it, the jewel falls out of the scepter before Claire caught it on reflex. Both Jaune and Claire sigh in relief at the quick save as they examine it.**

**"What do you think the jewel goes to?" Jaune asks, rather curious what Claire thought.**

**"Not sure, but given how we need to find keys to unlock certain doors and how we had to find the weapons locker key card for the grenade launcher. I'm willing to bet this goes somewhere, could be useful." Claire stated as Jaune nodded in his agreement, it was a safe bet with how crazy this night is turning out for them both.**

"I have to agree with Jaune and Claire on this one." Saphron said, earning a look of disbelief from her mother.

"What? I'm just saying that's how it looks. Why would the Weapons Locker Key Card be placed as somewhere random as the room with the king's statue? Why would the book be in the library if it can help someone get the jewel?" Saphron tried to defend her brother on this point. It was all weird and when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. It was best to roll with it in her mind and clearly Jaune was thinking the same.

"It's just like some of the books I would read about..." Madonna said with her face held in her hands. Reluctantly accepting the fact that they had to find key items, in order to find other objects or go to new places in the police station.

"At least Jaune's comic book knowledge has been helping him so far..." Blake tried to comfort the woman, only to wince at the deadpan look she got in return.

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, Blake, but please don't get me started on how much he likes to read those comics and collects the series." Madonna said flatly earning a slight nod from the faunus who turns to watch the viewing again.

**After putting the jewel in her new hip pouch, they left the room and kept going down the right side of the hallway. Soon hearing a noise as they continued walking.**

"**Do you hear that?" Jaune asks, wondering what the sound was... it was getting closer?**

**"A helicopter, but where-" Claire asks feeling hope for a rescue, before to their horror they saw a helicopter pass their window, before slamming into the side of the building. Hearing and feeling the building shake a bit from the impact.**

"**Oh no..." Jaune said before rushing to where the helicopter crashed with Claire close behind him. Their eyes widen as they see the crashed helicopter, the pilot was obviously dead and not a pretty sight to see. Claire thought this must be the same helicopter that was communicating earlier, when they found that cop's dead body with half of his face missing.**

**"Looks like this route is cut off from us..." Claire noted, looking at the helicopter stuck tight in the passage way leading somewhere else in the building. Jaune looked at the sight with pity for the pilot.**

**"Poor guy, no one deserves to die like this." Jaune said with a shake of his head before Claire put a hand on his shoulder. Jaune turns to look at her as she gave a look of understanding and sympathy.**

**"Come on, we can't do anything here and we need to find Leon." Claire said earning a silent nod of agreement from Jaune before she led the way back through the hall to the door with the sign that said "exit".**

"So much for being rescued..." Blake said feeling bad for them and the pilot. "That could have saved them a lot of trouble if they could be picked up safely out of there."

"Indeed, but Jaune and Claire still have the secret passage. So they're not without hope." Lie Ren said wisely, hoping to keep spirits up for his friends. Seeing a small smile on Ruby, Summer, Oscar, Yang, and a large encouraging smile from Nora's face made him feel pretty good about his effort. While Weiss, Blake, Madonna, Saphron, Oz, Qrow, and Maria all continued watching feeling worried for their odds of escaping in one piece.

**Opening it they were now outside, feeling the rain falling on them from dark and stormy clouds above once more. They had a better view of the helicopter that crashed into the building from here, there was sparks flying now. It won't be long before the helicopter catches fire and explodes. So they will need to keep a safe distance from it, while their bodies were quickly getting soaking wet again because of the rain.**

"**HEY!" A familiar voice sounded from nearby. "CLAIRE! JAUNE!"**

Everyone perked up at this, eyes full of hope and relief at the voice.

"**Is that..." the blond huntsman was shocked, but smiled.**

**Both walked over to the metal railing and saw the rookie cop on the other side of a barbwire fence.**

"**Leon!" Claire shouts with a relieved smile.**

**"We're coming down!" Followed the Arc, literally, as Claire led the speed walk down the stairs. Not noticing the pilot and part of the helicopter was now on fire. Leon was trying to open the gate, but no luck so far. It was locked tight and Leon didn't appear to have a key for the gate.**

"Key, shmey, I would blast the lock off!" Yang said wishing she could help them. They clearly needed it in her mind.

"And let any zombies within hearing distance be not only attracted to the noise you'll make, but leave a wide open door for them to come through." Summer stated, hoping to make Yang realize hasty decisions like that are dangerous.

"Well...I could barricade the hole with the remains of the door and some other stuff?" Yang asks, trying to defend her point.

"Assuming you can find heavy enough objects to bar their entry and set it up before any zombies wander in..." Summer told her patiently, earning a nod in agreement from Madonna, Maria, Qrow, and Ozpin.

"Unlike us, it would be too dangerous for Claire or Leon if Jaune acts without thinking. They're the ones without aura and a single bite seems to be all that is needed to infect someone." Ozpin brings up, making Yang huff in frustration. If it was her she could handle whatever those creatures threw at her, as long as the numbers game didn't get her that is...

"**I'm glad that you're okay, Leon." Jaune told the rookie cop.**

**"Me too. Glad you both made it to the station." Leon said, relief clear on his face with a small smile.**

"**This is awkward, but we really need to stop meeting like this." Claire said with a small smile of her own.**

"**Yeah. Police chopper...It just, came out of nowhere." Leon said looking at the helicopter that had crashed into the building, before turning his attention back to Jaune and Claire.**

"**Yeah, we're fine." Claire assures the cop, easily guessing his concern.**

"**This gate is tightly shut. I don't think we'll be able to open it." Said the blond huntsman examining the door.**

"**I take it you don't have the key..." Leon said more than asked.**

"**We do have one, but it won't fit this lock." Jaune told Leon, looking at the lock to be sure and to his disappointment there was no spade symbol on the lock.**

"**Still, it's good to see your faces over all this mess. How are you two holding up?" Leon asks, wondering how things were going inside the police station.**

"**I am...Hanging in there." Claire answers, a wary smile on her lips as she thought of all they've seen and been through so far.**

"**Helluvah night, huh?" Leon asks, knowing the feeling.**

"**That's putting it lightly." Jaune said in deadpan, earning a smile of sympathy from the rookie cop.**

"Understatement of the century..." Oscar said, feeling for Jaune right now. At least Claire and Leon are actually from the world, Jaune is a total outsider dragged into a zombie outbreak he only used to read in his comics.

This earned a snort and a wary grin from Qrow. Luck was clearly not on Jaune's side and for once he wasn't the blame for it. Made him both feel for the blond and yet feel some relief that it's not his fault Jaune is having such tough luck.

Then again, Claire's isn't much better given how she is with him. But at least it's better than Leon's. They have each other and from the look of it Leon has no one to help him, until he can reach Jaune and Claire pass the fence or meet them in the police station somewhere else that is.

"**Yeah, just hang in there. I'll help you all I can once I find a way in there." Leon told Jaune making him smile slightly at the knowledge.**

**"For now, I'm curious if you found your brother yet." Leon asks Claire, hoping they are having better luck than he is. All he found so far were corpses trying to make him their next meal as he fought and sneaked his way here. They were all over the place out in the streets. He considered himself lucky to have made it here without being eaten alive.**

"**Not exactly, but I know-"**

**The brunette was interrupted by the explosion from the police chopper. They knew it was eventually going to blow up, but thought they had more time than this. The sound of the fire alarm rang clear through the night stormy sky as Jaune, Claire, and Leon heard groans starting to grow closer.**

"**Just when you think it can't get any worse...Leon, you should get going." Claire warns Leon, recognizing the groans as the zombies who are gathering because of the explosion.**

**"She's right. You're not safe out here in the open." Jaune said with worry as he saw the zombies on the other side of a large fence keeping them from Leon...for now. Sadly he wasn't sure how long the fence would hold and the zombies on the side of the fence with Leon were starting to get up.**

"Jaune and Claire are right, he needs to get out of there, now." Saphron said in concern for the rookie cop.

**"Don't worry about me, you two just get to safety." Leon said with resolve that Jaune recognized in his friends when defending the people from the Grimm, but mostly of Ruby in how selfless Leon appeared in Jaune's eyes.**

**'She and Leon would really get along in their shared desire to look after others before themselves. But he needs to start running while he has a chance!' Jaune thought to himself with mixed feelings. It was both nice to see and worrying as he didn't want his new friend dying on them here.**

Ruby was both flattered that Jaune thought of her that way and a bit worried. It almost sounded like Jaune worried she would die saving someone's life. Not to say she wasn't prepared to give her all to save those close to her and the innocent, but...did he really count her out already?

'Ruby...' Yang thought, knowing why Jaune was concerned about this and honestly she worried about the same at times. Yes, nothing would stop her from being there for Ruby, but she couldn't watch her all the time. She hoped Ruby would be smart enough to not throw her life away trying to save others, not like their mom unknowingly or knowingly done in the past.

"**Oh crap!" Jaune was shocked seeing the horde of undead getting closer to breaking through the fence. It was like trying to hold off a stampede and solid as the fence was, he doubts it's meant to hold off such a dedicated assault to break through for long.**

"**No, Leon seriously, they're getting through the fence! Please just go!" Claire warns Leon feeling more worried as she saw the zombies getting closer to overpowering the fence.**

"Listen to them and run you idiot..." Summer muttered in worry, holding Ruby's and Yang's hands as the two gave her reassuring gentle squeezes to ease their worried mother. They knew Summer took things like innocent people in danger seriously and has a strong drive to save others in need.

**The cop was about to leave, before turning to the two. "We're gonna make it, all of us." Leon swore to them, before running off to evade a zombie lunging for him.**

**"We should search for a way to get to the final medallion. It's not safe here for us either." Jaune said earning a nod of agreement from Claire, she reached for her walkie and pulled it out.**

**"Hey Marvin, this is bad! We got zombies everywhere!" Claire started trying to warn Marvin of the danger they're now facing. Only for silence to be the only response they got, much to their dread.**

**"Marvin...? Marvin, are you there?! Marvin?! Oh God, you got to be kidding me...!" Claire said fearing the worst.**

**"Damn..." Muttered Jaune angrily, knowing it was probably too late for the officer.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

"No..." Summer whispered, having the same bad feeling Claire and Jaune was.

"They really couldn't save him?" Ruby said, her spirits sinking at the implication Marvin might have turned.

"Looks that way, Ruby, we need to prepare for the worst." Blake said giving Ruby's hand a gentle squeeze to calm her young friend and leader. Ruby held her hand back, unable to meet her eyes right now and wanting the comfort. It wasn't easy to be so powerless to help her best friend, the woman who saved him, and the cop who was a good man doing his job.

Yang and Weiss gave small Blake thankful smiles silently at how she was trying to help Ruby adjust to this. Understanding how hard this must be for Ruby to watch.

**No choice but to keep going. The gate will hold them off for a while. There was a door behind them and a tool box on top of a plastic trash bin. There was a pair of bolt cutters, perfect for cutting the chains locking the doors they couldn't access before.** **That was one problem solved.**

"It would've been easier if he cut the damn chains with his sword..." Yang grumbled in annoyance.

"Yang, we can't control what Jaune does. We can only watch and hope he survives this." Summer told her eldest daughter, who only huffed and silently fumed at the situation.

'Though she does have a point, it's best she simmers down some. Not like we can do anything about this.' Summer thought to herself with resignation as a frown crossed her face, hoping for this Jaune to somehow pull through.

_**'Yang is right though, that was a bad lapse in judgment on Jaune's part to wait until he found bolt cutters to deal with those chains. If it was Blake, Weiss, or Qrow they would've used their blades to cut the chains as quick and quietly as possible.' **_The God of Darkness thought, finding Jaune's thinking a bit off that time. But no one can expect to always make the right decisions.

**Claire spots some handgun ammo nearby and quickly takes it with a small smile. "Can never have too many bullets during the end of the world."**

**Jaune smiles warily at her comment. "Yeah, we'll need all the help and bullets we can get."**

**The brunette takes the Bolt Cutters and cuts the chains off the door next to the tool box. Jaune takes the lead and opens the door for them, only to see a zombie charging right for him.**

**"Shit!" Claire screamed, startled by how close this zombie was and how quickly it was approaching them. Jaune acting on instinct quickly draws the shield, holding off the charging zombie, before using his own superior strength to force it back stumbling until it fell on it's back.**

**Claire wasted no time firing a couple of shots at it's head while it was down, until it finally ceased movement.**

**Jaune sighs in relief as he saw it wasn't getting back up. Glad he has his family's shield and sword through this mess.**

**"You okay, Jaune?" Claire asks in concern, glad he didn't have any visible injuries, but she knew the way it lunged at them made her jump in fright as Jaune held it off with his shield. She hoped he was handling this better than she was.**

"**Yeah...I'm fine, we-wait...doesn't this look familiar to you?" Jaune says with a relieved smile, before he blinks, taking a second look at the part of the building they was in.**

"**Yeah... it does." Claire said as they both realized where they were, this is the east wing hallway where Elliot died. The door to the room Elliot's corpse was inside of was on their right. A painful reminder of their failure to save the poor cop who is the reason they have the note book to solve the medallion statue puzzles.**

"Oh Jaune...you can't save everyone. No matter how many of us wish too." Madonna said with sympathy for her son.

"I'm sure he did what he could, I hope he learns to get pass this. Him and Claire both really." Saphron agreed in concern for her little brother.

"He will, it may take a while, but I feel Jaune will get past it eventually." Ozpin said, knowing from experience while such things would haunt people for years and possibly all their life in some cases. He had faith Jaune could handle this.

**Bother remember there was another door with a chain locking it nearby. Killing two more zombies who lunges for them down the hall, with a quick couple of shots to the one on the right from Claire and a shield bash followed with a decapitating slash to the zombie on the left from Jaune, drops both zombies dead. Seeing no more zombies heading for them, they turn their attention to the door in front of them with a chain on it.**

**Claire cut it with the bolt cutters and pushed the door open, Jaune taking point with his shield up in front of him and his sword at his side as Claire follows behind him. Closing the door and turning to observe the room was office like in design. Having a row of desks, chairs, a few tables, everything really needed for a nice office for a team of police officers.**

**Sadly, it also had some zombies inside they needed to deal with too.**

"This is what I mean about recklessly going into locked rooms. Sometimes they're meant to lock something in than keep others out." Summer said making Yang groan at reluctant understanding, but mentally staying on her opinion Jaune's sword cutting those chains earlier on would've allowed to investigate the earlier locked rooms they found the first time. Instead of having to come back later on with a bolt cutter.

**The Arc took the lead, slashing through two undead that was closest in front of them. While Claire shoots three rounds at a third on the other side of the desks that was trying to walk around toward her. Looking to her left, she saw a flash grenade on a desk and went to pick it up. Spotting ammo near a dead body of a police officer as she put the flash grenade away in her pouch for now. She reaches down and picks up the ammo, only to jump as she hears a loud thump above her.**

**"Claire!" Jaune called out in concern for her, moving to his friend as he heard the thump too and saw her shoot back up to her feet. A small box of ammo in her hand as they look at the window to see a zombie trying to break through it.**

**"I'm fine...just hate these damn things." Claire said, a hand on her chest to steady her heartbeat from the jump scare she had, only to quickly put the box of ammo away in her pouch as cracks began to form on the window from the constant hits against the window.**

"**Shame we don't have any boards with us this time..." Jaune said thrusting his sword through the window just as the zombie broke it. It's head being impaled by his blade and falling limp outside the window. Seeing it was stirring or trying to rise, Jaune let out a sigh of relief. They was safe for now, but they would need to remember to board that window if they found a chance to later. Who knows how many zombies could come pouring in through there if given the chance?**

**"Yeah, but at least we got them all in this room. Let's check it before any of the ones we didn't kill here last time comes looking for us in here." Claire said earning a nod from Jaune. Hearing the groans and moans of the zombies in the hall outside the room. Looking across to see that the door was barricaded with a chair and some heavy looking books braced against the doors. Not bad for an improvised block, but it wouldn't work against a dedicated force forever. Evidenced by the banging on the doors now, thanks to the noise they made coming in.**

"**Let's be quick about it, at least however many is out there is not smart enough to realize to come around to the other door." Jaune said as they quickly went through the room looking for supplies. After a few minutes of checking the room and grabbing some gunpowder, along with a green herb. They find an electrical part on a table, must be the missing fuse to the box they saw near the entrance to the east hallway last time.**

**"Let's check here next." Claire said as they went into a separate office that the brunette believes to belong to the lieutenant or someone of a higher ranking, both immediately seeing the valve handle on the desk.**

"That's a weird place to put a valve handle... what's it doing there?" Saphron said in confusion.

**"That's a weird place to put a valve handle...what's it doing here?"** Saphron blushes at her brother almost saying the same thing she did, making her mother smile in pride both her son and daughter were smart enough to question things like this.

"**Who knows, but we need it and I'm just glad we found it." Claire told Jaune as she put the valve away in her pouch. They might not have found the detonator for the C4 yet, but they were advancing a lot. She was thankful to have someone reliable like Jaune around. Otherwise, it would be much harder on her to do this on her own.**

"**True, it looks like we're making progress." Jaune said in agreement, feeling relieved they was could at least check out more of the police station for the detonator they need for the last medallion.**

"**Jaune...?" Claire spoke softly, staring at her friend.**

"**What?" Jaune asks, feeling something wrong with the brunette.**

"**I know I shouldn't be prying, but...who are you? Really?" Claire asks, unable to keep her curiosity down any longer. He was... different and as long as she's known him she hasn't gotten any closer to understanding just who he is or where he's from. What his story is...**

Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Oscar, Qrow, Summer, Ozpin, Maria, Madonna, and Saphron all tense at this. Knowing full well why Claire was curious of Jaune, but was worried how she'd handle learning the truth he is from another world.

"That's not good, if Jaune isn't careful about how he answers her questions. He could unintentionally make her think he is too crazy to be around." Ozpin said, knowing all too well how dangerous explaining your past is to others. Too many times in his lives he had to worry about people losing heart in his fight against Salem when they learned his origins. Team RWBY more or less confirming his fears when they figured it out and had their drama during the Brunswick Farm incident.

"Well he can't just lie to her either, what if she finds out otherwise? What if he's stuck there for good after the deal is done?" Yang responds, unknowingly making Ruby frown as she felt her heart clench at the thought of Jaune being stuck there for good. To never see him again. They knew the God of Darkness can't reach him, but what is the terms of this deal they made for Jaune to be on that world anyway?

"_**Telling the truth is good and all, preferable really, but understand not everyone will be accepting of the truth before them. Even if you tell them as heartfelt as you could. Sometimes the truth is too hard for certain people to accept in certain situations. Take you all for example, when you first heard what happened to Jaune before the viewings began. You was slightly skeptical was you not?"**_ The God of Darkness spoke up, making his guests only answer in silence, not wanting to admit he had a point there.

"_**Like it or not, you have to learn to edit the truth at times and keep certain things secret for the sake of cooperation with others or to protect what you care for. I seen many souls who did things they disliked for the sake of protecting those precious to them. Jaune is one such example, he doesn't like to kill much like you all, but yet here he is killing zombie after zombie for Claire's sake. And soon...you will see him face even more terrifying things and rise against the darker side of humanity in future viewings."**_ The God of Darkness continued knowing sometimes you had to hide things to avoid conflict or any possible betrayals.

**Blue eyes blinked, his tongue felt tied for a moment, unsure what to say to her.**

**"Where are you from?" Claire continued to ask, wanting to know her friend better. To understand Jaune a bit more, especially with how far he has gone to help her and protect her so far.**

"**Why are you asking me this now? This is hardly the time or place to talk about ourselves." Jaune tried to deflect her questions for later.**

"**And there will never be a time or place to talk about it. I'm glad I met you, we make a kick ass team together and I feel like I can trust you. But I'm just...Confused, about what you said." Claire said as any hope he had of deflecting the questions died.**

"This is really not good, she's definitely not going to drop it. If he doesn't word his answer carefully, he may risk losing her trust and he can't afford that right now." Weiss said understanding where Claire is coming from, but not sure of a safe way for Jaune to answer her questions. He doesn't even fully realize he's on another world yet!

"To be fair, I don't think any of us would be different in her shoes." Blake says knowing if it was her, she would be more suspicious of Jaune than Claire is if she was in Claire's position.

No one could really argue against what Blake said either as they continued watching the memory play out with worry.

"**I..." He paused, he really didn't want to bring this up.**

"**You said you don't know where here is. How can you possibly get lost? I know you have to be french because of your name." Claire presses on, much to Jaune's dread and confusion.**

"**What's French?" He asks before he could stop himself, feeling like he made a big mistake.**

Loud resounding sounds of palms hitting the faces of everyone, even the God of Darkness himself despite seeing this all before, echoes in the realm.

"You idiot! You just gave away more reasoning for her to believe something is wrong with you!" Weiss scolds, despite knowing he couldn't hear her.

"It's not completely his fault he doesn't know..." Ruby said quietly, feeling like that was a mistake too, but at least he was being honest. Besides, Jaune never asked to be sent to that world for whatever deal those deities had involving him. They didn't even tell him why he's there or what to expect!

"**What...?" The Brunette was speechless, had she heard him correctly? "You're joking...right?"**

**Jaune scratched his head in return, showing he seriously didn't know.**

"**What part of the US are you from?" Claire asks quickly, a bad feeling in her gut that there is more to Jaune than she first guessed. She didn't know why, but...there was a nagging feeling he was hiding something from her.**

"**US?" Jaune asks simply, blinking at Claire's face turned to one of shock and confusion.**

**Again, Claire stood speechless before Jaune, unable to comprehend how anyone in her country doesn't know where they are. "You don't know...what's the US? You gotta be shitting me. The United States of America, it's the country I was born in and...probably you."**

"Looks like it's time for Jaune to realize he's not on his world anymore...and for Claire to realize her friend is not from her world at all." Oscar said, feeling pity for Claire right now. She came here to find her brother and now she gets all of this. He knew this was going to be a night she'll never forget for more than one reason now.

**Now the Arc was getting nervous. His hands were shaking and he could feel behind his gloves they were sweating. "Claire...I need to ask you...what do you call this world?"**

"**Huh? This world, the planet we live on?" She was getting more confused by the minute.**

"**Yes, just tell me." The Arc said, hoping beyond all hope he was wrong on the sneaking suspicion forming in his mind.**

"**It's Earth. That's the name of this planet, our world...What is wrong with you, Jaune?" Claire asks feeling really confused and concerned for her friend now. Seeing him shaking was making her nervous.**

**'Earth...' The word kept repeating in his head over and over.**

**The Arc never thought his crazy idea would ever be true. The truth hit him so hard, like a ton of bricks falling on him. Somehow, someway, he was in another world. Not on Remnant anymore, how, he didn't have the slightest clue. He started hyperventilating, making the brunette in front of him even more worried.**

"**Jaune...are you alright?" Claire asks him in concern.**

**'I'm not on Remnant...another world...what is this world? My friends...Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar...how?' Jaune thinks, unable to register what Claire is asking or anything else around him.**

"Oh Jaune..." Saphron says in sympathy for her brother, understanding how he felt. If she was stuck in another world, one with a zombie outbreak no less, away from her wife and their little baby boy. She would not be much better off at such a revelation.

"**Jaune, you need to calm down." Claire went closer to him, hoping to get his attention. "Breathe in and out or you might faint. Do you hear me?!" Claire asks louder, seeing to her ever increasing worry for Jaune that he is unresponsive to her.**

**'This can't be real...it's not real, this is... All of this is nothing but a dream. A city under a zombie outbreak, yeah right, a dream...a bad dream...I want to wake up please, let me open my eyes. I don't want this, my friends, my family, my home, my mission, the relics, Salem. Have to get to Atlas...' Jaune thought desperately as his mind began to spiral.**

"Jaune...why did this happen to you?" Ruby asks in sorrow, understanding how much he must miss them all, she couldn't even describe how shocking it would be to be separated from all those you love and knew. She wasn't even sure how she'd handle it if she was in Jaune's shoes.

**Jaune was slapped hard on his left cheek, as his eyes snapped wide open. "Ow! Claire, what the-"**

"**You was hyperventilating! If I hadn't slapped the shit out of you, who knows what would've happened? You might end up having a panic attack or an anxiety attack! I don't know, I'm no doctor." Claire explains with a shout, sighing after she finished. Trying to calm her own nerves from almost witnessing her friend nearly faint or who knows what else would happen if she hadn't snapped him out of it.**

"**I...Ow...I'd say that did it." He was rubbing his left cheek that was colored red from the slap.**

"**You had me worried..." Claire told him, sounding upset, much to Jaune's concern. "Don't ever do that again, I'm sorry for asking."**

"**No, no, it's not your fault. I needed that slap. Don't blame yourself. I'm feeling better now, thanks." The Arc tried to assure the Redfield, he didn't want to upset her or worry her about his troubles. They already had enough on their plates without her worrying about his own messes to deal with.**

"I don't like how she did it, but I'm grateful to her for snapping my son out of it before he fainted." Madonna said with a relieved sigh, Saphron patting her mother on the shoulder in understanding.

**It was at this moment the doors barricaded by the chair was burst open by a zombie charging through. Pinning Claire to the ground just as she turned around, trying to hold it off from biting into her neck.**

**"Agh! Help me!" Claire screamed in terror, as she desperately pushed against the zombie by the shoulders. Trying to keep it from tearing out her throat, while the zombie kept biting near her neck and trying to push it's body weight down to reach her flesh.**

"Kill it before she dies, Jaune!" Maria shouts in concern for the young woman. That zombie was getting dangerously close to Claire's neck!

**"Claire!" Jaune yells in concern, before quickly stabbing the head of the zombie with Crocea Mors. It went slump soon after and the brunette instantly pushed it off her.**

**'If he hadn't killed it...I could have been...oh god...' Claire thought in a mix of emotions as she tried to process what happened. She soon found Jaune helping her to her feet as blue eyes met blue. She could see clearly Jaune was worried for her as he stared at her.**

"**You okay?" Jaune asks her as he looks her over for any injuries.**

**"I am." Claire assures him, before averting her eyes in guilt. "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to upset you with my questions."**

"**I told you it's not your fault. We've been through enough as it is, and we still have a ways to go if we want to leave this place." Jaune assures her, hoping to relive her of any guilty conscience she may have about her questions.**

"**Right...but I meant what I said. I'm glad to have you here." Claire told him, a relieved smile on her face that showed how grateful she is.**

**"There's no "I" in team, right?" Jaune smiles back.**

Ruby didn't know why, but she didn't like how...close they was getting again. Something about how they smiled at each other made her feel...angry? Concerned? What was going on with her? Why did her heart feel so weird about Jaune being nice to Claire?

Summer looked at Ruby worried as she noticed her daughter had a conflicted look on her face.

**She nodded, happy to see him back to normal. But on the inside, she was still bothered. Jaune wasn't from around here, anyone can tell just by looking at him. What really shocked her is him not knowing about this country or even what French is! For crying out loud his name sounds French and he doesn't even know what that means! Something was really up with him. It wasn't amnesia, not since he clearly knows his name...Could it? She remembers when she was in high school she heard of different types of amnesia. There was no time to be pondering about that. The duo finally left the room heading to the fuse box. The brunette put the electrical part in the socket, making the red light turn green. The sound of a shutter was heard close by them, letting them know the way back to the main hall was now open again for the East Hallway. It was time to continue their search for a detonator to reach the last medallion.**

"**Hey, Jaune, let's use this on that chained door in that room where there was a broken window we had to jump through. You remember it?" Claire says as Jaune pulls out his map.**

**"Yeah, give me a second...that was in the west wing if I remember correctly and according to this...it's called the Operations Room." Jaune said glad the maps told him the name of all the rooms they showed. It would have been awkward to keep calling it this room or that room all the time.**

"**Plus we can finally get that grenade launcher with this keycard." The Redfield said with a small smile as she pulled out the keycard, admiring it for a second before putting it back in a pouch.**

**Going past the opened shutter and into the Main Hall, they decided to check on Marvin. The officer didn't when the brunette called him on her walkie, both feared the worst has happened as they slowly and quietly approach the couch he should be at.**

"Please don't be a zombie, please don't be a zombie, please don't be a zombie." Ruby said as if praying to any and all higher beings could prevent this. Hands in held together as nervously before feeling Summer and Blake holding Ruby's hands. Giving her soft sympathetic smiles.

The God of Darkness snorted silently, clearly the girl has forgotten these are his memories of that night. Begging for some intervention for that cop's life now would be pointless. He never understood why some humans did that in situations like this, but he supposed it's due to being caught up in the moment. It was the most plausible reasoning in his mind.

"It'll be okay, Ruby, these are just memories." said Blake, unaware of the God of Darkness's line of thought earlier. "I'm sure...while some of this will be hard to watch for us, we can take comfort knowing whatever Jaune is facing. He won't let Claire or Leon die, and he WILL survive. We've been through too much for him to die in a place like that."

"She's right honey, while I feel for the officer, whatever happens we need to keep pressing on and believe in your friend." Summer chimed in, equally troubled at the thought of the good man dying, but handling it better due to seeing people die during missions before.

"Right...you're right..." Ruby said, despite the troubled look still being in her eyes as she turned to watch the viewing portal again.

**Turning past the curtain that blocked him from view, they felt some relief to see the man lying on the couch, breathing. He must have gotten tired and needed the rest. It made Jaune and Claire silently wonder how long he has gone without a proper sleep.**

**'Probably since the outbreak started...' Both Jaune and Claire unknowingly think at the same time in sympathy and worry for the cop.**

**Neither of them wanted to wake him, so they let him have his rest and went back to the West Hallway on the First Floor. Only to discover to their worry that there was more zombies now and some were just outside the window, beginning to climb in.**

"I was afraid this would happen, Jaune needs to board up those windows to prevent more from getting in or else the whole station could be overrun in a matter of time." Maria said as her upgraded eye gear narrowed.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until Jaune kills the ones already there." Qrow spoke his two cents on the matter seeing the zombies approaching Jaune and Claire.

"**Claire, give me some covering fire. We can't let these zombies gang up while I try to kill them off." Jaune said rushing forward to decapitate the first zombie as it turned around to face him. Raising his shield he blocked a second zombie from tackling him over. Another tried to rush him from his left, but was swiftly shot in the head three times making it fall over.**

**"I got your back!" Claire told him now shooting the zombie who was rising up from falling into the hall from the window it stumbled in from.**

**"We need to move, Claire, now!" the blond told his friend as she nodded, letting him lead the way as the pushed through the two zombies. Rushing down the hall without looking back as the zombies they charged were getting up. Down the hall they saw another zombie falling into the hall ahead of them, only for Jaune to rush forward and stab it in the head before it could get up.**

**"Look out!" Claire shouted firing two more bullets to stun the zombie before the gun made empty clicking noises. Silently cursing under her breath as she quickly reloaded as fast as she could into her revolver. Jaune didn't let the zombie recover, via a thrust to it's head from his sword. Making it drop dead as Jaune guided Claire to the Operations Room. Seeing movement outside the barred windows he pushes Claire in front of him, while shielding her with his back before zombie hands broke through. Scratching their bloodied fingers against his armor as they went inside.**

**"Well...that was fun." Jaune said with a sigh, before looking at her in concern as he heard her finish loading the gun.**

**"Yeah, sorry about that. This gun only has five shot, I forgot to reload it earlier. Are you okay?" Claire apologizes, feeling bad she wasn't of more help at that moment cause she happened to bring a gun meant for self defense against thugs or some stupid criminal. Worse that he used his body to protect her...again.**

**Who could have predicted she'd be fighting the undead?**

"**It's fine, Claire, I have armor, remember?" Jaune said turning to let her see the bloody finger trails on his armor. She was surprised how well the armor held up. The scratches were barely visible at all. At first she thought it was just a cosplay costume, but now she can't help wondering what his armor is made of.**

**"We best get a move on. I can hear our "friends" still wandering the halls." The blond assures her, before air quoting the word friends. Making her give a relieved smile at that, glad he wasn't holding her slip up against her and push away her train of thought for now.**

"An honest mistake for a civilian, really, no way Jaune would be upset about that." Ren said with understanding for how she must feel.

"Agreed." Saphron softly spoke, unsure how she would handle the zombie incident compared to Claire. Though this did make her consider getting a gun and gun safe to lock it up in her own home...just in case some criminal tries to target them.

"**Yeah, let's cut the chain on that door and see what's inside." Claire said pulling out the bolt cutters and walking to the door chained shut.**

"**Claire wait...maybe you should leave the bolt cutters here. I think I can cut those." Jaune said earning a raised eyebrow from Claire.**

"FINALLY!" Yang shouts, glad Jaune was using his head now.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in protest of her sister's behavior.

"What? You can't tell me you honestly think vomit boy would have a hard time cutting a simple chain. He's fought the Grimm with us every step of the way." Yang states wishing he gone with the easy route sooner.

"Girls, enough, let's watch and trust Jaune has his reasoning." Summer said making both daughters grumble under their breath, but nod regardless.

"Oh he has his reasons, but you fail to think if he has good reasoning..." Madonna whispers silently with a frown, not seeing Saphron's sadden expression at her mother's words. Jaune running off had hurt the family quite a bit, as well as worried their mother and his younger siblings a lot. The poor little dears were crying and blaming themselves for when they thought Jaune had run away from their home.

"**Jaune, not to insult your strength, but cutting a chain with a sword is not something just anyone can do. Unlike the cartoons that kids like to watch or in the comics." Claire said wondering why he would make this claim. Sure, he was tough and pretty strong from what she has seen, but cutting a chain with a sword?**

**Okay, maybe he could eventually with a heavy enough blade, but that sword didn't look like it could do it in her mind.**

**"Just humor me one strike, if I cut it, we go in and you leave the bolt cutters. If not you can say "I told you so" for the rest of the night." Jaune offers drawing his sword as she shook her head, unable to believe he really wanted to do this, but stepping aside for him.**

**"Fine, but I will hold you to your word, my knight in shining armor." Claire playfully states with a grin that spoke of the teasing she had planned for him. Jaune took one look at the chain and gave her a mischievous smile in return.**

**While he could try to cut the chain with his Crocea Mors as it is, why not stack the odds to his favor? Sheathing his sword, she watched in shock and confusion as he pulled it out and the sheathe seemed to gain an edge to it. Turning Jaune's one handed sword into what could only be called a claymore or a bastard sword. Jaune raised his new blade and swung for the chain.**

**SNAP**

**CLATTER**

**Claire blinked in shock at how...easily Jaune's combined sword and sheathe cut the chain. Frowning as she saw the knowing smile on his face.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you could do that sooner? That could have saved us a lot of time looking for bolt cutters." Claire asks sharply, feeling a bit annoyed she was kept in the dark about that little trick with his weapon.**

"**Honestly, back then I was worried about two things. One, zombies hearing my sword hitting the chain if it takes more than one strike. Had to test it to be sure, but combined I was confident it has a strong chance of pulling it off." Jaune explains making Claire nod, she could understand him not wanting to attract attention from his sword trying and failing to cut the chains if it didn't work.**

"**And the second?" Claire asks with a raised eyebrow.**

**"The second is because I honestly didn't think of it until recently." Jaune said seeing her unimpressed look. "Look, I know it's wrong, but I was feeling a bit overwhelmed okay? I'm in a place I never heard of before in a zombie outbreak. I don't know what happened to my friends or even how this all happened... It's kind of hard to remember little things like that for me at the time and I know no amount of apologizing will make up for not telling you. But please know I am sorry and never meant to cause you any trouble by not telling you my sword can combine with my shield like that." Jaune sincerely told her, making Claire's gaze soften as she found it hard to stay mad at him. Knowing how true it is they are both trying to adapt to all this craziness as best as they could.**

"See girls, I told you he had his reasons." Summer said making Yang roll her eyes, not wanting to admit she could see his point. While Ruby smiled in sympathy for her best friend/crush. She could understand full well when you feel overwhelmed you tend to overlook or forget things.

**It also reminded her how little she knows of him, but let it go for now.**

"**Fine, but is there any other tricks your weapon can do I should know about? Is there some sort of gun hidden in the handle of your sword or something?" Claire asks sarcastically, but wanting to be sure it didn't have any more surprises that she should know.**

"If Jaune let me add a gun into his sword I could do something like that or maybe along the blade...maybe in his sheathe?" Ruby grumbles, pondering ideas to help improve the sword.

Blake thinking of how Adam had a gun in his sheathe warily nods in agreement. "It... would help him, I'll admit."

"**Nah, nothing like that. Just let's my sword combine with the shield to make a stronger, sharper, and more durable blade. Though it comes at the cost of sacrificing some defense via my shield." The blond states, earning an understanding nod from her.**

**"That explains why you didn't use it earlier..." The brunette mused to herself. Seeing how that would've made it dangerous for Jaune as that shield had saved them both during certain encounters with the zombies.**

"**Alright, apology accepted, let's check what's in the room." Claire said, dropping off the bolt cutters on a nearby desk. Before pushing the door open and stepping through as Jaune's sword transformed back ton a sheathed blade he placed on his hip, before drawing the sword and shield separately again. Following behind her to see a tiny...office? Supply room? He wasn't sure, there was a desk though that had an electronic device that caught their interest.**

**Claire picked up the electronic device, realizing soon after it was the detonator they need to activate the C4 in the room where the steel pen is and the maiden puzzle statue, on the third floor.**

"Yes! Now they can get the last medallion and get out of there!" Nora cheered, happy for her leader to finally have caught a break.

**"Well Jaune, looks like I got good news and bad news." Claire said making him tense at the look on her face as she looked at the electronic device on the backside.**

"**Let me guess...that is the detonator we need, but we can't use it." Jaune more says than asks, a bad feeling in his gut telling him he is right. Seeing her nod made the feeling get worse. "Why?"**

"Why indeed? Does it lack some part they have to find now?" Weiss asks, wondering if the thing could still be useful to them.

"**That's because while the device is useable, we need to find it a battery to power it. Maybe a type D I think..." Claire says pointing at the back of the device that had an empty space for the battery to go in.**

"**Batteries...of course, and I take it you don't have any or know of any in the previous rooms we searched?" Jaune asks earning a slow shake of her head that made him face palm. "Great, just...great. I'm starting to wonder if I'm cursed with bad luck or something right now."**

Everyone groans at their bad luck, while Qrow flinches at this, knowing the feeling better than anyone. Even if his semblance affects others and not himself, it still sucks like no one would believe.

"You have got to be kidding me! What are the freaking odds they now have to search for a battery?!" Nora shouted in annoyance and anger. If it was her she would've smashed her way into the steel pen a LONG time ago with all the crap going on.

"Again, Jaune would be better off using his sword and shield combined form to force his way in than search for a stupid battery to a detonator." Yang said not liking how Jaune was screwing around when she prefers the direct route.

"Yang, if it takes more than one strike to cut through those bars, it will be only greater risk to attract something dangerous like those lickers to him and Claire." Weiss tries to calm her brute of a teammate.

"He can take them on, they can't be worse than the Grimm!" Yang said stubbornly.

"Considering he's never fought one yet, it's too soon to get cocky, Yang. Remember they tore the police apart and have become feared by them. Plus we have to consider the fact Claire would be in danger too. He might be able to protect himself and I trust his skill to a degree, but protecting Claire and fighting the creatures at the same time is risky." Weiss shot back making the blond brawler growl at the valid argument, but let the matter drop for now. Not wanting to admit Weiss was right about this, she felt Jaune could handle it.

"**Trust me, I know the feeling, but nothing we can do about it now. We just need to keep an eye out for the battery we need for this." Claire says with a scowl of her own, before she took a deep breath and put the device away.**

**Looking around they spot two more doors inside the room and one of those doors had a heart shaped lock and symbol on the door. Easily telling them they couldn't go that way, they didn't have the heart key yet. The other one however had a lock on it that could be released from their side of the door, Claire released it to unlock the door. It led the two to the corridor next to the West Office and the Storage Deposit Room. Since they were already here they went to get the grenade launcher and used the keycard to release the lock. The protective glass sliding back as Claire grinned, picking up the GM 79 grenade launcher, along with some flame rounds. Oh yeah, she was gonna need this bad boy for future encounters. Especially if they have the bad luck to run into a Licker.**

"Oh hell yeah! Now she's got a real gun! Bring on the Lickers!" Nora cheers in approval of Claire's new weapon and the grin Claire had. Clearly she too knew that grenade launchers are the best! What better way to kill a Licker than with explosives?!

Ren merely gave a polite and amused smile at his best friend's cheer. He knew how Nora loves grenade launchers and big explosions, as well as being a fierce defender of how they're "the best guns in the world" besides the rocket launchers...

"_**Trust me, you'll love the explosions that brunette will cause later...except for one, but you'll see later." **_The God of Darkness vaguely informs them, he loved the mayhem and destruction she brought on Remnant. Yes, she's perhaps a bit unique and much to handle for many mortals, but as a being of destruction compared to his brother's creation. He could respect Nora's skill and love for explosives.

His warning made some of them feel nervous, what did he mean by "except for one"? Seeing he was paying more attention to the viewing portal than them, they got the clue he was not in the mood to elaborate and turned their attention to it as well. Hoping for the safety of both Jaune and Claire.

**Claire puts the grenade launcher away and pulls out the portable safe. Giving Jaune a friendly teasing smile as she waves it.**

**"Care to place a bet on how many tries it takes to open this?" Claire says making Jaune smile at the friendly challenge.**

**"Ten, I got a few lights, but it's hard to memorize what order they need to be in." Jaune replies, making Claire smile.**

**"Fine, if I do it before ten, you have to fulfill one request if it's within your power at a later date." The brunette said making Jaune widen his eyes.**

Ruby didn't know why, but her heart twisted at the idea of Jaune owing her something at a later date. Especially the date part.

'You're over thinking it, Ruby, she probably means in a friendly way. Like help moving furniture or help cleaning her guns... yeah.' Ruby tried to assure herself, not sure why she felt annoyed at the idea of them being close.

**"Wait...what?" The blond questioned, but his friend was already focusing on finding the code, he could see she already used up two times now.**

**"Relax, I won't ask something embarrassing or stupid of you. More like simple favors most likely, it'd be nice to have an extra pair of hands help me out." Claire said connecting some of the lights, before frowning as she messed up. That was five times now, five more to go...**

**"Oh...uh, yeah, I guess that's fine." Jaune said watching her connect more lights than he did. He didn't mind owing simple favors on one hand, but he had to find a way to his friends. Hopefully she can accept maybe a hug in exchange for that favor before he returns to his friends?**

"**I got it! Yes! Now you owe me, Jaune Arc!" The brunette cheers as the lights all showed she had successfully connected them and opened. Revealing a key pad.**

**"A...keypad?" Claire mutters in confusion, before her eyes light up. "The terminal with the missing key pads!"**

**"Right, that makes sense." Jaune agrees seeing Claire run to the terminal and place the spare keypad into the number 2 spot. Allowing them access to the lockers that they could now open with the number two. Swiftly grabbing more ammo from the lockers before heading out.**

"Huh, so that's what was in those portable safes...I wonder why a spare key was in it?" Maria wondered, finding it strange something they needed was locked up in a portable safe. True, it could be to prevent them from losing track of something so small easily, but she felt it was stupid on the cop's part not to fix it sooner.

**Entering the West Office, they quietly and carefully make their way to the private office in the room. Jaune not taking chances stabs the corpse in the head as Claire made her way to the safe. It was already opened to their surprise. Someone must have forgotten to lock it, their loss. Inside was another hip pouch and Claire took it without much thought. She was going to need it with all the ammo and supplies she was carrying so far. As they left the private office, they saw a folder on one of the officers desks. Jaune held a flash light above it so he could read it.**

***Operation Report**

**September 28th 2:30 AM**

**It's just down to me and three others. No weapons...No ammo... And too many skirmishes have drained us mentally and physically. We're not gonna make it...Officer Philips once suggested we escape through the sewers. Apparently, there's a secret tunnel under this place left over from its museum days. I brushed her idea off before, but now, it's not sounding all that bad. Yeah, there's no proof there's even a tunnel or that the sewers aren't infested with zombies, but I don't want to sit here and die either.**

**It's a long shot, but I'm gonna try to find out what I can about that tunnel.**

**Elliot Edward***

"**Eventually, he found out how to get to that secret tunnel." Said the Arc, remembering the police officer that got killed as he and Claire pulled the upper half of his body.**

Everyone felt their stomachs protest at the memory of how that cop died, hoping to keep their food down the students and Saphron put their hands over their mouths. Breathing deep, calming breaths silently to collect themselves. While the adults all had grim expressions on their faces.

"I guess that explains why the Goddess Statue's secret passage is so unknown. It makes sense if it was secret even in the days it was a museum. A secret well kept in one generation can be completely unknown to the next." Maria stated earning a nod from Oz in silent agreement. His vault and order were both well kept secrets for many years from the public. And while he was forced to tell some of his students in hopes of gaining their help, it reduced the number of risks this way than telling everyone about Salem, the relics, or magic in general.

Sadly, it was not enough to stop Cinder Fall back then...

"**The passageway under the statue that needs three medallions to open it. So it leads to the sewers." The Redfield didn't like the idea of going to a place where it stinks like crap.**

"**We can worry about the place filled with zombies later." Jaune replied, pushing any thoughts of zombies being there away for later. As they pass by the desks they spot one that was closed and locked shut. There was a note on it, Jaune picks it up and shows it to his companion as he reads it. Claire holding the flashlight to let him read it easier.**

***Rookie's First Assignment**

**Leon S Kennedy we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment.**

**Your mission is...to unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names. Input the letters in the order of our desks. There are two locks-one on each side of your desk. Make sure you get them both.**

**Basically, your first task is to remember your fellow officers names, but you figured that much out, right?**

**Good luck, Leon.**

**By the way, it might take a little work to get Scott to give you a straight answer.**

**Lieutenant Branagh.***

**There was a corner on the note with drops of blood.**

***Be glad you're not here, rookie**

Everyone felt sympathy and sorrow for Leon and his fellow officers he was meant to work with.

"This...is horrible. I can't imagine how bad Leon will feel once he sees this." Summer said sorrowfully as Qrow looked at her in understanding and concern.

"First day on the job...and all his coworkers are found in a fate worse than death. Needless to say this will haunt him for life." Qrow said with sympathy for the cop, taking a swig of his alcohol. Infinitely glad this never happened on Remnant or to his team. He wouldn't wish that fate on any of them, not even Raven or her tribe.

"**This is Leon's desk." Claire said.**

"**If it's his, I don't think we should try to open the locks." Jaune said feeling sympathy for the cop, the banner over their desks with the words 'Welcome Leon!' didn't help his mood either. He couldn't imagine how badly this might hurt Leon to see what was supposed to be a party has turned into a nightmare.**

"I agree with Jaune, they should leave it alone." Summer said earning a nod of agreement from Ruby and Yang.

"I hate to be the one to play bad guy here, but what if it has something they need, like a battery for their detonator?" Maria said earning a hard stare from Summer.

"It's his desk, he should find whatever they left him." Summer spoke with some steel in her tone, she wouldn't ever want to use something meant for someone else.

"He's not there right now and if need be they can give to him later, if it's still intact." Maria pressed on, not backing off on the fact it could hold something useful.

"Do you have no respect for others privacy?" Summer asks the old Reaper.

"Not when in a life or death situation like they are in. You want to protect those close to you? Then one does what they must to ensure their safety." Maria told her sternly.

"Ladies, please, let's watch and see what happens shall we?" Ozpin cuts in, trying to get them to put their opinions on hold for now. Watching the God of Darkness warily, glad to see for now he doesn't seem annoyed or angry.

"Fine." Both answer curtly, with Summer silently fuming while Maria shook her head at woman's stubbornness.

"**Aren't you a bit curious what could be inside?" Claire asks him, making Jaune turn to face her fully.**

**It doesn't belong to us, so we shouldn't." Argued the Arc.**

**"Leon isn't here and we are. I'm sure if it was anyone else besides him, they will make the attempt to open them." Claire argues back.**

"She can't be serious..." Ruby asks, feeling it was a breach of privacy and basic decency to take another's belongings.

"One does what they must to survive, Ruby." Blake said knowing of the times she helped steal supplies of dust for the White Fang to help the faunus in her past.

"It's wrong!" Ruby pressed.

"I don't like it either, Ruby, but Blake has a point." Weiss began seeing Ruby look at her with a betrayed look. "It's a zombie outbreak going on, Ruby, and the police are dead except for Leon, and Marvin for now. But at this rate I don't think they can afford to skip a chance to check a desk for any useful items."

"_**Those morals you all hold dear can be both your best friend or your worst enemy as a species. Depending on the situation you're dealing with."**_ The God of Darkness chimes in earning frowns from most of the audience who don't dare turn to face him. Not wanting to risk earning his ire or admit he's right.

"**You don't appreciate the value of private property." Deadpanned the blond huntsman.**

"**If there's anything that can help us, I will take it. The note says the locks can only be opened with the initials of the officer's first names." The brunette answers resolutely.**

"**Well, there's Marvin, Elliot...hmm...who else?" Jaune wonders, seeing he was not going to win Claire over to not check.**

Ruby groaned in disappointment that Jaune gave up so easily. Summer patted her daughter on the back, understanding how disappointed she felt. Qrow rolled his eyes, glad Claire was willing to do it. Secretly he knew he would have done the same.

**Claire gazed around the desks before smiling. "I got this."**

**The blond huntsman didn't know if it was true, as he watched her go around the desks. Nodding at each one as her smile grew more he began to understand her plan before she made it back to the first lock. With ease he saw her open the lock within seconds.**

"**You saw the names on their desks?" The blond stated more than asks, earning a nod and a smile from the brunette.**

"**I saw their name plates on their desks, but yes, I did." Claire responds as she swiftly undone the second lock with ease. The desk opened and inside there was a speed loader (SLS 60). A part needed for the model of the Redfield's gun. She quickly put it in and hoped it will make reloading easier.**

"**Oh..." Well that made sense, it was also a nice thing for a password. No one that isn't one of the police officers would have thought of it.**

**'It also shows Marvin is a good man. He wanted Leon to memorize the names of his fellow officers. Those that would have become his friends. And there's nothing any of us can do to save him from turning into a zombie. I doubt my semblance will work either.' Jaune thinks with sorrow for the cop who was truly an ideal cop to be respected.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

**After the easy task was done, the duo went to the door that was locked. Another one that has the spade lock, so they used the spade key. They were back at the Main Hall where Marvin was resting. Jaune felt bad for the officer, with that wound it will be hard to get a good night's rest. Maybe he was so tired the wound didn't bother him for now. He wanted to try and use his semblance, see if he can amplify his aura to speed up the healing, but there was two problems with this theory. One, he doubted the cop had aura. Two, he didn't want to freak out Claire. She was already freaked out enough to learn he doesn't have any idea that the country of the United States of America exists, let alone that he was in said country with her and didn't realize it, or what the word French meant.**

**Did his name sound French? He didn't know honestly.**

**_"You would be surprised how many died for ignorance..."_** The God of Darkness spoke up to his audience and partly referring to Jaune, knowing the young man had a lot to learn of the world he is stuck on. The audience couldn't find any reason to doubt that, especially as all the adults in the room nodded in agreement silently.

**Their next destination was the men showers on the second floor, since they have the valve handle. So they went back through the door they came, went down the hall, relieved to see the boards was still holding up as another zombie was behind the boarded up window now. Turns out he was right on his idea to board up the windows. They made their way up stairs and into the shower room, thankfully without any trouble.**

**Entering the showers the pipe was still leaking hot steam. Jaune put the valve handle in place and turns it, the steam dying down shortly after a few good turns.**

"Now they get to check what's on the second floor of the West Wing that was blocked off to them for so long now." Oscar said, feeling worried what may be lying in wait for them.

**When the steam cleared Jaune and Claire were puzzled by what they saw. It wasn't as bloody as some of the places before, but... it looked like as if someone really tall and strong broke through multiple walls without stopping. Walking to the end Jaune saw a dead body on a bench fall over and swiftly stabbed it in the head. Not taking any chances of it getting up to lunge for them or reach to bite their ankles.**

**Opening the door, the duo were greeted with a dark hallway and the sound of rain coming from the outside coming in. Noticing a few broken windows in the dark hallway before them. They took a few steps in, Claire picking up some flame round ammo she found on a couch, much to Jaune's confusion. Before seeing the dead bodies on the ground near the couch, Jaune and Claire both sharing a silent nod as they locked eyes.**

**They were not alone in this hallway.**

Everyone felt tense as dread raced up and down their spines.

"I hope there isn't too many zombies in the hallway." Saphron said with fear in her voice, as her mother held her daughter to comfort her.

"I hope the same dear..." Madonna says comfortingly to her daughter.

**That's when the heard the inhuman screeching noise.**

"That's not a zombie... Not even dog zombies sound like that." Blake said in terror, a bad feeling in her gut they might have found something worse.

"I think they finally ran into a Licker..." Qrow said with a grim tone, worried how Jaune and Claire would deal with this.

**Blue eyes widen in shock and terror at what they were seeing before them. There was some sort of creature on the ceiling and it used it's tongue to decapitate the head of a dead body. Before the tongue wrapped around the body and yanked it up, the sounds of flesh being eaten met their ears as they silently cringed.**

They wasn't the only ones as everyone watched in muted horror.

"It...It cut that guy's head of...with it's tongue." Yang finally broke the silence as she nervously rubbed her neck, assuring herself she is fine.

"I can see why Marvin is afraid of this creature...and to think...there is more of them out there." Weiss said, fearing the idea of facing one in a dark hallway like Claire and Jaune are. Sure, she is strong enough to defeat it head on, but if that thing had the element of surprise on it's side. That thing would be a nightmare for anyone without aura.

**It's appearance was as if someone skinned it alive, revealing the brain, muscles, and the long thick razor sharp claws meant for tearing into it's victims. Both stood still for a moment, their luck truly does suck sometimes. No doubt in their mind this thing was a Licker.**

"Oh my gods...who or what would create such a thing..." Summer asks in disgust and horror at the sight.

"_**I did warn you that Jaune would be facing the darkest side of humanity and one of humanity's worst creations. That creature is but one of the things their creations had created."**_ The God of Darkness reminded them, making them turn to face the God of Darkness.

"What did they create? Can't you tell us?" Ozpin asks, knowing it was what was on their minds right now.

"Because you will all learn it in time, no reason to spoil a good story, right? Now watch and learn the truth yourself or live in ignorance. Your choice." The God of Darkness stated with absolute finality, seeing everyone turn to face the viewing portal.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we've given you our answer already. Forgive us, but we wanted to see if we could get you to tell us before, but we'll sit through your memories and learn for ourselves if you won't tell us." Ozpin stated and for once everyone gave a nod in determined agreement. Making the God of Darkness nod in acceptance.

**_"So be it."_** He spoke simply as he let the memories continue to play out before their eyes again.

**Remembering the note and Marvin's words, they did as instructed. Very cautiously they moved slow without making any sound. If it was as strong and fast as Marvin said. Maybe it was in some way close or equal to the level of certain Grimm he fought before. Either way, he wasn't risking it. The wisest course of action is to take it out from a distance. He had no intention on using the handgun the officer gave him. And besides, they already had a strong weapon on them. The blond huntsman saw Claire slowly taking out the grenade launcher. She already loaded the weapon with a flame round when she got her hands on the weapon. So, he will stay still and let her take a shot at the creature. Hopefully one blast will be enough to take it out.**

"Come on, Claire, you can do it. Blow that thing away." Nora whispered eagerly, bouncing her knees slightly in anticipation as her hands clenched her arm rests.

**The Licker was moving slightly, it hasn't heard anything yet from the look of it. The creature was unaware of the presence of the two, so far. Jaune nodded to his companion, showing his support in her to aim right at it and fire away when she was ready. As long as it hasn't detected them, they will be alright.**

**After a tense three seconds, Claire finally fires the flame round. Hitting the Licker and setting it on fire all across it's body as it screeches in agony, falling to the floor. Writing on the ground, hoping that was the end of it, only to see it wasn't as it picked itself up on all four limbs. Screeching at them now that it was aware of their presence.**

"The first one didn't kill it?!" Yang and Nora shouted in horror and shock.

"Don't give it time to counter, attack again!" Qrow shouted, getting caught up in the moment.

_**'Humans and Faunus never cease to amuse me with how they get caught up in the moments.'**_ The God of Darkness thinks to himself silently, enjoying the reactions.

"**Claire, reload and fire again, now!" Jaune said readying his shield and holding his sword close. A mistake as it quickly turned it's head toward Jaune now and screeches with fury, before jumping toward the blond at tremendous speed. Tackling and pinning the blond to the ground under it as he used his shield to hold off it's claws.**

"No Jaune!" Ruby cried out in fear.

"Get it off and get some distance!" Madonna shouted in fear for her only son among her children.

"Save him, Claire!" Nora shouted.

"How?! She has a grenade launcher! She doesn't know he has aura to protect him from a blast!" Weiss shouts at Nora.

"She also has her five shot pistol." Ren supplied helpfully.

"Exactly!" Nora said supporting Ren's point.

**"Get off him!" Claire shouted before firing her pistol five times into the creature rapidly. Three hitting the back and two hitting it's head as it crawled off Jaune to face the new threat behind it. Only to screech in pain as Jaune's sword thrust for the side of it's brain before it could fully turn around to face her. The Licker shuddered for a moment with a quiet growl before dropping limp to the ground as it died.**

**"Thanks...Claire...that was close." Jaune said breathing deeply in relief and trying to slow his heart rate. Claire walked up and kneeled down next to him in concern.**

**"You going to be okay, Jaune?" Claire asks in concern for her friend, discreetly looking for injuries and feeling some minor relief to see none on him.**

**"Yeah, thanks to you." Jaune said, with a small smile. Claire smiled back, relief filling her completely now to know she saved him after all. "As well as my trusty shield, I've lost count on how many times this saved my life."**

Ruby felt confused on why despite being relieved Jaune was fine and thankful to Claire for saving him, that she wanted to make Claire stay away from Jaune now. Why was feelings so complicated? At least weapons were FAR simpler to understand.

**"Well, at least now we know Marvin definitely wasn't kidding when he said this thing is fast. We'll have to be more careful from now on." The brunette said glancing at the dead creature on the ground while Jaune flicked the blood off his blade.**

**"Agreed, I just hope that these Lickers is the worst of what we'll run into. Can't believe it withstood a single head on round from your grenade launcher." The blond huntsman frowned as he looked at the burns on this creature.**

"**We can worry about it, later, for now let's check this office here. I don't want to risk running out of bullets again if we can help it. Plus we need to find a battery." The Redfield told him as she offered him a hand to pull him up. An offer he took as he pushed himself up with her helping him, before she went to the nearest door to see they walked into an office with multiple desks in front of them, as well as a private office to their left.**

**The desk on their left in a private office had a banner that said S.T.A.R.S. Raccoon City Police Dep. Maybe it was a special unit or something like that. Claire immediately went to the desk and grabbed a battery sitting on top of it.**

**"This is it," The brunette said smiling as she turns to face the blond. "With this we finally have a working detonator!"**

"**So all we need to do is take it to the third floor, where the steel pen is and blow open an entrance." Jaune said with a relieved smile things were going their way now.**

"**Yeah, but...let's check this place a bit more first before we go. I don't want to risk running out of ammo here or miss something we may need." Claire said looking around the room to see more desks outside the private office they was in.**

**The Arc gave a nod as he stood deep in thought. What was he going to do? He just found out he was indeed, in another world. How or why did this happen? More importantly, was there a way back to Remnant? Will he be able to get back to his world? Back to his friends? He didn't have the answers to those questions. The only thing he can do is help Claire. It was now his new mission.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

"Questions we all wonder on ourselves, Jaune..." Madonna said sorrowfully as Saphron held her mother's hand to comfort her.

"God of Darkness, if I may ask something?" Blake asks, earning the God of Darkness's attention to her.

**_"Yes, little Belladonna?"_** The God of Darkness asks, curious what was on the feline's mind.

"You mentioned you did all of this for us because your brother kept it secret he did this with Jaune from you. Yet earlier you told us sometimes secrets have to be kept. Not that I'm ungrateful, but I want to understand...have you considered he had his reasons?

**_"I considered that the previous times, both for bringing back humanity and for Ozma's reincarnations. But one can only be kept in the dark so many times, especially when it's your brother doing things behind your back no less, before you can't tolerate the secrets anymore!"_** The God of Darkness told her with restrained anger in his voice that made his guests shiver in fear.

**_"But enough of that, you surely understand how I feel given how YOU all,"_** he points at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Qrow. **_"Know exactly how frustrating it is to learn something that was kept from you was a very serious matter. For you it was Ozma's past, for me it's striking a deal with another fucking deity from another world without telling me anything! Even worse is that the deity in question hates my guts purely for what I am. A God of Darkness, looking down on me like I'm all the bad in the universe. The holier than thou prick..."_** The God of Darkness ranted and raged as everyone tried to avoid angering him further.

"Way to go, Blake, you had to get him started again?" Weiss asks in fear.

"Sorry, I had to know!" Blake whispers back, hoping not to be noticed.

"Well now you know! Mentioning what his brother did or this deity is taboo!" Weiss whispered back as everyone gave fearful nods as they watched the God of Darkness breathe deeply as if to calm himself. His aura receding back into himself.

**_"I'm cool, I'm cool. Sorry you had to see that, now, how about I let you all have a thirty minute break before we start again? Maybe you can read that history book of their world, while I check up on Jaune. I refuse to be left in the dark on this deal or what exactly my brother's intentions are for making it in the first place..."_** The God of Darkness said as he vanished into wisps of shadows.

"Wait! Take us...to my son..." Madonna said desperately chasing toward him, only to find the shadows she tried to grab slipping through her fingers. Falling to her knees and hit the ground in fury and sorrow.

"Dammit...I want to see my boy, I need to know he's okay..." Madonna said as Saphron held her mother as the woman cried on her shoulder.

"I know, mom, I know..." Saphron said feeling much the same way as her mother does.

"We can try, but from the way he spoke I'm not sure if he'd take us to him." Summer told them as they looked up at her, seeing her apologetic frown and remorse in her eyes. "The way he spoke of bringing anyone from this world to here or taking Jaune out there wasn't even an idea he was willing to entertain. The other deity is that powerful and the God of Darkness doesn't want to risk the god's fury being directed at him. We may need to wait and see if Jaune can find a way back to us."

"Still, I have to try. He's my son, Summer, I can't give up on him." Madonna said earning a sympathetic smile from the huntress.

"I know and we'll be here for you when you ask, but remember not to anger this being. We don't want you to die on us." Summer said making the woman smile in gratitude along with Saphron.

"Thank you, truly." Saphron said, glad she and her mother have their support.

"It's nothing, now, how about we listen in on Blake's little study of that book? I'm rather curious what's in it." Summer said as she guided them to the seats around Blake as she opened the book.

"Let's see what the God of Darkness wanted us to see in here about this...U.S.A." Blake told them, willing to read to them to pass the time and learn more of the country Jaune is at.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN From Warrior: HOLY SHIT this one is really long compared to the others, but as you might have noticed there is alterations here too. As well as add ins that I felt needed to be put in, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I finally got chapter three done! I know some of you may be ticked at me, but I'm not some machine. I have times when I am in the mood to write and times I'm not in the mood to write or too busy because of work or events in my life that is a higher priority.**

**Regardless, I finished it before THIS month was up and I feel really freaking proud of that. So please, don't give Gravenimage or myself any trouble about this. The story may not show up every week, but dammit it's NOT dead. I'm just dealing with work, managing ideas that pop up, trying to get in the mood to write, and personal stuff I don't feel like talking about.**

**Now some of you may be curious what happens when he left both times in this chapter and trust me when I say, you will be pleased to learn of the events later in either next chapter or some time in the future. For now I ask you all to please Review and NO FLAMES! Gravenimage is doing me a HUGE solid by putting this up in my place to avoid any possible legal trouble. Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night everyone!**

**AN from me- it's finally here hope you folks enjoy the new chapter and please try not to ask when will the next chapter be release. As I said before it will depend of warrior of six blades when he has free time on his hands. **

**Replying to reviews: **

***dandyrrr043- don't worry this story hasn't been forgotten. Rest assure warrior of six blades will do his best to continue it.**

***Jack Lycan- I'm pretty sure all the fans of this story feels the same way. **

***Zilla- thank you for continuous support. **

***Batman1998- I don't know what you're talking about but I will take it as a positive comment.**

***Abyss Watchers Favorite Cook- honestly I don't know. I still haven't ask warrior what will he do when he gets to the lemon chapter. But we're still far away from that. **

***Firem78910- what do you mean? **

***Alvelvnor- thank you.**

***ENDDRAGON369- well I don't mind and I'm sure warrior feels the same way. However, please don't try to upload the story as it belongs to you. You know, copy paste. Remember that's against site rules.**

***Guest- I'm doing this for warrior of six blades he didn't deserve to deal with the copy right crap. I love this story and I will continue to support him. And I hope you continue to support him too.**

***Spartan Warlord- I don't know though it's a good idea I'm already full with updating other crossovers sorry. **

***thereichfulgeman- it's alive and still kicking but I can't guarantee on quick updates. **

***Guest- don't know I will have to ask warrior of six blades. Though I don't mind if he wants to show canon events of Sherry's short playthrough in the orphanage I'm sure Ruby and co won't mind seeing it. It's my opinion but warrior is the one who has the last word.**

***Chibi-Juubi- don't know about Taiyang being included warrior has already decided who will be in the story. **

***Guest- like I said it will depend on warrior if he wants to add Sherry's time on the orphanage and he reading the diary and the notes while Ruby and everyone watches. I don't have a problem with any choice he makes.**

***X3runner- agreed I think deep inside Ruby has a thing for Jaune but she's still young. I really hope RT makes another time skip when she's a little older and she has had time to think about her feelings for the blond. But I hope they don't ruin the Lancaster ship by making Rose Garden canon or force like they did with Bumblebee because that's what CRWBY and the fandom wants. **

***snow in the darkness- as I said warrior has already decided who will be in his story. **

***Guest- I think Nora will like the idea. And yeah I can see the seeing those kind of rounds to have dust like in their world.**

***Guest- I don't know I don't think Jaune's whole family will be involve in the story. **

**-Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, fav and followed the story. Please keep supporting warrior of six blades story. Until the next time.**


	5. Not everything is black and white

**RWBY AND FRIENDS REACT:  
RESIDENT HUNTSMAN**

**BY: Gravenimage**

**Beta: warrior of six blades**

"_**God of Darkness speaking"**_

_**'God of Darkness thinking'**_

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Speaking in flashback"_

_'thinking in flashback'_

***communications device/reading files***

**Viewing Portal of Resident Huntsman scenes**

**AN from warrior: Hello everybody! I know you all have your little requests, likes, and even things you hate about this, but do understand most of the things I plan to write are for the most part set in stone. Though I do feel obligated to answer a few things that caught my attention that needs to be addressed.**

**Firstly, the reason why the God of Darkness seems so arrogant. Honestly, you can't deny he was at LEAST a bit arrogant in how he acted in canon. Along with the God of Light to a more...polite degree. Like their word is the end of the discussion, regardless how you feel and you simply HAVE to deal with it. They don't negotiate with their own creations, hell they even hide things from them in the God of Light's case. While the God of Darkness simply killed off the human race for daring to use the magic HE GAVE THEM against them. Instead of trying to reason with them or only kill those who rebelled as an example for the rest, while spreading word of Salem's punishment for her misdeeds. He may appreciate a defiant nature to overcome the odds and grow stronger. But being insulted will anger him. I mean who wants to be compared to Raven Branwen and be told she is better than you, when she ran out on her own kid to lead a tribe of bandits?**

**Anyway, there is many things he and the God of Light could have done, but both chose not to. Instead leaving Salem alone on a planet devoid of human or faunus life for who knows how many years. The only thing arguably keeping her company is the Grimm and we know they couldn't kill her even if they tried.**

**Like two deadbeat parents who leave a child alone to their own devices, expecting their solitude to break them into being obedient little slaves who are starved for affection and comfort. Is this a harsh comparison? Maybe, but you can't deny this is the effect solitude has on someone for long periods of time.**

**Solitude is more painful than most give it credit for, especially when you're only company is creatures trying to kill you on a daily basis.**

**Granted, life came back...after who knows how long in the form of the second race of humanity and the faunus. But for some reason Salem avoided them by staying in her cabin...? Not sure why on that end, but she wasn't too well known by them when Ozma came back. Perhaps it was to avoid getting close to anyone again and avoid being hurt by losing another loved one? Who can say honestly...**

**But the God of Light's only method of fixing their Salem problem was only having Ozma get into a reincarnating mission against Salem without being fully made aware of everything that happened. All he got was one VAGUE warning not to seek comfort in the love of his past. No explanations of her actions in the past or their own mess ups in what pushed her into doing what she did...**

**Now main point is, they tend to think their actions are the best decision and tend to act on it without a care for how their creations feel, despite using them for said purposes. Like Jaune in this story or Ozpin being the God of Light's champion. Is arrogance really a surprise for some of you to see in gods all considering? I think it isn't in my honest opinion. I would be happily surprised to find deities that aren't arrogant in some shape or form.**

**Children learn from parents, just as creations learn from creators after all. And we definitely have arrogant ones among our race... But you're free to see the gods any way you wish in the end, just as THIS is how I see the gods. Arrogant in their own ways and especially when they feel their creations are getting out of line.**

**Now secondly, yes they will learn some stuff from the book, but strictly the things you'd expect from a history book. Like the wars humanity has fought in the US history, because it is a book of the 'History of the U.S.A.', now there is more than wars in it. But I don't want to go over all the complicated stuff that will take a long time go over. So light mentioning of their history will be talked about instead.**

**Namely important events that is well known to all of the USA in my mind that anyone should have some idea about on a civilian level that will be LIGHTLY touched on. I hope you can understand. I don't want to make an essay worth of text about each and every thing they find in that history book. I want to try to reduce how long these chapters are getting.**

**Thirdly, NO, there will be no sex scene of Claire x Jaune being shown to Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Summer, Qrow, Oscar, Maria, Madonna, and Saphron. Period. I'm not that level of Jackass to do that to them. Some of you may find that funny, but NOT me.**

**With all of this said, I have one last thing to say to you all...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY or Resident Evil in any shape or form. Nor am I trying to sell anything related to either series...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Everything is Black and White. In the end...it's all a Question of Faith.**

Summer glanced at Ruby as everyone sat in a circle around as Blake was reading some of the historical battles the country of the USA has gotten into. Honestly, it saddened her to think even in a world without Grimm or before those... zombies ever came into the picture, there was still conflict and senseless wars.

She only wondered how Ruby was handling this, it was clear to see this information was a bit worrying for her youngest daughter. That's not even considering the talk they need to have about Ruby's feelings for Jaune, she felt she would need to address that soon and help Ruby deal with this situation.

"I still can't believe Hitler had such a hatred for Jews... I mean those people were innocent...why would he be so determined to wipe out the Jews that he is willing to kill six million of them in his concentration camps?" Ruby asks, horrified to learn of the bloody history that came with World War II. 45-60 million were said to have died in that war all because of Hitler's desire to have Germany dominate the world in alliance with Japan and Italy.

"It's hard to say, Ruby, but I'm glad his army was defeated. He truly was twisted to think killing off others would make things better for his 'pure race' ideals." Blake said, feeling a chill at how she saw a bit of Adam in Hitler, he was thankfully not AS bad, but...he was close. Dangerously close to her taste, given a few more years of living in spite and allowed to use the White Fang as he pleased...how far would he go to make the humans pay for his suffering in the past?

To think...she once thought Adam was justice, she was glad she had her eyes opened before it was too late to redeem herself.

"I'm more saddened at the Civil War between the North and South, not to mention the years the country had spent before the African Americans got the equal rights they always wanted..." Weiss mutters to herself, thinking of her own family's company and family name itself she wants to redeem. While not as bad or as long as the history of she has heard Blake go over so far, she and Blake both knew all too well that if something isn't done the Schnee name could be forever stained in similar colors for generations to come. It made her feel worse knowing she lost her heiress title and Whitley became the heir with how her father must have groomed him to suit his own ideals for the company.

She doubts she could get to be the heiress again, but she still wished to redeem her family somehow from all the wrong Jacques has done to it. Weiss just knew her grandfather must be spinning in his grave with how far into the mud her father has dragged the family name through the mud for everyone to see.

Hell, Jacques is arguably one of the biggest reasons the White Fang feels so justified in their actions in her honest opinion...

"It seems hatred and conflict happens regardless if the world had Grimm, zombies, or neither of these threats." Ozpin noted with lament and sorrow in his tone. It was a bitter pill to swallow for the reincarnating soul who only tried to do the right thing through out his many lives, fighting the battle to save the many that left him with more sins than anyone else on Remnant.

At this point he wondered who was more guilty between Salem and himself. Both had done numerous sins across his life times in their conflict, one that has gone on and on with no signs of stopping. He knew for a fact people of Remnant had a hard time getting along, but to learn other worlds version of humanity had the same problem was disheartening.

Still, he found some hope in people like Martin Luther King Jr. Who did his best to unite the blacks and whites in the U.S, a shame he died the way he did, before he could see the fruits of his labor, but the man was truly respectable to the old wizard.

"Ruby can we talk for a brief moment?" Summer asks Ruby, deciding to pull her away from the group and keep this private for Ruby's sake. Ruby looked at her mom in confusion, but nodded in acceptance.

"Sure, I suppose." Ruby said as Summer guided her away from the group and up on the seats for some privacy. Yang watching Ruby with some confusion and a bit of worry. Why did Summer want to talk to Ruby alone? Was something wrong?

"Let it go, Yang." Qrow spoke up, earning her attention to see the man give her a small smile. "I know you're worried, but if it was something we needed to know, Summer would tell us."

Yang looked unsure, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Fine, but...I'm still asking Ruby later." Yang says, having an idea what it could be, but not wanting to make a scene about it. If it's what she thinks...Ruby may need them both later for comfort.

Summer watched Ruby look at her curiously as they took a seat next to each other, mentally preparing herself to confront a serious issue of heart. It's funny, when Ruby was SO much younger she looked forward to giving her a talk about finding the right one to fall in love with. In her eyes if not for the God of Light's actions she would say Jaune is just that and Ruby showed signs of feeling the same, but if Jaune can't find his way back or falls in love with Claire during his time on that world...

"Ruby, I want you to promise me not to freak out and keep your voice down as this is kinda private of a matter. One I wish we had more privacy with, but this is as best as we can do okay?" Summer asks, making Ruby now more nervous and a bit worried. What was on her mom's mind she wants her to keep her voice down and not freak out? Was it about their silver eyes? No. That didn't make any sense to hide from her friends or from Qrow...

'So what is it then? What's bothering mom so much?' Ruby thinks in worry nodding in agreement to her mom's request.

"Sure, but what's wrong, mom?" Ruby asks in concern for her mother, touching Summer's heart at how caring her daughter is.

"Ruby, how do you see, Jaune? Be honest with me." Summer asks her daughter, making Ruby blush as she averted her eyes from her mother.

"Well...he's a good friend that's been there for me since I first came to Beacon. He wasn't much of a fighter at first, but he quickly grew some skill in combat thanks to his partner, Pyrrha..." Ruby paused as Summer gave her a one arm hug to console her daughter.

"It's not your fault, remember that, Ruby." Summer told her, earning a nod from Ruby.

"I know, I know...Jaune helped me in taking some of the guilt away after I left Beacon to find the ones behind the attack on Beacon. His team was with me every step of the way and over time I... I guess I bonded with them all closer than we was before. Jaune proved he is great at tactics and was always looking out for us, even though he lacks our skill level he would stop at nothing to ensure we were all safe. I can see why Ozpin made him the leader of JNPR, he thinks of his friends at all times and knows when to keep fighting or when retreat." Ruby begins to explain to her mother, earning a nod as Summer watched the way Ruby talked of him. The praise and the way her eyes had a familiar shine she seen in Tai when he spoke of herself or Raven. It confirmed what Summer had suspected.

Now it was time to see if Ruby acknowledged how she felt for Jaune or if the feeling was still unknown to her daughter.

"What about him as a young man, Ruby?" Summer asks her daughter making the young rose blush as Summer sighed. "I knew it..."

"Mom, he's not-" Ruby protested, ready to defend Jaune of any worries her mother may have. She didn't want Summer to get overprotective of her like dad and Yang would

"I'm not saying he's bad, Ruby." Summer cut her daughter off, much to Ruby's relief to hear. "I'm worried how you're going to handle...this." Summer said, gesturing to their surroundings and Ruby was beginning to understand her mother's worries.

"Ruby, as much as I'd like to say to wait for Jaune to come back and never lose faith in him. We don't know if he will and I-" Summer tried to explain as Ruby got a bad feeling in her heart she was trying to ignore.

"We don't know he won't come back though either, mom...It's too soon to say he's not coming back. I can't give up on him when he never gave up on us." Ruby tells her, making her mother sigh. She dreaded the idea of talking about such subjects, but this needed to be done. Before Ruby gains a hatred for Claire if her suspicions are correct.

"Maybe not, Ruby, but consider this. What promise did Jaune receive from the God of Light he would be allowed to return? He was dropped off to that world without any warning and had no idea what is going on. What if he's stuck there for life and forced to move on?" Summer asks Ruby making her daughter sniffle at the thought as Summer hugged her. Ruby quickly hugging her mother back for comfort, making Summer's heart feel like it was stabbed and the knife was being twisted while inside her chest.

"I don't want to lose him, mom, it's not fair..." Ruby said as Summer pet her daughter's hair.

"I know, Ruby, I know...I'm so sorry. I don't want to say give up on him, but you have to acknowledge that if he chooses to move on and falls in love with someone else. He deserves to be happy, doesn't he?" Summer asks, feeling horrible as she felt Ruby's tears beginning to wet her shirt. Mentally cursing the God of Light for putting her daughter through this by taking Jaune away. The God of Darkness may be having them watch this, but that was their own choice. Jaune had no such options before he found himself on that world, left to his own devices to figure things out on his own.

"He does, but...what about me? I...I want to be with him too..." Ruby sniffled quietly as possible as Summer held her, wrapping her daughter in her cloak like she used to do so many years ago.

"That remains to be seen, Ruby, but if he moves on, you need to support his feelings on the matter. You can't force someone to love you or to choose you, Ruby. If you did, he would feel like he's your prisoner and that's not love. You CAN stay by their side and never give up on them, but you can't force them to feel the same. Do you understand, Ruby?" Summer asks, making Ruby nod in reluctant agreement. She hated this, but...she didn't want to force Jaune to do something he didn't want.

Ruby was beginning to have mixed feelings toward the gods. If not for their meddling, Jaune would be with them on their way to Atlas. Safe from all this mess, but at the same time the God of Darkness did grant them her mother back in their lives. Plus, there is how arrogant the God of Darkness is. That did rub her the wrong way, but the way he spoke of the God of Light and the other deity from that world... they might be arrogant in their own ways too.

Now that she thought about it, the situation seemed really unfair. The God of Light let the God of Darkness wipe out humanity for the actions of Salem and three armies she tricked into going against the gods. Leaving humanity to rise from the ashes to deal with Salem, who they left to her own devices for the second time. The God of Light eventually getting Ozma to start reincarnating, not once telling him how far Salem had fallen. That he could be forced to fight Salem to save humanity and faunus to fulfill his mission to unite humanity.

Yet, now without a word to them or even to Jaune about it, the God of Light just takes him to another world in a deal no one knew about. Not even his brother knew of it and was told to not affect Jaune or those of that world in anyway.

"Why are the gods so cruel, mom?" Ruby finally brings herself to ask as Summer was petting her hair. A frown on the older woman's face as she considered how to answer her.

"I don't know sweetie, they're not really evil, I think. But...they're not really flawlessly good either. I guess it really explains how Ozpin ended up the way he is when you think about it." Summer tried to answer her daughter, unsure what to say to explain why the gods are the way they are. To think, there was once a time she had believed the gods were more just than they are proving to actually be.

"_**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I trust the books I left you provided some interesting knowledge, no?"**_ The God of Darkness said coming out of a portal that swiftly closed behind him, making everyone give him a nod. Some more hesitant or wary than others.

"Yes, it was, but what's going on with Jaune over there anyway? You was gone a while." Ren asks, curious where the deity had been doing while on that world. This question immediately made Saphron and Madonna perk up, hoping he was alright.

_**"He's fine, though he has been studying up on the new world he lives on and is adjusting to life there before he decides his next move."**_ The God of Darkness answers vaguely, deciding to throw them a bone without really giving away any spoilers of what is exactly going on.

"God of Darkness, can you please take us to him?" Madonna asks, not wanting to waste any time. Earning a sigh from the deity, he knew that was coming.

"_**As much as I would love to stick it to my brother by doing that, I can't risk it."**_ The God of Darkness told them, earning worry and confusion from those he gathered here.

"You mean the other deity, don't you?" Ruby asks, fearing that was the reason. Fears that was confirmed as he nods his head.

_**"Right you are, little rose. If I brought anyone from Remnant to his world without permission. It'd be seen as an invasion or some attempt against HIS designs for his world. Brother only got away with doing this BECAUSE of their deal."**_ The God of Darkness said with annoyance clear in his tone.

"So there's nothing you can do? Can't you reason with them to let us visit Jaune at least?" Saphron asks in desperate hope for something to latch onto.

_**"Please, that holier than thou deity may piss me off something fierce for his views, but I know better than to think he'd even wish to speak with me unless he had to. Even if I broke into heaven, odds are he'd either chase me out or kill me for it. He despises those of the dark like myself, especially the traitor who caused so many of his own to fall to hell in a futile battle he could never win... Long story short, he'd never negotiate with me purely for being a God of Darkness."**_ The God of Darkness said with resignation and disgust at the thought. While earning some confusion in the humans and faunus brought into his realm.

'Traitor?' They all thought, realizing even this deity the God of Darkness speaks of had some problems on their side of things. While Ozpin felt some sympathy for the deity, this traitor sounds like they had done something similar to what Salem had.

"That's messed up..." Yang commented with a frown. Not liking how these deities seem to treat each other. Was this really how all deities behave toward each other? Now that she thought about it, was it any wonder humans and faunus fight one another all these years, even with the threat of the Grimm on their doorstep?

_**"It is, but I've grown used to being hated by ignorant fools. Comes with the territory as any wielder of darkness based powers will know."**_ The God of Darkness said earning some sympathy and a few eye rolls that he ignored.

"What about your brother? I mean...you could ask him to vouch for us?" Madonna said weakly, not wanting to give up.

_**"I'm not really in the mood to ask him for favors and honestly if he did care, he would've let you all know himself. Instead he sought to keep this a secret and if not for me, you all wouldn't know a thing. Just be left to your own devices until he deemed fit for you all to know. Who knows how much time would have passed before that happens? If at all..."**_ The God of Darkness spoke with annoyance, why did she think he would purposely try to talk to his brother at this point in time? After all the times that brother of his kept doing things behind his back, he wasn't feeling too willing to ask him for help.

Much to Madonna and Saphron's sorrow, knowing they couldn't reason with the being when he is like this. Earning as sympathetic hug from Summer Rose, which made them smile a bit. Glad this woman understood their pain and worries.

_**"Now, if we're done with the questions. Shall we get started on the next chapter?"**_ The God of Darkness asks his audience, ready to show the next set of memories he has of what Jaune went through in Raccoon City.

"We might as well, I'm not getting any younger and these youngsters want to see how Jaune is doing." Maria said earning nods of agreement from everyone as they took the same seating positions as last time.

_**"That was quick, but very well. Let's start the next chapter."**_ The God of Darkness said, creating a giant throne to sit behind the others and sat down on it, waving his hand toward the space in front of them to open the viewing portal to begin showing them the next set of his memories.

**Chapter 4: A Question of Faith**

**(Location: S.T.A.R.S. Office, Raccoon City Police Station. Second Floor, West Side. Raccoon City, Arklay County, Midwestern U.S.A.)**

**After taking the battery from the Captain's Office, Jaune and Claire went to investigate the rest of the area. The brunette found more ammo and more flame rounds for her grenade launcher, along with another first aid spray, in a first aid bag of course. As well as a flash grenade. Something else caught her eyes, a computer with a hard drive in front of a steel pin that had an electronic lock. Probably where they kept their weapons. She tried to get in, but failed, the computer requesting her something about a USB. Guess she won't be getting her hands on whatever they are keeping in there, unless they find the USB needed to get in.**

"Whatever is in there must be pretty good for tighter security." Weiss figures, knowing any weapons locked up tighter than most always means it's more dangerous for just anyone to get. Hunters and Huntresses weapons are considered as such in their world after all, with how civilians are never allowed mechashift weapons.

"Hopefully they'll find the USB to get in. I'm rather curious what's in there." Ruby said as her inner weapons geek was starting to imagine the possibilities of weapons that could be there.

**But there was willing to count this still as everything is good, especially with the detonator now working after Claire put the battery in the back of the device. They just have get to the third floor and set the C4 at the steel pin where they can get the last medallion, so they can then open the secret entrance under the Goddess statue. The brunette was too busy looking around to notice her blond companion's trouble expression.**

"She should keep more notice on his feelings..." Ruby mutters with both protectiveness for Jaune and sorrow she wasn't there to help him feel better.

"Not her fault, Ruby, sometimes people get distracted when trying to survive." Summer told Ruby gently, though a look in her eyes made Ruby sigh in resignation. She knew what her mother was really saying, but chose to say nothing about it as she gave a silent nod.

**Jaune hasn't moved since arriving to the office. He wasn't that shaken up about the Licker. It reminded him of the Grimm since it didn't look human in the least, compared to the zombies. The Blond huntsman was in deep thought, still thinking about the realization that he was no longer on his home world. He kept pondering over and over on how the heck he ended up on another world. There was no logical explanation. He just appeared near the Mizoil Gas Station. Jaune doubted Ozpin had something to do with it. His power had ran low for centuries, so he shouldn't be able to zap him to a whole new world. He already missed his teammates and friends. Ren, Nora, and Ruby.**

"Oh come on, I know we aren't close, but don't we count..." Yang grumbled a bit.

"You can't blame him, Yang, he is closest with those three out of any of us." Blake says in understanding of Jaune's inner circle of friends.

"I guess..." Yang grumbles making Summer smile at the sight in amusement. Yang was not one to like being sidelined too much.

**Was there even a way to return? Blue eyes widen in shock. What if he never finds a way back? What if he's stuck here?! All of this will give him a headache. So he decided to help his new friend search the place.**

**He really needed to get his mind off his world and focused on the task at hand. The desk, that would be a good place to start even if by now, Claire was staring at him. She could tell something was bothering him. It's true they just met, but they are working together to leave this station and survive. And she didn't mind seeing the blond as a friend. He has already done enough for her. Not to mention protecting her from two explosions when he barely knows her. No one would do such a thing unless it was a selfless person that is willing to put his life at risk for strangers. The brunette wanted him to talk to her. Maybe she can help him in some way. Was it because she asked where he is from? It was really weird he didn't know anything about the US or what was French. The Redfield kept it in mind to talk to him when they at least find the final medallion. Besides, she didn't like seeing him down. It was better to see him with his positive attitude and cute dorky smile.**

**'Seriously? This is hardly the time or place for that Claire.' she blushed slightly at her train of thought. Giving the blond another glance and smiled, he was oblivious to her gaze.**

Ruby felt a mix of annoyance, sadness at the thought of Jaune being stuck there for good, and powerlessness to do anything about it...Was it really right to let Jaune go at this point? Was there really no way she could have him at her side again? Instead being forced to take part in this deal from the Gods when no one had a say in anything...

Ruby was finding herself more bitter towards the gods than before. She was slightly agreeing they wasn't at fault for everything, but they sure didn't seem to mind screwing with their lives at their own leisure.

**It was indeed strange for her to be thinking such things. Most girls her age would only think of going to the malls, the movies, or thinking about boys. Not her, she was different in every way. Not your average nineteen year old. A bit tomboyish because her usual hobbies were tuning her bike. Which she left at the gas station, the brunette mentally cursed.**

"I know how you feel, Claire..." Yang said softly, thinking of her own poor Bumblebee, it died for a noble cause, but it sucked losing her favorite bike.

"_**If it makes you feel any better, Yang, that was a fairly good entrance as you came to help your partner."**_ The God of Darkness told her approvingly, surprising them as they stared wide eyed at him.

**_"What? You think I don't see the appeal in an epic entrance that does damage to your enemy at the same time? Please, I may be a god, but we do have likes and dislikes too."_** The God of Darkness told them earning some understanding nods while Yang grinned, maybe he wasn't a complete dick after all.

**And playing basket ball with her brother. If it weren't the two, she would be riding her bike down the road while listening to some rock music. But, when it comes to boys, she wasn't the type to find one.**

'Reminds me of how Ruby was at first...' Yang thinks glancing at her sister briefly, before sighing silently. Hoping Ruby would be okay with Jaune stuck in this new world. Especially with her suspicions of Ruby's true feelings for Jaune seeming more obvious than in the past.

**Her friends in high school would urge her to get one, the Redfield wasn't in a hurry. Maybe the right person will arrive at some point, she was patient enough. Did she believe in faith? Yes. Looking at Jaune make an effort to check on the desks made her roll her eyes. The blond wasn't doing his best because his mind was busy elsewhere.**

**Jaune mentally sighed, nothing so far. There was plenty of things on the desks, but nothing that will be useful. Maybe it was time they leave and headed for the maiden statue, so they can finally leave the police station. And then what? The blond meant what he said. He will help Claire and Leon escape this city. But, what then? What will he do after this? The Arc did his best not to think about his friends without going into hyperventilation or tearing up. Not in front of Claire. She had her own issues and he didn't want to bother her. The biggest question of all will be HOW to get back to his world. Was there even a way back?**

Jaune's friends all felt sympathy and sorrow for Jaune, understanding how alone, hurt, and worried he must feel right now. They wasn't sure how they would deal with his position if it was them right now.

Even Oscar who had a rough patch with Jaune still considered him a friend and wished there was someway to bring him back. While feeling glad all he had to put up with was an immortal wizard living in his body that has made questionable choices in his many lives, instead of being dropped on a new world with no idea of how to get back home or how your friends are doing. Plus the zombies trying to eat him alive at every chance they had, that was the biggest thing that made them all worry for Jaune.

"Is there anyway to get him back to us?" Ozpin's voice chimed in, surprising everyone as they saw him and the God of Darkness look at each other silently for a few moments.

_**"Sorry, champion, but no. Not as long as my brother and the other deity both want this to happen. I can't do anything...even if I wanted to."**_ The God of Darkness said with annoyed resignation as he clenched one of his fists. Hating how he was kept out of the loop and resolved to figure out just what his brother is plotting to gain from this deal.

He WOULD figure this mess out and judge for himself if it was indeed worth it all, as his brother keeps claiming it will be. His guests looked downtrodden at this as they silently turned back to the viewing portal again to resume watching. Ozpin clenched a tight fist around the cup he was holding of his coffee.

'Champion he says...funny...' Ozpin thinks in annoyance for the word. Finding the title more a curse than any complement that most would assume it to be.

**Blue eyes blinked when he stepped in front of a desk. The ground he was touching felt off. The huntsman jumped slightly a times feeling the floor was hollow. There was something awfully strange about it. His actions caught the attention of the brunette.**

"**Claire, I think this tile is fake. It feels loose." Jaune informs her.**

"**This is Chris's desk," she noted obviously, because there was a picture of her and Chris, it was taken last year.**

**"Give me a hand here." Jaune requests of Claire wanting to check underneath the fake tile.**

**The girl obeyed and both crouched, checking the concrete floor. There was indeed a tile that was loose. Exactly where Jaune was standing. Now Claire knew something was odd. She took the knife Marvin gave her and both removed the square block. To their surprise, there was something inside. The brunette has taken a small box, colored dark blue. Opening it, there was a book inside. She opened it to see the first pages as her blue eyes widen recognizing the handwriting very well.**

"**It's Chris's diary." Claire told Jaune, earning a nod from her friend.**

**"That explains why he would choose a nice spot to hide it." Jaune said finding the spot a pretty clever place to hide a diary.**

"**No, something's not right. All of these desks have a drawer with a lock that can only be opened with a key. Putting a diary in his own drawer would make sense, but that's not the case. He must have put it here for a good reason. Maybe to hide it." Claire clarifies to Jaune about her suspicions of why Chris hid his diary so carefully.**

**"Why would he hide it?" Jaune asks now confused.**

**"Only one way to find out." The Redfield tells him holding up the book to make it clear for him to understand.**

**"You're planning on reading it?" Jaune asks with a sweat drop that showed his disbelief at this. Diaries are supposed to be very personal, no one else except the owner was supposed to read it.**

"Jaune, you are stuck in another world during a zombie outbreak and you are worried about privacy issues of reading another person's diary?" Qrow asks bewildered the kid was honestly letting some silly thing like that keep him from finding information that is needed.

"He respects others privacy, there is nothing wrong with that!" Saphron defends her brother.

"It's a silly thing to worry about when everything is going to hell all around you and you need answers." Maria pointed out to Jaune's sister dryly. She had no such problems reading others stuff before in the Brunswick Farm.

Saphron glared at the old woman for that while Madonna put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but they have a point in this case, as a former huntress I know how vital information can be. Sometimes you need to check any leads you can for answers." The Matriarch of the Arc family said, sighing heavily at the memories of her past as a huntress. Far from pleasant and while she understood her kids had to be trained as best they could be, she truly wished she could have spared them that life. Only to feel guilt as she recalled how little Jaune was trained and now it might haunt him.

Yes, he is skilled from what she has seen and very good at thinking on his feet, but a true huntsman wouldn't have as much trouble as he is with those zombies.

"**It's the only way I might get some answers to why he left in the first place. I doubt he would take a vacation like Marvin said. He's the kind of person who isn't fond of taking days off." Claire told him resolute in her decision to read this for some clue to her brother's actions.**

"**Okay, I'll leave so you can read it." Jaune said turning around to leave.**

"Good move, bro." Saphron said in pride of his respect for her privacy.

"**No," she touched his arm, stopping him. "You're reading it with me too."**

"Now it's not a problem, Claire wants him to read it with her." Blake states hoping to keep the issue at rest when she saw Saphron about to say something. Curious what was in the diary, Saphron huffed silently as she settled into her seat.

"**What, Claire, it's your brother's diary. I have no right whatsoever to read it. I'm a complete stranger, it's wrong." He argued, because he didn't like invading others privacy.**

"**Not to me, I know the kind of person you are." She smiled at him.**

"**But it's not right to read someone else's diary." Jaune stubbornly said.**

**"Chris isn't here. Also, the way he hid the diary. It's like he wanted someone to find it, maybe a select few." Claire reasons with him.**

"**Anyone that you might know?" Jaune asks his friend curiously.**

"**Hmm...there are a very few I would think of. Chris would trust people like Jill, a long time friend of his and might have a thing for her, but he would never admit it. I think Barry too. Those are the only ones I know, based on what he told me." Claire explains to him, recalling the two most trusted people Chris ever told her about.**

"**Don't forget yourself. I'm sure he trusted you more than his own friends." Jaune informs her, smiling as he thought of his own parents and sisters. While he knew sneaking out of their home, taking Crocea Mors, and enlisting in Beacon with Fake Transcripts was wrong in many ways that might have upset his family some. He still trusts them greatly.**

"Jaune...You noble idiot..." Saphron said with fond smile for her little brother as her mother hugged her close, smiling in pride for her son.

"**Yeah," she smiled at his touching encouragement, before staring at the diary again. "C'mon, let's get some answers."**

**Jaune was still against the idea, but he nodded. The brunette held the book so he could see the content too.**

***August 1st 1998**

**It's been a week since our mission. It ended in nothing but failure. We were supposed to look for our compatriots Bravo Team, who left on a mission involving some bizarre murders near the Arklay Mountains. We managed to find their chopper and one casualty. While on our search we were suddenly attacked by a pack of dogs. But something was wrong with them, they didn't look normal. Their skin was rotten, it's like they were dead. We managed to avoid them but not before losing Joseph.**

**We ended up on a mansion on the outskirts of Raccoon City. However, only myself, Jill, and Captain Wesker made it. We had no idea where Barry could be. I volunteered to search through the mansion in search for him while Jill and Wesker stayed behind to secure the main hall. I witnessed a walking corpse eating our companion Kenneth. As I got back to give my report, Jill and Wesker were gone. Before I knew it, I was on my own. I never thought it was the beginning of a nightmare.***

"Chris already faced these things before..." Weiss said shivering in horror at the idea of facing a zombie in the situation Chris did.

"A pack of zombie dogs being their first experience...oh gods no..." Blake was shivering at the idea of being chased by a hungry pack of zombie dogs. Give her Zwei ANY day over that!

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Qrow said as Ozpin, Summer, Maria, and Madonna nodded in agreement, if this had happened before why wasn't Raccoon City more prepared for it? Both of them was dreading the answer they felt was coming.

**Claire was shocked from finding out her brother had an encounter with zombies before herself. Turning to Jaune, the blond was also shocked. Both resumed reading.**

***What I found in that mansion can't be described in words. Zombies, dogs, spiders, sharks, hunters, giant snake, giant plant, annoying puzzles, damn monsters that just won't die and a freaking tyrant. Turns out Umbrella was responsible for the leaking of the T-Virus in the mansion. They needed to test it to know what it was capable of, so they used it as a training ground. And guess who were the guinea pigs? So many of my comrades and friends were killed in that outbreak. I was able to find Rebecca along with a wounded Richard.**

**She was able to heal him but he ended up getting eaten by a shark to protect me, shit. During my investigation I was glad to find Enrico Bravo Team's captain. He acted hostile toward me saying something about "double crosser". I never got a chance to ask him because he got shot by the same double crosser. I found out there was a laboratory underground of the mansion run by Umbrella. And, I found out the one responsible for luring us all there was none other than Captain Wesker himself, the double crosser Enrico spoke of and the one to kill him. The bastard revealed he was working for Umbrella all along and he used us to test the capability of the T-Virus. But not before paying the price with his life thanks to the ultimate life form as he called it, the Tyrant. Even when he was planning to betray them at the time, he had already activated the self destruct system before I could stop him.**

**I was able to find Jill and Barry. They were being held in some prison in the lab. We managed to reach the heliport and signaled Brad to pick us up. Not before getting rid of that blasted freak Tyrant. So in the end, only four S.T.A.R.S. members survived the incident. As the lab and mansion blew up I sat silently in the chopper thinking what the hell just happened. It felt like one bad dream when it all felt so real. One thing was for sure. I wasn't going to stay quiet, everyone needs to know the truth of Umbrella.***

Everyone was stunned silent as they read the information over Jaune and Claire's shoulder from the shadows the God of Darkness watched them from.

"...They...did all this? Sacrificed human lives for the sake of finding out what a virus would do? Created all those monsters that Chris fought and had Wesker send them all to their deaths?" Ruby asks in horror, having a hard time imagining how Chris was dealing with this. It was as he described, a nightmare.

"How...how could they?" Weiss adds in, even her father never would cross such horrible lines. Yes he may be a horrible father and doesn't treat Faunus labor right, she can admit that now. But... even he never did anything like this! It seemed like Umbrella didn't care who or how many they sacrificed for their own results.

"Is this what you meant, God of Darkness? That Jaune will be facing the darker side of humanity and one of the worst creations mankind has ever made?" Qrow asks the dark deity, who nods to his question.

_**"Indeed it is, Branwen, but while Umbrella is one of his major enemies from what I've learned, it's not just Umbrella he will be dealing with unfortunately."**_ The God of Darkness stated making everyone look at him and the viewing portal in worry for Jaune.

"What do you mean by that?! What will happen to my son?!" Madonna raised her voice, worry and fear creeping into her heart for her son's fate.

"_**You will see soon, but for now know this..."**_ The God of Darkness trails off as everyone paid full attention to him._**"Jaune will be pushed to his very limits in the future viewings, make NO mistake of this. He will find humanity can be, while a great force of good, also capable of great evil too. The monsters he will face will have level of terror that is comparable to the Grimm, if not worse in how they can infect you to become a zombie."**_ The God of Darkness warns them.

"Pretty bold claim, your Grimm nearly wipe out humans and faunus as a species multiple times." Ren brought up with a glare, remembering what happened to Kuroyuri in his and Nora's childhood.

_**"I know it is and I can speak from potential that this virus could kill off a great deal of people with the right planning and circumstances. Look at Raccoon City for instance. An entire city turned to the city of the dead as the few survivors still alive struggle desperately looking for a way to escape. My Grimm may be tasked with destroying all my brother has created and will hunt down any human or faunus they sense. But keep in mind they did one thing that benefits both humanity and the faunus." **_The God of Darkness explains to them, earning a scoff from Nora.

"Oh, and what is that? Give us something to hate?" Nora asks sharply with a glare.

**_"A common enemy, Valkyrie. Do you know how long it took humanity to ever learn to get along without common enemies? How many times Remnant was FORCED to work together for mutual survival instead of holding on to pointless squabbles and conflicts from ages ago? Humans and Faunus alike can hold grudges that would last generations of pointless battles from all over the world."_** The God of Darkness stated as Summer glared at him.

"And what makes you think there wasn't a better way to do this?! Why must you send creatures to kill us?!" Summer demands, only to be met with cold laughter from the god.

_**"You...you really think humanity is plagued by us, don't you? You may not realize it, Summer, but allow me to clue you in. "I" gave humanity magic to fight Grimm in the first place. I didn't let the Grimm continue existing just for shits and giggles after my agreement with my brother to create humanity. I kept them around to challenge your species and force them to learn to work together. I gave humanity magic because I wanted them to live and become more than they were before. To have a fighting chance against my previous creation in the Grimm and show me how they'd defy the odds stacked against them, with my blessings in having magic at their command."**_ The God of Darkness told them, shocking them to think he would do that for them because he wanted them to be better than they were.

"But...wouldn't the same be true for the zombies to make everyone have a common enemy?" Weiss asks wondering why the God of Darkness felt the Grimm did better in that than the zombies.

_**"Simple, I intended for them to give you a common enemy for YOUR growth. Umbrella on the other hand...had no such intentions. They wanted something far worse."**_ The God of Darkness told them cryptically, not wanting to spoil the surprise he wanted them to see for themselves.

"What did they want?" The God of Darkness would have rolled his eyes at this if they could see it at the predictable question. Humans and Faunus truly was a strange creation that he and his brother made together. Sometimes they're incredibly sharp, other times they can't see the obvious things right in front of them.

"_**Watch the viewing portal to find out. I told you before I won't give you all the answers before you see it for yourselves."**_ The God of Darkness told them, making them reluctantly sigh or nod in agreement with a few huffs of discontent as they all turned their attention back to the portal showing them what Jaune and Claire was reading.

"**This is crazy. Your brother already went through hell." Jaune was in complete shock.**

**All thanks to Umbrella, sons of bitches," Claire sounded as pissed as she looked. "I bet they're also responsible for the outbreak in this city too."**

"**Let me get this straight. This company called Umbrella. They're supposed to be good?"**

**"Supposedly, they're a pharmaceutical company that are trying to come up with cures to diseases. They also have a set of creams for skincare, all that shit. But we know the truth." Claire explains to Jaune with a scowl thinking of how everyone was fooled by Umbrella.**

"**Instead they make viruses that turns people into zombies. That's twisted." The Arc stood shocked.**

"Twisted is putting it lightly, kid." Qrow said with a heavy sigh as he took a swig from his flask. Much to Summer's displeasure, as she looked at him with both annoyance at his drinking and guilt that her death had hurt her old friend so much.

"**Better believe it. My brother and the others were only one of the many victims of their sick plans." Claire said with anger, realizing what her brother must have had to endure in silence all this time.**

"**I'm sorry..."**

**"No, it's okay. I'm glad I found his diary, thanks to you. There are more entries." Claire told him sincerely, relieved to finally have a better idea what is going on with her brother.**

"**Hope there are some good news," but somehow, the Arc doubted it.**

"You're not the only one, Jaune." Maria said with a sigh, drawing slow nods from Qrow, Ozpin, Madonna, Summer, Ren, Blake, Weiss and Yang. Oscar, Ruby, Nora, and Saphron were hoping for good news for a change.

***August 20th**

**Weeks after the mansion incident. Me and the rest of the survivors did everything we could to reveal the truth that we have witnessed. However Chief Irons has declared the whole operation to be classified and that no one must know. So we couldn't say a damn word. I tried to convince him that he was making a big mistake. Heck, I brought the fact that Captain Wesker was a traitor and responsible for the many deaths of the S.T.A.R.S. members but Irons kept insisting such information will cause panic among the citizens and the world wide media. It pissed me off, he's only trying to cover his own ass and Umbrella's. Bastard, there was nothing we could do.**

"Looks like your suspicions may have been right, Qrow..." Ozpin said with restrained anger at the corrupt nature of this Chief Irons, given what they're finding out about his behavior. Ozpin wouldn't be surprised if the man had been the manic who wrote that letter near the steel pin. A feeling many were having, this man was sounding no better than Leo in the minds of those that was involved in Haven's assault.

"Believe me, Oz, I wish I wasn't..." Qrow replies with a scowl as he continues watching. While Qrow knew Leo didn't personally hunt down his contacts and friends in Mistral, he still felt hurt and furious to find out everyone he trusted was killed because Leo gave Salem information on how to find them, arranging their deaths and covering it up.

**The four of us decided to have a secret meeting with the mayor. But he was no better than the chief arguing that he only cares for the well being of his people. What to expect from Raccoon City? The same city owned by Umbrella even if we say something, no one will believe us. Obviously we weren't going nowhere at this pace. That's not all. I started worrying for our lives if the mayor and the chief are on Umbrella's side who knows what they're willing to do to keep our mouths shut. Have us killed, I hate to admit it, but that could be a possibility. Whatever the case, we needed to improvise. I did some long research and found out one of Umbrella's main facilities is in Paris.**

**I told the others my plan. Infiltrate the facility and record evidence of their atrocious experiments. Then, show it to the world. So they can finally see that the company they believe are trying to come up with cures for diseases are really making viruses that turn people into bio creatures. Rebecca declined saying she didn't want anything to do with this. She quit the team and is planning to resume her studies outside of Raccoon City. I don't blame her. Who knows what she experienced during Bravo Team's investigation, she never said anything.**

**Jill wanted some space from all of this shit. So she decided to stay in the city. I didn't argue with her choice. That only left Barry. At first, he willing to go with me just because he wants to give Umbrella hell. Same old Barry, you can always count on him. But I couldn't let him come. He's a family man after all. He has a wonderful wife and two lovely daughters. I convinced him to stay out of this and to return to his family. I don't want to lose another friend because of these assholes of Umbrella. How will they react if they find out their husband and father died on a suicide mission?**

"They'd be heartbroken..." Madonna whispered, hugging her daughter close, knowing the fear every parent who is a Huntsman or Huntress face every day they do their job.

"A bit hypocritical though, considering his own sister is now in this mess looking for him..." Maria says shaking her head, both understanding why he was doing this, but felt Claire wouldn't like this one bit.

**Jaune noticed Claire has tightened her hold on the diary. Oh yeah, she was angry.**

"I know how you feel, Claire..." Yang said with sympathy, when she was out looking for Ruby who ran off to Haven, Yang was worried how Ruby was doing. Even when in depression at their home, she held worry for her baby sister that ran off with only a letter to say what she was doing. Needless to say, Yang was truly grateful Qrow, Jaune, Ren, and Nora kept Ruby safe in her absence.

Ruby hearing this flinches a bit, having an idea why her sister said that. Yes, she still feels it was the right thing to do, but it doesn't mean she didn't feel guilty for causing worry to her father and big sister.

Blake couldn't help frowning, knowing why Chris was going on his own and could relate to his noble cause, but wondered if how Claire felt was how worried her parents was for her after she decided to stay with her friends after everything. She'd need to give them a call later to check on them and assure them she is okay.

Weiss wondered how Winter was handling her sudden disappearance from Atlas to find Ruby, even though she had returned to Atlas with her team, Ruby's uncle, Oscar, Ren, Nora, and Maria. It didn't make things easier for her to consider how worried her big sister must have been when she first learned of Weiss's disappearance.

Even Oscar couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt creeping in his heart, for his own sudden departure from the farm. His family would surely miss him a lot and he is sorry that he kept them all in the dark of everything going on, but...he couldn't help feeling it HAD to be done. Not that it made the guilt any easier to deal with, if anything...it made it more sad.

"_**Actions and even lack of actions have consequences, good and bad alike. What you need to ask yourself in the end is which choice are you more willing to live with?"**_ The God of Darkness stated, feeling a small desire to drop some advice for them all. Everyone found it a bitter pill to swallow, but it was a truthful one they had to keep in mind. Everyone nodded in silent agreement to this truth.

**I guess it was decided from the start. I will be the one to go and fix this mess. I'm not going to let all the deaths of my comrades be for nothing. I will buy my flight ticket for France this week. But I can't leave without telling everyone at the station a valuable excuse. Telling them the truth is out of the question. Who knows, Irons might even have me locked up if he finds out what I'm up to, or even killed. Fat bastard is nothing but a dog of Umbrella. I told him and everyone that I was leaving for Paris on vacation because I really needed one. I got no arguments from them. After what I went through, a vacation is a valid reason.**

**I'm still shocked they all bought it. Only Rebecca, Jill, and Barry are the only ones who know the truth. And they're not going to say a word, I know them well. I just hope I can return on time before Claire starts worrying about me. Knowing her, she might try to look for me by coming to Raccoon City on her own. It's a Redfield trait, I guess. Good thing I have a secret contact in Paris that is willing to lend me a hand. Looks like I'm not the only one who found out about Umbrella's true intentions.**

**This will be my last entry until I return. I can't trust anyone in the station now. So I will hide my diary where only you can find it Jill. If you see Claire, tell her not to worry. If everything goes well I might return to Raccoon in two months.**

**Claire, if you find this before Jill. I'm sorry. Don't get angry at your big brother. This is something I have to do. Please, try to understand.***

"She's going to be angry." Qrow said with a humorless chuckle with a wary grin. Knowing all too well regardless how good his intentions may be, she will be angry at first for a while and want to kick his ass for worrying her sick.

"Even if she cools down eventually. She'll still want to slap him silly, if not kick his ass, for risking his life like that and worrying her..." Saphron said getting a nod of agreement from Yang, Summer, and Madonna. Maria merely chuckled seeing the truth in that statement.

"I can't believe things got that bad in their world..." Ruby murmurs to herself, feeling sorry for Chris and how difficult Umbrella is making things for the people of their world. It almost seemed like Umbrella was discreetly controlling an entire city for their secret experiments to make monsters and zombies. But why?...That was the one thing she still couldn't see.

Why cause all this death and suffering? Why create all these monsters that are a risk to their own kind? Ruby wasn't sure what to think, but she hopes Jaune stops them. This couldn't be allowed to continue, Umbrella had to be stopped.

**Claire finally closed the diary and threw it to the other side of the office. God, she was so angry with the way she started pacing back and forth. Jaune stood silent and took a few steps back. The brunette was like a bomb ready to go off any second. Honestly, the Arc didn't know what to do, or how to approach the situation. Maybe it was better to let her get it off her chest and curse as many times as she wants. Then, he will try to console her.**

"**I knew it...I knew the whole vacation thing was a lie. Vacation + Chris don't mix. Shit, Fuck...FUCK!" She didn't care if the zombies or Lickers would hear her.**

"**That is so like him. Go and play hero...I wouldn't be worried if he had people to watch his back but NO. He's going alone! Fuck!" Claire continued to rant and rage at the situation as her worry for her brother was now proving completely justified to a level she hadn't considered before.**

"She needs to stop swearing so much and trust Chris to be fine." Ruby mumbles, not happy with her swearing or how she is handling Chris's actions. Chris did what he had to do to protect Raccoon City, his friends, her, and avenge his fallen comrades from everything Umbrella has done. She saw him as someone worthy of being a hero for his actions.

"Ruby, if it was you going alone to Haven instead of with Jaune, Ren, and Nora, with Uncle Qrow following your trail. Nothing would have stopped me from tracking you down the first day you ran off." Yang told her with firm determination. She may have been down and hurt at the time, but she only waited as long as she did because she knew Ruby had people looking out for her. If her baby sister had gone off to Haven ALONE... No, she would have gone through hell and back looking for her baby sister.

This made Ruby look at Yang a bit surprised and guilty to think her sister would be that opposed to her going to Haven alone. Before reluctantly acknowledging that without Jaune, Ren, Nora, and most importantly Qrow...Tyrian would have taken her to Salem like he was told to do. She wouldn't have been able to stop him by herself.

"She's not saying it to be mean, Ruby, she says that because she acknowledges how dangerous it would be for you to have gone alone." Summer comforts Ruby, while giving Yang a small proud smile that made Yang smile, glad her mother understood and was trying to help Ruby be smart about things. Qrow stayed silent for now, figuring he could explain to Summer more about what happened on that trip to Haven later, so Summer could know that Salem had definitely tried to have Ruby captured for her silver eyes.

He could only imagine what Summer would do once she ran into Tyrian after being told of how he attacked her daughter.

"**I...look at the bright side," Jaune finally spoke, "he's not here. You know, city infested with zombies, remember?"**

"**He's going to an Umbrella facility! It's worse! Who knows what kind of things they have there?! I don't want to talk about it, goddamn it Chris!" the brunette was rubbing her forehead. "Look Jaune, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going off like that, I-"**

**"No, it's okay. I don't have a problem. You just found out your brother is going to somewhere, probably more dangerous than this city. You have every right to be upset." Jaune assures her, knowing if it was his friends or family he would be just as worried and upset as Claire is.**

"**It has to be on a daily basis for the younger sibling to be worried sick for her older sibling."**

**"I know the feeling. I have seven sisters." Jaune tells her with an understanding nod, as Claire's eyes go wide at this.**

"**Holy shit," The Redfield turns to him shocked, "talk about a big family."**

"Surprised us all too when we found out he has seven sisters." Ruby admits with an amused smile, relating to Claire on that. "I can barely handle Yang as it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang questions with a glare as Ruby hides close to Summer, as said mother keeps her children apart.

"Now, now, both of you calm down. As cute as it would be to watch you two have your little siblings spats, which I hope is better than what Raven and Qrow went through, we do have these viewings to finish." Summer scolds them both lightly, while Qrow snorted. Raven and himself always had a rocky relationship as siblings, never outright hating each other, but their arguments did get heated at times. It only got worse after Raven ran off and Summer died.

"**I'm constantly thinking about them, and I'm always worried." his blue eyes softened, specially now that he was in another world, he misses them dearly.**

"We miss you too, Jaune..." Madonna said feeling sad her son was out of reach and in a dangerous city on another world. Saphron hugs her mother to comfort her and seeking comfort, which the mother hugs her back without question. The rest of the audience of this viewing couldn't help sympathizing with their pain and worry.

"**Are they in this city?" She turns to him worried.**

**"No. They're...Far away from here. They're safe," he assured her with a convincing smile.**

**Jaune walked closer to the brunette and put his hand on her left shoulder, giving her a smile. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and gave a soft sob. It was hard to believe a tough girl like Claire to cry, but she was still human. It was perfectly normal to get worried and cry because you miss your family. The blond was going to take a guess, she doesn't have any parents. Meaning, her relationship with her brother must be that close. He wouldn't want to imagine what it would be like not to have any parents. His father wasn't perfect, he was strict but he still loves his family and his mother is the best. Great, now he was about to tear up when he's supposed to be the one comforting Claire. The embrace was broke as their eyes met for a few seconds. She pulled away feeling bad.**

**"Sorry, I didn't-" Claire tries to apologize.**

**"You're my friend. It's okay to seek comfort in one. I miss my family too." Jaune cuts her off with a supportive understanding smile.**

Madonna and Saphron both sob softly as they embrace each other, touched by his thoughts of them. While Ruby was feeling conflicted on how Jaune comforted Claire. A part of her was happy Jaune did that for her and even acknowledged they are cute together, wanting her best friend happy with someone who would hopefully treat him right.

Yet, despite her honest attempts of trying not to be jealous, a small part of her felt like the universe cheated her of a chance with Jaune. Wishing it was her in Jaune's arms instead of Claire, just like in Kuroyuri when he comforted her. She knew at the moment there was no way to get there to him, especially with the God of Darkness refusing to risk pissing off the deity who rules that world.

"**Thanks, Jaune, I really needed that." She smiled again, she was so glad to have him here. "I'm feeling better already."**

"**When you see your brother again, talk to him. There's no better medicine than communication. It's something my mom says." The blond tells the Redfield.**

"And it's the truth." Madonna said with tearful pride as she wipes her tears, Saphron smiling at the sight herself.

**"Oh I will TALK to him alright." Her eyes narrowed, while the Arc stepped away.**

**'Wouldn't want to be in Chris's shoes right now.' Jaune thinks in sympathy for the poor soul.**

Qrow, Ozpin, and Yang all snicker at this. Knowing full well that Claire's "talk" will be one Chris will remember for years to come. Unknown to them the God of Darkness quietly chuckled to himself as well. Claire truly is one hell of a spitfire with a strong will to match.

"**By the way, I forgot to give you this." The brunette showed him some handgun ammo.**

**"What for?" Jaune asks confused, she was clearly the main gunner here.**

**"I'm not the only one carrying a gun. You will need it." Claire told him, knowing it would be dangerous for him not to have ammo for his gun.**

**The blond huntsman gazed at the gun in his pocket "I'm not planning on using it. I'm better off with my sword and shield, to be honest."**

"**You should listen to Marvin. You have to prepare for anything. We don't know what else we'll face aside from zombies, lickers, or dogs." Claire persists on the subject.**

Blake shivers at the mention of dogs. Recalling how terrifying those zombies mutts are compared to living ones. "Take the damn bullets and put those mutts down, Jaune.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were all tempted to either shake their head or scold her for her hatred of dogs. But considering these dogs was zombies and willing to eat people, they let it slide.

"**And I say I am fine the way I am." Jaune replied stubbornly.**

"**Is it because you don't know how to use a gun?" Claire smirked a little.**

"**I'm...Not much into them anyway. But yeah, I don't know." Jaune reluctantly admits.**

"**I can teach you. If you want to." Claire offers kindly to her friend.**

"**Really?" That caught the blond off guard. "You would do that, even if we don't have the time for it?"**

"**We can make some time later. Right now, I think we have spent too much time here." Claire assures him with a smile.**

"**Right," he accepted the ammo from the brunette.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

"I could have taught him to shoot if he just asked me..." Ruby mumbles feeling a bit jealous of the turn of events. Only to feel a hand gently on top of her own, looking up she sees Yang and Summer both giving her comforting smiles.

"To be fair, Rubes, Jaune is not one to ask for help easily back in Beacon. I think it's only the circumstances that helped make him reasonable this time." Yang says recalling how Jaune was too stubborn to ask for help when Cardin bullied him, she was glad to see he was changing from that mindset.

"Plus Claire seems to have the best intentions for Jaune. Just give her a chance." Summer comforts Ruby, who pouts, but reluctantly nods in agreement.

**After leaving the S.T.A.R.S. Office they took a corner with more bloodstained walls. Claire took her grenade launcher in case another licker shows up. At the end of the corridor there were two doors. One had a lock on making the door locked from the other side. The other door had a small sign in white and red letters that said, "Linen Room". They couldn't enter since it had a lock with the shape of a diamond.**

"Really? Even the Linen Room has a lock that needs a special key?" Nora deadpans at how insane this is. Was the designer of this police station on drugs or something?

"Keep in mind someone in a high position sabotaged the police station in their time of need, if I'm right about my suspicions. I wouldn't be surprised if these elaborate locks was another way of doing that." Qrow said bitterly, wishing he could gut the fucker who got their own men and women killed in the station.

**No choice but to go to the other door and release the lock. To their surprise it led them back to the room where the unicorn statue is. They already had gotten that medallion, so no need to glance at it. The duo already knew what was on the other door, returning to the library. They climbed the stairs to the second floor, going to the door that will take them to the room where the C4 stood. Claire put on the detonator, activating it. The timer read ten seconds. They run off getting to a safe distance.**

"Here it comes..." Nora said with anticipation for the explosion to come. Making Ren shake his head, amused at how Nora loved explosions. While Team RWBY gave wary smiles at their explosive loving friend.

**The explosion was loud, but it broke through all the wood that keeping the steel pen from being accessible. A zombie entered the room from the second floor of the library. Jaune took it out with little effort. Guess the noise must have attracted it.**

"You think?" Yang questions with a raised eyebrow and tone that spoke of disapproval.

"Yang, they had to. Let it go." Ruby told her sister with a stern glare.

"All I'm saying is I believe Jaune would have been a lot better off breaking through with his combined shield and sword. I'm not budging on that fact." Yang said stubbornly making Ruby sigh in annoyance, deciding to drop the subject and spare everyone the headache.

**He thought what else could have been attracted. Once the rubble and smoke was cleared, the two went inside reaching the maiden statue. The brunette took Elliot's notebook to see the drawings needed to use for this puzzle. It was first the face of a goddess, followed by a bow and arrow, and finally a serpent. It was a bit tricky putting the right drawing on the panel because the pictures were rusted, but they could still see them. The lid opened on the waist of the statue, revealing the maiden medallion. The last one they need to open the secret passage of the goddess statue in the main hall.**

"Finally! Now they can get out of that death trap of a police station!" Maria cheered, glad the kids were finally getting a break.

"Much agreed, but I wonder how we'll find answers from Jaune's journey once he gets out." Ozpin wonders, what does Jaune find outside the Police Station that tells them what the God of Darkness wanted them to see? There had to be more to it...

"I have a feeling things won't be that simple, Oz." Qrow said with a grimace, feeling in his gut this night was far from over for Jaune and Claire.

**When they left the steel pen, something jumped down from a hole in the ceiling. Claire fired two rounds at the creature, killing it instantly. Jaune stood in awe. She didn't even think about it, she just shot the thing. They had learned from their first encounter, it was better to take out a licker from a distance than up close. The Redfield was pissed the last time, the Arc would have been caught at the thing's mercy if it weren't for his shield. This time, she just fired on pure instinct at the bastard. No mercy against these things because they would never give it to you.**

"Hell yeah! Way to go, Claire!" Nora and Yang cheer, with Ruby giving a proud smile at how quickly Claire took it out, not wanting Jaune to get caught in it's mercy again. It gave her some comfort Claire was trying to correct her mistake from the previous time. Though a small part of her still felt annoyance at Jaune looking at Claire in awe like that.

'I would've been cooler about it...' Ruby mentally notes to herself. Monster slaying is her thing and felt proud in her belief Claire could never match her in that.

**Heading back to the library, they climbed down going to the main hall. This was it, with the final medallion in hand. They should be able to leave the police station. Climbing down the stairs, they were now facing the statue of the goddess. The Arc waited for his company, who was holding the medallion. The Redfield finally put it in the middle slot. The upper part of the statue went down, forming a small staircase and revealing a caged door. Claire opened it with a flashlight to get a better look. It really does lead underground. Hopefully, out of the station.**

"Finally, now we can find out what is down there." Ren said, mentally preparing himself for whatever Jaune and Claire will find down there.

"What about Marvin though?" Ruby asks, fearing the answer that was nagging in her mind. Saying that he was not going to make it with them.

"I doubt he's coming with them, Ruby..." Weiss said sorrowfully, unaware of how Ruby dismayed at her thoughts agreeing with her partner on this.

**Escaping this city wasn't going to be easy and they needed to regroup with Leon. But this, was just a start of getting there. It truly was great to have someone like Jaune helping her. It would have been a lot harder on her own, that's for sure. Turning to the blond, he was staring at the sleeping Marvin. The police lieutenant has made it clear that he wasn't coming with them, due to his wound. And after what her companion told her, there was nothing saving him from turning to a zombie. The least they could do is wake him up and tell him of their success. The brunette touched the shoulder of the blond as he stared at her. It really bothered her to leave him here, waiting to be turned, and eventually die. Guess both are the same, trying to help others if they can. Another thing she likes about the blond dork.**

"That's Jaune for you..." Ruby said with a sad smile as she hated they couldn't save Marvin, but was glad to see how much Jaune cares for others. Even if it was a bitter pill to hear Claire likes him for how alike they are.

"You did a good job raising him, Madonna." Maria told the Matriarch of the Arc family, earning a soft nod from the woman.

"I sometimes wonder about that, but...thank you." Madonna said softly, part of her wishing she trained him better to better protect himself and those around him. While another part felt she should have tried harder to keep him from being a hunter to shield him from all of this. It made her wonder what truly was the right thing to do.

"**Marvin? Wake up, we did it."**

**The officer suddenly rose and for a moment Jaune reached for Crocea Mors. Claire did the same, taking out her gun. Both thought he has become a zombie, but he looked normal. He probably was having a bad dream.**

"Oh goodness, I thought he was turned too for a second." Summer said with a sigh of relief that the rest of the audience had.

"You said it, but I can't blame the guy if he was having a nightmare." Qrow says, fighting the urge to take a swig of his flask right now.

"**Are you okay?" The brunette asks.**

"**We found the medallions. The way out is opened," the Arc informed Marvin.**

"**That's good, I knew you two could do it." He groaned. "Now go, save yourselves."**

"**Are you sure?" Asked the blond huntsman.**

"**We know how this is going to end. Survive and get out of this city." Marvin told them, resolute in his decision.**

"**I'm glad I met you, Marvin." Jaune extended his hand.**

**The cop chuckled shaking his hand. "Same. You're not that bad after all. For a kid in a Halloween costume."**

"**Oh come on! this again? I've proven I got what it takes to survive this. Of course, Claire helped too." Jaune complained at first, before giving a small smile.**

Jaune's friends couldn't help chuckling at how his armor keeps getting called a Halloween costume.

"He's never living this down, is he?" Oscar asks with an amused smile.

"Nope~" Team RWBY, Nora, and Ren all reply at the same time. Making Madonna and Saphron giggle at Jaune's misfortune.

"**Get going you two. I wouldn't want to stay here forever." Marvin told them, not wanting them to go down like this city is. They had to live.**

**Claire nodded as she and the Arc climbed the staircase heading for the door to the passage.**

"**Thank you Marvin."**

**"Good luck, Jaune, Claire..."**

**As the two entered, the door closed and the passage way has closed once more. The last thing they saw was the police officer laying down, like he wanted to continue resting. He was right, they know what was going to happen. It's like it will be the last time they will see him, as a human.**

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

"_**That's the end of that chapter."**_ The God of Darkness said with a neutral tone that betrayed nothing of what he felt from that set of memories.

"But they're far from done, I take it." Ren says earning a nod from the God of Darkness.

"I still can't believe anyone would do this...Those poor officers was just doing their jobs and someone was willing to let the entire city fall?" Ruby says in sorrow for the poor people who suffered.

"I can't speak for all of Umbrella, but I think it's safe to assume they have a big hand in this and that traitor in their police force. I would kill him if I could." Qrow said as this brought up some bad memories of Leo's own betrayal to them, how friends of his were all sold out to Salem's forces for his own safety.

"Uncle Qrow! There has to be a better way than killing him!" Ruby protested.

"How? Whoever this is betrayed his own forces according to that letter Jaune and Claire found, putting them in a pen because they was too good a cop in his eyes. He speaks as if he holds a high position and even if Marvin lived without being infected, Claire and Jaune have no authority to make an arrest on whoever betrayed those cops. But the police station has lost nearly all of it's cops besides their rookie, Leon." Qrow questions as he glares into the dark space ahead of them.

_**"Branwen is correct, little Rose."**_ The God of Darkness spoke up, surprising them all. **_"While I won't spoil things for you all, Branwen is correct in saying some evil is better handled by killing than showing mercy. Show mercy to the wrong people, you will live to regret it as more suffer for your own lack of finishing the job in stopping their madness."_**

"I may agree those monsters had to be slain, they're no longer people..." Ruby said with a heavy heart, not liking to admit that. "But I refuse to believe that killing is the answer for dealing with bad guys!"

"Ruby, we know you mean well but...sometimes you do have to." Yang says with a frown on her face, thinking of how she helped Blake kill Adam.

"She's right, Ruby, Adam...wouldn't leave us alone. Even when Yang gave him a choice to leave, he persisted and tried to fight us to the death. He would have killed us given a chance." Blake said giving Yang a small smile of gratefulness and support, one Yang returned from their seats. As Summer pets Ruby's hair gently drawing her attention to her mother now.

"They're not wrong, dear, I hate it, but it is sometimes the only way. A bitter truth of being a huntress." Summer comforts Ruby as much as she can while telling her the truth of being a huntress.

"_**I'll even give you a few examples of anti-heroes who know this fact and more. Not all at once, mind you, but I can start off with this simple one. Frank Castle, also infamously known as The Punisher."**_ The God of Darkness explains, making everyone nervous at the title this man seems to have earned.

"Judging by the name, he kills a lot of people who deems evil right?" Qrow asks with some suspicion. Lots of people would claim to do something similar, namely how the White Fang act like they're agents of justice against humans because they saw them all as cruel beings. Sometimes, some humans treated faunus the same way the White Fang did. Extremists taking things into their own hands forcing their views on others.

**_"Yes and no. While he did kill many people, he tries to keep to criminals only and does his research before making moves. He's a lot like people from Claire's world, no semblance or aura to protect him. Just his military training, law enforcement experience, weapons, and his own smarts to study and destroy all kinds of criminals who can't be brought to justice by legal means. Either because they're too hard to catch or they have too many powerful connections to be found guilty for their crimes. If anything I know the Punisher would have been a good fit to send after Umbrella, along with a team honestly. But my brother made his choice and now we must deal with it."_** The God of Darkness clarifies, showing some hints of respect as he describes The Punisher.

"What kind of criminals did he go after?" Oscar asks curious of this man that the God of Darkness seems to have some respect for.

_**"The worst of the worst, young one. Murders, rapists, drug dealers, human traffickers, terrorists, and so much more. He was a respectable man of the government once, before a crime family gunned down his wife and child, before leaving him for dead expecting him to die. Only to barely survive through sheer willpower and later on avenge his family as he carried out justice on the crime family who got away with murdering them in cold blood. After that, he set his sights on the underground of society. He is the bogeyman of criminals everywhere on that world, he single handed took down entire crime families in some operations."**_ The God of Darkness explains further, making everyone go wide eyed at the news. Before seeing some projections the God of Darkness briefly brought into existence to see Frank Castle gun down multiple enemies, snap their necks, or blow them up with explosives.

"Damn...this guy is hard core." Yang said impressed at his level of skill for someone without aura taking out entire gangs by himself.

"What other anti-heroes are there, God of Darkness? You wouldn't mention them unless you intended to share with us some more about them." Maria asks, truly curious of this.

_**"They'll be explained later, one after each chapter of my memories. For now I think I've shown you all enough. Take some time to let everything you learned sink in."**_ The God of Darkness said before vanishing into wisps of darkness again.

* * *

**To be continued**

**AN from Warrior: DONE! Finally got this chapter finished and right in time for Halloween! No this fic is NOT dead, but keep in mind I am not the kind of person who likes deadlines. There is a reason I am not an author by trade for money or I surely would've lost my job a long time ago. I had a lot to deal with and I thank Gravenimage for being patient with me. I'll try to do better, but please know this story will have slow updates at times. It's hard to feel motivated for me lately, but I WON'T give up. That I can guarantee. So please be patient and enjoy the chapters as they come. Also, I will show only TWO more Anti-Heroes in the next two chapters. This is a temporary extra that I agreed to purely because it struck my interest, but I have no real long term commitment with because again, motivation issues. It's NOT you all, just life and my own struggles I deal with that I rather not talk about. Please be kind to Gravenimage who is doing me a HUGE solid by being so kind and patient with me, despite being a far lesser author than he is.**

**With that said, please leave a review and NO FLAMES!**

**AN from me:**

**-It's finally here sorry for the long wait. Please try to understand warrior is doing his best to update this story. **

**Replying to reviews:**

***Gamelover41592- thanks but all credit goes to warrior of six blades who is keeping this story alive. I only upload the chapters he finished.**

***GabuTheDragon- please a reminder this version of the story is NOT mine it rightfully belongs to warrior. I only volunteered to keep his story by putting it under my account. **

***Guest- as far as the story of RWBY goes so far I'd say Umbrella, Wesker and Spencer because they have done worse things than Salem herself. She's already a God but she's buying her time for her plans to lay fruition. Umbrella and the rest of these bastards are just playing Gods manipulating human life as much as they please. Then sell those viruses to other sick bastards to have their own bio-weapon army. **

***ENDDRAGON369- that's good always be prepare.**

***D.N Works- I guess I did it to make the God of Light look like he cares when he's only making things worse. Also because I wanted to show even if he's the God of Light he's not perfect he has his flaws just like his brother. Proving Gods aren't perfect. **

***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- that will all depend on warrior he's the one writing everyone's reaction as the watch Jaune's journey into the RE universe. **

***Guest- I'm actually looking forward to that too. Let's see what warrior has up his sleeve. **

***VGBlackwing- yep me too. I'm hype to see everyone's reaction when they see Mr. X or Birkin's first form. **

***MeteorElDrago- that I don't know however I've been doing a lot of thinking and maybe I will do two versions of the ending. One of Jaune staying on earth becoming a hero against the war of bio-terrorism and the other after he finished his mission he will return to Remnant but as an 18 year old. Maybe add Claire and Jill and who knows maybe I can make a nice harem with the two and Ruby. I really feel sorry for her in this story I actually think this is how she feel in canon considering she is close to Jaune (still don't know why people ship her with Oscar thought, oh well shippers will ship).**

***xhope14x- no problem I love this story as much as anyone so I want to make sure it stays alive.**

***Guest- that will be up to warrior to decide and I think he already did. **

***Guest- not bad I like the idea I will ask warrior if he wants to do it. **

***ryker55mc- here's the new chapter enjoy.**

***JustLuck- I already read it and I like it I'm glad others are being inspired and coming up with their own stories. **

***Guest- maybe but it all depends on warrior how he writes it.**

***Guest- only thing I don't like of RE2 remake is that they removed the spiders they were awesome and creepy. They add that horror vibe to the game. **

***dandyrr0403- sorry for the long wait but it is warrior's story and he decides when he wants to update. **

***proiu- thank you I'm sure warrior will continue this story. **

***Guest- already updated the story in September don't know when I will update again but I already know how the next chapter will go.**

***Alidkingz- the credit goes to warrior of six blades.**

***shirou6655- here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

***Squadpunk2.0- he will I really hate the remake version of Irons and that's why I love it lol.**

***King-Of-Gods- thanks but warrior made it clear in his notes above that he WON'T include the lemon chapter in the version of his story sorry. It was a decision he made and I will respect it. **

***supboyyyyy93- nah lickers are just lickers not Grimm. But they are very creepy.**

***Ultimate Kugga- nope warrior said he won't include the lemon scene in his story. **

***armentho- I love the intermissions I want them to know more about the history of Earth. **

***underdogking- I don't know it all depends on warrior. **

***dirtrevor- it's warrior's story so he will write as he see fits.**

***Guest- yep they won't be with Annette being" mother of the year" material gives Raven a run for her money. **

***Guest- warrior won't include the lemon chapter so Ruby won't go through such lengths. I think she will accept it and move on eventually.**

***Guest- God of Darkness is a hypocrite but Grimm kill they don't infect people and they become Grimm in return. I still think Umbrella is more evil than the God and Salem put together. **

***Guest- that will depend on warrior if he will follow canon or make some changes. **

***Guest- one chapter away from meeting G1 Birkin now and I'm also excited how everyone will react when they see him.**

***Valerious Lake- no problem as soon as warrior sends me the chapter I will upload it here you go enjoy.**

***Guest- warrior didn't do that as shown in the chapter sorry. But it would have been nice touch. **

***Guest- that depends on warrior if he wants to bring it up or not.**

***dcsonic 10- here you you enjoy.**

***Guest- here's the new chapter enjoy.**

***davidomega59- pienso lo mismo la historia de EU es mas complicada y violenta que la de Remnant.**

***X3runner- I can't wait for that either since Jaune saw Sherry having a resemblance to his youngest sister.**

***Guest- I just did I updated the story on September but I don't know when I will update again. I am hooked with my RWBY/Dragon's Crown crossover. I will check when I will have the time to write the next chapter since I know how the events will turn out. **

***freedy lane 1- here's the new chapter and remember warrior is the one writing this story not me. I only upload the chapters when he's done.**

***Guest- thanks credit goes to warrior of six blades.**

***Guest- warrior has already decided on what characters to bring there's nothing I can do it's his story his decision. **

***Greer123- it was warrior's decision to bring Jaune's family to the story because it makes sense for them to be present. **

***Guest- I don't know thought I have thought of making two endings to Resident Huntsman but that's in the future. **

***Guest- just updated Resident Huntsman back in September don't know when the next chapter will be out.**

***Guest- just updated the story.**

***razmire- here you hope you enjoy**

***Sixsamchaos- I understand your point and I agreed I still like the idea of the God of Darkness showing the group the dark side of the people of Earth.**

***Axccel- thanks but the credit goes to warrior of six blades.**

***Fireworks174- here you go hope you enjoy.**

***Guest- here you go and please remember the story belongs to warrior of six blades he's the one writing the chapters not me. I only upload them when he's done. **

***Guest- here's the new chapter.**

***Random Guest- the story is not warrior is having a hard time updating it that's all.**

**-Off topic but tomorrow evening I will upload the new chapter of the Paladin and Guild Heroes and on Saturday Novemeber 2 during the evening I will upload the new chapter of the Journey to Redemption that's right the beginning of volume 6.**

**-Happy Halloween to everyone hope you eat lots of candy but don't get sick lol.**

**-As always thank you for everyone for the fav, follows and reviews. Please continue to support this story and warrior of six blades others stories. **


	6. Questioning Deities

**RWBY AND FRIENDS REACT:**

**RESIDENT HUNTSMAN**

**BY: Gravenimage**

**Beta: warrior of six blades**

"_**God of Darkness/God of Light/God/Angelic Beings speaking"  
'God of Darkness/God of Light/God/Angelic Beings thinking'  
**_"Speaking"  
'thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Speaking in Flashback"_

_'Thinking in flashback'_

***communications device/reading files***

**Viewing Portal of Resident Huntsman scenes**

**AN from warrior: Hey guys! Glad to see you still enjoy my work, despite the unpredictable amount of time needed to do these things for me depending on how I am feeling and what happens in life. I admit...I've been struggling at times with work and wanting to write or just finding the times when I feel inspired to write. Never Rush A Miracle Worker Or You Get Sloppy Miracles. A saying I take to heart and yes, I consider this work a tiny miracle among many others created by geniuses that I enjoy reading at times.**

**Never underestimate how much a miracle a good story to read is, nor the hard work authors put into them. Rather they be an actual book, a comic, a manga, or a fanfic writer like us. We all put a part of ourselves into these things. For now, I just wish for you all to read and enjoy this chapter!**

**That said, I am not good at detailing history and REALLY don't want to research this stuff unless I have to. I am NOT a history fan. I don't even care about my own family tree or it's history for crying out loud. Everyone led their own lives and I hope they are proud with how they lived their lives, but it's not my concern what lives they led. I have my own life to think about and deal with. If I was to learn anything from history, I want it to be tactics I can use today or something else I can work with. I wouldn't care if my descendents want to know of what life I led or not. It wouldn't matter in my eyes because what good would knowing HOW I lived serve them? How much it sucks being poor to homeless at certain points in my life? Or how divorce court ruined my family and how I lost any respect I had for my mother? I rather spare them those long pointless bits of history...**

**So the History Book has served it's brief purpose in my mind FOR NOW. I got maybe basic level knowledge on wars and I was hoping a brief glimpse would be enough. Naive of me?...I am realizing that IS the case and I NEVER should have brought the book in there, that was MY bad. One I wish to apologize about for you who are fans of history. Sorry, but I am NOT that kind of guy.**

**I now know to NEVER bring in something you remember so little about... But I WILL let Weiss keep the book. In case I change my mind and make another light mention in history during this fanfic. But right now...It's too overwhelming an expectation for me to deal with. Sorry if this bothers you all, but a certain review left my head hurting and making me feel overwhelmed at the idea of researching so many possible wars that I fear you guys expect me to talk about. Please don't be angry at the reviewer...They just made me realize how little I know of history and with it came the overwhelming feeling of expectations of what you all may have for me on something I don't feel comfortable with.**

**RE history or RWBY history I know of and I am comfortable with...History of my own world in general...I'm far from comfortable with and know very little about. I sincerely apologize again to you all, but for now...please try to understand it's too much expectations for me.**

**To make up for my blunder in decision making, I decided to do something more interesting. A part of this will be focused on the God of Darkness's own experiences on Earth as he tries to figure out the truth of WHY God and the God of Light are having Jaune of all people on that world, as well as the true reason this deal happened in the first place. But only between RE2 story arc and Code Veronica arc for now, as I am not sure how long he should be in the dark about the reasons behind his brother and the god of this world's actions.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Resident Evil or RWBY in any shape or form. Nor am I trying to sell anything related to the series. I'm just a fan who wrote a fanfic because I am a passionate fan who wanted to write this fanfic after being inspired by Gravenimage making a great fanfic that captured my attention and made me eager for more! Seriously people, give Gravenimage the credit he deserves for writing the fanfic this is a reaction of! He is doing great!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Questioning Deities And The Lost Girl.**

Everyone was silently digesting everything they had learned from the God of Darkness. To think that he created the Grimm to give them a reason to work together and better themselves was shocking. Many had believed he genuinely wanted them all erased and had no care for them, wanting to drag it all back to darkness and let the Grimm rule the earth.

Then there is Umbrella's actions and a traitor who has yet to be determined, possibly still out there doing who knows what, that caused the downfall of Raccoon City. Jaune was stuck in a storm of conspiracies and deadly creatures with the deck stacked against him. All because two deities believe he was the one they needed...why?

"I can't believe this...I always told my son he could do great things, but I never imagined he was going to get picked by two deities for something like this...what in the world could warrant them doing this?" Madonna asks to herself with her head in her hands, trying to make sense of everything she is learning happened to her son.

That was the question on everyone's minds. Even the God of Darkness who let them in on the Dark truth of what happened to the young knight.

"I wish I knew, Madonna, but if even the God of Darkness has been kept in the dark. Then it must be serious..." Ozpin tried to comfort her.

"Or they're just being secretive assholes who should just tell us why they took our friend." Yang stated with a growl of annoyance, she hated how Jaune being taken had hurt Ruby, her little sister may be doing better now, but she could see the hurt in her eyes and she hated it. Sadly, even she knew she was no match against the gods if it came to a fight, not one of them had the power to match them.

"Yang, please don't provoke the God of Darkness into anything." Ruby was almost begging, hoping to keep her sister from doing something reckless.

"Relax, Ruby, I won't..." Yang said with a grimace. "I know a losing fight when I see it."

Something none of them wanted to admit, but could agree with her on. It seemed impossible to defeat the gods or even just one at their current abilities and level of skill.

'Yet, Salem thought it a good idea to fight both of them...' Ozpin noted with a heavy heart as he recalled that was what led to their situation. Stuck in a perpetual battle that never seems to end as long as she can't be killed...Assuming that hint the God of Darkness dropped wasn't bearing of some fruit. Was he simply not asking the right question when it came to how to kill Salem? Was it really something so simple as it's not supposed to be HIM who kills her?

"Speaking of the God of Darkness...Where do you think he goes when he disappears like this? I mean we're in his domain and he seems to take his time coming back." Blake asks, looking around nervously, almost expecting him to be standing behind one of them or on his throne behind their seats.

"Who knows, maybe he wants some space from us? I mean we're not his biggest fans and I doubt he is ours either." Qrow stated, knowing being around people who annoy you for long periods of time was not something anyone enjoyed. He wouldn't be surprised if they was annoying in the deity's eyes with how they interacted so far.

"I doubt that's it..." Ren said, earning everyone's attention. "If he was annoyed, he seems to be the type to admit it and would call us out for our behavior somehow, not just avoid us. I think he's looking to understand why they took Jaune to that world as part of their deal. To understand what the God of Light and the other world's God is thinking."

"I mean that does make more sense, he even seemed to like talking to us at times when watching those memories of his." Nora brings up, recalling how the God of Darkness had some nice things to say. Like how he enjoyed Yang's pun and how she hit Adam with her bike.

"I have to agree with Ren on this..." Weiss brings up, everyone looks at her to see her with a hand under her chin in thought. "We all know that Jaune is certainly skilled enough to handle a good deal of these things himself and I think arguably Claire could too, but not as easily. What I am wondering is what happened to make the deities feel Jaune needs to be there as a counter measure..."

"I wonder the same...why would the gods need my brother to fight on some other world if Claire looked capable of winning her own fights..." Saphron agrees, curious and dreading what they expect Jaune to fight against to protect the world they sent him to.

"If I was to guess...there must be something in that world that would be too much for trained humans without aura to fight against." Ozpin suggested with a hand under his chin in thought.

"You really think such a being is there?" Blake asks her former headmaster, feeling there might be a chance that was the case, but had yet to see one from those zombies. The Lickers could give them a hard time, but she doubt that those creatures would be it alone.

"I have to agree with Ozpin on that..." Madonna Arc stated with a grim frown on her face as she thought it over. "Whenever you needed a Huntsman or Huntress, you always get one appropriate for the level of the mission, no asks mere students to handle work that a professional Huntsman or Huntress should be doing.

"Mom?" Saphron asks in shock that her mother agrees with what Ozpin is thinking.

"Think about it, dear. Despite not being one yourself, you know that it'd be a waste of time to send someone who wasn't able to handle the mission." Madonna Arc told her daughter.

"No offense to you, Ozpin, but didn't the brothers already prove to be questionable in judgment by leaving you alone to handle your mission to save Remnant from Salem, who is immortal thanks to them, with no back up?" Nora asks, not feeling very confident in the God of Light involving Jaune in this.

Ozpin felt a small flash of resentment at this, before reluctantly sighing in exhaustion to show how tired the fight has made him. "It's not ideal, Ms. Valkyrie, but I have to finish this now that I'm the one they put on this mission. Just as Jaune is probably stuck with whatever mission they have for him and will have to make the best of it. Because they deemed him perfect for it as the God of Light deemed me perfect for this mission."

With his piece said, Ozpin began to wonder on what the God of Light could be thinking of sending one of his students to this world without any word of warning, at least he was told not to seek comfort from Salem, despite how vague and confusing that was. Jaune never even got that before he was thrust into this, he never even had a choice.

He hoped the God of Darkness would tell them the reason why this is sooner than later, either through the memories he is letting them see or afterwords. As much as he follows them, he doesn't like not knowing what Jaune is in for.

* * *

**(Earth)**

A library was seen entirely empty as the darkness of the night fully set in, not a soul in sight. Only the odd shifting of the shadows, before those shadows rose up to take form of a man with a purple glow to his body with goat horns on his head, but nothing else could be discerned about him, only instead of being his normal size he shrunk himself to be about an average 5'9 to avoid having to bend down as he walks through the library.

"_**For all the differences these humans that we created have on their respective worlds, they seem to have many similarities. Their need to gather knowledge thankfully one of them."**_ The God of Darkness mused to himself as he looked over the titles as he passed them, trying to decide if he should check another book to "mysteriously disappear" for a little while as he looks for answers. This book on cryptids was certainly strange, but doesn't seem like why they would take Jaune...He did notice some of his Grimm are similar to them though.

"_**I'm afraid you won't find the information you seek in that book either, God of Darkness."**_ A calm and peaceful voice, one that could be called "Angelic" reached the God of Darkness's ears as he turned his head to see a man in all white robe standing behind him, the man has blue eyes and blonde hair that was neatly combed looking at him in understanding and kindness.

**_"One of HIS angels I take it, which one are you?"_** The God of Darkness states before asking, not surprised at all that he would be getting a visit from that deity's servants.

_**'Though puppet would be a more fitting title for them, no true will of their own after all. Just blindly following his to the letter.'**_ The God of Darkness thought in both annoyance and some sympathy for the being before him, while he wanted respect and others to follow his way of thinking, he knew he can't force the humanity both his brother and himself had made together to do it. At most he could only hope for them to be civil with him and hope they'd worship him on their own terms.

He thought he had that once too...till he learned she was tricking him to revive Ozma after the God of Light turned her down. He should have known that was a pipe dream, though at least he has a little respect from his current guests. Despite they most likely hate him more than respect him, he's learned to accept that as a simple fact of life for who and WHAT he is.

"_**I am Micheal, I have a message from God for you."**_ The Angel responds curtly, but oddly patient with a smile to the God of Darkness's taste, he knew these beings didn't much like him, nor their god, but to be fair their first meeting was not that great either...

"_**A message? He's not telling me I am forbidden to step foot here is he?"**_ The God of Darkness asks, feeling cautious and a growing sense of anger if that is the case. But holds it off until he gets confirmation. No reason to bite someone's head off for no reason after all...

"_**Hardly the case, but rather he wants to let you know that if you are willing to apologize for your rather rude first encounter with our Lord. He will be willing to talk to you more about why Jaune is here."**_ Micheal informs him, making the God of Darkness clench a fist. Apologizing? A part of him would admit he was a little rude, but what did this god expect? His brother made a deal with this deity behind his back and took one of THEIR creations without so much as a word to him about it before hand! He had every right to be angry and demand answers from them!

Still...it might be a good idea to keep it in mind if he can't find the answers himself for now. He had some pride as a fellow creator after all and he was not going to act like he was the only one in the wrong here, not when his brother is the one going behind his back repeatedly.

_**"Tell your Lord, that "I'll keep it in mind", but don't expect me to grovel at his feet any time soon."**_ The God of Darkness said, earning a frustrated sigh and narrowed eyes from the angelic being.

"_**He doesn't want you to grovel at his feet, you're a fellow god, despite being weaker than our Lord. He is not going to make you do something like that. He's not like you."**_ Micheal told him sternly, not liking how the God of Darkness spoke of his Lord's offer.

"_**I don't make people grovel at my feet for an apology either, Micheal. Get your facts straight."**_ The Lord of Darkness shot back with some anger.

**_"Oh no, you don't. But you do snap the neck of the one who angered you and revive them so they get that you are serious about not being disrespected in your own domain."_** Micheal said making the God of Darkness flinch a bit in surprise he knew that. Which only earned a sigh from Micheal.

"_**Did you REALLY think just because you took those souls to your domain that our Lord wouldn't know or see what was going on? That he would keep it from us? No, He is truly all powerful and all knowing. WE are his children and he trusts us with everything."**_ Micheal tells him sincerely and full trust in his Lord.

_**'Only cause your wills are purely to whatever his will is. You all cast your own hearts, wants, and desires aside purely for his own, puppet.' **_The God of Darkness thinks to himself in some small disgust, but restrains it deep in his own heart. Wanting to focus more on the matter at hand.

"_**So maybe I haven't been the best host to my guests, they shouldn't try to act like they can judge me in my own domain. Especially when I am going out of my way to tell them what happened to their friend after your Lord let my brother kidnap Jaune to this planet." **_The God of Darkness replied bitterly, earning a disappointed look from Micheal at this. He could hardly believe one so childish could ever become a deity of any world...then again, there was worse ones out there too.

"_**That's hardly an excuse to treat them so coldly, but I will spare us both the lecture this time and keep to the facts." **_Micheal told the God of Darkness with a stern glare that showed how he was not happy with any of this, making the God of Darkness scoff.

**_"Fine by me, tell me then before I go. Do any of the books here have what I seek?"_** The God of Darkness asks, putting the book he was about to borrow back in the bookshelf. the Arch Angel shook his head negatively to the question.

_**"No they don't, that's another reason I was sent. You "borrowing" one book was one thing, but he didn't want you making an entire library of books to disappear as "gifts" for your guests to read in hopes they'll stumble on what made our Lord agree to this deal without you having to check them cover to cover yourself."**_ Micheal told him with a look that said not to bother trying to deny this. The God of Darkness sighed silently, of course their God would have figured out his secret reason for giving them that first book.

It seemed somewhat fair really, he was going out of his way to show them what happened, it wouldn't hurt to see if they could discover the reason this world's deity agreed to this deal. By looking at past events that might have come back to haunt everyone. History has a funny way of catching up to the present and causing lots of headaches.

He knew this from experience.

"_**I have my guests to entertain then, but I will still be back to continue my own investigation for the truth later."**_ The God of Darkness said vanishing into a flare of Darkness that hid the God of Darkness's form and vanished as he disappeared, back to his domain. The Arch Angel shaking his head as his form was being enveloped in a small flash of light that would have blinded anyone.

_**"The Lord was right, he is a prideful and childish deity. I pity the poor souls..."**_ The Arch Angel mused to himself as he too left the library, the light dying down to reveal the Library was once more empty and this time not a book was missing.

* * *

**(God Of Darkness's Domain)**

"Anyone know when he's gonna be back? He seems to be taking longer this time?" Saphron asks, not liking being left in this realm of Darkness for so long without something to distract her. The memories at least provided that much for everyone, not that conversing was boring, but sooner or later you start to feel that is not enough to truly distract you.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, sweetie, rude behavior aside, he is still a deity who summoned us here for a purpose. He won't leave us here forever with nothing to do, he'll either be back to let us know if he has changed his mind or if we are going to continue with whatever purpose he has for us here." Madonna tried to comfort her daughter as a portal of darkness appeared as the God of Darkness walked out to his throne again.

"_**Apologies for being late, I had an unexpected guest I needed to talk to during my investigation into this deal my brother and the god of that world about Jaune."**_ The God of Darkness apologies with not much regret, but enough to show he didn't like being gone for so long. Making those gathered to perk up in interest and hope.

"What did you find out?! Did you learn why they took Jaune?!" Ruby happily asks with hope in her bright silver eyes that reminded the God of Darkness of those little creatures his brother made, puppies if he remember the term correctly.

"I think if he did he would have said he found the answer..." Maria told Ruby who pouts at what the old legend said. "But what did you find out anything, may I ask what you learned?"

"_**Sharp one for someone your age, glad to see it hasn't hampered your mind. Sadly, I still haven't found enough to satisfy my curiosity to all of this."**_ The God of Darkness said, not wanting to out right say he found nothing, but willing to admit he is still continuing his investigation.

"So you didn't find anything useful?" Yang carefully asks to avoid angering the deity who sighed at this behavior, realizing now why the angel called him out on his earlier behavior.

"_**Look, you don't need to step on egg shells with me all the time. Just no disrespect to me in my own domain got it, no challenging my authority, or acting like you can order me around. Can we keep this simple?"**_ The God of Darkness says, earning many sighs of relief from his guests. If he had eyebrows he knew they'd be twitching at the puppet being right, but let the matter drop in favor of continuing to show them the truth as he promised them.

"Thanks, we can agree to that." Only to pause for a second at what Ruby told him, looking at her in surprise to see her...smiling at him? She wasn't even the only one, most of the younger ones of his guests seems a bit more friendly and open now. Not Qrow, who was understandably wary of him still, but even he seemed to relax a bit now, while the old wizard seemed thankful if the small relieved smile on his face meant anything.

"_**...You're welcome, now let us continue with my memories of that night where we left off. Shall we?"**_ The God of Darkness said, not used to people smiling to him or being grateful to him much. However he was glad his guests was slowly getting comfortable with him again. Channeling his power to the portal as he sat down on his throne to let the memories play before them once more.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Lost Girl**

**(Location: Underground Passageway below Raccoon City Police Station Raccoon City Arklay County midwestern USA)**

"The Lost Girl? Does Jaune meet another survivor?!" Nora asks shocked at the title the God of Darkness gave this set of memories. Now worried about this new possible survivor.

"Does he save her? How old is she?" Ruby follows up without missing a beat as her own concern grew.

"_**Quiet down and watch, I'm not spoiling what you will see on these memories."**_ The God of Darkness said calmly, internally he was a little unsure how to broach this subject tactfully without spoiling how close Jaune has become to the girl. Or the fact that Jaune might very well be starting a family with Claire in the future in more than one way. No way in hell was he going to be the one to show or tell them about what he saw that night or spoil the bonding moments Jaune had with the girl. They'd have to wait to see how close Jaune gets as the memories progress.

Seeing the God of Darkness wasn't going to tell them anything made Ruby and Nora huff with a pout. Ren, Summer, and Yang all smiled at how cute they was being. Ren patting Nora's hand to calm down his girlfriend, while Yang and Summer gave a sisterly hug with one arm and a pat to Ruby respectively. This worked to calm the two girls as everyone settled in for the next set of memories.

**After saying their goodbyes to Marvin. Jaune and Claire entered the secret passage, once it was closed down. They climbed a short staircase leading to a big office. The Arc was surprised by the sight. The place looks very clean, as if someone has been coming here recently. Maybe it wasn't the first time someone had used the passage. There was a big desk with many books on it, a plenty of bookshelves, a silver carriage with more books, a fire hydrant with a sign above it showing to put a valve on it, he didn't understand. Are they supposed to find another one? Pushing the thought aside, Jaune saw a small round table with a round sphere. Jaune took a good look at it, he was able to see the United States in it. Blue eyes widened, this must be a map of this world. There were so many places, definitely bigger than Remnant, he could stare at it forever and study it. A wooden table with two medium sized statues. One was a unicorn and the other a lion.**

"Man, talk about scenery change. This room is WAY nicer than the whole police department." Yang said, surprised at how well kept the room is in comparison.

"Yes, a bit too clean. Jaune is right to suspect someone might have used it before they did." Qrow brings up as he narrowed his eyes over the room Jaune and Claire are in.

"I wonder why that room has so many books...A private study for someone perhaps?" Weiss wonders, considering it was supposed to be a secret entrance that leads out of the Police Station to the Garage, the private study like set up for the room seemed illogical. She knew a private study when she saw it, having seen her father's own study in the past.

"They do have that library in the Police Station, but I understand where you are coming from." Ren said in agreement to Weiss, finding it odd himself.

**Another table on the other side with a small model of a familiar building. It looked like the Police Station. There was some flame rounds next to it, so Claire took them. It was a nice and cozy place, for being underground. The Arc didn't mind staying here for a little longer. His eyes were on the blue globe again, a map of this world. Who knows he was going to be here, so might as well use his time to learn of other places. Sure, this wasn't the right time, but another look wasn't going to hurt. The brunette was also taking her time looking around. There was an entrance in the office going further. The blond huntsman gazed at it and there was an elevator. He wondered if it will take them up or down. If they were underground, chances were high it will be down. Maybe he should ask Claire if he can take the world globe. He wasn't good in his studies and his grades were average, but when he is interested in something. He will learn it no matter what.**

"Don't I know it, he ran away from home to learn the skills needed to become a Huntsman at Beacon." Madonna said with a glare that promised retribution for worrying his family like that.

"Now calm down, mom. It's mostly worked out for the better, he met good friends and became a good leader who is respected by his teammates. Surely that shows he has potential as a Huntsman." Saphron tries to defend her brother's actions, while she was worried, she was truly proud of her little brother for getting in Beacon and becoming a leader of his team.

"And look where that got him, stuck in another world with only a civilian without aura to back him up on a mission from the God of Light he knows nothing about. He could have died multiple times from his lack of knowledge when he sneaked out to join Beacon. He didn't even know what aura was!" Madonna stressed to her daughter, not happy about this at all.

"Wait, he didn't know about aura? How did he get in?" Weiss asks surprised at this, that sounded like a major slip up to let in a student who didn't even know the basics of being a hunter. Everyone looked at Ozpin who sighed at the attention now on him now, their gazes demanding an answer.

Especially the Arc Matriarch who he swore was trying to peer into his soul for answers.

"Yes, I knew Jaune never had the proper education and let him take the test to prove himself." Ozpin admits as Madonna's gaze hardened.

"Why? Was it because he is an Arc? He wasn't ready by a long shot." Madonna demands from Ozpin who gave her a hard stare back.

"I know potential when I see it, Mrs. Arc. Unlike you, I know all he needed was guidance to unlock his potential not only as a leader, but as a true hunter who is willing to put his life on the line to make a difference in this world. To help those who can't help themselves, instead of looking for fame or fortune like certain others do." Ozpin began to explain.

"That is no-" Madonna was about to rage at Ozpin.

"I wasn't finished, Madonna, if you wish to learn anything be silent." Ozpin cut her off with a heavy glare as his own aura flared for a second, making her reluctantly keep silent, but her glare hadn't backed down.

"What most people take for granted, is how easy it is to be courageous when you have all the power and training in the world. Many students are guilty of this mindset and tend to become either arrogant or sadly, shallow in why they choose to fight. Mr. Arc however had none of this and was willing to risk his life for the sake of others. Despite not having any of the power they had or their experience. He was willing to learn and fight for the sake of others, since none of you seemed to give him a chance to prove himself worthy of the training. I gave him that chance and guess what? Mr. Arc surpassed my expectations in showing the natural traits for not only a Huntsman who is meant to protect others, but also a leader who can think of strategies during the pressuring heat of combat to keep his team safe." Ozpin finishes making Madonna growl under her breath a bit before looking back at the portal, refusing to acknowledge Ozpin on his point.

Saphron however mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Ozpin with a grateful smile, who only gave her a small smile and a nod in return.

'He never had training and Ozpin let him in? To prove himself? I can't...why would he do that?' Weiss tried to understand why Ozpin would take such a gamble. Part of her felt pissed that someone with no training got into such prestigious school like Beacon, where she had to work her ass off learning and training to get where she is. But then remembered all the progress Jaune had made and how he saved Cardin from the Ursa, despite being bullied by him.

'Maybe...Was that why? Did Ozpin see his heart that wants to protect others? I'll admit he is more of a hunter at heart than Cardin was. But still...' Weiss truly felt conflicted as she considered this and Ozpin's words to Madonna.

**'Now that I think about it. Who would ever believe such a thing as another world? If I tell this to the others, they will never believe me.' Jaune thought to himself with a small bitter smile at the thought of it, it was all so crazy. If he told them it would sound like he had the craziest nightmare of all time and they'd wave it off in a heartbeat.**

"I hate to say it, but vomit boy is right about that..." Yang spoke up earning looks from everyone. "What? If not for us being shown these memories from THE God of Darkness, I wouldn't have believed this ever happened, would you?"

At this many looked sheepish as they couldn't bring themselves to deny her claim, even Ruby found herself hard pressed to say she'd believe such a thing happened without proof.

"**I think this place will do." Claire's voice cuts Jaune out of his train of thought.**

It did the same to everyone else as they looked up to the portal again.

"How will the place do?" Summer inquired curiously.

"**Hm..." He turned to her, who was smiling.**

"**To teach you how to use a gun." Claire clarified to her friend.**

"**What? Claire, I don't think we don't have time for a lesson. I said I'm fine the way I am." Jaune tried to argue with her.**

"**You need to learn Jaune. You can't always rely on your sword and shield. Learning about firearms will help you get through this. I'm not going to wait until something bad happens that forces you to use a gun." Claire shot back stubbornly, she and Jaune stared each other down for a few seconds before Jaune finally sighed seeing she wasn't going to budge from this.**

"**Okay, I get it. I don't like it, but you're right. And so is Marvin. I'm willing to give this a chance, for him..." Jaune reluctantly agrees, feeling he owed the cop who gave them a chance to escape.**

"Good, he will need to know how to use a gun to better protect himself." Ren said, smiling in pride Jaune was finally opening up to learn about it. As a gunner of the team, he knew how useful a firearm could be when needing distance from dangerous foes.

"I still would have made a better teacher for how to use guns..." Ruby mumbles quietly, miffed that Jaune was learning from Claire and not her.

"**Great, let's get started." She took the handgun from his pocket. "First, are the basics. This small leaver you see in the handle is the safety mechanism. Right now it's on, so you can't fire it. Just lower it like this and now the gun is armed and ready, or hot. That's what my brother said." Claire told him showing him how the safety works on the gun.**

"**He's the one who taught you to use a gun?" Jaune asks Claire, watching her carefully to memorize what she is showing him.**

"**Yeah, he wanted me to learn everything. From using weapons to self defense. He can be a bit paranoid at times, not that I'm complaining. I'm glad he did." Claire said smiling at the memories of him teaching her everything he could to help her learn to defend herself better than most civilians.**

"**You did say he was a cop or a member of that S.T.A.R.S. group. And I think he taught you because he worries about you."**

"**More like he's overprotective, that's the better term. Okay," she handed him the gun. "now show me what you've learned so far."**

"I guess Claire and I do have somethings in common..." Ruby admits, knowing how overprotective Yang could be, despite how annoying it is, Ruby truly loves her sister too. Much like she can see Claire does for Chris.

"Ruby! I am not overprotective!" Yang tried to protest, only to get three deadpan stares in response from her three teammates.

"Yang, need I remind you of how you threatened Jaune not to try anything funny with your sister or you'd send him flying into Emerald Forest with a semblance empowered punch up his ass?" Blake told Yang, earning shocked looks from Ren, Nora, and Ruby.

While Qrow grinned and Summer glared at her eldest daughter of the family.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ruby screeched, glaring daggers at Yang for trying to scare him off.

"Yang Xiao Long, that was not a nice thing to do!" Summer scolds Yang who finds herself sinking into her seat a bit and mentally cursing Blake for mentioning that to not only Ruby, but her mom as well!

"Nice one, Firecracker!" Qrow gave her a well deserved complement, which made all the more glad he is sitting next to Ozpin and NOT near Summer and Ruby who was glaring daggers at him now. Yang meanwhile was glad someone understood her need to protect her sister!

"Qrow, don't encourage this!"

"Yeah, it's my love life!"

The God of Darkness couldn't help the small grin on his face as he watched this interaction. He almost forgot how amusing humans and faunus could be when they wanted to be.

"Would you all be quiet! I want to find out what happened to my son!" Madonna screamed making everyone shut up and shamefully quiet as they turned back to the viewing portal. As the Arc Matriarch huffed in annoyance.

"About damn time, I was worried I was going to need hearing aids if that kept up." Maria said putting a finger in her right ear and twisting it a bit, before snapping her fingers near it. Wanting to be sure her hearing was still working.

"**The safety mechanism, on and off." Jaune said, showing how to set the safety on the gun handle to on and off positions. Just the way she taught him to, making Claire nod with a smile.**

"**Good job, usually you should always have the safety on at all times. But since we're in a zombie outbreak. It will be better to have it off every time. Now we can proceed to the next step. Aiming and shooting. First, show me how you would hold it if we were surrounded by zombies."**

"Normally I would get on her about the dangers of keeping the safety off, but I can see why she wants the safety off at all times during a zombie outbreak." Ruby reluctantly had to give to Claire, if she was there she would be keeping her baby ready for action at a moment's notice.

"Agreed." Blake and Ren both say at the same time, knowing how Ruby felt about that. Especially when one of your teammates is either a berserker who snaps anytime someone messes with their hair or a very eccentric Valkyrie with a love for pancakes, who gets supercharged on electricity and has a thing for explosive weapons.

**That was going to be tricky. He had seen Ruby handle Crescent Rose. Shooting the rifle feature to push her body using a charge, Blake using Gambol Shroud, Weiss firing from Myrtenaster, Yang's Ember Celica, Nora's Magnhild in grenade launcher mode, Ren's Storm Flower, even Emerld's weapons in twin pistols mode. But those weren't ordinary weapons. He was just holding an old fashioned gun. Now that he thought about it, the ammunition, it definitely wasn't dust. New world, no dust, and probably no lien either. But he has seen Claire using her gun, so imitate her hold of it. In return the brunette smiled. That was a good sign he did it right. Yep, another step passed with flying colors. At least that was what he thought.**

**"Nice try. But you got it wrong."**

"**What are you talking about? That's how YOU hold your gun."**

**"Yes, but I'm experienced, you're not. You're supposed to hold it with both hands. I can hold the flashlight and shoot at the same time because I already know how to hold a weapon. A rookie like you needs to properly hold it. You don't want it to fall out of your hands, causing it to fire and hit someone accidentally. Like yourself." Claire explains patiently, a bit proud he was trying to mimic her style, but knew that was dangerous for someone new to guns.**

"She is right, when I was first learning how to use Gambol Shroud I had to hold it with two hands when firing." Blake mentions, recalling her early days of learning to use a gun.

"The recoil can sometimes make the gun slip your hands if you aren't careful, it took me a while to get good enough to use my Storm Flower over using one gun that I had to hold with two hands." Ren agreed with Blake with a nod of his head.

"Reminds me of James and when he uses his pistols." Ozpin notes with a bemused smile, the man was truly a skilled marksmen with his two pistols.

"**I think if we were surrounded by zombies, I would be their meal by now if I was using a gun," the blond gave a sigh.**

"**That's why I'm teaching you. Now let me show you how."**

**Jaune nodded as Claire went behind him. Her arms touching his, holding his hands and his gun. He felt his cheeks reddening at the touch. For someone tough like the Redfield, her hands are very soft.**

Ruby felt her a small bit of jealousy in her heart at how Jaune was reacting to Claire's touch. That could have been her holding Jaune's hand as she taught him how to use a gun! The thought soon had Ruby blushing as she pouted in frustration, continuing to watch in silence.

"**That's how you hold it. Now, let's aim. Let us find a target."**

**Guiding him, they were pointing at one of the white statues on the table. The unicorn one to be precise.**

"**Claire, are you sure we should be shooting something here? This office might belong to someone else and it's too clean, like it's been recently used." Jaune asks in some concern.**

"So Jaune noticed it too, but why would he worry about who it might belong to?" Yang asks, that sure wouldn't stop her from training herself to learn to use a gun if she was in his shoes.

"He has some common decency, you brute. You don't go wrecking others offices like that, especially without permission." Weiss scolded her teammate with a glare that Yang waved off.

"You worry too much, Ice Queen. For all we know the office might belong to someone who started that mess. Plus he needs a safe environment to train to get the basics for the handgun down, can't think of anywhere safer than that office." Yang argues her point, Weiss tries to retort against it, but finds Yang was...not exactly wrong. Ugh, she felt a headache coming to her from how wrong that sounded in her head that the brute had a point.

"**You're right, let's use you as a target."**

"**What...?"**

**"I'm kidding you dork," the smile was present on her lips. "Forget about anything here. Try and shoot that unicorn. Keep both of your eyes open, pull the trigger when you're ready. One important rule, don't hesitate. If you have it in your sight, fire away. Don't think it too much."**

**Jaune did as told, gazing at the unicorn statue, focusing. The gun was pointed right at it, guided by the brunette's hands. Her words were on his mind, no hesitation, no thinking too much. So, he took the shot. He pulled the trigger, in result, the unicorn statue shattered to pieces. Blue eyes widened, he actually did it. Claire's hands left as he lowered his gun.**

"**I...I did it..."**

"**Not that hard, right?" She smiled again.**

"**I don't think so. If I practice enough, I'll get better."**

"**Practice makes perfect. Go ahead, see if you can hit the other one." Claire encourages Jaune as she gestures to the other statue.**

**The Arc nodded, moving the gun slowly until he was aiming right at the lion statue. Following the brunette's advice he did everything he remembers. It was on his sight, so he pulled the trigger and hit the corner of the statue, causing a small break. The blond sighed putting the weapon down.**

"Poor Jaune, his first shot was good, but the second was a bit wide..." Ruby said feeling both proud of him and sympathetic of his second attempt.

"Not everyone gets their first shot on their own right, it takes time for some people." Summer coins in with understanding as she pats her daughter's head gently.

"**You can't expect to hit on the first try on your own. But I'd say, you did good. You were able to hit it." Claire genuinely complements Jaune on his attempt.**

"**I guess. I didn't miss it completely and hit something else."**

**"We'll continue this later. Your aim will get better, I know it."**

"**Thanks for teaching me, Claire. You're a great teacher. Everything you said really helped." Jaune thanks her sincerely, glad for her help and guidance.**

"**That's how my brother taught me." Claire told him with a nostalgic smile.**

"**Still angry with him?"**

**"I am. But it will never change how I feel about him. He better come back, or I will go to Paris and drag his ass back." Claire told him, a resolute steel in her eyes that Jaune recognized. From the same look his friends had when they first started their journey to Haven and when planning to sneak into Atlas on a stolen Airship.**

"Oh yeah, Claire and I would get along just fine." Yang smirks, knowing she would be the same way in Claire's shoes if Ruby ever goes off on her own on a dangerous mission again.

"You aren't the only one." Qrow said, making Ruby groan at how overprotective her family is. But stayed silent as she knew she did have trouble when she and what remained of Jaune's team went to Mistral searching for Haven Academy.

Seems she might never live that one down.

**'Like I said, wouldn't want to be in Chris's shoes.' Jaune thinks warily, feeling very grateful her ire isn't toward him.**

"**Should we get going?"**

"**Yeah, we spent too much time here already."**

**They went to the new door, pressing a button on the elevator. They entered as it opened, the doors closing shortly after they was inside the elevator. The elevator goes down.**

"**Something has been bothering me for a while about your name, Jaune."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Are you by chance a descendent of Jeanne D' Arc?"**

"**Who?" The blond had no idea, no one from his family is named like that.**

"**Thought so, never mind."**

"**No, seriously. Who is she?"**

**"Read some history books and find out."**

"Man, Claire is really digging, not that I can blame her." Saphron said, knowing why Claire would be curious if Jaune was related to this Jeanne D' Arc. Just the last name alone would make anyone curious.

"Jaune needs to choose his answers more carefully, not that it will help much. She's already suspicious of him and he's given nothing to sway her to believe his statements yet." Ozpin says, feeling both glad it's not him having to deal with this and yet truly sympathetic for Jaune being the one stuck in this mess because the God of Light making this Jaune's mission.

Like everyone else here, Ozpin really hoped to get some answers soon, it wasn't easy watching one of his students endure so much and no know WHY he was sent there.

**The elevator finally reached the designated floor. Jaune guessed they were probably at the bottom floor of the passage. Claire volunteered to use the flashlight because it was dark. Climbing more stairs down. They took a path to the right, nothing construction stuff among other things that weren't useful. The brunette picked up something showing it to him. The Arc was able to tell it was a hand grenade, but it looked like a very old model. He has seen the ones from remnant are more tech-wise.**

"Oobleck would definitely love to have seen this..." Ozpin muses softly, making Qrow nod in agreement.

"He's not the only one..." Qrow says eying his youngest niece as she had a familiar gleam to them as she saw the grenade. It also didn't help he spotted Nora grinning and Ren giving her a wary look.

**Guess this world was a little behind when it comes to technology. After taking the grenade they went back up, taking the path to the right. Thankfully, it wasn't dark. The sound of steam hissing nearby caught their ears. There were many pipes all around. There was a path with iron pads and railings. Both heard footsteps coming from above, they saw someone running past them.**

"**You saw that?"**

**"Looks like we're not alone down here," nodded the Redfield.**

"That person looked small...a child perhaps?" Maria says as her cybernetic eyes narrowed a bit, it was quick, so she couldn't get a good look, but the sound of those footsteps was light and hasty. Too light for an adult in her mind.

"It must be the "lost child" this set of memories was hinting toward." Weiss said, feeling sorry for the poor child already and worried, why was the child running? Was one of those zombies after them?

**It was hard to tell the person because they weren't able to get a good look. But judging from the light footsteps, it was probably someone small. The duo kept going straight reaching more machines and pipes. There was a door on the left side, before taking the other way. They needed to investigate everywhere. Jaune knew leaving the police station wasn't going to be easy after seeing this. It was like a maze, nothing was easy when you're experiencing a zombie outbreak. And suddenly the blond huntsman had this bad feeling. So bad, he could feel a shiver down his spine. The hair on his arms were probably straight up. Why was he feeling this? Because everything was good so far. In the Living Dead, when things are going according to plan, something always happens to ruin it. Something very bad. This wasn't any different, so he had a right to be worried.**

"Trust your instincts, son, those survival instincts warn you for a reason." Madonna said softly as Saphron hugged her mother close, both to comfort her and receive comfort as they two Arcs worried for Jaune's safety.

**They weren't out of the clearing yet. Not until they leave the city. There was a metal locker blocking their path, so Jaune volunteered to move it out of the way. As he grabbed it, that bad feeling was getting worse. Why does this have to happen? He was hoping that another Licker doesn't show up. The blond would rather fight zombies than those freaks. Showing their bones, brains, and other body parts. Not to mention they were fast and strong. If it weren't for his shield and armor, he would be in big trouble. Good thing Claire was there to blast to hell with her grenade launcher. She was truly awesome. Strong, tough, nice, and a good looker to boot.**

'I'm all of those things too...' Ruby thought with a twitching eyebrow, but stayed silent for now. Her heart aching that Claire was being praised so highly in his thoughts.

'Claire's definitely made a good impression on Fearless Leader.' Nora thinks with a mischievous grin on her face.

**Well, it was true, she is attractive. But someone cool like her must have a boyfriend. The Arc erased his thoughts. Why was he thinking that when his bad feeling hasn't gone away? Focusing on the metal locker, it was too heavy, he tried a couple of times, but it wasn't working.**

"**Damn, it won't budge."**

**The blond heard someone near, "Claire, hand me the flashlight."**

**The brunette did as told. Jaune pointed it in the same place where the metal locker was in the way. There was someone here maybe, it was the same person running above them.**

"**Who's there?"**

Everyone except the God of Darkness leaned forward in their seats closer to the portal, making the deity silently chuckle at how eager they are to learn about the child Jaune is to meet.

**The person emerged from a pile of boxes. It was a girl around seven or eight years of age. With short blond hair and two short bangs on each side, blue eyes, she had a bracelet on her right arm, and was wearing a blue blouse. The Arc couldn't believe as he looked at her. She resembled his youngest sister, she was probably the same age too. The girl was terrified. Wait, was she here this entire time? A small girl, all alone in the middle of this outbreak? The blond huntsman signaled Claire to get closer and have a look, she was surprised seeing the girl. The brunette came to the conclusion she was the one running above them. But the big question, why was she running? From who was she running? It didn't seem there were zombies down here.**

Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Maria, Oscar, Ozpin, Qrow, Madonna, Saphron, and Summer all felt their hearts go out to the poor child they saw before Jaune hidden away behind the locker.

"Oh gods...mom...She really does look like our youngest sister." Saphron said with a hand over her mouth at seeing the poor child looking so scared. She would have hugged her and comforted her in a heartbeat if she could.

"I know sweetie...I know..." Madonna said fighting every instinct to rush the portal and hug the child close, knowing it was only a portal to view memories. Meaning this whole thing has come and gone, she knew this logically, but her emotions and motherly instincts were demanding she comfort and protect the child.

"Where are her parents?" Yang immediately asks, feeling very worried for the poor child. It felt like seeing Ruby as a little kid when she gets lost all over again...and eerily like seeing a younger version of herself due to the hair color. Her big sister instincts demanding to help the child.

"They might be zombies for all we know...poor dear." Maria said, fearing the worst. Hell with how bad the city has become she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"I hope not..." Oscar said with a grimace as he looks at the child in sympathy and worry.

"No child should be left alone in such a disaster..."Summer said, holding her two baby girls close, feeling the need to hold them close and keep them safe as she saw how terrified the child is. Much to their embarrassment as they squirmed in her grip at first, before her words registered to them and they hugged her.

"Agreed..." Ozpin said with worry and sorrow, remembering the daughters he once had so long ago. He would never let them be caught up in something like this if he could help it. Especially not alone.

"We're fine, mom, we're here. We're safe and strong enough to protect each other." Ruby tries to comfort her mom who is clearly disturbed by what she is seeing, not that anyone could blame her.

"**It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Jaune said.**

"**What are you doing here? We can help you." Claire told the girl with concern.**

"**Take my hand," said the blond. "I promise we will get you to a safe place."**

Jaune's friends couldn't help smiling softly at the scene of Jaune offering his hand to the child. He always was good with kids and honestly showed qualities of being a good dad someday. Especially to Ruby who secretly wondered what it would be like having such a family.

A secret dream that will have to remain as such if Jaune can't come back like everyone seems to believe and keep telling her is possible. She knows it is a possibility, but a part of her still hopes for a life with him in the future.

**"You two...need help..." She replied in a whisper.**

"Wait...what does she mean by that?" Oscar asks, fearing he already knew the answer.

"**What?" Claire asks**

"**You two need help," she replies a little louder.**

"**Why would you say that?" The Arc asks her.**

**The little girl pointed. "He's right behind you."**

"Not good." Yang said as she felt shivers now, she always hated those moments some threat was standing behind you and you never noticed until it was too late. Much like the time she was trying to tamper with Ozpin's coffee for a prank, but got caught by Goodwitch. She even got a week's detention for it!

"Protect them, Jaune!" Ruby shouts, having faith in Jaune being able to fight off whatever was daring to scare that poor girl and sneak up on them.

The God of Darkness considered pointing out these are only memories, but decided to let them have their moment. It was rather cute seeing Ruby cheer on Jaune like he could actually hear her at the moment. Like those kids who listen to bedtime stories, silently cheering on the heroes in hopes of encouraging them to win, despite the fact the story is already written.

**Jaune felt another shiver run down his spine, as he felt something was behind him and Claire. Something big and probably scary. The blond quickly drew his weapons as the brunette followed taking her grenade launcher. Both were in shock. Honestly they were expecting a zombie, a dog heck, even a licker. But definitely not what they were staring at now. It was another creature, one they have never seen before. It attacked them, but they dodged, breaking one of the iron floors. It took a huge metal pipe as the two fell off to the floor below. Jaune helped Claire up as the creature jumped down before them. It wasn't human, yet there was a half of it that had an actual human part and an arm. A blond man with blue eyes. Did this thing use to be human? It's large mutated arm and a big yellow eye on it's left shoulder. It started swinging the big pipe around. Getting hit by that will hurt. The Arc started looking at his surroundings. Looking for the best way to fight this thing.**

"What...the heck...is that?" Saphron asks in horror, this thing looked like an abomination to anything human.

"Could this be because of Umbrella too? Some sort of human experiment?" Blake asks in fear, remembering everything they learned of Umbrella making zombies out of people and creating B.O.W.s in the past.

_**'Close, but not quite young Belladonna...'**_ The God of Darkness thinks to himself, not wanting to spoil the origins of that...creature. For lack of a better term of what to call him in that state.

"Kick it's ass, Jaune! Break it's weak legs!" Nora cheered Jaune on, a manic grin on her face as she wanted to do JUST that herself.

"Be careful, Jaune..." Madonna said, fearing for his safety against that...thing.

"**Words ain't going to cut it with this freak..."**

**"Has words actually work on the other things we've fought so far?"**

"**Good point."**

**Claire was about to fire, but she realized she needed to reload her grenade launcher. Jaune took the time to try and get behind the creature, slashing it's back. The brunette didn't waste time reloading and using her gun. It was staggered for a moment. It may look big and hideous, but at least they knew it could be hurt. So maybe it could be killed too. The brunette reloads her gun, while the blond huntsman kept slashing at it from its back. The thing lunged it's pipe as he quickly readied his shield. It sent him far away. This shocked the Arc, so it was strong after all!**

"Holy shit, that thing is strong enough to send him knock him away like that?!" Yang said in surprise, seeing against such a beast she would need to use her semblance to overpower it.

Ozpin, Qrow, Summer, Maria, and Madonna all narrowed their eyes at the beast that Jaune and Claire was fighting.

"It would seem Mr. Arc has found a difficult foe, even for all the Grimm's ruthlessness, they wasn't smart enough to use their surroundings for weapons, but this mutated man clearly has the strength and endurance to match some of my students in the first and second years." Ozpin noted with some concern for Jaune's safety.

"Kid's gonna have to use a bit of strategy against this guy, they won't get easy quick kills here." Qrow said hoping Arc came up with something fast against this strong unknown of an enemy. It's best to finish fights fast when dealing with powerful unknown opponents when your a Hunter or a Huntress fighting a criminal or a Grimm you never met before.

**Claire kept focusing her firing on it's head. All zombies and lickers are vulnerable on the head. This one was probably no exception. The horrid creature was now roaring in agony and anger, as it charged straight at the brunette dragging it's pipe. Jaune took the opportunity that it was going after his companion, running and stabbing Crocea Mors in it's back.**

**"This thing's gotta go down." Claire said reloading her gun again.**

**"It must have a weakness! Keep attacking it on the front and I will continue from the back!" Jaune shouts, as he pulls his blade out from it's back in a hasty dodge roll, before a backhanded swing of the pipe could connect with his head. Rolling to his feet quickly as he readied himself to continue the fight.**

**Claire nodded, resuming firing her gun at the creature's head. Jaune gasped as it was about to charge the brunette with the large pipe. Using his shield to block the hit, he gave her the chance to avoid and get around it. The Redfield reloaded her gun before moving to the big gun. She took her grenade launcher putting in a new flame round. Maybe fire will kill it? She heard the blond shouting at her, warning her. The creature grabbed her head with it's gross mutated arm before she could even try to avoid it.**

"No, Claire!" Ruby gasped in worry, not wanting the woman's head to be crushed.

"Jaune needs to save her, NOW! Without aura her head could be crushed in seconds!" Oscar said fearing the worst.

**The brunette instantly retaliated using a flash grenade, while the Arc performed a barrage of attacks from behind. He had to give it credit, it was tougher than it looked. They were harming it, but not enough to put it down for good. The blond was certain by now, this thing must have a weak point. He saw Claire warning him to get back, pointing the grenade launcher. The huntsman ran off as she fired the flame round.**

"Burn you abomination!" Nora cheers expecting it to burn down and die from this. Ren however wore a frown on his face as he hoped his leader would win, but something in his gut told him the fight wouldn't end just yet...or so easily.

A feeling shared by the veteran huntsmen and their headmaster as they only narrowed their eyes watching this in silence.

**It was on fire and Claire reloaded the weapon quickly, before shooting another round. The freak was hurt and screaming, but it wasn't dying! It couldn't be immortal.**

'I hope not...' Team RWBY, Ren, Nora, Oscar, Ozpin, Maria, Qrow, and Summer all thought unknowingly at the same time. Thinking of a certain Queen of the Grimm. Bad enough they had THAT to deal with on their world, but Jaune being left on his own to face a creature that is immortal was not something they'd wish to put on anyone.

**Suddenly Jaune threw Claire a hand grenade. He must have found it laying around. Claire threw it while it was still on fire. The explosion staggered it, groaning and falling on one knee. Jaune regrouped with her. They needed to think of something, because if they can't kill this thing. It will only be wasting ammo and they still weren't out of the city yet! The Arc decided to change his weapon. Fusing the shield with Crocea Mors turning it into it's Great Sword mode. This surprise Claire a lot, not expecting his weapon could do that.**

'Now THAT is a sword.' Ruby thought with a grin admiring the beauty of his weapon, with it's wider and longer blade for more power in his swings. Katanas were good, but that sword she likes...And she is not being biased on this. Nope. Not at all.

**Usually they will attack now that now that it didn't seem like it was a threat. That's when on it's shoulder, the giant eye opened. It was that obvious, why couldn't he figure it out before? The weak point was right in their faces this entire time!**

"**Claire! Aim for the eye!" Jaune orders as Claire instantly understood his line of thought.**

**The brunette shot her gun right in the big eye on it's left shoulder. The creature screamed in pain. The Arc followed stabbing it, making it staggered again, but the eye closed. At least they knew now what it's weak point was and how to beat it. Head shots hurt it and with enough hits, the eye will eventually open again. The Redfield told the blond to take cover as she changed to her grenade launcher. Hitting this thing hard will make the eye open a lot quicker. The huntsman was able to dodge a strike from the pipe, as Claire fired the flame round. The creature was engulfed in fire making it scream. Jaune swore he heard it say something like "erry", but he wasn't sure. Turning to his companion, she probably heard it too.**

Qrow and Ozpin both hearing the scream narrowed their eyes in suspicion, it almost sounded like it was trying to say a name. But why?

**It was down on one knee again, Jaune took his chance to strike with a series of combos. Of course, aiming for the head. Then the mutated creature recuperated and was able to hit the blond with the pipe. The Arc hit the ground hard, not having enough time to react and block the attack with his shield. Claire saw that and got pissed, firing more flame rounds at the freak.**

"Hell yeah, Claire! Show it no one touches our fearless leader!" Nora cheers on Claire.

"Kick his butt, Claire!" Ruby cheers along, wanting that creature to pay for that attack just as much as Ren and Nora did. Something Summer smiled in a bittersweet manner at seeing, poor girl really did love Jaune...

**At this point, she didn't care if she ran out of ammo. It was tough, but she wasn't giving up. Jaune was able to get back up, thanks to his aura that attack didn't hurt him in the least. But it proved it was strong. Without his aura, he might have broken a few bones taking a hit like that. He saw the Redfield reloading her grenade launcher, so he went to get it's attention. The blond hit Crocea Mors in Great Sword mode on the ground a couple of times, making a loud noise. That was enough as the eye creature was swinging the pipe around. Giving the brunette time to finish reloading her guns. She gave the thing hell firing two more shots. Looks like it was over as it dropped the pipe.**

"They did it!" Ruby cheers believing they won.

"Don't assume anything, Ruby. This thing isn't like the Grimm." Qrow advises his niece.

"But it dropped it's weapon and look at it! It's shouldn't be able to keep fighting with all that damage!" Yang said supporting Ruby in this.

"Neither should the dead be walking and able to infect other people into being zombies, but clearly that is happening in this world..." Summer supports Qrow's advise for her daughters, both veterans had a bad feeling this thing wasn't finished as it seemed.

An instinct that usually helped experienced huntsmen survive dangerous fights on missions.

**A sudden roach shocked both of them as the creature lunged for Claire. Grabbing her by the neck. The Arc charged in stabbing it's arm, but it wasn't hurt. The creature hit him with it's hideous arm, losing Crocea Mors. Blue eyes widened as it planned to kill the brunette, choking her to death. His weapon was on the other side. He could go and get it, but by the time he does, it could be too late.**

"Use your gun, Jaune! She needs you!" Blake shouts, hoping he uses it while there is still time. Knowing Claire won't last longer than a few seconds at most against that creature's strength.

**Desperate to save her, the blond huntsman took Marvin's handgun. Remembering what the Redfield told him, he held the gun with both arms pointing at the head. No hesitation when the creature was in his sight, and he pulled the trigger. It was a direct head shot as the thing dropped the brunette, she was gasping for air, but she will be fine. The big eye opened again and Jaune's eyes were fixed on it. Another shot, that hit the eye and the creature roared in pain. It walked back, hitting a railing and falling off into the darkness below.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the creature was FINALLY gone. As well as Jaune and Claire being safe, that was too close for comfort.

"Okay...Maybe there IS a reason Jaune was sent there. Cause that thing was tougher than a normal Ursa or an Ursa Major." Yang said, feeling at first it was stupid Jaune alone was sent there with no warning since he could handle zombies and dogs easily. Hell students from Signal Academy could have handled those things once they got past the blood and gore.

But THAT thing...Yeah, it was showing her there would be worse things waiting in Raccoon City for the knight and now she was starting to feel a LITTLE worried. Not a lot, she knew he could handle himself, but...this did make her wonder what else is out there that he will face against.

A thought she was not alone in.

"Agreed, Miss Xiao Long. But I don't think that creature was it on it's own." Ozpin notes as a cup of coffee appeared as he mentally wanted some. Smiling briefly before taking a sip to settle his rising nerves as everyone widened their eyes remembering that feature of this realm. Summoning some drinks or comfort food to settle their nerves too.

A glass of water for most of them to stay hydrated, but Ruby also got a glass of milk and a plate of cookies with it. Yang got a Strawberry Sunrise, Weiss had some cake and milk, Blake Got a tuna sandwich, Nora got pancakes with lots of syrup, Ren got one of his protein drinks, and Maria got more cashews.

"So whatever is out there...Jaune is bound to face it sooner or later." Saphron said in concern after drinking some of her water, while her mother narrowed her eyes at the God of Darkness.

"Excuse me, God of Darkness?" Madonna asks earning his attention on her.

"_**Yes, Mrs. Arc?"**_ The deity questions, curious what she was to ask.

"I need to know something before we continue...has my son already faced this threat those two deities want him to fight against yet or has he yet to find it?" Madonna asks the God of Darkness who sighed at the question.

"_**No, I doubt he has from what I have seen. He faced powerful threats that night, but if he had completed his mission than the God of Light would have at least told Jaune so. If not send him back after he was done if Jaune wanted to be sent back."**_ The God of Darkness said to Ruby's alarm and worry, as much as it was for Jaune's family and teammates.

"What do you mean, 'if he wanted to be sent back'? Of course he would want to come back!" Ruby demands of the God of Darkness, which Ren and Nora both nod in agreement with Ruby to support her. The God of Darkness gave her a look she couldn't read for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly.

_**"You will find out later, for now, keep watching. There is more to see and only THEN will you understand fully."**_ The God of Darkness said as the portal started playing his memories again and everyone reluctantly turns to face it in their seats. Fear dwelling in the hearts of some of Jaune's friends at the cryptic message the God of Darkness gave them.

**'That...did it,' he was shocked still holding his handgun.**

**Claire walked over to the railing, it was too dark. Leaving Claire unable to see what happened to that thing.**

"**Is it dead?" Jaune questions warily.**

"**Let's hope so. Wouldn't want to face it again. Not bad Jaune." Claire gave Jaune a relieved, but proud smile.**

"**Yeah, I was able to hit a head shot and the eye." Jaune replied, feeling proud of himself.**

"**I'd say your learning quicker than I thought."**

**"I have a great teacher," he smiled at her now.**

"**Don't push your luck," Claire turned her head away, as her cheeks got a little red from the complement.**

'I could have taught him better if he just told me he wanted to learn to use a gun...' Ruby thought feeling annoyed and maybe, just a wee little bit jealous of Claire getting such praise.

**Putting the gun back on his pocket, the blond huntsman picked up Crocea Mors. Marvin was right and so was his female companion. He can't always rely on his sword. This outbreak was completely different than his journey as a huntsman. Fighting zombies who were once human and maybe, that thing too. If it wasn't because he was taught how to use a firearm, just now. Claire would probably be dead by that creature. Guess there was plenty of time to learn something new. The blond can still improve and get better, he knew that. The weapons were old models or as Ruby calls them, the classics.**

This made Ruby beam in pride at Jaune knowing her so well and thinking of her. While her team shared a knowing smirk at how much of a weapons nerd she is.

**But they were reliable in this world. Undoing his Great Sword mode and sheathing Crocea Mors, putting it on his waist. He follows the brunette further as there stood a ladder. But it wasn't activated. They needed it, if they wanted to proceed. There was only one person that can help them right now.**

"**Hey! Little girl...?!"**

**"The monster is gone, you're safe now!" the blond huntsman said in support, trying to coax the girl to come and help them.**

"**We're not going to hurt you. Please, we could really use your help."**

**"She's obviously scared," followed the Arc.**

"Can't say I blame her, who knows how long that monster has been chasing her or what she has seen being left alone in the city of the dead?" Weiss said feeling for the poor child. She knows as a kid she would be terrified and begging for her big sister to save her.

**The girl had suddenly emerged from the top floor next to the ladder. Jaune was able to take a good look at her attire. Blue ribbon, a square jacket with the colors blue, light blue, white, and dark blue, as well as a short sleeved white blouse. Blue shorts that reached below her knees with dark blue socks and white sneakers. It looked like a school uniform. Remembering the uniform from Beacon. He was right, looking at her, she was scared. Who wouldn't be after seeing that thing, whatever it was.**

"**Are you sure?" The girl asks hesitantly.**

"**Yeah, I promise. Everything is fine."**

**"I promise too. You have my word," the Arc says smiling gently as he could to her. Hoping to ease the girl of her fears.**

"**You..." the blond girl looks at him. "Are you a knight?"**

**"You bet I am," he flashed her another smile.**

This made Ruby smile in pride at this, while Weiss scoffed and Yang snickered with a teasing grin. They all knew he was a huntsman in training, but he truly was doing his best to live up to the knights of old. Wanting to be just like them. Ren and Nora smiled in pride of their leader and see him as a true knight.

Saphron and Madonna could only give fond smiles at how good Jaune is with kids, especially those who remind him of the youngest siblings of the Arc family or of Saphron's own son Adrian.

'Adrian...Terra...wait for me, I'll be back soon as I can.' Saphron thinks worrying for her wife and baby boy, her wife must be worried sick right now. How long was they even here since the God of Darkness first took her?

"**Like the ones from fairy tales? Slaying the dragon and saving the princess..."**

This made Ozpin smile a bit, remembering the fairy tales he had written in Remnant of his previous incarnations lives. How children loved and adored his light hearted tales of individuals he once was, though some were more edited than others for obvious reasons.

**"I'm a knight, but not that cliché. Still, you can count on me to protect you from any dangers. My sidekick here, will protect you too."**

"**Sidekick?" Claire raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**Just go with it," he whispered before smiling to the little girl. "think you can lower the ladder for us?"**

"If vomit boy tried to make me a sidekick to the kid, I would have slapped him upside the head and remind him WHO is second best among the first years in Beacon." Yang said with a smile that was a bit too sweet.

"Yang! He's trying to comfort a little girl!" Ruby protests in defense of Jaune.

"I don't care, I don't play sidekick to someone weaker than me." Yang said stubbornly as Ruby glared at her, to which yang playfully stuck her tongue out before Summer slapped both of them behind the head.

"Enough of that, both of you. I raised you two better than this." Summer scolds making them instantly stop, much to Weiss and Blake's pleasure in seeing someone get those two in line so quickly. Brothers know those two could be difficult for Blake and Weiss alone to handle at times...

"**Will you help me find my mom?"**

"**Of course we will. Is she around here?" Jaune didn't hesitate, he was definitely helping this girl.**

"**I think so. I hope so."**

"**Of course, we'll help you," replied the brunette.**

"Good on you, Jaune, you truly have the makings to be a great huntsman." Ozpin said with pride that Jaune was willing to help this poor child. Making his teammates and friends beam in pride at Ozpin's complement to Jaune, while Saphron and Madonna felt both proud and yet...worried about him being involved in all of this.

"I just hope her mother is close by...and alive." Oscar mumbles silently, not wanting to bring down the mood, though Blake's cat ears twitch a bit as she frowned too. Understanding where Oscar is coming from. A city full of zombies, lickers, and worse...zombie dogs, plus whatever else they haven't seen yet? It's difficult to imagine surviving for long periods of time there.

**The little girl gave a small smile as she went over and pressed a button on a panel. The ladder lowered. Jaune let Claire climb first, he followed her shortly. As they arrived at the top floor, they had a better look at the little girl. Yup, she definitely resembles his youngest sister. It was the same face and hair length. It made Jaune care more for her. Someone so young was in this whole mess. Now that the Arc thought of it, just how many like this one were involved? Or how many are gone? Or have turned to zombies?**

Hearing his line of thought made everyone tense at the realization he was right. Qrow, Summer, Ozpin, Maria, and Madonna all either clenching their fists or gritting their teeth at the thought of innocent kids being turned into monsters or being killed by those things before they could turn. Either way it wasn't pretty and they was NOT looking forward to seeing any kids like that.

They all remembered in times as Huntsmen and Huntresses where they KILLED criminals and Grimm alike to save children in need if they was ever threatened or in danger of being killed.

Saphron covered her mouth in horror as her mind tried desperately not to think of Adrian ever being like that. No! She wouldn't ever let something like that happen to her baby!

"We...aren't going to see kids as zombies are we?" Weiss asks fearfully as she looks at the God of Darkness. Hoping beyond hope they...wouldn't see such young innocent people turned into ravenous monsters.

_**"I neither confirm nor deny, little Schnee. Wait and see."**_ The God of Darkness replies, making everyone's hearts feel heavy. Did...Did Jaune end up facing child zombies?

**The blond erased those horrible thoughts. Little kids dying that was something he could never tolerate. That was why helping this little girl was the most important thing to do. More important than leaving this city. The brunette next to him, noticed something was bothering him. He was the kind of person to think and worry too much. The girl stood a little shy, she didn't know these people. But they were willing to help her find her mom.**

"**Hi, I'm Jaune and this is Claire. What's your name?"**

"**Sherry..."**

While many of the girls cooed at how adorable and shy she is, wanting to hug her. Qrow and Ozpin narrow their eyes at the name. Remembering how the monster said "erry" earlier... Did the monster know her name somehow? And if so...why was it calling her name? They had some suspicions, but kept it to themselves for now. Too many possibilities without a way to prove them just yet.

"**That's a nice name. Don't worry, we'll help you find your mom."**

"**Thank you, Jaune."**

"**It's a knight's job to protect the innocent," he smiled.**

"**Sherry, do you know this place?" the Redfield asked.**

"**I've been here for a little while. I know the way out. This way."**

"**Let's stay close," said the blond.**

**Sherry went ahead with the two following her. They arrived at a control room where there stood a lever. The blond girl said to pull, so Jaune did. It was moving a large platform to their direction. They knew where to go while she seemed comfortable with them. That was a good thing.**

"**So...what's your mom like?" asked Claire.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats wanting to know about this mother.

"**She works at Umbrella. She's working on an important new medicine."**

**'Umbrella?' The Arc stood worried, they were the ones responsible for the mansion incident and maybe, the outbreak of Raccoon City, 'and what's this of important new medicine?'**

**Whatever it was the blond huntsman didn't like it. If a company like Umbrella makes viruses that changed people into zombies and other types of creatures. This new medicine must not be medicine at all. Sherry obviously doesn't know anything. Her mother will never tell her the truth. This girl was just a victim without even knowing it.**

"Sherry's mom works for Umbrella?" Summer asks horrified, feeling immense worry for the child and wanted to get her FAR away from the woman, if not the world in general!

"Explains how the kid knows her way around. The mother must have brought her there during work at times, but was clearly careful in how much she allowed Sherry to see." Qrow said with disgust in his tone.

Weiss felt sympathy for the girl, being reminded too heavily how naïve she once was of her father's actions and how it affected her family name to be dragged through the mud. She just knew Sherry was not going to be happy once she learned the truth of everything her mother was most likely doing.

"**Umbrella? The big pharmaceutical company?" the brunette pretended she didn't know, after reading her brother's diary, now she knows.**

"**My mom's always at work. I don't get to see her much."**

**Jaune mentally sighed, so she was a workaholic. She probably doesn't spend any time with her daughter. Poor Sherry must feel lonely not having her mother around. She was a sweet and nice kid. Just like his youngest sister. He would never do that. His sisters might be a pain in the butt, but he still cares for them and will spend time with them. The huntsman was already attached to the girl.**

"Oh Sherry..." Weiss said feeling her heart go out even more to Sherry when she saw more and more how alike they are. Thank goodness she had Winter to lean on when her mother was drinking and her father was prioritizing work and his image over his family's happiness. Sherry didn't have even a big sister to look after her from the look of things.

"How shameful, a mother should never let their child be so lonely and feel neglected like this." Summer said feeling furious at this woman for making her child feel so alone. If she had a choice she never would have let Ruby and Yang grow up without her, but...she thought confronting Salem herself would be best to give them a better future.

'Clearly that didn't work out too well for me or my family.' Summer thinks bitterly with self loathing, feeling foolish for not telling anyone what she was up to. Now Qrow had a drinking problem, Yang lost yet another mother figure in her life, and Ruby never got to know her. Talking to her grave over the years!

'This time...I will make things right, I promise!' Summer resolves in her heart as her eyes briefly glowed with a silver light before returning to their normal hue.

"Some people just aren't meant to be parents..." Madonna said bitterly with rage at how lonely the little girl appeared. She normally wouldn't judge people's parenting methods, but even that had a line to what was okay and what needed a serious intervention.

"Give me five minutes with the woman, I will teach her a few manners." Maria said tapping her cane in anger, she may not be as nimble or spry as she once was, but she still could hurt someone with her old weapon!

"**Well, hopefully you'll get to see her soon," said the brunette, "so...where is your dad?"**

"Please don't be an alcoholic, please don't be an alcoholic." Weiss prays/begs the universe, she didn't want Sherry to be a parent swapped version of her own life. She was too young and sweet to ever suffer such a thing.

"**He, um...Worked with my mom, but...He's gone." Sherry answers hesitantly.**

Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Ren all wince at this, feeling the urge to hug Sherry. Knowing all too well how much it hurts to lose a parent at a young age.

"Ren let me go, I need to hug that poor girl!" Nora demands of Ren who was holding her back.

"Nora, as much as I understand how you feel. These are memories, as in they already happened. You won't reach her that way." Ren reasons as she pouts and sits back in her seat.

"**Did something happen to him?" asked the Arc.**

"**He just left during his and mom's research. I haven't seen him in a while. And my mom hasn't said a word either."**

**Jaune had a feeling something bad really happened to her father. While he was in thought, Claire opened a locker finding another hip pouch. This time, she gave it to him and he caught it on time. He put it around his waist with Pyrrha's red sash.**

"**Wow...Both of my parents are gone- It's just me and my brother."**

**The Arc was shocked. This was a new piece of information from the brunette. He had a feeling it was that. No wonder she is so caring about her brother. She will worry so easily for his safety, because he is the only family she has left. Now, he was able to understand her anger when she found out he left alone to an Umbrella facility. The blond turned to his female companion, as she was gazing at him. A smile spread her lips, as she didn't mind telling him.**

"I feel you Claire..." Yang said softly, it was similar to how she felt about Ruby running off to Haven. Even though she trusted Jaune, Ren, and Nora, she still worried for her baby sister's safety that she pretty much raised herself when her father fell to depression. If Ruby had gone solo instead of with friends...She doubts anything would have stopped her from tracking her down and bringing her home. Even if she had to do it with Ruby kicking and screaming the whole way back.

"**Oh I'm sorry...what about you Jaune?"**

"**I...I have my parents and my seven sisters..."**

**"You have seven sisters?" Sherry blinked in surprise.**

Madonna huffed at this. "Does everyone have to be THAT surprised?"

"Lady, most people can barely handle two or three kids when they're married. You're a brothers damn trooper of a woman!" Maria says with her googles narrowing...before twitching as they shorted again for a moment. Maria tapping them before they corrected themselves. "I really need to get these babies repaired once we are out of here."

Team RWBY, Nora, and Ren smiled amused at this, as Qrow smirked. That old granny truly had a fire to her that was amusing to watch with an even sharper tongue.

"**I know, I know, it's a lot of siblings. But, they're very far away. I don't know when I will see them again, or my friends."**

This made his friends feel a mix of hopeful to see him again someday, and once again worried what the God of Darkness meant in his cryptic message.

"**I hope you can see them again."**

**"Yeah, me too..." he whispered, but Claire heard him.**

"**In a way, it means we've got something in common and...That's a good thing, right?"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

**The trio finally reached a dead end, but there was a ladder. Jaune volunteered to check it out. As he climbed, it was so dark. Maybe something was blocking the exit? And he found he was right. At the end of the ladder he touched something solid. A lid, a manhole lid. The huntsman didn't have a problem removing the heavy object. The Arc gazed at where the passageway has lead them. He was able to recognize the area from Elliot's notebook. It was the parking lot of the police station. This was the way out! He felt so happy and relived they did it. The blond left the manhole, letting Claire and Sherry climb up and out into the parking lot. There were a few cars parked, a van with the initials S.W.A.T. A police car outside of a metal fence. Next to it, the controls. If they can open that fence they will be home free! But, it shouldn't be that easy. Not on a zombie outbreak. Something bad must always happen. There was no such thing as an easy way out.**

"Isn't Jaune being a bit paranoid?" Oscar asks thinking maybe all the fighting with zombies was getting to him.

"I think so, it's an easy out! Just use the controls to open the fence and leave! If it won't work, use force!" Yang agrees with Oscar.

"Guys, easy, Jaune is basing this knowledge on comics and that knowledge HAS helped him so far. So don't you think it makes sense he is basing his knowledge on it?" Ruby tries to defend Jaune on his cautiousness.

"Ruby, it's a comic book, this is real life. He shouldn't expect bad things to always come around a corner just because it does in comics." Saphron said with a frown and questioning the girl's mentality to excuse her brother's mindset.

"Questionable source as it is, Jaune has a right to be cautious." Qrow intervened on Ruby's behalf.

"Really Mr. Drunk on my doorstep? You want to add YOUR expert opinion?" Saphron said with sarcasm clear in her tone that made the God of Darkness chuckle a bit, but not for why they thought. He knew what was coming after all and was looking forward to their reactions to see Jaune was RIGHT. So it was easy to ignore the glare Qrow shot at him, the poor bird didn't know after all.

"Yes, I do. As a veteran huntsman you NEVER assume things are going to suddenly turn easy when dealing with a situation that goes from bad to worse. You expect shit to always happen until you are finally safe at home or at a safe house." Qrow said with a glare of his own. "How do you think people like me and your mother stay alive so long against the Grimm?"

"You leave my mother-"

"Saphron, enough." Madonna said with a firm tone that cut off Saphron's response.

"Mom I-"

"Mr. Branwen has a point, Saphron, I was a huntress and I know what he's talking about. There are some missions where you have to expect the worst and be ready for it to mentally prepare yourself." Madonna said as Saphron glared at Qrow as he smirked smugly.

"Mr. Branwen, I would appreciate if you don't rile up my daughter either. So play nice or you deal with me." Madonna said as Qrow held his hands in surrender.

"Sure, sure, whatever. As long as she starts nothing, there won't be nothing." Qrow said before Summer glared at him making him silent as Madonna nodded. "Fair enough, Mr. Branwen."

**"Over there!" Sherry ran to the controls of the large gate. "It's closed..."**

**"Sherry, let's be careful!" Jaune felt like they weren't alone.**

**"Dammit, we need a key card."**

**"I knew it wasn't going to be easy." The Arc sighed.**

**'Come on,' Claire thought, maybe they could lift it up.**

"**Here, come help."**

**"Whatever to get the job done," the blond agreed.**

**The three tried to life the gate, but it wasn't budging. It must be connected to the device that needs the key card. Maybe, using his aura will help. There's been a few times he used to increase his strength. He was sure, he'd be able to lift the gate.**

"Finally, Jaune is using his brain!" Yang cheers, glad he is going to do this the simple way instead of wasting time looking for some damn key card!

**But doing that might freak out the brunette and little girl. Exposing his special abilities. New world, new rules and he was certain that people aren't this strong here. He was an exception.**

"Brothers dammit, Vomit Boy! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Yang cursed, just when she felt a bit happy he was done with overly complicated bullshit in simple situations!

"Yang! Do I need to start up the swear jar again?!" Ruby demands from her big sister with a harsh glare.

"Please Oum no..." Qrow groaned, he hated losing money to that damn jar!

"I'm surrounded by dolts, brutes, perverts, idiots and the God of Darkness himself." Weiss sighs as she pinches her nose.

_**"Well...you're not entirely wrong."**_ The God of Darkness says with a chuckle as she groans from what he admits.

"**And you're sure this is the way?" asked the Redfield.**

"**This is how my mom took me last time." Sherry told Claire.**

"**Sherry?!"**

**Jaune quickly drew Crocea Mors hearing an unfamiliar voice. He knew they weren't alone in the parking lot.**

"**I've been looking everywhere for you, Sherry..."**

**The person emerged from the shadows. It was an older man in his mid fifties with gray hair and a mustache, wearing a gray and white suit. On his right shoulder he had a card that said "Parking Permit". That has to be the keycard that will open the gate. This guy has it. Something about him, Jaune didn't like.**

He wasn't the only one as Madonna, Qrow, Maria, and Ozpin narrowed their eyes at the man. Saphron felt uneasy by the look he had in them. It was like...something wasn't right or normal about him.

"**Brave little girl to leave your house in this mess..."**

"**Who are you?" Asked the blond huntsman.**

"**On the ground, hands behind your head." He drew a gun.**

"WHAT?! Why?!" Saphron asks shocked in disbelief at this.

"I smell a rat..." Qrow growled having a feeling he knew who the traitor that screwed over the police station was.

"**You can't be serious." Claire said not wanting to think he was doing this.**

**The older man gave a warning shot, shooting near the trio.**

**"On the ground, now." The older man demanded.**

"Oh try it you fucker! That won't do shit to Jaune while he protects them!" Yang said aggressively with her hair burning and eyes blazing red to match how much she wants to punch his face in for threatening Claire and Sherry. Jaune she knew would be fine, but those two were not as lucky as Jaune is.

"Yang, he'd have to cover both Sherry and Claire. Jaune can't cover both at the same time without risking one of them being shot!" Ruby advises with gritted teeth, hating the situation Jaune is in. "Worse, he'd be stuck playing defense in the worst case scenario until the man runs away or runs out of bullets. While in the best case, if he tries shooting back WHILE protecting them. It will be difficult for Jaune to shoot with one hand and be holding his shield in the other."

"I can see why Ruby is the leader of her team..." Madonna said quietly with some respect to the young woman for seeing the problem Jaune was facing right now. As well as feeling some regret for not teaching Jaune how to use firearms now. An experienced gunman can fire one handed with enough training and experience, but Jaune has neither of these and can't afford to waste bullets.

"Damn..." Yang growls at the situation as Weiss puts a calming hand on top of the brawler's own. Drawing her attention to Weiss who gives her an understanding look.

"I get it, Yang, these situations are terrible, but we need to believe Jaune can find a way to handle this as best he can. We can't do anything anyway as these are memories." Weiss said with reluctant acceptance as Yang's red eyes turned lilac again.

"**What do you want with Sherry?" The Arc obeyed, lifting his hands in the air.**

"**None of your business, kid. You're too early for Halloween."**

**'Here we go again,' Jaune mentally sighed.**

"**Sherry, tie their hands." he threw her some rope.**

"**Why're you doing this-"**

**"Shut up. Tie them." The man cut her off, with a firm, bordering hostile, tone.**

**"Something tells me you're not taking her to her mother." Jaune glared at the man.**

"**You will be surprised. I know them very well, those two."**

"**Her parents?"**

"**Enough. Sherry, do it or else..."**

**Before the little girl could react, the Arc drew his handgun, but the man shot him in the middle of his chest. Sending him to the ground.**

**"Jaune!" Shouted the brunette before glaring at the older man, "you son of a bitch!"**

"Jaune?!" Saphron asks in horror seeing him shot. "I thought aura was supposed to protect him!"

"It did, Saphron, I seen him tank worse hits than this." Oscar said trying to calm his older sister.

"Explain why he isn't getting up then!" Saphron said before her mother hugged her and began petting her hair to calm her baby girl.

"Saphron, sweetie, I know what this looks like, but Jaune is probably either surprised by how much blocking it hurts or is playing dead to fool the man. We will see in a few seconds, okay? I assure you he is fine." Madonna tells her daughter who nods, wiping her tears away.

"**No..." Sherry mutters shocked.**

**"See what happened sweetie, when you don't listen. Now, obey or she will join him."**

**The blond girl immediately nodded as she tied up the brunette. Claire's eyes were on the blond male. He was breathing, so he was still alive.**

Saphron sighed in relief as she relaxed in her chair that her brother was alive while Madonna held her daughter's hand to keep comforting her. Ruby was confused on why it was taking him so long to get up. Surely it didn't hurt him that much did it?

"**What's this about?"**

"**Child endangerment for starters," the man took the card and used it on the control panel, opening the gate. "Sherry, come here."**

**"What are you going to do to her?"**

**"None of your fucking business."**

**"If you hurt her, I swear to God, my brother is S.T.A.R.S, I will fucki-"**

**He kicked the brunette as Jaune got up glaring at him. He pointed his gun, but the older man reacted on time and was now pointing his weapon at his companion.**

"Damn it, Jaune wasn't fast enough..." Blake cursed hating to see this vile asshole have another damn hostage to make Jaune hesitate.

"**If you make one move, she dies. At this distance, I won't miss. Think carefully." Irons threatens as he keeps his gun trained on Claire.**

**"..."**

"**I'm impressed you're still standing after getting shot. Even with that silly costume. It's not everyday someone gets back to their feet as if nothing happened. At least, human anyway."**

**"Jaune, don't let this bastard get away with Sherry!" Shouted the Redfield.**

"**I doubt she'll be able to survive a bullet to the head."**

**The blond huntsman kept glaring at him. Sure, he can survive getting shot. Though he admitted the bullets from this world hurt a lot more than the dust rounds from Remnant. Even with his aura and armor, the force of the bullet hurt him.**

"So that's why Jaune didn't get up faster, he was caught off guard how much it hurt him." Weiss said interested in this, did their bullets really do more damage than dust rounds? A question Ruby was wondering herself and wishing she could study the guns of that world and their ammunition. Not only because of their classic designs being a new change from the super ultra cool weapons with mecha shift on Remnant, but because of how they seem to have their own advantages compared to what Remnant has to offer if they caught Jaune off guard like that.

**But obviously, it was all healed now. Claire however, she wasn't going to live through it. If he moves, the old man will shoot at her and after, he might shoot Sherry. He gritted his teeth as he lowered his gun.**

"**You did the right thing. Now, Sherry, get over here."**

**The girl hesitated, but he wasn't kidding around. "What's your name?"**

**"Fuck you!"**

**"I said what's your fucking name?" he pointed the gun on the brunette's head.**

**"Claire!"**

**"Sherry, you come with me now or say goodbye to Claire!"**

**"Okay, okay, I'll go! You better be taking me to my mom."**

**"Absolutely."**

**"Don't listen to him, he's full of shit."**

**He hit the brunette again and that was the last straw.**

**'Not on my watch,' The Huntsman set his eyes on the older man.**

**He raised his gun and shot him on his left shoulder. Suddenly a pack of dogs arrived at the parking lot growling, they were all hungry for blood.**

"Oh Oum not those monsters again..." Blake tensed in fear as Ruby held Blake's hand trying to calm her.

"Blake, it's okay, they-eep!" Ruby started to comfort her only to be hugged close to Blake as she held her in a tight hug. Ruby squirming as she tried to free herself of Blake's tight hug. "Blake, too tight!"

"Just let me have this, Ruby...I hate those things far worse than any dog I ever met." Blake told Ruby keeping her close for comfort.

"It must be tough being a faunus," Saphron said feeling for Blake as it would be natural for her to fear dogs normally, but these zombies dogs are like nightmare fuel for cats. It only makes sense a cat faunus would feel similar.

**The man who was the chief of the Raccoon City Police took Sherry and left as the gate closed. Jaune saw them leaving, it was too late to follow them. They were long gone. He fired his gun, but it was empty, he was out of ammo. The blond put the handgun away drawing Crocea Mors, before helping the Redfield to her feet. The blond fired a couple of shots hitting a few dogs, while the others stood their ground growling at the two.**

"**I'm sorry I let him take Sherry."**

"**You okay?" She quickly asked checking on him, while keeping an eye on the undead hounds. "You got shot."**

"**I'm fine. See, my armor protected me, it didn't even scrape it." He removed a small piece of lead. "There you have it, it's more than a Halloween Costume."**

**The brunette was really taken back he would survive. Even with armor that looked like it could be stronger than a bulletproof vest. He should at least be hurt. But Jaune, he didn't look hurt in the least. There was no time for that, seeing that they weren't alone.**

**"Claire I...I'm sorry I couldn't react faster. I should have stopped him from taking Sherry."**

"**It's not your fault, that fat son of a bitch is going to pay. I need to get rid of my anger." Claire shot one of the dogs as they started to charge at them, staggering it.**

"**We have the perfect targets," Jaune said cutting another zombie dog's head off that tried to attack him on his right.**

"YES! Kill all them all!" Blake cheers on Claire and Jaune as they cut down the monstrosities.

"Did you expect this to happen, God of Darkness?" Ozpin asks the deity who shook his head.

_**"Not really, but then again I PROBABLY should have expected something close from the cat faunus."**_ The deity of darkness admits.

"Will there be other times we see them and have to deal with Blake's...fear and hatred for them?" Ozpin asks silently as possible.

"_**That and worse, champion of my brother, that and WORSE."**_ The God of Darkness said as Ozpin lowered himself, looking at his mug that his fingers cracked restraining himself from his anger when he saw how Irons handled Sherry...He couldn't help it really, the girl reminded him too much of his own daughters...before they was killed by Salem's rage that is.

'This is going to take some getting use to...' Ozpin thinks knowing the worst has yet to come.

**Claire didn't waste time shooting the dogs as they almost touch her. Those that went after the Arc were cut down by his sword or bashed by his shield. Until they were all dead. The brunette put her weapon away, still she wasn't feeling better. Something caught her eyes on the ground, a golden pendant.**

**"What is that?" asks the blond.**

**"A pendant. It must have fell off from Sherry when that bastard took her."**

"**Don't worry, Claire, we'll find her."**

"**Damn right, we will."**

"**Still, he said he knows her parents. Is he really planning on taking her to her mother?"**

"**I don't trust him one bit, he's up to something."**

"**We're not going to wait. Let's find a way out of here."**

"**Right, we need to find a key card like the one he had."**

"**Time for key card hunting, then," the Arc gave a smile. First medallions and now a key card.**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME JAUNE!" Yang screams, pissed that Jaune was not going to use his aura to enhance his strength enough to raise the gate so Claire and he can go after Sherry together.

"Miss Xiao Long, Jaune is trying to keep his powers a secret." Ozpin said trying to calm her down. Only to receive a harsh glare from Yang.

"That's part of the problem, he's valuing secrecy of his powers and origins from everyone over a little girl's safety. Who knows what that bastard is up to and he is choosing his secrets over her life?" Yang states angrily.

"Yang, that's not fair! He's not deciding his secrets are more important than her life! That was never once his thoughts!" Ruby defends Jaune.

"What else do you call this, Ruby? If it was you there instead of Jaune, I guarantee you'd be busting down that metal fence first chance you got!" Yang states as she stared down Ruby with her arms crossed over her chest. "Go on, try to say you would rather keep your powers a secret and let the fat bastard get away with a scared little girl, than bust down that fence with your power and chase him down."

"..." Ruby wanted to say she would be secretive, she really did, but...she wasn't sure if she would be able to restrain herself as well as Jaune did. She wanted to save people, to be their hero. Being noticed or unnoticed wasn't an issue for her, but she didn't want innocent people getting hurt or worse if she could do something about it.

"So Jaune has made a mistake, so what? People make them all the time." Madonna voice cut through the tension as everyone looked at her as she gave Yang a level look. "Didn't you ever do things that you look back on and realize was a mistake, but thought was a good move back then?"

This struck a cord in Yang, there was one thing she did that was a mistake...one thing she regrets not because it affected her, but because she nearly got Ruby and herself killed for it. She started hard for a second before sighing as the fire died down, looking away from the woman who nodded in sad understanding.

"I don't know what the deal is with you all and what you've been through to get where you are now, but you must remember something. No one is perfect, no one ever was...and no one ever will be if I was to guess. Sure, there are those who will come close, but never truly perfect. We are flawed beings and we must keep moving forward regardless. For if we don't, how can we truly live and learn from what happened in the past? To better ourselves into being wiser people than we was yesterday?" Madonna asks them all as everyone was silent, much to the God of Darkness's respect they was taking this lesson seriously.

"If you will God Of Darkness, I would like to finish this set of memories as soon as possible." Madonna says earning a nod from the deity.

"_**Very well, Mrs. Arc."**_ God of Darkness said as the portal played the memories again.

"**If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for his head." Jaune told Claire.**

**Claire only shook her head with a smile. That was nice, but at least that bastard got hurt, though he deserves more than a bullet to his shoulder.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXRESIDENT HUNTSMANXXXXXXXX**

"_**And that's it for this set of memories, I must admit that your reactions to the news is both expected and yet...surprising at times. It's good to see how much you care for him, he needs it from what I can tell."**_ The God of Darkness said as everyone looked at him.

"Can you tell us what you mean by this?" Oscar asks the god curiously.

**_"Jaune is on an alien world with no one he knows from this world to keep him company. Forced to complete a mission for my brother and another deity. While he has made friends, they could never replace the bond he has for you all, trust me I seen his face when he thinks no one is looking. He misses you all as he is trying to make the best of his new life. It's as simple as that."_** The God of Darkness stated earning an understanding nod from everyone in the room.

"That's fair I guess, but what about those anti heroes you was talking about? You going to show us more of those?" Blake asks, curious of these beings from other worlds. They existed in a moral gray that made her curious of them, feeling like she can relate in some manner.

"_**Right, nearly forgot. Allow me to introduce you to what I deem a new anti hero of sorts. Not because of the number of scum he has killed like the Punisher does, but because this poor soul was forced to make a few choices most find...morally questionable when those he thought he could trust betrayed him."**_ The God of Darkness said as a portal opened to show a man with black hair, intense green eyes that stared into your soul, and seemed to wear green armor that made him look like a bandit leader.

"_**This man is Naofumi, the newest Shield Hero to be summoned among the four legendary heroes. Despite what you may be expecting, he started out rather simple. A simple human with no powers, magic, or training whatsoever that even when Jaune first came to the Beacon had more to offer than he did."**_ The God of Darkness said, earning a scoff from Weiss.

"Forgive me if it seems rude, but I severely doubt anyone was as bad as Jaune was at the beginning. He couldn't barely keep up with us." Weiss said as Ruby glared at her partner for this.

"_**Feel free to believe what you want, but the facts remain the same regardless of your belief. Now when he was summoned, he had no knowledge of the land he was summoned to...or their plots set against him before he even got there."**_ The God of Darkness said as everyone felt their blood chill at this, why would someone plot to betray you without knowing you?

"_**Before any of you ask anything, sit back and listen. I will answer any more questions after. Now, things started off for Naofumi rather tame and easy going. Meet your teammates, find out that their weapons repel each other and yours so you must go into different parties, but here is where things slowly begin to happen. When everyone of the guild sent to help the heroes was to choose their partner. No one wanted to work with the Shield Hero. Even when he pleaded to the other heroes to lend him some of their own so he can have someone to help him. It looked like he was going to be alone until one woman changed her mind and became his partner. He was quite taken with her beauty and kindness to work with him when no one believed in him. Calling him weak, useless, and cannon fodder for his weapon being a shield."**_ The God of Darkness said showing the images of Naofumi arriving to a new world, his fellow heroes calling the shield class trash, the guild members choosing the other heroes, and Malty changing her mind to work with Naomfumi and the beginning of what looked like a beautiful story of a hero and his beautiful swordswoman at his side.

**_"It was all well and good...until the next morning Naofumi found a startling surprise. Not only was he robbed of his money and gear, but the knights came and dragged him to the castle to see Malty accusing him of a crime so heinous most people would be put to death for it...raping Malty. Who turns out to be a princess of the very king who summoned them."_** Now the scene showed the horrible trial that Naofumi had to endure, how he pleaded his innocence and no one believed him. When he pleaded to Malty to tell them he wasn't guilty, they was shocked to see her mock him.

"_**As you can see, there was no rape. It was all a false accusation that make Naofumi look like the worst sort of man alive...and everyone ate it up without a second thought."**_ The God of Darkness said as Qrow narrowed his eyes at this.

"The bitch...she ruined his life and made him a dead man walking." Qrow snarled at this, it was rare to happen on Remnant, but he heard of a few cases like this. Where someone says a person raped them, only to find out years later it was false and as for the poor sap who was framed? They're usually either killed, commit suicide, or never trusted by anyone and forced to do questionable jobs just to earn a paycheck. Even with the truth getting out they rarely get any of their old friends and family back. Shunned and sometimes disowned for such things.

"But...why?" Ruby asks, appalled this sort of thing can happen.

"_**The reason has multiple fronts depending on who you ask. If you ask the woman herself, her reason would be to both help her father make the Shield Hero's life hell and gain support from the church to make her the next queen. If you asked the King, purely spite against the Shield Hero for what happened in his past. Didn't matter it was a new shield hero and not the one who he hated, ALL Shield Heroes are considered the devil in his mind and heart. His hatred is comparable to Adam Taurus in some ways."**_ The god of Darkness said making Blake clench her hands into fists, a human who made an innocent man suffer out of spite just because he was the Shield Hero? It seems hatred and spite truly was a universal issue.

"What decisions does he make that makes him an Anti hero in your mind after this?" Ozpin asks as the deity showed images of multiple slaves in cages.

"_**What you see before you...are slaves, Naofumi needed someone to fight by his side he could trust to NOT lie or try to back stab him. Since no one wants to work for a known rapist of their princess, his options were...limited. So he picked, a poor sick raccoon Demi Human known as Raphtalia."**_ The God of Darkness explains as everyone felt sick to their stomachs at this, both because of the poor state the girl is in and how she looks like a faunus(Especially for Blake), but mainly how cold Naofumi's eyes are as he looks at her. It was completely different from the warm friendly gaze he once had before he was charged with rape.

"He bought...a slave?! A faunus child to be his slave and fight for him?!" Blake demands feeling furious at this.

"_**Again, Demi Human, similar to Faunus, but not exactly the same. Also, if it makes you feel any better, he did more kindness for the girl than her previous master...who put her in that condition. He gave her medicine to get healthy, bought her food, clothes, and even cleaned her up. But of course...he also made her learn to cast aside her fears of bloodshed and violence to be his new sword."**_ The God of Darkness said showing the images of how Naofumi treated Raphtalia. Blake found it hard to decide if she wanted to beat him within an inch of his life or to thank him for treating Raphtalia like a child compared to her last master.

"This doesn't change what he's doing is WRONG." Blake said earning a nod from the God of Darkness. **_"I know, I told you he did some morally questionable things did I not? Anyway, it turns out everything he did was truly for the betterment of the child. She learned to get over her fears, he made her healthy, strong, and learn to stand for herself. Because he put his life on the line to save her from a two headed dog that tried to kill them both."_**

They watched as they saw Naofumi bring Raphtalia to the mines, then to Blake's horror the two headed dog that was bigger than Naofumi was and then...the heart aching memory of Raphtalia losing her parents and fearing to lose Naofumi too. Her heart felt for both Raphtalia and Naofumi as they held each other after the beast was killed...it was clear Raphtalia truly cared deeply for Naofumi and didn't want to lose him. Just as he seemed to care for her to some degree, not enough to get the light back in those cold jaded eyes filled with pain, but...enough to show a small glimmer of hope in them.

"_**Over time, they faced many dangerous situations. Gained some new friends in the likes of Filo who helped pull their wagon, and came across a new power. The power of the Curse Series Shields."**_ The God of Darkness said as everyone watched as Naofumi and Raphtalia fought off the wave, go to a banquet only to be forced to a duel with the Spear hero, how Raphtalia stayed by Naofumi's side even after losing the crest.

Blake and Ruby both nearly cried at seeing Naofumi begin to break down to tears as Raphtalia held him, showing how emotionally damaged he has become from what happened.

Everyone felt conflicted s they saw Naofumi defeat the bandits who threatened him, Raphtalia, and the guy riding behind him...only to end up robbing the bandits of their things and planning to sell the new items to earn some money.

"Why won't he just give it back to the people the bandits stole it from?" Ruby asks feeling that was a bit low.

"One, he doesn't know them. Two, no one is going to be on his side judging by how everyone treats him if he tries to return it for free. He's thinking long term to survive, Ruby." Blake answers feeling she could relate, Faunus sometimes did this when humans misplaced their wares and they had no idea who it belonged to. Making it easier to sell it back to them for a price and help feed poorer Faunus families.

"He should have killed them," Qrow said earning a surprised look from Ruby and Yang. "You don't play when it comes to a threat of rape and trust me they was thinking of doing it to Raphtalia. They may have been too weak this time, but not everyone is super powerful like Naofumi. Now they can target someone weaker while he is gone and jump them."

"He'd just target them if they did." Yang said earning a scoff from Qrow.

"You think they care? Yang, they are bandits. Criminals and outlaws in every sense of the words who break the law to get what they want at others expense. They kill, steal, and rape from whoever they can." Qrow said bitterly, remembering his time as a bandit when he was younger. How guarded Raven was around the older boy and adults, how they both became ruthless killers to protect themselves and the tribe before being sent to Beacon. The place that saved him from being a true bandit and gave him things he truly wanted.

Friends and family who love and care for him for who he is, despite his semblance.

_**"I have to agree with Branwen on this, I would have ended them for such a foolish attempt. After all, bandits live by a code of the strong survive and the weak die. They know it can happen to them too and they expect it every time they go raid villages."**_ The God of Darkness said in agreement with Qrow to his surprise, but was glad he got it.

Yang fell silent thinking of her mother as he said this, did that mean Raven was still doing this after leaving the vault?

'Who am I kidding? Not like she'd head home and turn over a new leaf, when she ran off from me for years and broke dad's heart.' Yang thinks bitterly.

They continued to watch and Ruby found herself conflicted about Naofumi was always looking for profits when aiding others, instead of helping them because it was the right thing to do even without payment. Everyone was a surprised to see him getting a strange giant bird that had one crazy growth spurt...with an appetite to match and was incredibly fast. They saw him, Raphtalia, and Filo face off against a dragon and how Naofumi awakened an ominous black shield after Filo got eaten to their horror.

"Oh no..." Weiss gasped in shock

"What is that?" Ozpin asks feeling a sensation of fear as he saw the sheer HATE in Naofumi's eyes. It reminded him of Salem's own hatred on that horrible day she snapped and kill their children, in a mad attempt to kill him for trying to sneak them away from her.

"_**The Rage Shield, the first of the Curse Series he unlocks. As the name states...it's a shield that grows in power and burns it's foes to ashes faster the more enraged he is and the deep in hatred he let's himself sink into. A double edged sword as this shield will harm both the enemy, the user, and those near him if they get hit by his flames."**_ The God of Darkness said with pity as everyone watched Raphtalia get burned trying to snap Naofumi out of it before the beast was eventually killed. Wincing as they saw the curse marked burns it left on Raphtalia.

**_"I could go over his whole story, but I really rather not waste time on it and skip to something I know you will be happier knowing. After many trials and battles, Naofumi was eventually able to not only clear his name of the rape charge, but deliver a little karma on both Malty and the King. See for yourselves."_** The God of Darkness said as the portal now showed Naofumi, Raphtalia, Filo, the three heroes, the bitch, the spiteful king, and some unknown women who clearly was a queen doing a trial. Qrow cheered for Naofumi as the bitch was forced to have a lie detecting seal on her chest that shocks her every time she lied, revealing how she had lied about Naofumi raping her.

Before later showing how Naofumi decided their punishment shouldn't be death, but to live in shame with the new names...King Trash and Bitch, with the Adventurer name, Slut. Qrow laughed his ass off at this, while many of the women felt the bitch had it coming. As Naofumi left to do his job as one of the heroes, they felt hope rise as they saw everyone finally giving him respect again. Then the portal fades away.

"Wow...I'm glad he cleared his name in the end, he's really kind of a hero and yet...an Anti hero too." Ruby said with relief Naofumi was able to get his name cleared, she wished she could learn more about him.

"I am still not happy about his choices early on, but...I am glad it made Raphtalia happier and stronger than she was before." Blake said with some respect for Naofumi.

"_**I can agree not all of his choices were exactly moral or ideal for a hero, but that is what I respect about him. He has highs and lows when life was treating him as scum when he was truly innocent of the crimes they curse him for. He eventually rose up into a better man and a true hero some could argue."**_ The God of Darkness said with some respect for the man.

**_"Regardless, I need to get back to my investigation and you all need time to digest everything you seen, maybe get some food from my domain if you wish. Just remember, mentally will it and it will appear."_** The God of Darkness says vanishing into a portal of darkness to take him to Earth once again.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN from Warrior: OH MY GODS YES! I am SOOOO freaking sorry for this being late than my estimated goal I set for myself, I kind of had some internal struggles and financial struggles really hit me hard lately. I'm alright! Don't freak or worry! It's just been a little hard on me lately and I am dealing with it. I am alive, still have my marbles, and I am still serious about this reaction story. It just took me a while and I deeply apologize to you all my readers. You deserve better and I am trying to do better. I haven't even started other stories because I am dedicated to this one being finished first! Trust me I have ideas come to me, but I put them on the back burner because I want to do this and make it good for everyone to enjoy.**

**Regardless, I hope you all enjoy how I had everyone react to this chapter and the Anti Hero like Hero I chose for the God of Darkness and why I chose him. Naofumi truly hit the rut from the start and had to claw his way back up with the help of his friends that he grew to trust above all. I respect him because to me he acts so human to when the world treats you like shit, you tend to be quite hardened and reluctant to trust until you find those worthy of it, those that can be your light in the darkest days. Anyway, it has been an honor and I am looking forward to when I get to write about Jaune running into Mr. X! Or as I like to call him as I known him for years by, Trenchy! Darkside Chronicles was a great game and I loved playing it as it helped me catch up to the story in a summarized sense after my first RE game was RE4. That one game made me a HUGE fan of RE and had to learn it's lore.**

**Forgive me if it seems I am making Yang seem too hot headed, but I truly believe Yang is the kind of person that if in Jaune's shoes. Wouldn't think twice to bulldoze her way through the police station to find the medallions or bust through the fence to save Sherry, regardless if she scared them in the process.**

**Plus I also see Ruby as the type to bust down that fence to save Sherry even if it means exposing her powers. Ruby naturally wants to save people and isn't the kind of person to let them die or be kidnapped in front of her for secrecy. Which I heavily respect, don't get me wrong, but a little subtly never hurts either. Finally I wish to remind you all to PLEASE be kind to gravenimage who has been a freaking saint to me for being so patient and understanding. I will try to do better with this next chapter's release date, but we will see as right now this Corona Virus is making it hard to find jobs and money to pay rent. Be careful out there everybody!**

* * *

**AN from me: hope you have enjoyed this new chapter as much as I did along with that summary of Rise of the Shield Hero. **

**-Replying to reviews (another long one)**

***D.N. Works- yep it sure is but it will serve as a good experience as well as bad for Jaune. Making him stronger, making new friends, a love life etc. **

***Gamelover41592- we'll see in the future.**

***Batthan The Dark Knight- they already did and they hate him already as expected. **

***Nightingale fan- what are you talking about? I'm not writing a Batman fic.**

***MeteorElDrago- I don't know I think he will be with Claire and maybe someone else won't say another word. **

***Valerious Lake- here you go with the latest one enjoy.**

***Guest- I think that will be up to warrior to decide I like when he showed the interaction between the GOD and Michael so he might touch the subject. **

***Guest- anti-heroes? What are you talking about? **

***X-Agent-Venom666X- thank you as always it depends on warrior if he decides to write the next chapter earlier or late.**

***R-king 93- remember to give credit to warrior of six blades the original author and thank you. **

***Sigma-del-Prisium- I might bring more of the wars eventually in the future so warrior will do the same thing too.**

***francisjrnguni- I don't think Salem will be brought in the story. **

***The Greatest Show- I'd say they're going to be very shock they lost it when they saw G1 Birkin. I'm more looking forward to see their reaction when Jaune gets bit by the zombie though it's a long way to go for that to happen.**

***Guest- too many all the viruses are very dangerous specially the ones that were created after the T and G virus like Ouroboros and the C-Virus.**

***Guest- I have a lot of plans for the story specially after the CVX saga just don't know which ones yet. **

***Jlargent- lol I don't know. **

***razmire- that's a pretty good comparison they're not perfect, they have their flaws but they won't admit it.**

***Guest- don't think he will get mention or I could be wrong. **

***Cursed Knight- that I don't know I will have to ask him though. **

***Guest- I can add that story to my challenges. **

***Guest- I can't guarantee 100% I will write the story or like I said I can add it to my challenges.**

***Greer123- the credit goes to warrior of six blades I only upload the chapter when he finishes writing it. **

***JustLuck- I don't know if I will be adding anti-heroes against Umbrella. **

***BloodedgetheReaper2113- true I noticed my mistake and it's too late to change it so it stays.**

***evolution-500- that will have to be up to warrior if he decides to do that.**

***Guest- another story that can be added to my challenges. **

***Guest- yep me too.**

***Aku no Saiyan-jin-Kaiser- oh yeah she's going to be heartbroken. **

***RedSazabert- answer Yes as an 80% chance that I will write it when RE3 remake releases which it's only one week away (YES! fan boying). However it won't be Jaune the one to get send to the RE verse I won't say anything to who it will be. It will remain a secret.**

***saito- here you go with the new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

***A.L.P.H. - Bleach invasion? Nope haven't play it.**

***a8- here you go with the new chapter enjoy.**

***Fido.123A- here you go with the new chapter.**

***Thor10- warrior said it clearly he WON'T be showing the lemon sorry. **

**-As always please keep supporting warrior of six blades and this story with your favs, follows and reviews we both appreciate it. **


End file.
